Amor,caminos y decisiones
by Sensazione TwiFic's
Summary: Bella Swan tiene una vida aburrida en Forks, pero la llegada de los hermanos Cullen cambiará eso. Ella no cree en el amor, gracias a las traiciones del pasado. El solo busca Placer. Ella no es tan fácil de conquistar. y Edward hará todo lo posible.¿Podrá Bella confiar en el? Un amor adolescente, compulsivo, absoluto y tierno. HUMOR ASEGURADO.
1. ¡Llegaron los Cullen!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**  


* * *

Capítulo 1: La llegada.

**Bella POV**

— ¿Sabías que hoy llegan los Cullen? —preguntó Angela quien estaba a mi derecha.

Reprimí el deseo de rodar los ojos e ignorarla.

—Ah… ¿Si? —contesté fingiendo interés. Ella empezó a hablar sobre el nuevo tema de moda, el cual no me interesaba demasiado.

Todos en el instituto, en realidad, todos en Forks estaban ansiosos por la llegada de "los Cullen" y se la pasaban chismorreando sobre ellos. ¿Cómo serán? ¿Cómo serán sus hijos? bla bla bla bla bla… ¿Es que acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer? No es que odiara a los Cullen o algo así, ya que no los conocía, era sólo que me molestaba que en el pequeño pueblo los chismes volaran y que todos quisieran saber todos los detalles de los nuevos vecinos.

Lo único que sabía sobre los Cullen, lo único que mi padre me dijo y lo único que quería saber, era que eran una familia conformada por cuatro personas, el Dr. Cullen, su esposa y sus dos hijos adolecentes de 17 años igual que yo, así como también escuché que venían de Chicago. Nada fuera de lo común la verdad.

Hoy era lunes por la mañana, todos estaban en el estacionamiento esperando a que el timbre sonara y que anunciara el inicio de clases. Así como también hoy era el primer día de los chicos Cullen en el instituto de Forks y esa era la razón de que la mayoría de los alumnos estuviesen muy emocionados.

— ¡Bella! —la estruendosa voz de Emmett a mi izquierda me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteé a mirarlo y sonreí— ¿Por qué tan distraída? ¿Algún chico ocupa tus pensamientos? —alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Emmett nunca iba a cambiar.

—Por supuesto que no Emmett —respondí tranquila. Emmett sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, a pesar de tener un cuerpo musculoso y grueso que podía intimidar a cualquiera, su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos burlones color negro azabache le daban un aire infantil. Él siempre me ha defendido y fue mi amigo desde que llegué a Forks, tenía el mejor sentido del humor y siempre hacía bromas, casi todas con doble sentido, pero le quería como a un hermano.

Vi como Emmett cogió a Rosalie, su novia, por la cintura y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que ella sonriera y le diera un casto beso en los labios. Rosalie era la novia de Emmett hacía más de 2 años, tenía un cuerpo escultural, su cabello rubio caía en cascada hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros y sus ojos azules eran casi siempre calculadores y fríos. Ella y yo nos llevábamos bien pero no era una relación muy estrecha, a pesar de todo cuando ella miraba a Emmett sus ojos se dulcificaban y tenían un brillo especial, que era lo único que realmente importaba.

—Oye Bella —la voz de Angela me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando me giré a mirarla sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad a través de sus lentes— ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? —preguntó. Fruncí el ceño. Las matemáticas definitivamente no eran lo mío, prefería literatura y biología.

—Si —respondí con un suspiro—. Me quedé hasta tarde haciéndola, ya sabes que aborrezco las matemáticas.

Ella rió por lo bajo y quise rodar los ojos pero un montón de murmullos por parte de los estudiantes del instituto llamó mi atención y la de mis amigos, ya que, en ese momento un flamante Volvo plateado entró al estacionamiento. Era más que obvio que eran los Cullen, no muchas personas podían tener autos tan caros, a excepción de los Hale, quienes tenían un BMW rojo y Emmett, quien tenía un jeep negro. El auto se estacionó unos puestos más adelante de nosotros.

Cuando el Volvo estuvo quieto, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y salió una chica pálida, era delgada y pequeña, su cabello era de un color negro intenso y las puntas señalaban a todos los lados. Sus facciones eran finas y definidas. Parecía un duendecillo. Todas las miradas se centraron en aquella chica quien tenía una alegre sonrisa. Ella caminó en dirección a la puerta del piloto y ésta se abrió para mostrar a un chico.

Su piel era pálida como la de la chica, era alto y musculoso, no como Emmett pero si en un punto medio. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, totalmente despeinado dándole un toque rebelde y despreocupado. Bastante… guapo, tenía que admitir. Desde mi lugar no podía ver el color de sus ojos.

La chica caminaba con gráciles pasos de bailarina hacia un lugar, hasta que topó su mirada con nuestro pequeño grupo y apresuró el paso. Sus ojos se centraron en algo o más bien alguien. Volteé y vi a Jasper, quien mantenía su mirada azul con la de la chica.

Jasper, a quien hasta ese momento no había visto gracias a que era una persona bastante reservada y tranquila, era el hermano de Rose. Él tenía su cabello de un extraño color miel, era musculoso como el chico cobrizo, con un buen cuerpo y tenía ojos azules iguales a los de Rosalie. Jasper podía ser una gran persona si llegabas a conocerlo.

Cuando la chica llegó hasta nosotros noté que sus ojos eran de un bello verde esmeralda, quienes no habían perdido contacto con los de Jasper en ningún momento.

—Hola —su voz era cantarina y tenía una alegre sonrisa— soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto —se presentó sonriendo.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros le respondiera, Jasper ya estaba frente a ella mirándola embobado. Los ojos de Alice lo miraron detenidamente, como examinándolo y luego le regaló una amplia sonrisa, que Jasper le devolvió tímidamente.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Jasper Hale, a tus órdenes —se presentó con un poco de su acento sureño. Alice le ofreció la mano y él en vez de estrecharla le dio un leve beso, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Alice se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza

—El gusto es mío —respondió ella perdida en los ojos azules de Jasper, igual que él se perdía en los de ella.

De repente el ambiente se comenzó a tensar con tanto amor y miel en el aire, así que decidí intervenir. Me aclaré la garganta y ambos salieron de la pequeña burbuja que habían creado.

—Hola, soy Bella —le dije amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa, ella me la devolvió casi al instante.

—Oh Bella, espero que seamos grandes amigas —me respondió totalmente convencida de lo dicho—. Ya lo verás —agregó al ver la duda en mis ojos. En ese momento le quité importancia, Alice me agradaba y no veía muy difícil que las dos congeniáramos.

Todos nos presentamos con Alice amablemente. Rose y ella se llevaron bastante bien y obviamente Emmett no pudo evitar hacer bromas supuestamente discretas sobre Alice y Jasper, ganándose sonrojos de parte de los dos y gruñidos de parte de Jasper.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y tuve que ir a mi clase de matemáticas, al parecer Alice tenía la misma clase que yo así que lo consideré como suerte.

Cuando llegamos al salón me senté en mi puesto y aparté la silla especialmente para Alice. Ella me caía realmente bien, su energía y su optimismo me agradaban y era imposible no contagiarse un poco también, como con Emmett.

Alice intercambió unas palabras con la profesora y luego, cuando la clase ya había empezado se dirigió a todo el salón

—Hola soy Alice Cullen, mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí y espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo con una sonrisa a la cual muchos respondieron, incluyéndome.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y la clase empezó. Traté de poner toda mi atención en el tablero, en verdad que sí, pero con Alice hablando a mi lado era imposible, así que me rendí y entablé una animada conversación con ella.

Alice era bastante divertida, llevaba un día aquí y en verdad la consideraba una amiga. La pequeña duende tenía razón… íbamos a ser grandes amigas.

* * *

**Es mi primer, fic. porfavor, tengale paciencia a esta alocada cabeza mía. **

**dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa.**


	2. Arrogante

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 2:La llegada II: Arrogante.

**Bella POW**

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la enfermería, me raspé la rodilla cuando iba trotando en el gimnasio, cortesía de mi torpeza y el profesor me mandó a la enfermería mirándome como una pequeña pulga, cosa que le agradecía. Odiaba la clase de deportes, siempre tropezaba o terminaba golpeando a alguien.

Mientras iba caminado por los pasillos vacíos del instituto, ya que casi todos estaban en clase en esos momentos, escuché un par de risas por un pasillo y mi curiosidad me mandó a investigar quienes eran los responsables, probablemente algunos adolescentes con las hormonas al aire, o alguna pendejada que al gente normal hace en los pasillos vacios.

Seguí el sonido de las voces hasta que se hicieron más fuertes y se escuchaban más claras. Inclinándome un poco frente a una pared para poder ver por el pasillo, espié lo que estaba sucediendo. Y me encontré con una gran sorpresa… ahí estaba el chico de cabello cobrizo, el hermano de Alice. En ese momento recordé la conversación que tuve con ella sobre él en clase…

.

.

—_Oye Alice, el chico de cabello cobrizo, con quien llegaste esta mañana __—__empecé con curiosidad__— ¿__quién era?_

—_Oh, hablas de Edward __—__respondió rápidamente__—. É__l es mi hermano mayor sólo por unos meses __, __pero te recomiendo algo Bella, no salgas con Edward. Es que él es… un rompecorazones ¿entiendes? Un mujeriego… él... él sólo juega con las chicas... incluso ha salido con varias de mis amigas y todas terminaron llorando __—__dijo tristemente; Algo bastante extraño en Alice, ya que al parecer sufría de hiperactividad o la había mordido la pulga del optimismo y la energía._

_desde ese momento, sentí una antipatía hacia Edward ¿que se puede esperar de una persona egoísta, y mediocre? Nada bueno. Lo se por experiencia._

_Desde ahí corté el tema de Edward y seguimos hablando sobre otras cosas. _

_._

_._

Edward estaba de pie, no lo veía muy bien pero podía apostar que tenía una sonrisa especialmente dedicada a la chica rubia que estaba recostada sobre la pared sonriendo igualmente. Reconocí el cabello rubio y la ropa bastante ajustada de Tanya Denali, mientras Edward mantenía un brazo apoyado en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de ella.

—Entonces el sábado en la noche ¿Te parece? —preguntó Edward mientras se acerba un poco más a Tanya casi rozando sus labios.

—Claro, no faltes. Apuesto a que nos vamos a divertir mucho —contestó ella con actitud coqueta. Tanya Denali era conocida en el instituto por sus faldas cortas y camisas escotadas. En pocas palabras, se había acostado con medio instituto y la otra mitad babeaba por ella. Bueno, para se especifica y sincera era una zorra, que estaba destinada, o a quedar embaraza a temprana edad y ser madre soltera, o a casarse con un viejo que triplique su edad y engañarlo con el jardinero.

_probablemente Tanya Denali tendrá una vida mas interesante que al tuya._

Tal vez. gracias por hacerme sentir mas mierda conciencia.

_De nada. ¿para que estoy, entonces? hago mi trabajo muy bien, y solo me pagas con sarcasmo, ¿que carajos pasa por tu cabeza? ¿llamas parlantes?_

Edward acortó la distancia entre ellos, le dio un beso bastante intenso y clavó sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Ella respondió al beso enredando sus manos en el cabello de él, o bueno, quitando su cuero cabelludo desde la raíz, lo cual , por razón...No se, del universo a el le gustaba.

Me volteé y seguí con mi camino hacia la enfermería, no era fanática de ver a dos personas besándose apasionadamente como lo habían hecho ellos hace menos de un minuto. Además yo los estaba prácticamente espiando.

Recordé las palabras de Alice. Las confirme viendo el comienzo de una película pornográfica en vivo y en directo.

…

Caminé hasta mi mesa y me senté en mi habitual puesto, en una esquina al fondo, ya que, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Puse mi mochila en la otra silla a mi lado, el cual siempre estaba vacío gracias a que no era exactamente la persona más sociable de la escuela, era reservada y muy tímida, como Jasper, aunque un poquito más abierta.

Por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado, dejé mi cabeza recostada en la mesa, saqué un cuaderno y en la parte de atrás empecé a dibujar garabatos al azar, sólo para distraerme un poco. Mientras perdía el tiempo metida en mis pensamientos alguien a mi lado se aclaró la garganta, alcé la vista aún sin mirar a mi acompañante y me di cuenta de que el salón ya estaba lleno y el profesor Banner estaba sacando algunas cosas de su mochila. _  
_

_A la madre Bella, no me sorprendería que alguien te dijera que te drogas porque andas en júpiter todo el tiempo. _

Oh, cállate. No estoy de humor.

_nunca estas de humor, eres una idiota amargada que morirá virgen, sola y con 12 gatos con el nombre de los meses del año._

Oh, mi Dios, ¡ese es mi sueño! ¡es mi futuro! ¡los hilos rojos me conectan con Marzo, y los demás!

_Este es el momento en que volteas al cabeza para mirar el ser humano que carraspeo, si quieres, no hay presión._

Giré mi cabeza al otro lado sólo para encontrarme con él, Edward Cullen y su peculiar cabello que era inconfundible. Sus ojos, igual a los de Alice, eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda sólo que su mirada era más penetrante y más profunda.

_¿verde esmeralda? Mas bien parece verde vomito, para que combinara con su personalidad, solo digo._

Me perdí en esos ojos verde esmeralda, vomito. Era casi imposible no hacerlo.

**Edward POV**

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen —me presenté con una sonrisa ladina mirando a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en sus asientos. Escuché a algunas chicas suspirar y sonreí para mis adentros, siempre era lo mismo.

_aww pobresitas, piensan que tu algun dia las cortejaria como un puñetero principe y luego las llevaras al castillo._

pobres almas ilusas e inocentes. estupidas.

El profesor me asignó el último puesto libre que quedaba. Era un asiento un poco oculto en el cual una chica de cabellos caoba estaba sentada, se veía bastante distraída. Caminé hasta la mesa y me aclaré la garganta esperando a que aquella chica quitara su mochila de allí para poder sentarme.

La morena se volteó dejando a mi vista el rostro de un ángel.

_¿Ángel? ¿que putas? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi Cullen? _

Ignoré la voz en mi cabeza y miré detenidamente a la chica.

Su piel era blanca y cremosa, su nariz era pequeña y fina, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, sus labios eran finos y rosados y su cabello castaño caía en ondas sobre sus hombros.

sus ojos, mierda sus ojos eran de un, a primera vista común, pero hermosos color marrón achocolatado.

_¿ marrón achocolatado? ¿porque no mejor marrón mierda?_

Me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate, era casi imposible no hacerlo.

Ella quitó la mochila de mi asiento y yo me senté rápidamente. El olor que desprendía su piel era exquisito, como a fresas y fresias.

_Genial, nueva conquista Cullen. y huele bien, eso es un punto extra._

—Hola ¿cómo te llamas preciosa? —mi voz era seductora, acompañada con mi ya común sonrisa torcida. Extendí mi mano en forma de saludo.

—Bella Swan —contestó estrechando mi mano. En el momento en el que su mano tuvo contacto con la mía me estremecí de pies a cabeza, ella quitó la mano rápidamente, tal vez sintió lo mismo que yo pero lo ignoré—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La miré confundido ¿No me acababa de presentar frente a toda la clase? Responde Conciencia.

_deja de ser un neurótico que habla consigo mismo, ¿vale? la chica esta medio drogada y no prestaba atención ¿entiendes cerebro de toronja?_

Me reí entre dientes y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No pusiste mucha atención en clase ¿o si preciosa? —pregunté entre burlón y coqueto. Ella frunció más el ceño— Me acabo de presentar frente a toda la clase hace menos de dos minutos— yo seguía con mi divertida sonrisa—, pero al parecer estabas un poquito distraída…

—Sí, estaba distraída… ya que no presté atención ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? —dijo un poco irritada. Esa no era exactamente la reacción que imaginaba, esperaba risitas tontas y que me batiera las pestañas para coquetearme, o que me dijieran algo asi como: ¡Oh por favor, follame!

—Edward Cullen, un placer —agarré la mano en su regazo y la puse en mis labios, Dios era tan malditamente suave su estúpida mano.

Ella retiró la mano y se sonrojó, lo que me pareció un acto muy tierno, se veía hermosa.

_Hay por Dios Edward, deja de ser tan malditamente cursi y recuerda tu meta: llevártela a la cama. Deja de pensar estupideces y conquístala ¿quieres?_

mi conciencia me devolvió a la realidad. Tenía razón, ella era sólo un más del montón, una vez que pasara por mi cama la sacaría antes de crear malentendidos. Dejé de pensar en eso y fijé mi vista en el tablero.

La clase siguió, no hablamos más, aunque a veces no podía evitar la tentación y la miraba sólo para pillarla mirándome. Por lo menos le gustaba…

_¿a quién no le ibas a gustar? ere hermoso, bueno, hermoso no, eso sonó demasiado Gay, Hmm, tienes cara de que darás la mejor follada de la vida ¡Eso!_

Recordé a Tanya. Me la había encontrado en una clase, era obvio que sabía mis intensiones y al parecer no le importaba. Mejor, odiaba tener que repetirles una y otra vez a las chicas que no las quiero, a pesar de que siempre les aclaro a las chicas que nunca iba a pasar de un bueno polvo, obviamente no faltaban las estúpidas que me juraban amor eterno.

_todo esto es culpa de Disney, vendiendo al 'príncipe' apuesto que todas las princesas como blancaneives y cenicienta murieron de insatisfacción sexual._

Para que mentir Tanya era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y su cabello rubio rojizo era como el sol. Ella era coqueta y una perra, desde lejos se notaba por sus ropas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pero en fin, habíamos quedado en salir el sábado, ya que estaba muy ocupado con el tema de la mudanza y todo eso. También la había besado una que otra vez, aunque nada de besitos tiernos, no tenía tiempo para eso, le había dado besos calientes y que le decían que yo sólo buscaba sexo con ella, al parecer ella captó muy bien la idea.

La clase pasó demasiado rápido. Cuando me di cuenta ya casi todos habían salido del salón. Bella estaba recogiendo sus cosas, al parecer también estaba distraída. Puso sus libros en su pecho y cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta en un acto demasiado rápido, puse mi mochila en mi hombro y corrí hasta el umbral de la puerta impidiéndole el paso a una ceñuda Bella que me miraba con confusión.

Yo sólo le regalé mi mejor sonrisa.

_Muy bien, el plan coquetear con la ovejita está en marcha._

— ¿Qué tal Bella? —cogí un mechón de su castaño cabello en uno de mis largos dedos y me dediqué a jugar con él, concentrándome en su suave textura mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —aunque su voz trató de sonar firme, sonó totalmente nerviosa por mi cercanía. Un punto a mi favor.

—Una cita… —acerqué mi rostro a un costado del suyo y mi boca quedó muy cerca de su oído— contigo —terminé, dejando que mi aliento chocara con su oreja. Vi como se estremeció y soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro. Sonreí.

—Eso no va a pasar —sus pequeñas manos empujaron levemente mi pecho, me separé sólo un poco para tenerla frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté mirando esos mares chocolate.

—Porque yo no quiero —respondió con voz más firme y dura, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pensé en su respuesta. La verdad me sorprendió y me desconcertó un poco. Pero al recordar su nerviosismo de hace unos segundos hizo que me diera cuenta que tal vez ella no sería tan fácil.

—Claro que quieres —aseguré—. ¿Sabías que muchas querrían estar en tu lugar? —No sé porque lo dije, simplemente salió de mis labios— Todas las chicas desearían que me fijara en ellas, que me dignara a seducirlas... —me acerqué más a ella, pero Bella retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy como todas las demás? —Cuestionó alzando levemente la voz— No Cullen, olvídate de eso, yo no lamería tus asquerosos pies —escupió las palabras con cólera.

Me sorprendí, pero traté de disimularlo volviendo a mi semblante despreocupado de siempre. Me acerqué a ella dando zancadas, pero ella retrocedía siempre, hasta que llegó a un bendito armario que le impedía el paso. Le di una sonrisa victoriosa.

Levanté una mano y la llevé a su mejilla. Quise gemir, todo en ella era tan malditamente suave. Mi mano quemaba pero no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—Me encanta tu carácter —le dije al oído en forma de susurro. Ella no hablaba, no se movía y su respiración era acelerada, igual que la mía—. Pero… —sus labios estaban cerca de los míos demasiado cerca— terminarás cediendo, siempre lo hacen.

La miré fijamente. Renuncié a mis deseos y le di un leve beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Bella, nos vemos —me despedí y luego salí de ahí tranquilamente. Ella por otro, lado, no se movió, eso era bueno.

— ¡ Púdrete Cullen! —escuché que gritó mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos. Solté una carcajada.

_Así__ se hace Cullen hay que dejarlas con las ganas._

* * *

**********************************dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	3. Almuerzo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**  


* * *

Capítulo 3:

**Bella POW**

Escuché una musical carcajada a lo lejos.

Agarré mis libros con fuerza, estrechándolos en mi pecho, como si pudiera desquitarme con ellos. Caminé por los pasillos, mascullando entre dientes palabras sin sentido mientras me dirigía a mi próxima clase.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza al estúpido de Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo podía tener una mirada tan intensa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan malditamente arrogante, egoísta y presumido? ¡Maldito Cullen! Pero estaba segura de algo, era un mujeriego y un ególatra, metía a las mujeres en su cama y luego las botaba cuando ya no le servían. Pero conmigo no jugaría nunca.

Lo peor de todo era que demostré debilidad. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si sus malditos ojos color esmeralda prácticamente se metían en mi alma. Pero no iba a caer en sus brazos, que se tirara a la zorra de Tanya y a mí que me dejara en paz.

Llegué tarde a mi clase de literatura, otra razón para maldecir a Edward Cullen el día de hoy. Igualmente traté de disimular lo mejor que pude y caminé rápidamente hacia mi asiento, rogando al cielo para no tropezar, suficiente tenía con que todo el mundo me mirara. Al fin, e ilesa de cualquier tropezón, llegué al puesto que compartía con Jasper.

La clase pasó normalmente. Hablé un poco con Jasper, extrañamente cuando estaba con él me sentía más tranquila, y me concentré en el libro que estábamos leyendo: Romeo y Julieta.

_Genial. Lo último que necesitaba era romance._

…

—Maldita profesora de español, me puso un reporte sólo porque me estaba retocando las uñas. Como se nota que ella nunca se las arregla —gruñó Rose con molestia mientras Emmett pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Estábamos todos en nuestra mesa usual para el almuerzo. Angela y su novio Ben charlaban amistosamente, Emmett y Jasper hablaban sobre un partido de béisbol y Rosalie hablaba por celular con quien parecía ser su madre.

Las puertas del casino se abrieron mostrando a una sonriente Alice y a un muy cretino Edward.

Aún no superaba su actitud y arrogancia, para mí eran prácticamente intolerables.

Alice, inmediatamente, nos buscó con la mirada y sonrió hacia mí, le devolví la sonrisa con alegría y entusiasmo.

Traté de no prestarle atención a la mirada persistente de Edward y, con mucho esfuerzo, lo logré mirando mi manzana con un escaso mordisco, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Hola… ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? —Escuché la voz de Alice a mi izquierda. Volteé la cabeza sólo para ver a los hermanos Cullen de pie junto a nuestra mesa.

—Claro Ali —contesté con una sonrisa, que ella me devolvió.

Alice se sentó a mi izquierda y, desafortunadamente, Edward se sentó a mi derecha. Podía sentir su mirada pero no me digné a mirarlo, no podía caer ante esa mirada esmeralda otra vez, no podía dejar que me hipnotizara como una idiota y él se jactara de eso. ¡No!

—Edward —saludó Emmett, al parecer ya se conocían.

_Es un cerdo, un idiota. Por su culpa llegué tarde a literatura, por su culpa quedé humillada, por su culpa… me quedé hechizada con sus ojos. Es un idiota, un bastardo…. _Me repetía en mi mente las mismas palabras antes de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué tal, Emmett? —preguntó simpáticamente Edward, devolviéndole la sonrisa al grandulón.

—Mira Ed ella es Rosalie, mi novia —presentó amablemente el grandulón señalando a su novia.

Ella sólo le dedicó una fría mirada a Edward y un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, al que Edward respondió con la misma indiferencia.

—Él es Jasper, el hermano de Rose —continuó Emmett señalando esta vez a Jasper. Pero él estaba demasiado concentrado mirando a Alice, mientras ella, al parecer, sentía su mirada y observaba su plato de comida con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Tierra llamando a Jasper —dijo Emmett un poco más alto para atraer la atención del chico rubio, quien al parecer estaba en _alicelandia._

—Eh... ¿hola? —Jasper dijo más como una pregunta que como un saludo a Edward, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tal vez adivinando la atracción que sentía Jasper por su hermana.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen, hermanode Alice —dijo Edward seriamente e inspeccionando a Jasper, como si portara un arma en su ropa o algo.

Emmett rió entre dientes al ver como Jasper miraba a Edward con un poco de terror en sus ojos, aunque no lo suficiente como para abandonar esa expresión tranquila en su rostro.

—Este… eh… mucho gusto —le contestó Jasper también serio.

—Edward ella es Bella, una amiga —interrumpió Alice tratando de romper el tenso ambiente. Funcionó, pero a mí no me sirvió mucho. Mi idea era pasar desapercibida y que Edward no se percatara de mi presencia o que por lo menos no intentara entablar una conversación conmigo.

_Pero la maldita suerte nunca está de mi lado._

—Ya conozco a Bella, Alice. Es mi compañera de laboratorio —le contó Edward a su hermana, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Y yo, por el simple hecho de recordar lo que sucedió cuando estuvimos a solas, me sonrojé.

_Pero claro, a mí no me puede pasar algo malo dos veces, me tiene que pasar cuatro o cinco veces como mínimo._

—Edward… ¿qué le hiciste a Bellitapara que se pusiera como un tomatito? —se burló Emmett y luego soltó una carcajada junto a los demás.

_Es como si un enorme cartel invisible y flotante estuviera sobre mi cabeza y que tuviera escrito '¡avergüénzame, verás como me pongo tan roja como un puñetero tomate!', con unas letras de un color amarillo fosforescente brillante._

Sentí la intensa mirada de Edward, volteé para encararlo y encontrarme con una de sus ya habituales expresiones. Su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos coquetos y seductores pero divertidos.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? —preguntó en un susurro que sólo yo alcancé a oír, pero con la misma arrogante expresión de siempre.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —contesté mordazmente.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Al percatarse de que no recibiría respuesta, el maldito bastardo, suspiró con frustración, haciendo que su maldito y cálido aliento me llegara al cuello—. De acuerdo. Lo siento, tal vez fui un poco arrogante —admitió pero sin lamentarlo.

—No, no fuiste un poco arrogante, fuiste muy arrogante… idiota, imbécil, estúpido, pendejo, presu…

—Ok, ok. Vale, ya entendí. —No me había dado cuenta de que había hablado más de lo normal—. ¿Tan mala es tu impresión sobre mí? —preguntó fingiendo un tono ofendido y agarrando su pecho como si le hubiera dado una puñalada en el corazón.

—La verdad….sí, sí lo es. No me llevé una muy buena impresión de ti —le contesté tajante.

—Oh vamos, ni siquiera me conoces —aseguró tranquilamente.

—Lo suficiente como para no querer llegar a más —le aclaré tajante.

—No te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones Bella, tal vez son las equivocadas —me respondió seriamente.

Medité por un segundo lo que dijo.

_Tal vez Edward idiota Cullen tenía un punto. Tal vez tenía razón._

—Además tendrás la extraordinaria oportunidad de conocerme más a fondo, tanto como tú quieras. Aunque probablemente quieras más, siempre quieren más —dijo con doble sentido.

_Y ahí la cagas de nuevo Edward, pervertido idiota, Cullen._

—No te conformas con cagarla una sola vez ¿no? —le respondí molesta, pero sonrojada por sus palabras. A lo que él me mostró su sonrisa de victoria.

—Puedes conocerme más, pero no puedes evitar que sea yo —aseguró divertido.

— ¿Tú eres siempre tan irritante? Y yo que pensé que mi tortura terminaría pronto —comenté sarcásticamente.

— ¿Por qué trajiste tu sarcasmo? ¿Acaso no lo podías dejar en casa feliz, comiendo helado? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con el pobre _sarcasmo-man_? —interrogó entre divertido y molesto por mi comentario.

—Porque _sarcasmo-man_ no se ha portado muy bien en estos días, le dio por salir cuando estaba con mi padre e hizo que me castigara —le contesté siguiendo con el sarcasmo.

—Pues golpéalo o prívalo de su libertad, pero no lo traigas. Esa linda boquita tuya no debe sacar a _sarcasmo-man_ tan seguido, estoy seguro de que haría cosas mucho mejores —dijo sugerentemente.

_Y yo que pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podíamos tener una civilizada conversación sin involucrar a __sexward (1)__. Pero como el destino me odia…_

— ¿No puedes tener una conversación sin meter a _sexward_? —le pregunté cansada de su actitud.

—No, lo estimo mucho, es un gran amigo. Además, todas las chicas lo aman —siguió hablando sin cambiar el tono de su voz y sin quitar la mirada divertida de su rostro.

—Créeme, no todas lo aman —le aseguré.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo meteré en un baúl junto con _sarcasmo-man_ cuando esté contigo, ¿vale? —propuso.

—Trataré —acepté no muy convencida.

Volví mi atención a mi emparedado que apenas había tocado y Edward también volvió a comer su hamburguesa

—Eso es... ¿lápiz labial en tu playera? —pregunté de repente viendo asombrada el dobladillo de la playera de Edward, en la cual había una perfecta marca de un beso color rosa fuerte.

—No, no lo es —dijo en un intento inútil de taparlo con su chaqueta gris y casi pude oírlo mascullar un _maldita perra._ Me reí de él, se notaba que no le gustaba que las chicas se encariñen con él.

—Muy elegante —lo alabé riéndome.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? —me susurró molesto y para mi sorpresa se veía tan gracioso molesto y no sólo gracioso, también se veía sexy…

_Ok, no ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento?_

Dejé de reírme y lo miré como si él tuviera la culpa de mis pensamientos. Pero así era, era su culpa por ser tan sexy

_¿Otra vez con esa estupidez? Ya basta Bella. _Me gritó mi mente.

—La verdad sí, es gracioso, la próxima vez dile a Tanya que mejor deje su labial en tus mejillas, sería mucho más gracioso —comenté mientras no dejaba de reírme.

Él siguió comiendo como si no me hubiera escuchado y yo seguí comiendo, imitándolo.

—Alice… ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Rose. Estaba tan enfrascada hablando con Edward que ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia de los demás

—De Chicago. —Alice sonrió a Rosalie, quien la miraba curiosa—. A papá lo transfirieron a Forks por su trabajo como médico cirujano, y aquí estamos. La verdad, la familia de mi papá antes vivía aquí, vivimos en la casa de mi abuelo, obviamente redecorada por mamá. Ella es una de las mejores diseñadoras de interiores en todo el país. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ella aunque tuvo que dejar su empresa en manos de su mano derecha y tomarse unas vacaciones, ya que hace tiempo que no descansaba, la extrañábamos.

—Wow Alice, ella sólo te preguntó de dónde venías, no tenías que contarle la historia de tu vida —se burló Edward ante el largo discurso que dio su hermana, quien lo miró feo y luego le sacó la lengua. Él, simplemente, rió de su acto infantil.

— ¿Tu padre es Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó un curioso Jasper

—Sip —contestó ella remarcando la p—, es cirujano cardiólogo, uno de los mejores. Toda la familia está muy orgullosa de él —terminó Alice con sus ojos brillando, se notaba que amaba a su padre.

—Pero… ¿él no es muy prestigiado como para estar en este pequeño pueblo? —preguntó Rose.

—Pues la verdad sí, pero él prácticamente se ofreció a hacerlo, le trae buenos recuerdos estar aquí, además estaba al tanto de que Forks necesitaba un buen cardiólogo, él no es muy interesado —explicó ella.

— ¿Dejaste muchas amiguitas en Chicago, Eddie_? _—preguntó burlón Emmett.

—No me llames Eddie, lo odio —se quejó Edward enviándole una mirada envenenada a Emm—. Y la verdad creo que podrán vivir sin mí, aunque muchas lamentaron mi partida.

Emmett le sonrió, pero todas las chicas en la mesa rodamos los ojos.

—Tranquila Bella, no estés celosa, siempre habrá un lugar para ti —susurró la voz de Edward en mi oído.

— ¿Un lugar en tus pantalones? No gracias, yo paso —dije ignorando su comentario de que estaba celosa.

—Sabes que lo deseas pequeña —repitió, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Aja… claro Edward, muero por tener sexo contigo, sigue pensando eso, soñar no cuesta nada —comenté utilizando mi sarcasmo y rodando los ojos

— ¿Tenías que sacar a _sarcasmo-man_ otra vez? —preguntó con frustración.

—Tú empezaste con _sexward_ —respondí simplemente.

—Tienes que aceptar que él es parte de mí, además sé que dentro de ti, te gusta sexward —aseguró muy tranquilo.

—Sí, dentro, muy, muy, muy dentro de mí. —Sarcasmo-man aparecía de nuevo en nuestra charla.

En ese almuerzo una extraña amistad con Edward, arrogante e idiota, Cullen comenzó.

.

(1) Sexward: combinación entre sexo y Edward.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**__************¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ****dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	4. Los hermanos cullen

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Bella POV**

Los días pasaban en un suspiro. Increíblemente Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo cada vez éramos más cercanos. A pesar de las muchas conquistas de _sexward_, siempre nos sentábamos juntos y todos éramos muy unidos. Alice, Rosalie y yo éramos casi inseparables, al parecer Alice había influido en el nuevo carácter de Rose, quien cada vez era más cercana a mí y a veces bajaba la guardia con Edward; ambos se trataban mucho mejor que el primer día, eran más cordiales y amigables.

Edward y yo empezamos nuestra extraña amistad… nos gastábamos bromas muy seguido, pero también hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, simplemente matando el tiempo. La verdad, él era una gran compañía, desde que alejé a Jacob, me hacía falta un amigo de verdad, aparte de Alice, Rose y los demás.

Era imposible no ver como Jasper prácticamente babeaba por Alice y ella le correspondía. Ella nos había dicho a Rosalie y a mí que en verdad le gustaba.

—Chicas si vieron como Jasper me miró. —Alice soltó un dramático suspiro pensando en su Jasper. Estábamos en la casa de Rosalie terminando un trabajo de español, aunque lo habíamos pospuesto para más tarde.

—Sí Alice, ya llevas media hora hablando sobre los perfectos y azules ojos de Jasper —le respondió Rosalie irritada de la casi adicción que tenía Alice por Jazz.

— ¡Por favor Rose! Tú no te quejes que te la pasas follando con Emmett, en serio, ayer prácticamente le comías la boca en la mitad de la clase de gimnasia —discutió Alice a la defensiva.

Yo simplemente las miraba admirando lo tontas que podían ser. Hice una mueca internamente al recordar como Rose prácticamente se follaba a Emmett en mitad de la clase.

—Bella, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Quién habla más ella, del caballero ojos azules, o yo, del oso súper sexy? —preguntó la rubia mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules, casi violetas.

Oh oh… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿¡POR QUÉ!? Odiaba que me metieran en sus estúpidas peleas de pendejas enamoradas.

—No es el caballero ojos azules, es el vaquero ojos azules —corrigió Alice antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

—Sí, como sea —respondió Rose agitando su mano restándole importancia—. ¿Quién es más parlanchina? —volvió a preguntar mirándome seria.

—Bueno, eh… yo… —No sabía que decir, lo que menos quería era una discusión por algo tan tonto como eso.

—Chicas bajen a cenar —gritó Jasper entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

_Dig dig, salvada por la campana o por el rubio, como sea, _pensé.

—De esta no te salvas Bells —aseguró Rose saliendo por la puerta.

.

.

— ¡Oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios! ¡Jasper me invitó al cine! ¡Who-oh! ¡Voy a morir de un infarto! —comenzó a gritar Alice mientras daba saltitos.

—Cálmate duende, si mueres no podrás ir a tu cita con Jasper —le advertí.

Ella abrió los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a calmarse. Luego de suspirar dramáticamente, por fin se calmó.

Estábamos en mi casa después del instituto, Charlie estaba trabajando y no volvía hasta tarde, así que invité a Alice. Rosalie, como mala amiga ninfómana con lenguaje de marinero que era, prefirió salir con su oso súper sexy y nos dejó plantadas. Nos dijo algo como: _no gracias, voy a follar con Emmett, vamos a un mirador. ¿Adivinen qué? Ayer compré una linda tanga comestible, creo que a Emm le encantará._

Según Alice, Jasper antes de salir le pidió que la acompañara al cine y ella, después de tener un baile de la victoria en su cabeza, aceptó efusivamente y quedaron en salir mañana: viernes.

—Lo siento, pero es que estoy tan feliz —comentó con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

—Felicidades Ali estoy feliz por ti, Jasper es un afortunado —dije con sinceridad abrazándola.

—Bella creo que estoy enamorada, creo que amo a Jasper Hale —confesó suavemente.

La miré dudando. Apenas se conocían y ni siquiera habían tenido una cita, creo que era algo apresurado. Pero la verdad tenía miedo, miedo de que Alice se ilusionara, y que al final Jasper no la quisiera. A pesar de que yo sabía que no era así, la vida me había enseñado que no todos son como esperamos, yo ya había sufrido una decepción.

—Ali… ¿no crees que es algo apresurado? —pregunté con un poco de mi miedo.

—No Bells, no lo creo —respondió con una voz seria—. Estoy segura, simplemente cuando lo amas, lo amas. Siento que Jasper y yo en algún momento de nuestras vidas, cualquiera que sea, teníamos predestinado encontrarnos y estar juntos. La persona que sabe lo que quiere, es feliz, y yo sé que quiero a Jasper, sé que él es el indicado, lo he estado esperando, aunque tú no lo creas, incluso yo estaba esperando a que él se presentase, lo _vi_ —me contó dulcemente.

_Claro, Alice la vidente…_

En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Alice descubrí que, aparte de ser un pequeño monstruo de las compras, tenía una especie de _visiones_, ella… sentía que algo iba a pasar, lo presentía. Al principio no le creí, pero luego sus supersticiones siempre se hacían realidad, incluso un día me dijo que iba a pasar mi examen de historia con un diez, y efectivamente, así pasó. Otro día traté de que me viera ganando la lotería pero creo que así no funciona.

Nosotros lo veíamos como brujería o algo así, pero Alice lo veía como un don o un sexto sentido. Y dudaba mucho que Alice mintiera sobre que había_ visto_ a Jasper desde antes que lo conociera.

—Muy bien Alice, te creo —aseguré con un suspiro de resignación—. Pero, ten cuidado no quiero que nadie te rompa el corazón duende, eres muy especial, y el chico que tenga tu amor tendría que ser el chico más afortunado de la galaxia. Tú mereces todo el amor del mundo, y no dudo que Jasper te lo dará, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? —le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, viéndola a los ojos.

—Te quiero Bells. Tú y Rose son las mejores amigas que he tenido nunca, yo también quiero que seas feliz. ¿Cuándo encontrarás a tu príncipe azul, eh? —me preguntó melosa.

_Ay Alice, yo ya no creo en príncipes azules… _pensé para mí misma, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

Quise contestarle, pero suponía que eso dañaría su pequeña burbuja color rosa, por lo que decidí callar esa respuesta.

—No sé Alice, tal vez, pronto, supongo —le contesté no muy convencida, y sin darle mucha importancia tratando de alejar el tema.

—Presiento que será pronto, está más cerca de que lo que piensas. —Fue lo último que dijo y desde ahí cortamos el tema.

Realmente dudé del sexto sentido de Alice. ¿De verdad, había alguien en el mundo que estaba predestinado a estar conmigo?

.

.

— ¡Chicos! —chilló Alice dando saltitos desde en su puesto—. Hoy nuestros padres salen de viaje y no vuelven en una semana. —Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro, por lo que por un segundo tuve miedo. Cuando Alice mostraba _esa_ sonrisa, usualmente, siempre tenía una idea, a la que era imposible negarse—. ¿¡Por qué no vamos todos a la casa y hacemos una mini fiesta el viernes!? —gritó lo último con mucho entusiasmo, que incluso los alumnos que estaban a nuestro lado voltearon a vernos con curiosidad, no todos los días te encuentras con una hiperactiva enana del mal.

—Alice, voy salir el viernes con Lauren —dijo Edward soltando un suspiro.

Inconscientemente mi estómago se revolvió al imaginar a Edward con Lauren, ella era una perra malvada, recordé mis primeros días en Forks y me estremecí.

Alice jadeó de sorpresa, entornando los ojos hacia Edward, quien la veía con una mirada de disculpa.

—Edward… —pronunció su nombre lentamente y con voz contenida—. ¿Prefieres salir a beber y follar con esa… puta y dejarme plantada? —Alice miró a Edward con verdadera tristeza y decepción.

Hasta donde yo sabía la relación entre Alice y Edward era muy estrecha, ambos se protegían de todo y de todos, ambos se amaban mutuamente y se lo demostraban con gestos simples, pero significativos. Edward siempre le daba un beso en la frente a Alice en signo de cariño y dulzura. Alice siempre tenía una extraña manera de mirar con complicidad a Edward. Edward siempre miraba a Alice de forma especial, de forma protectora y cariñosa. Alice normalmente abrazaba a Edward cuando se iba. Edward nunca dejaba a Alice en algún lugar sin un "_cuídate_ _duende_". Nunca duraban más de tres días peleados.

—Ali... no… —Edward no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Alice tenía los ojos aguados y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Rose, Jasper y yo nos levantamos para ir en busca de Alice, pero Edward levantó su mano hacia nosotros para que paráramos. Él se levantó de la silla y nos miró serio.

—Tranquilos, yo arreglo esto —aseguró.

Sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería y salió con pasos firmes.

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _Repetía una y otra vez en mi fuero interno mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del instituto en busca de mi pequeña hermana.

Escuché los sollozos desde el baño de damas. Caminé con pasos firmes hasta la puerta y la abrí sin ningún problema.

Alice se encontraba en una esquina con sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro, tratando de taparse la cara mientras los sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

La imagen me hizo sentir como escoria de una puta mierda. La verdad, las únicas personas con las que en verdad era vulnerable con las lágrimas eran Alice y mi madre, Esme. Simplemente verlas llorar a cualquiera de las dos me hacía sentir como un puto y más aún sabiendo que yo era el culpable.

Me acerqué a su pequeño cuerpecito y me arrodillé para estar a su altura, le acaricié sus negros cabellos con mi mano en un intento por tranquilizarla y acaricié su espalda cariñosamente.

_Pero que marica. _Fue lo que me dijo mi macho interior. Y tal vez sí era un maricón sensible con Alice, pero era mi hermana, la persona a quien debía proteger de todo y todos, hasta del puto monstruo del armario.

Cuando por fin los sollozos se detuvieron y las lágrimas se acabaron, ella levantó su rostro para clavar sus orbes esmeraldas en los míos. Sus ojos estaban rojos debido a las lágrimas, su maquillaje estaba todo corrido y pegajoso y sus ojos demostraban un dolor demasiado grande.

Sabía que la había herido, nunca antes le había cortado los planes. Usualmente ella planeaba algún tipo de distracción de mierda que tenía que aceptar, unas películas, pizza, juegos, dulces, compras, cualquier cosa, ella siempre tan alegre y llena de vida, era imposible no sentirme orgulloso de Alice. Ella era lo que siempre esperé y más, ya no era una niña que jugaba con muñecas, no… ella era una mujer, fuerte y hermosa.

_Sí, soy una puta mariquita cursi de mierda. _Pensé.

—Alice... —pronuncié su nombre lentamente.

— ¿Es más importante para ti? ¿Ella es más importante que yo? —preguntó con voz ahogada reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

La miré sin comprender, hasta que por fin capté a quien se refería.

La abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho. La pregunta era demasiado absurda, estúpida y sin sentido. ¿Cómo ella pudo pensar eso? ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que una perra con tetas grandes como Lauren, quien me hacía favores orales en los baños, era más importante que un duendecillo risueño y malditamente hiperactivo y molesto?

—Alice, por supuesto que no lo es. Tú eres mi hermanita, mi pequeño duende. Tú y mamá son las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, con Carlisle, nada es más importante que ustedes —susurré lentamente para que por fin entendiera.

Podía ser un puto borracho de mierda, pero amaba a mi familia.

Ella me miró, tratando de buscar algún atisbo de mentira en mis ojos. Yo le sonreí con la sonrisa que sabía que a ella y a mamá les encantaba, según ellas, _mi sonrisa torcida._

Alice no tardó mucho en responderme a la sonrisa, y sus ojos recobraron el brillo de alegría tan característico de ella.

—Edward, prométeme que no dejarás que ninguna perra, como Lauren o Tanya, se interponga entre tú y yo —pidió con voz seria.

—Por supuesto enana. Ellas no son más que unas putas para calentar la cama, nada más. No te preocupes —le aseguré y sonreí mientras me levantaba y ayudaba a Alice a pararse también.

—Edward, estoy preocupada. —La miré sin comprender—. Por ti —terminó su frase.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué por mí? —pregunté confuso.

—Pues… Edward nunca has tenido una novia firme y no me gusta que te la pases de puta, en puta. Yo quiero a una chica dulce y sencilla que te ame y que tú la ames a ella. Quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres al amor de tu vida —me confesó con dulzura y sinceridad en los ojos.

—Alice... —Suspiré frustrado.

Alice y mi madre siempre habían criticado mi forma de vida. Ya saben… el prostituto mujeriego que manejaba borracho con dos putas en el asiento trasero. Ellas decían que tenía que sentar cabeza y esas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que su intención era buena, ellas sólo querían que yo encontrara la felicidad, pero… ¿quién dijo que para ser feliz tenía que tener una novia? ¿O una esposa? La verdad, yo no creía en el amor o, por lo menos, no pensaba que habría amor para mí.

Inconscientemente unos ojos chocolate vinieron a mi mente. Bella. No, ella era diferente, era una buena amiga y habíamos reforzado nuestra amistad en estas dos semanas. Ella era muy tierna y sincera, ambos nos divertíamos mutuamente y gracias a ella me gané un nuevo apodo: _sexward. _Y como Bella era una mala amiga se lo comentó a Alice y Rosalie, y me gané el apodo de por vida, pero la verdad me gustaba sólo por el hecho de que Bella lo inventó.

Aunque yo no me quedaba atrás con las tontadas. La molestaba por sonrojarse por todo, no podía decir pene frente a ella porque se sonrojaba y le inventé un nuevo apodo: _swanzana (1),_ lo cual me encantaba por dos razones: amo molestarla, su cara furiosa es tan chistosa y segundo también se veía tierna sonrojada.

_Vale, hoy he pensado demasiadas cosas gays de mierda, _pensé.

Pero no podía negar que yo sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella, pero no como las demás atracciones que había tenido, las de follar y se me quitaba el capricho. Con Bella no era así. Estaba seguro de que ella era pura, ella merecía algo mejor que yo. Alguien que la amara y que no quisiera sólo una follada, ella merecía algo mucho mejor que yo.

Por alguna razón, me entristeció saber que yo no merecía el amor de Bella.

— ¡Edward! —El grito de Alice me devolvió a la realidad.

Ella se encontraba frente al espejo retocándose el maquillaje con mucho cuidado.

—Lo siento Alice, estaba un poco distraído. ¿Qué decías? —pregunté un poco avergonzado de haberme metido demasiado en mi cabeza

—Te decía que deberías salir con Bella —respondió con voz firme sin apartar sus ojos del reflejo en el enorme espejo del baño, mientras delineaba sus ojos con el delineador.

— ¿Qué? —volví a preguntar con un tono de voz un poco alto, sorprendido por lo que había dicho mi hermana.

—Oh vamos Ed… tú sabes que te gusta Bella más que como una amiga y ella es muy dulce, si alguien se convirtiera en mi cuñada, la mejor candidata es ella —aseguró con voz firme aún sin mirarme a los ojos, mientras se seguía maquillando.

—Pero... —empecé a protestar.

—Además —interrumpió Alice antes de que terminara la frase—, a Bella le pasa algo, estoy segura de que alguien le rompió el corazón, lo noto en sus ojos, _lo_ _sé._ Ella es muy dulce y se merece lo mejor del mundo, como tú. —Al final apartó la mirada del espejo y me miró a los ojos. Ella demostraba su sinceridad, ella quería mucho a Bella, ambas se habían vuelto inseparables desde nuestra llegada.

Me enfureció saber que alguien le había roto el corazón a Bella. Quien fuera que sea, era un hijo de puta que se iba a ganar una patada en las bolas de mi parte.

—Alice… yo no soy bueno para Bella. Además yo sólo la veo como una amiga —mentí levemente.

—Sé que mientes. En fin, voy a dejar que te des cuenta tu solito y cuando lo hagas, vas a venir a mí a pedirme consejos de cómo conquistar a Bella y yo estaré muy feliz por ambos. Yo seré la madrina de vuestra boda, también la organizaré y cuando nazcan sus hijos yo…

— ¡Wow Alice! Ni siquiera he dicho que sí y tú ya planeas mi vida con boda y esas mierdas. —Ella sonrió feliz y entusiasmada, me pregunté por qué su entusiasmo porque esté con Bella.

—Está bien, vámonos. Se nos hará tarde para ir a clases. —Agarró mi brazo con bastante fuerza, sí, la enana a pesar de ser pequeña tenía una fuerza de un demonio… pero así la amaba.

Esta era mi Alice. Mi preciosa hermana menor, Alice Cullen.

.

_Swanzana:__combinación entre Swan y manzana, porque las manzanas son rojas._

* * *

**_¡Edward tiene un lado dulce! Espero que les haya gustado._**

******¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ********esta cientificamente comprbado que cuando se dejan RR las autoras se ponen felices y esa felicidad las hace escribir mas rapido**

**dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	5. Karaoke en un estúpido volvo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Edward POV**

Lauren estaba arrodillada y afirmada a mis piernas mientras devoraba mi polla provocándome una sensación abrazadora. Ella me observó directo a los ojos sin una pizca de vacilación, mientras cerraba los labios en torno a mi miembro y le daba atención con su lengua.

—Ah… Lauren —gemí con los ojos cerrados, ante la maravillosa sensación de sentir su lengua en mi glande—. Más rápido perra —ordené y puse mis manos sin nada de delicadeza en su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos, marcando un ritmo rápido, constante, rudo y fuerte—. Así, así mierda, ahh —volví a gemir y llegué al orgasmo con un fuerte grito de placer, mientras dejaba que se tragara todo mi semen.

Le agarré la cabeza para que no se le ocurriera moverse, tenía que ser una mamada completa. Lauren terminó de tragarse todo y se levantó. Finalmente subí la cremallera de mi pantalón guardando mi pene flácido y feliz.

_Nada mejor que una buena mamada para empezar el día, ¿no Cullen? _Pensé.

La perra de Lauren tenía una puta lengua experta, al menos sabía mamar.

— ¿Cuándo me devuelves el favor Eddie? —Lauren estaba frente a mí mientras acomodaba sus ropas, si se le podían decir ropas. Una pequeña faldita y una camisa ceñida a sus curvas con un gran escote, que dejaba ver gran parte de sus tetas.

_Me gusta ver tetas grandes. Siempre._

—Eh… no sé, otro día —dije tratando de que no presionara, pocas veces les hacía sexo oral a las mujeres… sólo debía pensar: ¿cuántos penes entraron en el coño de Lauren? No gracias, mi linda lengua no quiere entrar en esa cueva oscura.

—Bien, como quieras —respondió simplemente saliendo del cubículo del baño.

_Oh sí, sexo oral en el baño de hombres._

A Lauren no parecía importarle mucho la suciedad del baño de hombres, debía estar acostumbrada y toda a la cosa. Otro escalofrío me recorrió al pensarlo.

_Nota mental: procurar no besar a Lauren._

—Lástima que no puedas ir este viernes al bar, nos íbamos a divertir mucho —afirmó.

Me regaló una sonrisa coqueta mientras caminábamos por los vacíos pasillos del instituto. Nos habíamos saltado unas clases, necesitaba urgente una mamada y como no iba a ver a Lauren mañana quería que me dejara un regalito.

Caminábamos cerca, pero no juntos y mucho menos agarrados de las manos.

_Eso es de maricones con novia y compromiso._

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes empezaron a salir de sus aulas, pude distinguir desde lejos las figuras de Alice y Bella, ambas hablando animadamente. Los ojos chocolate de Bella se encontraron con los míos.

Como acto reflejo sonreí.

_¿Por qué putas sonríes cada vez que la ves?_ La voz en mi cabeza me preguntó enfadada.

_Y yo que putas sé. _Contesté también en mi mente.

Alice me miró, pero también vio a Lauren y sus ojos me miraron con desaprobación. Volvió a inspeccionar a Lauren, quien se peinaba despreocupadamente el cabello con los dedos.

En la cara de Alice apareció una mueca y luego, con una sonrisa, le susurró algo a Bella, aún con la mirada en Lauren, y luego Bella soltó una risita.

_¿Pero por qué mierdas se ríen? _Pensé intrigado.

Miré cuidadosamente a Lauren y me di cuenta de algo. _Oh mierda._

En una de las esquinas de la boca de Lauren había una brillante gota de líquido blanco… mi semen. Puse una mano en mi boca, para evitar soltar una carcajada, pero no pude evitar soltar un estruendoso sonido, llamando la atención de Lauren, mamadora perra, Mallory.

— ¡Edward! —Sentí unos pequeños brazos en mi cuello y una muy pequeña cabeza en mi pecho, mientras su cuerpecito se presionaba contra mí.

Abracé a Alice con fuerza y besé el tope de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal enana? —pregunté con una sonrisa hacia mi pequeña hermanita, ella me la respondió inmediatamente.

Bella me miró con una ceja alzada y luego miró a Lauren para regresar otra vez a mí. Obviamente entendí su pregunta silenciosa y me encogí de hombros con un asentimiento y una sonrisa torcida.

Ella se rió. Su risa era tan linda…

_¡Deja de ser una puta mariquita gay! _Me gritó la voz en mi cabeza bastante encabronada.

—Lauren —Alice llamó a la chica que no se despegaba de mi lado, con una falsa sonrisa—, lamento lo del viernes, pero vas a tener que prestarme a Edward —le dijo con la voz más falsa que tenía.

—No te preocupes Alice, me parece muy tierno de parte de Edward que se preocupe por su hermanita pequeña —contestó con una sonrisa en mi dirección, la que no correspondí.

_Estabas demasiado ocupado viendo como Bella quitaba el cabello de sus ojos y esas mierdas así. _Me susurró ofendida la voz en mi cabeza.

Alice frunció el ceño mirando a la Lauren, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó. La pequeña duende odiaba que le dijeran pequeña.

_Odiaba que le dijeran la verdad. _Se rió la voz.

—Edward, no olvides que tienes que llevar a Bella a casa —me recordó Alice mirándome.

Lauren, de la nada, mandó dagas hacia Bella y le dio una mirada que no supe interpretar, a lo que Bella apartó la mirada.

_¿Qué putas fue eso? _Pensé confundido.

—Ok. Tengo que irme, te veo luego Ed. —Sin previo aviso Lauren metió su lengua en mi garganta, sorprendiéndome, y luego se alejó de nosotros mientras meneaba sus caderas.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano, porque bueno… ¿cuántas pollas se metieron en esa boca? Debo procurar no besar a Lauren. Nunca.

— ¿Sexo oral en el baño de hombres? —preguntó Alice mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Asentí con una sonrisa ladina.

—Oye Swan. —Ella volteó en mi dirección y me miró curiosa, sonreí—. Hoy te vas conmigo ¿no?

—Soy completamente capaz de dirigir mi camioneta hasta mi casa —me respondió ofendida.

—Oh vamos Bella… Tu camioneta es un anciano de la época de los dinosaurios. Además no te sabes el camino —le dijo Alice y de una forma muy madura, como toda Alice, le sacó la lengua.

—Pero… ¿no me puedo ir con Rose y Emmett o contigo y Jasper? —le preguntó.

— ¡Swanzana hieres mi ego! ¿Tan mala compañía soy? —le dije falsamente indignado y poniendo una mano en el corazón de forma dramática.

Ella me ignoró y miró a Alice esperando respuesta.

— ¡Bella! ¿En serio quieres ir con Rosalie y Emmett y tener un trauma de por vida? ¿O ir conmigo y Jasper y aburrirte todo el bendito camino? —contestó Alice.

— ¡Alice! ¡Sé que no soy el alma de la fiesta, pero tampoco soy un puto aburrido que juega bingo! —De la nada salió Jasper.

—Eh... sí, sí lo eres —dije mirándolo burlón a lo que él me miró feo.

—Pero Bella… ¿quieres dejar a mi pobre hermano solo en un auto, triste y escuchando música deprimente y emo sin nada de compañía? ¿Eso quieres? —Alice miró a Bella intensamente tratando de que se le ablandara el corazón o algo.

—Bella, prometo no violarte en el auto ¿está bien? —bromeé mirándola con intensidad.

Ella nos miró a todos y se demoró un poco más mirándome a mí, al final suspiró rendida.

— ¿Seguro de que no violarás a Bella en el auto? —bromeó Jasper mirándome.

Lo miré feo y le enseñé mi dedo medio mientras me iba hacia clase.

.

.

— ¡Entra de una puta vez, Swan! Prometí que no te iba a violar —le grité apresurándola.

— ¡Arg! ¡Bueno pero deja de gritar! —me respondió bruscamente.

Escuché risas a lo lejos y me volteé sólo para ver a Alice y Jasper soltar sonoras carcajadas. Los miré feo y les mostré mi dedo medio como por quinta vez en esta hora.

Bella, al final, decidió entrar a mi Volvo y yo di la vuelta y me senté en el asiento del piloto.

—Arg… este auto huele como a sexo, cigarrillos, alcohol y más sexo —se quejó.

— ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte como una pendeja por una puta vez? —le pregunté ofendido porque ella estaba criticando mi amado auto.

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesadez.

Encendí el volvo, aceleré y salí del instituto con rapidez.

—Ten… elige algún disco o algo. —Le di a Bella mi colección de música, o al menos la que guardaba en el auto.

—Ok —respondió tomando los discos.

Después de unos minutos escuché como los primeros acordes de la guitarra llegaban a mis oídos y reconocí la canción de Muse, era _Hysteria_.

— _¿_Te gusta Muse? —le pregunté a Bella distraídamente.

—Síp, es una de mis bandas favoritas —me contestó remarcando la p.

—La mía también —afirmé asombrado de lo que teníamos en común.

Quedamos en silencio, pero no esos silencios incómodos, más bien uno relajante, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la música.

—Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —habló luego de unos minutos.

—Ya la estás haciendo Swan —dije con una risita.

Aunque no la podía ver, casi podía jurar que rodó los ojos.

—Vale… ¿te puedo hacer dos preguntas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Adelante _swanzana _—le contesté.

—Tú… ¿has tenido sexo en este carro? —hizo su pregunta finalmente.

_¿Ella en serio preguntó eso? _Se burló la voz en mi cabeza.

Quité la mirada de la carretera sólo para ver el enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y solté una carcajada.

Ella me miró lanzando dagas con los ojos, si las miradas pudieran matar ya estaría muerto y con una mosca en mi ojo.

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando si he follado con alguien en el auto? —cuestioné divertido.

—No idiota, te estoy preguntando sobre el clima —dijo ella dándome un golpe en el hombro.

—Bueno, bueno… la verdad sí. Sí he tenido sexo en este coche, incluso creo que donde estás sentada pueden haber un par de condones usados debajo del asiento. —Reí aún más fuerte al ver como se ponía roja de la furia y la vergüenza.

Ella me envió otra mirada asesina y se volteó ignorándome completamente.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí manejando, pero luego me di cuenta de que el silencio era insoportable. Estaba a punto de seguir molestando a Bella cuando una canción llegó a mis oídos y sonreí como un niño en navidad.

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Canté al ritmo de la música, todo feliz. Tal vez me veía ridículo, tal vez era la cosa más gay que había hecho o tal vez no me veía tan puto. Pero quería hacer reír a Bella y que dejara de comportarse como una perra amargada.

— ¡Vamos swanzana, canta conmigo! —le grité divertido.

Ella me miraba como si tuviera lepra o cualquier otra mierda contagiosa, porque se alejaba de mí.

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Seguí cantando al ritmo de Supermassive black hole.

—Swan… ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como una amargada perra de mil años y cantar conmigo? —dije irritado mirándola a los ojos.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´_

Ella cantó mirándome retadora y me di cuenta de que su voz era dulce y suave y sus ojos eran profundos y de un color chocolate, como el pudín, mares y mares de pudín de chocolate. Además que sus ojos estaban llenos de secretos que yo quería descubrir.

_¡Tierra llamando a Edward! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar, puto de mierda! _Me gritó la voz en mi cabeza.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos gay de mi mente.

_I thought I was a fool for no—one  
Oh baby I´m a fool for you  
You´re the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

Empecé a cantar junto Bella, al parecer los dos empezamos una competencia por ver quién cantaba más alto, yo le iba ganando, por supuesto.

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

Creo que me emocioné un poco porque saqué la cabeza por la ventana dejando que el frío aire de Forks se estampara en mi cara mientras gritaba la letra de la canción.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Escuché la musical risa de Bella y seguí cantando junto a ella, y de vez en cuando soltábamos carcajadas.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ MARICÓN! —Escuché como un camión pasaba por mi lado y me pitaba y un viejo, que parecía un vagabundo, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y me gritó.

— ¡ME VA A CALLAR TU PUTA MADRE VIEJO DE MIERDA! —le grité con la misma intensidad, porque a mí nadie me gritaba y mucho menos un viejo chupa pollas.

Subí la ventana y le bajé el volumen a la canción. En ese momento Bella había dejado de cantar y me miraba como si tuviera un pollo en la cabeza o alguna mierda así, y luego soltó una gran carcajada.

La miré sin entender una mierda, o sea… ¿a mí me acaba de gritar un pinche viejo y ella se reía? Se reía de mí.

Perra.

Cuando por fin se calmó, me miró con una sonrisa tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

— ¿De qué mierdas te ríes Swan? —le pregunté ofendido.

— ¿Cómo que de qué? Hace cinco minutos estabas cantando tan alto y agudo que creo que lo escucharon hasta en Alaska y luego de la nada sacas tu cabeza por la ventana y un viejito roñoso te grita maricón. —Ella se volvió a reír—. ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría Cullen? —terminó, riéndose otra vez.

Pretendí que la ignoraba y seguí conduciendo.

—Oh vamos Cullen… ¿te vas poner bravito porque un viejo de 100 años te gritó maricón? —preguntó muy divertida.

—No, me voy a poner bravo porque tú eres una perra y te voy a poner un condón en la boca mientras duermes —le contesté enojado.

—Uh, pero sí que eres gruñón ¿no? ¿No puedes soportar una pequeña broma de parte de la inocente hija del jefe Swan? —volvió a preguntar mirándome con mucha diversión en sus ojos.

—Inocente mi verga, Swan —le respondí cortante y ella volvió a reírse de mí.

Doble perra.

—Oye ni siquiera terminamos la canción. —La volteé a ver sólo para encontrarme con sus labios haciendo un tierno puchero.

_¡Deja de pensar que es tierna Cullen! ¡Tierna su boca en mi polla! _Me gritó la voz en mi cabeza enojada por mis pensamientos de gay.

_Cállate maldito subconsciente de mierda, chupa pitos. _Le contesté en mi cabeza harto de escucharla.

_El viejo de 100 años tenía razón, eres un puto maricón. _Aseguró en respuesta.

Ignoré la voz en mi cabeza y seguí conduciendo hacia mi casa.

Hoy iba a ser la pinche noche de películas a la que la pendeja de Alice me obligaba a ir.

Y hoy se iba a quedar Bella a dormir. Sólo esperaba no violarla mientras dormía.

Tal vez sólo le metería un condón en la boca.

* * *

**Vale, si, tengo problemas. **

**¿merezo RR? dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	6. peleas, peleas, peleas

**los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa stephanie meyer, pero la historia es mia :3**

**muchos abrazon pscologicos y besitos aplastantes :3 espero que les guste..**

* * *

¿Qué putas estan haciendo?

-¡callate Edward, me distraes! – alice grito con fuerza lanzado dagas con los ojos hacia Edward.

Yo miraba la escena callada, y asombrada. Los hermanos hale, alice y Emmet estaban tirados en el piso jugando _twister._

-Rose, pie derecho rojo – dijo Jasper tratando de tragarse su risa viendo como la pierna de Rosalie pasaba desde un extremo hasta ponerla al frente de la cara de Emmet, Rosalie era flexible y cerro los ojos con fuerza y epreto los diente hasta hacerlos rechinar.

-Odio este juego, es una mierda – dijo con odio mirando a una alice divertida

-¿de que te quejas? Tuno tienes el culo de Emmet en tu cara – dijo Jasper con una mueca de asco

-¿perdon? Mi culo es sexy, es duro, como dos manzanas frescas, como el tuyo todo caído, tu no tienes pompas jazz.

-el culo de Jasper puede ser pequeño, pero no parece operado como el tuyo ¿Qué hombre, quiere el culo firme? Rose, ¿estas segura de que tu hombre es cien por ciento heterosexual? – Alice salio a la defensa con su voz chillona y mirando feo a Emmet.

-¿tienen idea de lo ridículos, infantiles, pendejos y estúpidos que se ven? – prácticamente Edward grito levantando las manos.

-¡Callate _sexdward_! – grito con fuerza Rosalie – Alice, mi Emmet, es completamente heterosexual, ayer por la noche lo comproble – termino con una sonrisa lasiva.

Todo el cuarto de estremecio ante sus palabras menos Emmet y su novia.

-creeme Rose, yo no soy una ninfómana como tu, pero,sin ofender, tu novio es todo afeminado, estoy segura de que se demora mas de 30 minutos en escoger su ropa.

-jasper es peor, un dia lo cache utilizando mi acondicionador – todo el salón estallo con carcajadas, menos Jasper, alice por un segundo se contuvo, pero era imposible.

Jasper miro a Rosalie mal y luego le dio una nalgada fuerte haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Emmet.

-¡Eso fue trama Jasper hale! ¡No se vale! – grito Rosalie con toda sus fuerzas y empujando a jasper para que también cayera, quedando alice, como única en pie.

-¡Gane! – chillo alice con alegría mientras hacia una especie de baile de la victoria.

-¡Pero que mala perdedora eres Rosalie! ¿acaso no puedes aceptar la derrota?

-¿derrota? Derrota mi culo Jasper, si tu no me hubieras pegado, estoy segura de que hubiera ganado, aquí el mal perdedor es otro

Los hermanos hale se lanzaban dagas con los ojos.

-¿Cómo muere un neorona en el cerebro de un rubio? – interrumpio Edward haciendo que todos lo miraramos con curiosidad

-¿otro chiste de rubios? Cállate cullen – interrumpio Rosalie.

-pero, ¿lo han oído? – Edward tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos negamos con la cabeza confundidos.

-la neurona de un rubio muere de soledad – Edward empezó a reírse decontroladamente y el resto de nosotros también rio, excepto los dos ojiazules que miraban a Edward como si lo quisieran matar y enterrar el cuerpo en el jardín para después bailar sobre el.

-No voy a olvidar esto, cullen – Rosalie se acerco a Edward con mirada retadora y el la sostuvo si inmutarse

-es facilísimo borarle la memoria a un a rubia – en su rostro se plasmo una sonrisa burlona – basta con soplarle al oído, como su cabeza esta hueca se la van las ideas

Rosalie lo ignoro, y se volteo mirando hacia Alice.

-Alice, ¿era necesario que el puto de tu hermano viniera? ¿Por qué no dejaste que se follara con la perra de Lauren?

-¡Quieren dejar de discutir! – grite con fuerza, todo me miraron asombradas, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegamos. – se suponía que hoy íbamos a relajarnos y a ver películas ¿edward, podras dejar de ser un estúpido como siempre?

-swan, deja de ser taaan aburrida ¿quieres? – rodo los ojos y yo lo golpeo en el brazo.

-auch, cuidado swan

-el viejito tiene razón, eres un maricon – el me asesina con la mirada y me muestra su dedo corazón.

-¿de que viejito hablan? – pregunto Emmet.

Me rio a carajadas, por que Edward pone su cara de _soy un ogro amargado _y se cruza los brazos como un niño al que no le dan su juguete.

-no te atrevas, swan – me dice amenazadoramente y yo, como acto super maduro, le saco la lengua.

-¿Quién es el aburrido ahora, cullen?

-¿de que viejito hablan? – pregunto una curiosa alice mirando a entre Edward y yo.

-a eddw..-antes de que puediera decir algo una muy grande mano tampo mi boca, casi mi nariz, su mano era tan grande que podría tapar toda mi cara con solo su palma.

-¡callate! – casi grito.

Le di un codazo en las costillas, pero no se movio ni un centímetro, empece a moverme pero el agarro mis brazos con su otra mano y me sostuvo sin la oportunidad de moverme.

Lo mire a los ojos y descargue toda mi rabia en ellos, mirando sus maravillosos ojos verde esmeralda, el me respondio la mirada burlon.

_Se burlaba de mi por que soy toda débil y el todo fuerte. Argg._

_Maldito._

Empece a reflexionar sobre Edward. Yo nunca en mi vida, había maldecido en voz alta, incluoso decian verga, me sonrojaba y Edward se burlaba de mi diciendo _swanzana,¿amas la navidad no? Con tu sonrrojo podrias iluminar media cuidad._ Pero cuando estaba con Edward era imposible no insultarlo juguetonamente, de su boca salian palabras sucias y se enojaba por todo era un ogro gruñon, pero también bromeaba. Llegue a la conclusión de que Edward cullen es una mal influencia.

_Pero bueeeno, ¿ya que, no?_

Seee. Tienes razón subconciente.

_Yo siempre tengo razón, bella._

¡claro que no! Yo también aporto ideas

_Si, ideas estúpidas._

¡Callate! Puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti.

_Probablemente te tirarías de un acantilado._

¿sabes? No voy a pelear contigo, soy mas madura que eso.

_Perra amargada._

Ignore a la voz de mi subconsiente, definitivamente Edward era una mala influencia, incluso Charlie una tarde me lo dijo, le había preguntado que sabia sobre los culeln y el respondio, con simpatía, diciendo que carlsile cullen era una hombre amable y agradable y que su esposa esme era maternal y cariñosa, según el, prácticamente la familia perfecta. Pero cuando pregunte por Edward cullen, el fruncio el ceño con desgrado.

_Edward cullen es un niño problema, ayer lo encontré manajenado a toda velocidad, y con dos chicas ebrias en la parte de atrás, casi desnudas, tuve que ponerle una multa por esceso de velocidad. Bella el es una mala influencia, no te juntes con el._

_Y como ahora eres bella rebelde swan, ignoraste a Charlie y te juntarte con Edward. ¡who-ho!, por fin algo de diversión en esa aburrida vida tuya._

Calla. Mi vida es muy divertida.

_Isabella, _casi podía imaginarme a una mini yo rodando los ojos como si le habalra a un niño de 2 años _nunca haz ido a un bar, escasamente haz teniado un novio, quien no termino muy bien por sierto, y eres virgen ¡Por Dios! ¿asi o mas aburrida? Agradece que Edward pelo sexy cullen sea tu amigo, o sino, casi me pedo imaginar a tus 70 años, solterona y virgen que se sonrroja por la palabra verga._

Estúpido subconciente de mierda.

_¡asi se empieza, swan!_

Regrese a la realidad y note que aun tenia a un Edward, casi estrangulándome con su manota de tamaño gorila en mi boca, los demás hablaban etre si, Jasper aun peliaba con Rosalie, sobre cosas sin sentido y alice trataba de subirse a la espalda de Emmet gritando _¡Arre caballo, arre! O mejor seria ¿Arre oso, arra? Creo que si._

_Definitivamente son muy raros._

Casi pude ver como una bombilla se encendia arriba de mi cabeza como en las caricaturas. Sonrei malévolamente en mi cabeza, abri mi boca y agarre uno de los dedos de Edward con mis dientes apretándolo con toda la fuerza de mi mandibula.

Escuche un grito de dolor y luego mi boca quedo libre y también mis brazos.

-¡un viejo de 100 años le grito a Edward maricon, por cantar a todo volumen y sacar la cabeza por la ventana del auto! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera me ubiera salido un tercer ojo luego miraron a un gruñon Edward y soltaron carcajadas señalando a Edward.

Voltee a mirar a Edward, el me miraba furioso, sus ojos esmeralda, ahora de un verde oscuro, y su mirada de odio se concentraba totalmente en mi. Me estremeci un poco, su mirada daba un poco de miedo.

Le di una sonrisita, o al menos eso intente, por que estoy casi segura de que salio mas bien como una mueca. Empece a morderme el labio inferion furisamente, rogando por que el dejara de mirarme tan intensamente. El bajo la vista y creo que miro mis labios, gruño, por no se que y luego sacudió su cabeza, paso por mi lado sin mirarme y fue hacia Emmet, quien aun se reia a carcajadas excesivamente ruidosas.

Edward lo miro serio y luego el pego en la nuca.

-¡hey cullen! Deja la agresividad, eso no es cosa de señoritas.

Todos soltamos carcajadas y Edward volvió a mirarme mal, me enseño su dedo corazón y se fue al sofá todo gruñon y malhumorado.

-¡edward deja de ser una mariquita gruñona de mierda! – grito Rosalie tratando de contener la risa.

-¡y tu deja de ser la reina del hielo hale!

-pudrete

-lo mismo, quería.

-¡argg! ¿no pueden comportarse cordialmente, para tener una feliz y relajada tarde de películas? – dijo alice con frustración y con tierno puchero.

Edward la miro y sus ojos se suavisaron, según alice ella y su madre eran su debilidad.

-ok duende, tu mandas ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Alice empezo a dar pequeñas palmaditas y a saltar en su lugar.

- buneo - dijo con un inesperado tono serio - vamos a hacer lo unico que edward y yo sabemos cocinar ¡pizza! - lo ultimo lo chillo con su usual tono imperactivo y alegre.

-Rose, Emmet, ustedes dos encargense de la salsa y procuren no coger encima del meson- Alice se dirigio a la pareja de ninfomanos que asintienron - bells y Edward, encargesen de la masa y traten de no apuñalarse con un cuchillo en el proceso - asenti junto con _sexward _- jazz, tu y yo vamos a cortar el queso y peperoni - ambos sonrrieron como idotas enamorados. ¿no podian decir como _- oye me gustas ¿yo te gusto? - sii - bueno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser felices por siempre - sii - _y ya

_¡wow bella! tantos libros de romance del siglo XIX y mira lo mucho que te ha servido._

rode los ojos y camine hasta la almacena sin esperar a edward.

-¡hey _swanzan_a! esperame - lo ignore y segui caminando - ¿por lo menos sabes hacer la masa?

-no - dije en un susurro casi inaudible, con la esperanza de que nome escuchara, no habia pensado en eso antes.

cogi la bolsa de harina con las dos manos y voleete solo para verlo a el con sus brazos cruzados y su cara de _soy un ogro gruñon mimado._

-dame la bolsa swan - sus extremadamente gigantescas manos empezaron a jalar la bolsa a su lado,.

-nooo - jale mas fuerte y lo mire mal.

-¡damela! tu no sabes hacer la masa - estoy segura de que cualquiera que viera la escena pareceriamos 2 niños de 5 años, pero ahora, no me podria importa menos.

-¡no! es mia, yo la cogi primero

-que no, sueltala, no seas inmadura

-deja de ser un pinche ogro gruñon amargado

-soy mucho mas divertido que tu

-¡callate!

-no, ¡Damela!

-vete a la mierda, cullen

ambos nos miramos intensamente, el jalo, yo jale, al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la bolsa se rombiera por la mitad.

haciendo que millones de granitos de harian se esparcieran por el aire.

quiete la harina de mis ojos para ver a un edward totalemnte manchado de harina, de pies a cabeza.

ambos nos miramos a los ojos y soltamos una carcajda.

* * *

**¡mimimimiercoles! bueno amiguitos lectoras aqui les traigo el nuevo capi**

**¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto jasper con el acondicionador de Rosalie (xD)? **

**sinceramente me encanto el subconsiente de bella, yo me la imagino como una bella toda rude y rebelde, no se porque.**

**oww pobre edward, lo molestaron porque un viejito le dijo maricon :(**

**ESPERO MUCHISISISISIISISISISIMOS RR ¡por favor! esta cientificamente comprbado que cuando se dejan RR las autoras se ponen felices y esa felicidad las hace escribir mas rapido :3 **

**en finn! nos vemos, depronto el viernes, pero creo que no :/**

**dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa :3**


	7. ¡Pizza!

**los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa stephanie meyer, pero la historia es mia :3**

* * *

Cuando las risas de todos cesaron, nos pusimos serios, y cada uno empezó a hacer su trabajo y Edward y yo tuvimos que subir a cambiarnos, Alice me presto una blusa y unos shorts simples.

Baje las escaleras y aprecie con un poco más de detalle la casa.

La mayoría de paredes eran blancas, había numerosos ventanales que dejaban entras el sol de la tarde, estaba llena de muebles colores neutro, la decoración era antigua pero moderna a la vez, , todo era luminoso y precioso, era una casa o más bien mansión, era hermosa.

Entre en la cocina y toda era tan empalagoso que con solo mirarlos me dio diabetes.

Jasper y Alice hablaban y ella soltaba risitas juguetonas o batía las pestañas de vez en cuando, y Jasper la miraba como un ciego mira al sol por primera vez, estaba tan distraído pensado lo que fuera que pensaba sobre Alice que se cortó levemente el dedo mientras cortaba el peperoni.

Solté un risa divertida.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de Alice y Jasper, rose y Emmet se cogían con la mirada, eran exageradamente ninfo-manos, rose hiso como si se le cayera una cuchara y se agacho poniendo su culo al aire para que Emmet tuviera una vista panorámica de él, el soltó un gruñido, la levanto de suelo y empezó a comérsele la boca y a enredar su manotas de oso en el culo de Rose.

Me estremecí, esto era perturbador.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ellos eran felices con sus parejas o casi parejas, la forma dulce en la que Alice vendaba la cortadura de Jasper con una curita. O la forma en la que Emmet pasaba sus grandes dedos por los delicados risos rubios de Rosalie, y le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla. Sus expresiones eran una mezcla de preocupación, ternura y amor profundo.

Idiotas enamorados..

_¡calle Swan! Que tu tengas mala suerte en las relaciones no significa que todos tenemos que sufrir por ti._

Sí, pero ellos están todos felices con arcoíris en sus cabezas y con los dedos entrelazados con su pareja, no es justo que ellos sean tan felices y lo restrieguen en la cara..

_Ya pasaron casi 6 meses, hay que superarlo._

No puedo..

_Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, Edward tampoco tiene pareja y la no está como tú, todo deprimido._

-¡BOO! – escuche un grito en mi espalda y como acto reflexivo también grite como una niña pequeña, voltee solo para ver a un Edward sonriendo burlonamente.

-me asustaste estúpido.

-esa era la idea, Swan – rodo los ojos y paso por mi lado y se dirigió al mesón donde había un montón de harina regada.

- te toca limpiar a ti – me dijo girando y mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué a mi? Hazlo tú.

-yo tengo que hacer la masa, tú no sabes, así, que deja de ser tan perra y ponte a limpiar.

Gruñí y rodé los ojos.

-está bien señor soy-un-ogro-gruñón.

El me ignoro y se dio vuelta.

Cogí un trapo y empecé a limpiar las manchas de harina mientras Edward ponía otra bolsa de harina en un tazón y otros ingredientes que no me moleste en identificar y los revolvía con una cuchara de madera.

Primero empecé a mover el trapo en círculos y luego de arriba abajo y luego en zigzag.

_¡Me aburoooooo!_

¡A nadie le importa!

_Tú también estas taaaaaaaan aburrida que vas a empezar a hablar conmigo, ósea, contigo misma. Estas demente._

¡tú estás demente!

_De acuerdo. Como ambas estamos súper aburridísimas, pensemos en lo condenadamente sexy que es Edward._

Emmmm. No.

_¿Porque no aceptas que es súper sexy, y que si no fuera un mujeriego tratarías de conquistarlo?_

Vale, si, es sexy, pero su ego y arrogancia es demasiado grande. Además, no quiero entrar en una relación ahora.

_¡argg! ¿Quieres superar lo de Riley? Enserio, me tienes harte de él._

_¡_No es fácil botar _todo eso a la basura!_

_Okey, pero, tienes que superarlo, y pronto, tienes suerte de que se haya ido._

See, tienes razón, si se hubiera quedado, sería una inútil de por vida, y todo el instituto se burlaría de mí.

_Ok. Volviendo al tema de Edward ¿no crees que tiene un lindo trasero?_

Aproveché que todo el mundo estaba ocupado y mire disimuladamente a Edward, quein estaba volteado y concentrado en su masa, y..

Mierda. Si tiene lindo trasero.

_La verdad, todo lo tiene lindo._

Supongo.

Estaba tranquila terminando de limpiar el piso tarareando una canción de un comercial de pizza, no me juzgen, era muy pegadiza.

Cuando el piso y un poco de la pared quedo limpio sonreí con satisfacción.

-te falto un poco ahí – dijo Edward detrás de mi, con su dedo señalándome un minúscula mancha en un extremo.

Suspiro con pesadez y pase el trapo otra vez, quitando la mancha.

-Y ahí también – volvió a señalar, pero estaba segura de que todo estaba completamente limpio. Me levante y voltee encontrándomelo totalmente relajado y con una sonrisa socarrona en su perfecto rostro.

-no soy tu empleada

-nop, eres mi puta, que es casi lo mismo.

-si hay una mancha, límpiala tu niño consentido de mami – le tire el trapo y aterrizo en su cara, dejando con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir? – grito la voz de Rosalie a lo lejos. No me moleste en voltear.

-¿quieres dejar de ser una perra amargada? – dijo Edward de vuelta sin voltear, también.

- muy, bien, ¿como va la masa? – pregunte mientras me sentaba en el mesón

-bien la estoy aplastando.

El saco un rodillo y empezó a aplastar la masa, hasta que quedo un circulo grande y levemente delgado.

Le me miro y luego guiño un ojo,. Lo mire extrañada. Luego, cogió la masa con las dos manos y la elevo en el aire, para luego caer perfectamente en sus manos.

Me miro como _mira lo que yo puedo hacer y tu no, muere perra_ y yo lo mire lo mas feo que pude, pero el me dio su sonrisa triunfadora.

Volvió a tirar al masa en el aire, pero esta vez, le cayó en toda la cara, quedando todo gracioso.

Me reí en su cara y lo señale con el dedo, el volvió a poner su cara de _ogro gruñón_ mi me mostro el dedo. Creo que era la sexta vez, que Edward hacia eso n todo el día, era realmente fácil y gracioso hacerlo enfadar.

Cuando al fin la masa estuvo lista la pusimos en un enorme plato de madera.

-Alice la pizza esta lista – grito Edward importándole pito que su grito de monstro se escuchara por toda la casa/mansión.

-¡Ya voy, Edward! Y deja de gritar como mi tía – al parecer los hermanos Cullen se parecían en algo más que en los ojos.

En menos de 2 minutos una Rosalie y un Emmet tocándole disimuladamente el trasero entraron por la puerta, la rubia tenía en sus manos un enorme tazón de salsa roja, está la puso en el mesón.

Luego entraron Alice y Jasper, cada uno tenía un tazón mediano Alice con el peperoni y Jasper con el queso. Mientras caminaban se miraban cada 3 segundos, sonreían y se sonrojaban.

_¿te acuerdas cuando eras asi?_

Calla. No lo quiero recordar.

-¿quieren apurarse de una puta vez, romeo y Julieta? – dijo Edward todo molesto y gruñón.

-¿Por qué eres tan gruñón y amargado? ¿Acaso Lauren te mordió tu polla y aun te duele, Cullen? – dijo Jasper frustrado. Me sorprendí bastante, él siempre era todo calmado, con su amor y paz.

-¿Por qué mierdas no te arrodillas y le pides a mi hermana matrimonio de una puta vez? Al menos a mí me la chupan

-Arggg Edward, deja de cagarla todo el tiempo – Edward abrió la boca, ante las palabras de Alice, pero esta se apresuró a contestar – no es tu maldito problema, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Jasper.

-¿es que acaso hacen algo? – Emmet movió las cejas sugestivamente, y Rosalie le pego en la nuca.

-¡oigan! Tengo hambre, y sus estúpidas peleas de niños mimados, no me nutren mucho – hable con voz dura.

Todos soltaron suspiros colectivos y rodaron los ojos.

Rosalie había sacado una cuchara de madera grande y esparcía la salsa roja por toda la masa cruda, al terminar cogió un poco con uno de sus delicados dedos y le unto a Emmet la nariz de salsa.

-¡osita! Parezco un payazo.

-sip, mi payaso – al terminar de decir esas palabra se acercó y le dio un casto beso a la nariz de Emmet quitando la salsa, y retirándose rápidamente sonriendo como una gatica maliciosa.

Emmet agarro fuertemente a Rosalie de la cintura y la acerco a el rápidamente a sus labios, prácticamente comiéndose el uno al otro.

-¡consigan un puta habitación! a pesar de que Emmet diga que su trasero es sexy, no quiero verlo.

-yo también tengo derecho a meter mi polla en algún lugar Cullen, que seas un pinche mujeriego de mierda, no quiere decir que a los demás no les guste el sexo - Emmet rugió al separase de Rosalie.

Edward rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

-vale, te entiendo, pero, ¿si van a coger como conejos, podrán por lo menos ir a otro lugar?, no me gusta escuchar sonidos de sexo mientras veo una película.

-vale, _sexward,_adiós amigos, excepto Edward, pasen una linda noche - Rosalie le sonrió a todos y a Edward el mostró el dedo medio, para luego salir, ella y Emmet por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡putos ninfo-manos! esta iba a ser una noche de películas en grupo - Alice hiso un puchero y Jasper la abrazo dándole dulces carisias a su cabello.

-bueno ¿quién los necesita? vamos Alice a escoger la película - Edward aprovecho y cogió a Alice de los hombros alejándola de Jasper, y luego lo miro mal.

-¡Jasper, pon el queso y peperoni y pon la pizza en el horno para pizzas, _swanzana_ es muy torpe!- dijo Edward, desde la sala, creo.

Alice y Jasper rieron y yo mire feo a Jasper y luego, como soy la puñetera persona más madura en la faz de la tierra, le saque le lengua.

Jasper rodo los ojos y sonrió.

-ven, bella ayúdame con el queso.

-solo te ayudo porque...no te odio tanto. – terminamos de poner el queso rayado y el peperoni lo puse con una carita feliz, Jasper admiro mi obra de arte y luego soltó una risa.

Jasper levanto la mayor parte de la bandeja de madera y la puso en ese horno todo gigantesco.

Mientras el oprimía los numeritos, yo me fije en la cocina. Era realmente gigantesca. Hasta horno para pizzas tenían ¿quién carajos tiene un horno para pizzas en su casa? La gente normal como yo, la pedían a domicilio, pero claro los Cullen tienes que desafiar las leyes de la física.

-¿cómo es posible que tengan un horno gigantesco para pizzas? -pregunte en voz alta. Jasper volteo y me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-yo también tengo uno

-putos niños mimados.

-hey, yo no soy mimado

-SIP, si lo eres, todos los niños mimados se echan el acondicionador de su hermana

salí corriendo hacia la sala al ver como sus ojos se ponían furiosos, solté una carcajada. Ver a Jasper el niño más tranquilo de forks molesto, era de digno de ser contado, creo que Edward también ha influido un poco en el.

.

.

-¡no! Edward, yo quiero ver esta

-¡no Alice! no pienso ver una estúpida película para niñas

-pues yo no pienso ver una película de terror

-pues, ¿sabes qué? jodete.

Alice y Edward se gritaban y se lanzaban dagas por los ojos mientras Jasper y yo, sentados en el sillón suspirábamos con cansancio.

-¿a alguien le importa nuestra opinión? - pregunto Jasper con voz diplomática y haciéndose el educado.

-¡NO! - rugieron al mismo tiempo los mimados hermanos Cullen.

-tu siempre elijes la película

-eso no cierto Alice, tu siempre lo haces.

-por favorcito hermanito querido - Alice hiso un puchero y sus ojos empezaron a ser llorosos mientras descargaba toda la ternura en Edward.

-no Alice, no voy a caer - pero la voluntad de hierro de Edward empezó a flagear cuando Alice agrando más sus ojos y el pucherito se hiso tan tierno hasta el punto en el que el suspiro con cansancio.

-anda, Edward, hermanito mayor, por fiss ¿siiii?

-Alice, con esa cara, puedes parar la tercera guerra mundial

-¡Wiii! ¡veamos Titanic!

-¡No! - todos gritamos al mismo tiempo con cara de terror.

-¿porque? - pregunto una inocente Alice

-Alice, haz visto esa película 8.000 veces, y siempre lloras cuando Jack muere

-argg bueno, como hoy estoy generosa, veremos la nueva película de vampiros: twiligth

-está bien duende.

todos nos sentamos en el sillón, Alice hiso todo lo posible para escapar de las manos de gorila de su hermano y se sentó junto a Jasper un una esquina yo me hice en la mitad y Edward en la otra esquina.

Edward puso la película se sentó a mi lado, puso un brazo sobre mis hombros y yo sin quitar mi vista de la pantalla lo quite, casi pude ver como sonreía.

.

.

-¡qué clase de puto vampiro brilla! ¿Cómo que vegetarianos, si toman sangre?

-oh mi Dios ¡es tan sexy!

-¡Ya se, Alice! Robert Pattinson es tan caliente - dije casi a gritos principalmente para joder a Edward y porque, Robert Pattinson era exageradamente sexy.

-cállense las dos, él no es la gran cosa - dijo Edward y Jasper asintió de acuerdo con él.

-Edward, solo tienes celos, él es rico, famoso, y tiene millones de chicas que lo quieren violar - dije mirándolo retadoramente

-yo tengo todo eso, Swan

-si claro - dije rodando los ojos.

_la verdad, si lo tiene.._

cállate.

* * *

**viviviviernes! wiii ****bueno amiguitos lectoras aqui les traigo el nuevo capi**

**¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR?**

****** esta cientificamente comprbado que cuando se dejan RR las autoras se ponen felices y esa felicidad las hace escribir mas rapido :3**

**********en finn! nos vemos el proximo miercoles :3**

**************dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa :3**


	8. Peliculas, apagones y tormentas

**los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa stephanie meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo dedicado, a una gran amiga _sky_ _TwiCullen _gracias por ser una gran amiga.**

* * *

-¡Tengo hambre!

-A nadie le importa, Swan. Hace como una hora nos comimos la pizza. Deja de tragar tanto.

-cállate, y aliméntame, Cullen. La pizza tenía algo raro, tal vez tenía un cabello tuyo, así que se la regale a Jasper.

-pues…si lo pones así… Puedo darte…Leche...

-¡AH! ¡NO! Antes muerta, ¿Qué clase de pervertido, eres? – mire por el rabillo del ojo al ver como se sonrojaba. Sonreí con arrogancia.

-Uno muy bueno y sexy.

-¿Sexy? Pff sexy Robert Pattinson.

-¿quieres superar al paliducho vampiro?

-Nop

Rodé los ojos y fije mi vista en la película que estábamos viendo, era una de las de swag, de esas de juegos de muerte y esas cosas, Alice estaba aterrada y escondía su cabeza en el hombro del ya no tan buen amigo Jasper, o sea, ¿Qué clase de amigo se quiere tirar a tu hermana? Idiota.

Tenía celos de Emmet, el salió a follar libremente y yo tengo que quedarme con ricitos de oro, la enana y _swanzana_.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pase un viernes con Alice?

_Unos dos años. Creo. Pero, ¡soy un hombre! ¡Necesito meter mi verga en algún coño o explotare!_

Seee, soy un mal hermano mayor, tal vez por esa razón deje que me manipulara.

Como no estaba prestando atención a la película esa, no supe exactamente porque Alice y Bella gritaron como maniáticas, pero estoy seguro que algo tenía que ver con que en el televisor plasma apareciera una cabeza sin cuerpo.

Alice metió su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper mientras él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, el, como si sintiera mi mirada, sus ojos azules, casi violetas, como los de Rosalie, se clavaron en mí. Me dio una mirada sincera como si tratara de decir _ella me importa, de verdad_, miro a Alice, quien disfrutaba tener así de cerca de Jasper, sonreía, y luego el me volvió a mirar, suspire con cansancio, para mí, ningún hombre era tan bueno como para estar con Alice, pero…Jasper se acerba mucho. Le di una sonrisa y un asentimiento, de cabeza pequeño.

Alice y Jasper siguieron en su mundo de _me vale putas lo que esté pasando_ y siguieron abrazados.

Mire a bella y vi como tenía sus pequeñitas manos tapando su carita, para no ver cómo la gente en la película moría trágicamente sin un brazo o algo así.

Sonreí y solté una risilla, que ella claramente escucho, se quitó las manos de la cara y me miro como _eres un puto_ yo como, el carbón que soy, sonreí con suficiencia.

Rodo los ojos y volvió a fijar su vista en la película.

Yo hice lo mismo y me concentre otra vez en la película, aunque no mucho, ya me al había visto, me aburría, íbamos a ver otra. Pero como Alice es una idiota "sin querer" tiro al otra película por la ventana, literalmente. Cogió el CD y lo tiro por la ventana. ¿Por qué carajos hiso eso? No tengo ni idea. Alice está loca, con lo de su "don" y tirando películas totalmente buenas por las ventanas no era el comportamiento más normal en una chica menuda de 17 años.

En fin, como estaba pensado en cosas como porque no tenía a Tanya entre mis piernas chupándomela, no me fije tampoco de que había pasado otra escena de terror.

Y tampoco me fije en que la cabeza de Bella en mi pecho.

Y tampoco me fije de que la sensación de su sentir su respiración ahí era realmente..

_Putamente increíble ¿Por qué? No sé._

Luego de 7 segundos ella saco su cabeza.

_Si, conté los segundos ¿algún problema con eso?_

Y luego, tenía que volver a ser Edward carbón Cullen.

-que miedosa eres Swan, eso ni es real – dije burlonamente y me sentí satisfecho al ver como se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué no te tiras por la ventana?

-Nha, te quitara el placer de mi compañía

Ella rodo los ojos como por quinceava vez en esta hora y me ignoro olímpicamente volviendo su vista al televisor.

-¡Tengo hambre!

Rodé los ojos, y luche contra la sonrisa.

-en el cajón junto al microondas hay un montón de bolsas con palomitas para microondas – Bella sonrió como niña pequeña ante la idea – pero ya que vas a ir, treme un tazón a mí.

-y a mí, Bells-y a mí.

-¿Qué? No soy vuestra sirvienta.

-deja de ser una perra, y hazme palomitas – ordene con falsa vozautoritaria

-y a mi

-y a mi

-ni siquiera piden por favor

-está bien – suspire dramáticamente – por favor deja de ser una perra y hazme palomitas ¡ahora!  
Ella empezó a maldecir en voz baja se levantó y se dirijo a la cocina.

Como la película para mi era lo más aburrido del mundo saque mi iPhone del bolsillo y empecé a enviarle mensajes a Tanya sobre vernos mañana en un bar en Port Angels, al parecer muy famoso.

-¡Hey, toma tus malditas palomitas! – vi como Bella prácticamente me tiraba el tazón a las manos, casi se me cae, casi, pero tengo buenos reflejos.

-Tomen, idiotas – le entrego un tazón a Alice y Jasper que apenas le pusieron atención.

-si, como sea, gracias – contesto distraídamente Jasper.

Ella se tiro a mi lado, con su tazón de palomitas en sus manos y me di cuenta del que el de ella estaba más lleno que el mío.

Probablemente era un infantil inmaduro de mierda. Pero ahora me valía pitos.

-¿Por qué tu tazón esta mas lleno que el mío? – ella me miro ceñuda como diciendo _¿enserio vas a pelear por esto? _– No es justo.

-deja de ser una nenita inmadura

Sin previo aviso metí mi mano en su tazón y cogí todas las palomitas que pude, me las embutí a la boca de forma ridícula y algunas salieron por las esquinas de mi boca.

-¡Hey! – grito ella con voz toda chillona, me reí de su carita enojada, parecía un gatito tratando de ser un tigre.

-está bien, lo siento – no, no lo sentía, adoraba ver su cara de porcelana roja de rabia, era tan divertido.

-¡cállense par de chillones! – escuche la voz de Jasper pero no me moleste en voltear.

-¡tú cállate ricitos de oro!

Alice y Bella soltaron pequeñas risitas.

Todos tragamos como osos las palomitas, y le robe unas a Bella sin que ella se diese cuenta, al finalizar al película todos nos levantamos del suelo a estirarnos porque, llevábamos como cuatro horas sin movernos.

-tengo que irme a casa – dijo Jasper mientras buscaba su chaqueta

-sí, eso ¡Vete antes de violar a mi hermana con la mirada! – grite por lo bajo.

-Cállate Edward – chillo Alice, y fue detrás de Jasper – pero no te puedes ir, Rosalie y Emmet se fueron en su jeep, yo te llevo – se ofreció rápidamente.

-¡No! Qué tal que…no, es muy tarde y Alice debe dormir – trate de buscar excusas, pero no encontré ninguna. Como no había sido muy buen hermanos la culpa me mataba así que empecé con el papel de hermano mayor que sobreprotegía a un duende.

Alice me miro, mal, pero luego su mirada fue suplicante, hiso un puchero y esa cosa con los ojos, que me convencía de todo, simplemente, el que no cediera ante Alice, no tenía corazón.

Pero, no, era muy tarde, y el bosque y, y todas esas cosas peligrosas ¿y si un oso los atacaba?

_¿Un oso?¿no tienes más imaginación? Patético._

Cállate idiota. En todo caso solo me importa Alice, Jasper no, ojala que el oso le rompa el pene o algo así, para no pervertir a mi hermana.

-Edward, voy a ir, quieras o no. – antes de yo poder decir algo Alice cogió su abrigo las llaves de su porche amarillo y salió por la puerta con Jasper detrás.

-¡Mary Alice Cullen! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! – grite con voz de _macho alfa_ pero como Alice es…Alice, me ignoro y alcance a escuchar a lo lejos el ronroneo del coche.

Gruñí y me deje caer en el sofá y me di cuente de que Bella seguía ahí tirada mirando un celular.

_Oh..Perdón, mi celular._

-¡hey Swan! Dame eso – trata de quitárselo pero ella se apartó rápidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no lo creo Cullen, ¿Qué es lo que dice Tanya? – sonrió burlona mirando el celular – 'claro _Eddie _nos vemos allí, ya quiero bailar contigo vamos a pasar una muy divertida noche, ya veras' – imito la voz chillona y molesta de Tanya en forma ridícula. Luche contra la sonrisa - ¿_Eddie? _¿así te llaman tus perras?

-dame el jodido celular y no habrá problemas, Swan

-y si no ¿Qué?

-ya veras

Me lance hacia ella, chillo de terror y trato de salir corriendo pero como yo soy más rápido la alcance al instante, ella empezó a gritar como una loca, así que puse mi mano en su boca reteniendo los sonidos. Le quite el celular de las manos y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

-no te metas conmigo, swanzana

Vi como ella abrió su boca para tratar de morderme como en la tarde, pero antes de que cometiera su malvado plan quite mi palma con rapidez.

-eres un idiota, Cullen. Estaba a punto de decirle a Tanya que tu eras Gay o bisexual y te jodiste todo mi plan.. Te voy a..

Antes de que Bella terminara la oración, todas las luces se apagaron y un fuerte trueno retumbo, anunciando una tormenta. Escuche como millones de gotas de lluvia caían es el techo.  
Bella gimió de miedo y se abrazó a sí misma en busca de consuelo.

Fue ahí cuando lo entendí.

Bella le tenía miedo a las tormentas.

Y yo soy, probablemente el más idiota del mundo.

-¿le tienes miedo a las tormentas y a la oscuridad? Que niñita ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho?

Cuando ella volteo y me miro lastimada, supe que la había cagado, y mucho.

-¿Dónde hay lámparas? ¿Cuándo va a venir Alice? No me quiero quedar aquí sola. Contigo.

-ya las traigo, y no se debe estar dejando a Jasper en su casa y ya debe venir.

Su voz fría y carente de emoción me helo la sangre. ¿Por qué soy tan carbón?

_Porque eres un estúpido ¿Quién se burla de una chica que el teme a las tormentas? Ah sí, tu. Idiota._

Gracias, era lo que tenía que escuchar. Puto subconsciente.

El timbre de mi celular inundo al habitación y mi pantalón empezó a vibrar.

Saque el celular y vi que era Alice, conteste inmediatamente.

-Alice ¿Dónde estás? hay una tormenta y un apagón… ¿Qué? ….. ¿No puedes? …. ¿allá? …. Pero… ¿Rosalie? ….ok, pero dile al carbón de Jasper que se Joda … a mí no me importa si te gusta ….. ¿Jazz? Que Gay… ¡NO! ….ah, se me olvidaba ¿Qué hago con bella? Me odia…. no todos me odian…. Vale, si fui un idiota…. ¿a qué horas llegas mañana? … ok… ¡No! Compras no… pero….arg ¿tienes que chantajearme no? ….ok, adiós Alice, cuídate, y que Jasper no te ponga las manos encima ..Vale, cuídate.

-¿Qué dijo? – apenas pude ver el rostro de bella, la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales me dejaba verla solo un poco, note la preocupación en su rostro.

-cuando dejo a Jasper en su casa se desato la tormenta y a un árbol le cayó un rayo haciendo que tapara al carretera, se va a quedar en la casa de Rosalie hasta que lo quiten, tal vez venga mañana por la mañana.

-oh… - nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo – ¿dónde están las lámparas?

-¿eh? Ah, lo siento, ya las traigo.

Me guie por la poca luz de mi celular y fui hasta la cocina, en uno de los cajones estaban las linternas, cogí dos y regrese a la sala, donde bella, a oscuras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-¡hey! Toma – le lanche la linterna pensando que la atraparía, pero no. Se le cayó al piso. No pude evitar reírme cuando se él le salió de las manos.

-idiota.

-bueno, Vamos, voy a llevarte a la habitación de invitados.

-ok – bella encendió su linterna y me siguió escaleras arriba con su mochila en el hombro.

Llegamos al tercer piso, donde estaba mi habitación y la de invitados. Bella entro y se quedó murando la muy bella habitación decorada por Esme.

-es gigante, hasta baño tiene – anuncio asombrada.

-SIP, Esme se emociona con la decoración, estudio diseño de interiores

-oh..

-bueno, adiós, mi habitación es al de al lado, ojala sueñes conmigo – le guiñe un ojo antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirme a mi habitación.

.

.

No podía dormir, simplemente, no podía. Los truenos eran muy fuertes y mi estúpido cerebro no paraba de mandarme imágenes obscenas de Alice y Jasper.

Lo intente todo. Dar vueltas, cambiar la almohada por el lado frio, tirarme al piso, escuchar música clásica con audífonos, pensar sobre la vida.. ¡hasta contar leones!

_¿no serían ovejas?_

Nhaaa las ovejas son muy gays. Son para niñas. Además, están muy vistas.

Me moleste y baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, dicen que eso sirve.

Cuando llegue a la primera planta me di cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, entre a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y me encontrar con bella sirviendo agua en un vaso de espaldas.

Tenía un pijama color lila, solo era un pequeño short y una camisa de tiritas. Me sorprendí a mí mismo al quedarme viendo como idiota sus níveas y largas piernas.

Me acerque sigilosamente sin que me notara y cuando tuve al oportunidad…

-¡BOO! – grite fuerte haciendo que se sobresaltara y que soltara un gritito agudo.

Cuando volteo y me vio sonriendo burlonamente me pego en el brazo. No me moví un centímetro.

-eres un carbón que asusta a pequeñas niñas inocentes hijas de jefes de policías

-si, como sea. Gracias por el cumplido. Linda pijama por cierto.

-de nada ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar teniendo sueños húmedos con Lauren o algo así?

-emm yo nunca tendría sueños humedos con Lauren. Y te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.

-bueno, si ya ¿entonces para que bajaste?

-no puedo dormir, cuando cierro los ojos solo me imagino a Jasper sobre Alice, y eso no es muy sexy. ¿y tu?

-las tormentas no me gustan.

-¿te da miedo?

-no.

-¡oh vamos! Prometo no burlarme de ti

-no es eso, es que.. – y se calló abruptamente y un gesto frío y osco apareció por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada que te importe – ene se momento salió de la cocina con pasos firmes.

_¿y ahora que le pasaba?_

Nadie entiende a las mujeres.

debe estar en sus días.

_seee eso debe ser._

* * *

**¡Lo siento! se que me eh atrasado les pudo mil disculpas. **

******¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ********esta cientificamente comprbado que cuando se dejan RR las autoras se ponen felices y esa felicidad las hace escribir mas rapido **

**************¿que le habra pasado a bella? bueno, en el proximo capitulo se sabra un poco mas.**

**************no les ah pasado que cuando se molestan los hombres todos brutos preguntan _¿estas en tus dias?_ yo lo odio argg**

******************************dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	9. Odio las compras y Odio los huevos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

-Edward…¿estas. Cocinando?

-em..No.

Rodé los ojos por su muy idiota respuesta.

Acababa de entrar a la cocina, y ¿con que me encontré?

¡a Edward playboy Cullen, cocinando! ¡Cocinando! O bueno…haciendo el intento.

-¿Qué cocinas? ¿carbón o qué?

Me desperté hace casi 15 minutos, en una habitación, que no era mi cuarto, esta habitación era demasiado linda. Y ordenada, para ser mía, era al habitación de invitados.

Me había cepillado los dientes, y había caminado lentamente hacia la habitación de Edward, para asustarlo o algo, él debe ser ese tipo de vagos que duermen hasta las 12 pero a medio camino un olor llevo a mi nariz.

Algo se quemaba.

Había bajado como loca las escaleras, y me tropecé, y me caí.

_El piso siempre gana. Idiota. Hijo de su… Mama piso._

En fin, y cuando llegue a la cocina imaginando algo como. No sé, un perro en el fogón o algo así.

Pero, no. Edward estaba quemando algo. Tal vez era brujo como Alice. O solo estaba cocinando.

_Naaah debe ser brujo. Eso explicaría su cabello raro._

-No..Estoy cocinando. Huevos.

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Huevos? ¿Por qué?

-pues…¡para desayunar, idiota!

-No, ¿enserio? La verdad pensé que eran para nadar. O para tu cabello.

_Vale, tengo una obsesión con su cabello. ¡Pero es que es tan raro!_

Me acerque hacia él y mire sobre su hombro sin que él se volteara. Había una especie de cosa marrón en un plato. Hice una mueca de asco.

-em.¿es comestible? ¿Seguro que no nos dará diarrea o algo si lo comemos?

-¡Así son las mujeres! Uno trata de hacer algo…bueno, como el desayuno y se lo cagan todo con _sarcasmo-man _¿sabes qué?¡Nunca volveré a hacer huevos! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nunca! ¡jamás! ¡morirás sin haber probado mis huevos!– se volvito rápidamente mirándome a los ojos, mientras hacia una pataleta.

Lo mire y me empecé a reír. Porque.. Edward tenía 5 años. Y parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

-¿Por qué putas te estas riendo? ayer estabas toda molesta conmigo por lo de las tormentas, y te pusiste toda molesta por nada.

Pare de reír y lo mire feo.

-¿molesta? Perdón, tú Te estabas riendo de mí.

-¡No es cierto! Solo te pregunte si le tenías miedo a las tormentas y tú te pusiste toda hormonal y te fuiste como la perra amargada que eres – se cruzó de brazos y puso su cara de _soy un ogro, soy sherk en versión sexy._

-espera, ¿hormonal?

-sí, ¿estás en tus días?

Lo mire con una ceja alzada, y luche contra la sonrisa.

-vale, olvídalo. Pero. Nunca. Pero nunca. Jamás le digas a una mujer que está en sus días. Si no te pegara una cachetada. Yo no lo hago porque sé que tu nivel de idiotez no tiene límites.

Me miro. Primero serio, luego confundido, y luego asintió con la cabeza, para luego sonreír torcidamente.

-ok. Tranquila, yo estoy acostumbrado que tú seas una perra amargada.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que llamara perra a todo ser viviente que le dijera l verdad.

-ok. ¿Qué abominación estás haciendo en la cocina? ¿Sabes? Eso puede ser una cosa toxica o algo.

-no. Son solo unos huevitos que se broncearon más de lo normal y se volvieron africanos.

Lo mire con cara de _¿es enserio?_. Él se encogió los hombros y sonrió.

Luego de botar a la basura los huevitos africanos, limpiamos la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno.

-¿enserio no sabes cocinar nada?

-Nop. Oh bueno, ¿el cereal y el agua con hielo cuentan?

-No. ¿y Alice? ¿Ella sabe cocinar, no?

-Nop. Esta demasiado ocupada gastando la tarjeta de crédito de Carlisle y pensando en cómo violar a Jasper, no le queda tiempo para cosas tan inservibles como cocinar.

Ambos nos reímos. Porque así era Alice, pero así la amábamos.

-¿y quién cocina en esta casa?

-Esme. Esme hace el mejor pai de manzana que pueda haber en estos lares.

-okey. ¿Dijiste lares?

-sep. Jasper me enseño esa palabra.

-vale, ¿y si Esme no está? ¿Qué, comer cereal y hielo hasta reventar?

-em…no. Bella. Existe algo que se llama domicilios y comida para microondas. No sé si los conozcas, ya que estas acostumbrada a comerte las rosquillas del jefe Swan.

-Calla Cullen. O te are comer los huevitos bronceados de la basura.

Prepare con la inútil ayuda de Edward unos huevos revueltos, también tostadas y chocolate.

Comimos entre bromas y anécdotas.

-cocinas muy bien, Swan. Deberías ser mi puta. Para así cocinarme un buen chocolate después de tener sexo salvaje.

-no gracias, eso se lo dejo a Tanya o Lauren.

-Tanya apenas sabe lo que es una cuchara. Y Lauren, es Lauren. Además sus manos deben estar untadas de espermatozoides y también su boca. Y su..

-vale, ya entendí. Gracias por esa detallada explicación.

Sonrió burlón y me saco la lengua. Pospuesto que yo también lo hice.

Luego de gritarnos insultos mutuamente, ambos subimos al piso de arriba para bañarnos y cambiarnos, ya que Alice no se demoraba en llegar.

Me tome una ducha de unos..15 minutos. El agua me relajaba. Bañarse en el lujoso y super limpio baño de los Cullen definitivamente es la onda.

Cuando Salí envuelta en una toalla, ¿con que me encontré?

Con un Edward. Mojado. Con una toalla hasta la cintura. Con unas góticas bajando por su asquerosamente esculpidos músculos. Con el cabello mojado y más oscuro de lo normal. Con sus ojos verde esmeralda, que estaban más oscuros de los normal, también. Y con una malditamente sexy sonrisa torcida. Y burlona. Y arrogante.

-¿te gusta lo que vez, Swan? Tómame una foto, esas duran más.

Rodé los ojos y lo mire irritada, luchando contra las ganas de ver su estúpido cuerpo perfecto. Y su trasero. Y su todo.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? Ni siquiera me puedo tomar un baño sin que tu vengas a pedir me ayuda.

-solo necesito papel, muévete.

-¿no podías primero cambiarte y luego venir por el papel? ¿o ir abajo y buscar en una de las almacenas, o a otro baño?

-no. ¿Qué tal si mientras me cambio me dan ganas? ¿o, que tan si..se acaba mi papel? Además, tenía que venir a tu baño o moriría.

-¿no se te ha acabado aun?

-Nop. Pero, se puede acabar, quien sabe, tal vez se lo lleve el perro.

-aquí no hay perros.

-no me importa.

Camino delante de mí y entro al baño. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para no mirarle el trasero. Su lindo trasero.

Cuando sentí que ya habían salido los abrí y me lo encontré mirándome burlonamente.

Salió de la habitación pero antes de salir por la puerta volteo y me miro a los ojos.

-¿cierto que tengo un lindo trasero? – me guiño un ojo y salió.

Maldito Edward puto Cullen y su poder de leer mentes.

.

.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! – el grito de Alice retumbo en toda la casa. Edward y yo volteamos para ver a Alice entrado por la puerta, acompañada por Rose, quienes corrían hacia nosotros.

Alice y rose me abrazaron empujando a Edward. Quien puso cara de _me vale pitos_ y siguió viendo su documental sobre animales.

-¡Wii! ¡Bella, vamos a ir de compras!

Mis ojos se abrieron y las mire aterrada.

-No, ¡por favor, no!

Ambas sonrieron maliciosamente como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Me asuste. Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda, pero el solo me sonrió burlón y me enseño su dedo corazón.

-púdrete Swan. Eso te pasa por decirme idiota.

.

-¡no quiero ir! ¡no quiero! ¡ayúdame papi! ¡te necesito! Un duende y una Barbie, me secuestraron.

-¡cállate, Swan! ¿tú crees que yo estoy feliz?

Alice y Rose soltaron risitas cómplices.

Después de rogar, y humillarme completamente, para que no me llevaran de compras, pues sabía que Alice era un monstro, no me quería imaginar con Rose, en fin, grite y casi lloro, mientras el idiota retrasado de Edward se reía, al final no sirvió de nada, y ambas me metieron a la fuerza en el porshe amarillo de Alice.

Edward se reía a carcajadas y yo lo miraba de al manera más fea que existe.

Me reí en su cara y le saque al lengua cuando Alice también lo obligo a subirse.

.

.

-_Like a virgin.. –_Alice y Rosalie cantaban a todo pulmón la canción y se movían al ritmo de la tonada, Edward y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tempo y soltamos bufidos.

-_¡Touch by the very first time!__¡Like a virgin…! – _cantaron tan alto y tan desafinado que casi me tiro por la ventana si no estuviera cerrada.

-¡Cállense! – pero Alice y Rosalie lo ignoraron y siguieron cantando la canción en árabe o algo así. No se la sabían.

-¿Qué pasa _sexwdard_? ¿Acaso te molesta la competencia?

Todos en el auto reímos ante el comentario de Rosalie menos Edward gruñón Cullen

-_gonna give you all my love, boy__my fear is fading fast_

El cuerpo de Edward se abalanzo hacia adelante y en un movimiento ninja saco el CD del estéreo y lo tiro por al ventana delantera, para luego sentarse con toda la naturalidad a mi lado en el asiento de atrás.

-¡Edward! ¡Era mi Cd de Madonna! – el grito de Rosalie nos sobresaltó a todos. Aún seguía conduciendo, y no quitaba la vista de la carretera.

-¿sabes lo poco que me importa, no? – Edward se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Cabron de mierda.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Barbie.

-De nada, cabello raro.

-mi cabello no es raro.

-si lo es – Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo lo que ocasiono risitas.

-bueno como sea, Alice ¿tú y Jasper…ayer..?

-¡Wow! ¡Edward Cullen no puede decir la palabra sexo a su hermana menor! ¡tengo que poner esto en twiter!

-Cállate. Rubia teñida.

-tu y yo sabemos que soy rubia natural.

-aja. Si claro. ¿Alice?

-Tranquilo, Ed. Tu hermana no es como tú. Que folla con la primera persona del sexo opuesto. Despreocúpate. – dijo Rose desde adelante.

-Rose, tiene razón, Edward. No es por anda…pero yo no tengo esa sangre de puto que tú tienes.

-pero. La canción..

-¿Qué tiene que ver la canción? Yo no canto todo lo que siento.

-Claro que si lo haces. Cuando Jackson volvió con Ashley te la pasaste cantando Taylor Swift en tu habitación.

Casi puedo ver como Alice se ruborizo.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-¿enserio, Alice?

-pero. Tenía 15 años, estaba en mi etapa de Taylor Swift, y pensaba que Jackson me había termino, aunque técnicamente no éramos nada, pero en fin, fui inmadura. Por lo menos no pase por la etapa emo como tu ed.

Rosalie y yo nos reímos.

-¿tuviste una etapa emo? – le pregunte muerta de la risa.

-y también tuvo una etapa de metalero y antes de descubrir el sexo, era un friki que se la pasaba jugando en su computadora de friki.

Todas las mujeres en el auto soltamos una carcajada.

Y Edward como es un ogro amargado hiso una mueca y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿y no tuvo una etapa Gay o de indecisión sexual? – pregunto Rosalie, tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Cállate perra! Y no no la tuve. Además lo de ser friki, fue como a los 11 años, Ni siquiera sabía masturbarme.

Nosotras volvimos a reír y Edward se enfadó más.

¿ya mencione lo gracioso que se ve molesto? Creo que sí.

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos riendo y riendo de Edward.

-¡Ya! ¡Llegamos! – grito Alice mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡nooooo! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Vallan ustedes! yo me quedo aquí, es cuchando a Madonna.

-si _swanzana _no va. Yo tampoco.

-vámonos par de chillones de mierda.

Rosalie saca Edward y Alice me saco a mi ¿mencione que a pesar de ser un duende, tenía la maldita fuerza de hulk?

Entramos arrastrados al centro comercial y Alice y rose se emocionaron y chocaron sus palmitas todas felices y emocionadas.

Mientras Edward y yo rodábamos los ojos y hacíamos muecas.

Odio a todo el mundo.

Las compras apestan.

Edward emo apesta.

Todo apesta.

-¡vamos! – Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron a la primera tienda que había. Estaba decorada muy elegantemente con colores rosa y negro.

-pero. Pero..

-pero nada ¡cállate y mídete ropa!

Voltee atrás en busca de algo, yo que se, alguien, algún caballero de brillante armadura que me rescatara de estas dos brujas.

Pero.. al carajo todo. Solo estaba Edward riéndose de mi cara y señalándome con su dedo.

Odio a todo el mundo.

…

Después de.. ¿Tres horas? ¡Tres horas! ¿Qué carajos tienen Alice y Rosalie con las compras?

A próxima vez me contagio de varicela o algo así para no ir.

Después de salir de la..¿séptima tienda? Edward y yo le rogamos a Alice que nos dejar comer. Ella acepto de mala gana.

Edward se veía chistoso cargando todas las bolsas mientras caminábamos. Me reía de el silenciosamente mientras Alice y Rosalie hablaban de blusas y vestidos.

-emm ¿podrían ayudarme, no?

-podríamos, pero no queremos, para eso viniste.

-Swan ¿te eh dicho lo muy perra que eres, no?

-sip. Gracias. ¿yo te eh dicho lo puto que eres?

-por supuesto que si.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y Edward por fin soltó todas las bolsas y soltó un exagerado suspiro.

Pedimos nuestra comida y nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre cosas tribales.

-Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda, linda? – Edward le sonrio a la chica rubia que iba pasando y a quien se le habían caído 'accidentalmente' todas sus bolsas de ropa interior.

-Muchas gracias – la chica sonrió mientras Edward recogía las bolsas mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole torcidamente.

-de nada, siempre hay que ayudar a una hermosa damisela en apuros – Edward le enrego las bolsas y ambos seguían sonriéndose como: '_hey ¿follamos?'_

Rosalie, Alice yo rodamos los ojos.

-gracias, me llamo Ana.

-Edward.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos coquetamente.

_Idiotas._

-No tengo todo el día ¿van a darse los números? ¿Van a programar una cita para follar? ¡Decídanse!

Creo que la chica se ruborizo un poco y Edward trato de no reírse en su cara.

-Rose, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan. Descortés con la señorita que se encuentra? – la voz de Edward, sonó tan…falsamente caballerosa, que casi, Casi, me lo creo.

-¿Ana? – la chica asintió un poco asustada, por la mirada azul de Rosalie - ¿Te acostarías con este chico?

La chica no respondió. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja.

_Mírale el lado bueno ¡tú no eres la única manzana! ¡yay!_

La chica miro al piso avergonzada. La entendía. Si decía que si, quedaría como una perra. Y si decía que no, supondría que no le gustaba Edward.

Sentí lastima.

Ah, y ¿Qué hacía Edward en estos momentos? Esperar una respuesta. Apuesto que se reía mentalmente de la pobre Ana.

No me sorprendió ver que sus ojos eran burladores hacia Ana. Pero si me molesto.

-Ana, ¿sabes? Es mejor que te vallas. Edward es un puto de mierda, no te merece. Que su cabello raro y sus ojos raros, no te confundan, es mejor alejarse de él. Solo busca meterse entre tus piernas.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mi al decir estas palabras.

Alice me miraba sorprendida.

Rosalie entre una combinación de orgullo, pero un poco de molestia.

Edward me miraba entre molesto y sorprendido.

Y Ana me miraba sorprendida y creo que también agradecida.

Ana agarro sus bolsas y sin mirar a nadie en especial se fue. Totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Por qué putas hiciste eso? – Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miro molesto.

Todos se quedaron mirándome esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? La pobre chica estaba cohibida, Rose ¿Por qué le hiciste esa pregunta? ¿Te paraste a pensar, como se sentiría ella? Si decía que si quedaría como zorra. Y si día que no, como si no le gustara Edward. Y tú – señale a Edward –deja de buscar culos para follar. Llama a Lauren, o a Tanya, o a Jessica, yo que sé. Deja de ser un puto cabron. Gracias.

Todos, me miraron sorprendido. Incluso yo me sorprendía mi misma, mi voz sonó fuerte y decidida ¡Le dije puto cabron Edward! ¡Yo nunca digo groserías! O bueno, no antes de juntarme con Edward.

-Bella tiene razón. Edward, metete con una perra. No con una niña que apenas se ah acostado con alguien en toda su vida.

-Bells creo que tienes razón. Tal vez, fue un poco cruel, y mala.

-¿ah sí? Pues, yo no me disculpo ¿Por qué? Además, es mi vida, mis conquistas, mis problemas. ¿Por qué se tiene que meter? Y no se preocupes hoy en la noche me follare un par de lindos culos y seré feliz. Tal vez me al mamen..

Todos rodamos los ojos.

Edward soltó una risita. Lo miramos interrogantes.

-el comportamiento de Ana me recordó mucho a Bella.

Alice y Rosalie rieron.

Traidoras.

Y para colmo, Edward pellizco una de mis mejillas sonrojadas.

.

.

Después de comer, y que Edward guardara el número de una chica pelirroja, nos fuimos otra vez a la casa Cullen. Donde estaban Jasper y Emmet tirados en el sofá comiendo hamburguesas, y gritándole al televisor.

-¡Emmet! – Rosalie grito abriendo sus brazos esperando un abrazo de parte de Emmet.

-¡osita! – Emmet grito devuelta y corrió hacia rose, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola.

Alice cogió la oreja de Emmet y lo arrastro lejos de Rosalie, quien hiso un puchero.

-¡Ah no! Las chicas nos vamos a cambiar, hoy vamos a salir.

Alice y Rosalie gritaron con júbilo. Yo hice mala cara.

-¡vamos, Bella!

Me arrastraron escaleras arriba mientras yo gritaba y los chicos se reina de mí.

.

.

-¿Rose, labial rosa, o rojo?

-definitivamente rosa.

-sí, tienes razón.

-Bella, ¿ya terminaste?

-sí, ya algo. – dije en voz alta, para que me escuchara detrás de al puerta. Solté un suspiro llenándome de valor.

Abrí la puerta del baño con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no que ir a verme en el espejo. Me daba miedito.

-abre los ojos, no seas cobarde – la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba bastante cercana…pero no los abrí.

-Bella, te vez fantástica, ¡mírate! – exclamo Alice con entusiasmo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Entonces había otra chica en el espejo.

Era realmente muy linda. Tenía un largo cabello castaño, el cual caía en hondas sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos chocolate se veían más intensos por el delineador y sus pestañas enmarcadas. Sus labios eran de un rosa suave los hacían ver carnosos y apetecibles. Traía un vestido color azul rey, totalmente ceñido a sus curvas** (Foto en mi perfil)**, con un escote en corazón sexy, pero no vulgar; le llagaba hasta medio muslo. Sus cremosas piernas se veían más largas gracias a los tacones color dorado.

Era realmente linda.

Idiota linda.

_¿Eres retrasada o te haces? ¡Eres tú!_

Oh. ¡Soy yo! ¡No me veo espantosa!

-¿Qué te parece? – la voz de Alice sonó insegura.

-me encanta. Gracias chicas. – Alice y rose me sonrieron abiertamente, no me había fijado que las dos ya estaban vestidas y maquilladas también.

Me acerque a ellas y las abrace, ellas me devolvieron inmediatamente el abrazo.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde, apúrense! – el grito de Edward sonó por toda la casa. Nosotras soltamos risitas.

-¡Espérate, idiota! ¡Tanya no se la va a chupar a nadie más que a ti! – grito Rosalie de vuelta. Casi puedo ver a Edward mostrarle su dedo corazón.

-¿bajamos? – pregunto Alice dulcemente.

-claro, solo déjame terminar de ponerme mi labial – dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido color negro de hombro descubierto, era ceñido a sus curvas y le llegaba a medio muslo.**(Foto perfil)**. Tenía unos tacones súper altos color rojo sangre. Su rubio cabello caía en ondas llegándole casi hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules estaban delineados, y sus pestañas se veían aún más largas, tenía una sombra color negra y un labial rojo sangre. Rosalie era la viva imagen de la sensualidad. Cualquier chica que la viera sentiría envidia.

Por otro lado, Alice tenía un vestido color morado con escote en v y con la espalda descubierta (**Foto en mi perfil)**. Unos tacones color Plateado. Su cabello igual que siempre, y sus ojos estaban delineados y sus pestañas enmarcadas, tenía una sombra color negro y sus labios eran de un rosa suave, igual a los míos y unos tacones plateados.

-vamos – Rosalie termino y las tres caminamos escaleras abajo con los brazos en forma de gancho.

Bajamos la escalera de manera triunfal. Los chicos veían algo en la televisión y hablaban entre ellos, Edward se había cambiado y se había puesto una camisa Roja, unos vaqueros gastados, unos convers Negros y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Rosalie se aclaró al garganta.

Sentí tres pares de ojos. Me ruborice profundamente.

-Wow – Emmet suspiro mirando fijamente a Rosalie, quien le sonreía coquetamente.

-Rosalie camino de forma lenta y sensual hacia su novia y se plató frente a él. Emmet la agarro de la cintura y ambos se plantaron en un apasionado beso.

_Okey. No voy a ver porno en vivo._

Jasper miraba a Alice como un ciego mira al sol por primera vez. Alice estaba sonrojaba y tenía una sonrisa tímida. Camino lentamente hacia Jasper, no tan exagerada como Rose, llego hasta él y ambos empezaron a hablar en susurros totalmente sonrojados.

Casi rodo los ojos. Casi.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Quien me miraba como una estatua. Y puedo casi jurara que sus ojos era de un negro carbón. Cuando me miro a los ojos rápidamente aparto la mirada.

Por un segundo, solo un segundo. Puedo casi jurar que me miro como Emmet estaba mirando a Rosalie.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos – señalo a Emmet y a Rose – por favor, que no pase lo de ayer, necesitan llegar al bar vestidos, y no con leche por todas partes. – Rosalie rodo los ojos y Emmet gruño – y Alice, Jasper, por favor, no se coman con la mirada, Jasper, que no se note lo mucho que te guste mi hermana, y procura no desvestirla con los ojos, y Alice, deja de mirarle el trasero a Jasper, no es algo lindo.

-y Edward, procura que antes de que lleguemos al bar, no haberle quitado el vestido a Bella y follarla sin piedad, por favor. Ella merece algo mejor que tu ¿sabes? – Rosalie dijo mirando a Edward fijamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Es solo que es la primera vez que la veo sin esa horrible ropa holgada. Además, eh visto mejores. – hiso un gesto de arrogancia y salió por la puerta.

Nadie lo noto. Pero sus palabras me hirieron.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! se que me eh atrasado les pudo mil disculpas. mi disculap esta en que este capi es mas largo que TODOSS lo que eh escrito. de nada :) (12 hojas)**

******¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ********esta cientificamente comprbado que cuando se dejan RR las autoras se ponen felices y esa felicidad las hace escribir mas rapido**

**dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	10. Desde otro punto de vista

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**¡nota importante abajo!**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mate a alguien en otra vida? ¿Acaso todos me odian como dice Alice? ¿Por qué me pasa eso a mí? ¿y si.. y si… me repudia? ¿y si me odia?

Rastrille mi cabello con fuerza y lo jale. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba molesto o nervioso. Yo estaba nervioso. Y siempre estaba molesto.

Las preguntas explotaban en mi mente y me impedían pensar con claridad, él _y si…._ No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué lo hice? Y aunque suene egoísta y loco. No me arrepiento.

¿la vida puede ser más mierda?

_Claro que si Edward, por eso no te preocupes, al vida puede ser una jodida puta de mierda. Mierda abundante, mucha, mucha mierda._

-¿Edward? – la voz inconfundible de bella sonó somnolienta y las palabras eran arrastradas.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, como si eso me ayudara tele transportarme al país de las maravillas o algo así.

Suspire con pesadez y abrí los ojos lentamente volteando para ver a Bella.

¿Por qué no se había cambiado? ¿Por qué aun tenía ese puñetero vestido? Bella Swan vistiendo así, era un peligro para mantener mis pantalones en su lugar.

Su vestido estaba arrugado y un poco más levantado, dejándome más vista de sus piernas, además de que el pelo parecía un nido de pájaros y su maquillaje estaba corrido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se cogía la cabeza con fuerza.

_Bienvenida a tu primera resaca, Swan._

Aun no podía creer que no me emborrachara, para mí, un viernes sin licor en mi organismo, o sin inconciencia, o sin una tipa desnuda en mi pecho no era un viernes. Lo haré más seguido..

_Jajajajaja que chistoso. Eres un puto borracho de mierda. No puedes cambiarlo._

Supongo.

Bueno, volviendo a bella. Pendeja. Era imposible pensar con coherencia mientras ella usaba. Esa _cosa._

.

.

_-Wow – la voz de Emmet se escuchó desde algún lugar que me valía mierda._

_Mis ojos estaban pegados en aquella chica castaña. Una ángel, un hermoso y sensual ángel._

_El vestido azul rey se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, y quedaba perfecto al contraste de su blanca y cremosa piel. Su rostro tenía un hermoso y adorable rubor, que la hacían verse sensualmente inocente. Y sus piernas…_

_Puta madre, sus piernas._

_Cremosas y kilométricas. Tenía ganas de saborearlas._

_En fin, era un ángel, un puto ángel. Un puto ángel llamado Bella Swan._

_Me quede mirándola como si fuéramos las únicas personas en la habitación, aunque sabía que, lastimosamente no era cierto._

_Pero, cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos aparte la mirada rápidamente._

_Vuelve a la realidad pendejo retrasado._

_Okey. Alice y Jasper mirándose como pendejos enamorados. Lo de siempre._

_Emmet y Rosalie pensando en el Kama Sutra mirándose a los ojos._

_Todo en orden. El único extraño soy yo._

_-Muy bien, ustedes dos – señale a Emmet y a Rose – por favor, que no pase lo de ayer, necesitan llegar al bar vestidos, y no con leche por todas partes. – Rosalie rodo los ojos y Emmet gruño – y Alice, Jasper, por favor, no se coman con la mirada, Jasper, que no se note lo mucho que te guste mi hermana, y procura no desvestirla con los ojos, y Alice, deja de mirarle el trasero a Jasper, no es algo lindo._

_Trate de disimular mi mirada súper 'me la quiero follar' sobre Bella con aquel comentario. Y porque no. disimular al erección que aun nadie parecía notar._

_Pero, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la vida es una perra de mierda._

_-y Edward, procura que antes de que lleguemos al bar, no haberle quitado el vestido a Bella y follarla sin piedad, por favor. Ella merece algo mejor que tu ¿sabes? – Rosalie dijo mirándome fijamente y diciéndome con los ojos que ella sabía todo._

_Me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca de arrogancia._

_-¿Qué? Es solo que es la primera vez que la veo sin esa horrible ropa holgada. Además, eh visto mejores. – camine hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie y a lo lejos escuche que todos ignoraban mi comentaría y seguían hablando._

_Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo el pequeño encendedor que cargaba conmigo. Deja que el frio de la noche me refrescara y le di la primera calada._

_Puta mierda._

_¿Cómo mierdas pude decir eso? ¡¿Cómo?! Eh sido, toda mi vida un mentiroso, pero…creo que nunca eh mentido tanto._

_Ella merece algo mejor que tu ¿sabes?... Ella merece algo mejor que tu ¿sabes?... la voz de Rosalie se repetía en mi mente y me estaba irritando. Además de escuchar su voz fría y plástica, las palabras dolían. Nunca lo aceptaría en verdad, pero, las palabras duelen. Aun más cuando se sabe que es cierto_

_._

_._

_-_¿si, Swan? – respondí con una sonrisa burlona y de suficiencia, totalmente falsas, me sentía demasiado nervioso, mis manos sudaban un poquito.

_¡me sudan las manos! ¡Eso ni siquiera paso en mi primera vez!_

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que su carita de arrugara de manera graciosa.

-me due….le la ….cabeza.. – dijo con voz cansada y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, para luego caminar lentamente al sillón y tirarse en este.

Su cercanía me ponía aun más nervioso.

¡y al hija de puta ni cuenta se daba!

-Swan, Bienvenida a tu primera resaca – Respondí con una risita. Aunque aún estaba nervioso eso no quitaba que Bella Niñita bueno hiaja del Jefe de policía Swan tuviera resaca.

-¿re….saca? – pregunto como si lo hubiera dicho en latín.

Rodé los ojos.

-sí, Bellita, eso pasa cuando tomas demasiado.

-Yo no tomo.. – me miro a los ojos y hizo todo lo posible para no perderme en sus pozos chocolate.

Solté un risita

…_si claro.. _

-ay Swan… - chasquee los dientes y moví la cabeza negativamente. Pero luego la principal preocupación vino a mi, cambiando mi cara a una de espanto. - ¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Ella los cerró con fuerza y hiso el intento de pensar, pero la mueca de dolor, surco su rostro.

-..¿No?..

Mierda. Esto si que esta jodido.

.

.

_-¡no Alice! – dije en un susurro viendo a Alice Feo._

_-por favor, por favor por favor por favor por favoooooor ¡Edward! No seas así._

_-No lo hare Alice._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-si te dejo sola a ti y a Jasper, ¿Quién ea asegura que no te violara como desquiciado?_

_-¡Edward! No te cuesta nada, es solo un favorcito para tu dulce hermana menor._

_-No._

_-¡Edward, Anthony Cullen! ¿Quién se puso una peluca y fingió ser tu mientras te escapabas para ir a una fiesta? ¿Quién tapo los gemidos tuyos y de Kate con música rock? ¿Quién te ayudo a tapar con maquillaje tu ojo morado? ¿quién él dijo a mama y papa que estabas en casa de un amigo estudiando, cuando en verdad estabas follando con la hermana de tu supuesto 'amigo'? y además, ¿quien…_

_-¡ya Alice! Entendí. Gracias._

_-vale, ¿entonces, llevaras a bella?_

_-¿Por qué no la lleva Emmet?_

_-¿Qué no has visto? Emmet casi tiene un orgasmo al ver a Rosalie, lo más probable es que tengan sexo salvaje en el auto – frunció el ceño y luego puso una de sus manitas en mi hombro. – aunque no lo creas, yo quiero a Bella. – dijo con dramatismo cerrando los ojos._

_-Vale, yo le llevare._

_-¡gracias! ¡te amo hermanito!_

_- si, si, si si …como sea. – rodé los ojos y trate de esconder mi desconcierto y nerviosismo._

_De seguro Bella me ignorara, por lo que dije. Y con mucha razón, creo que si no fuera tan orgullosos con mi físico. Yo mismo me hubiera pegado una cachetada._

_Bella salió de la casa Cullen con una chaqueta que le había prestado Alice de cuero negro, casi igual que la mía. Se veía tan linda.._

_Cállate. Mariquia,_

_Ella vio a Alice y camino lo más rápido que sus tacones el permitieron hacia Alice, se dijeron algo y luego Bella hiso una mueca._

_Ambas voltearon a mirarme, estaba recostado en el volvo, esperando a Bella._

_Bella y Alice volvieron a hablar, y parecía que Bella se estresaba, mientras Alce la miraba suplicante._

_¿Tan puto soy?_

_Sí._

_Bella rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Camino sin mirarme entrando en el puesto del copiloto. Ni siquiera me dejo abrirle al puerta. Me estaba ignorando olímpicamente._

_Sé que no tenía ningún derecho, pero… Perra._

_Encendí el volvo y pise el acelerador._

_Después de..5 minutos rompí el silencio._

_Razón 1: Tenía que pedir perdón, me sentía como mierda 2: No me gusta que Bella me ignore 3: Me aburro._

_-¿me vas a ignorar toda al noche?_

_-si._

_-¿fue por lo que dije? - ¡no Edward! ¡Fue por tener cabello raro, pendejo!_

_-No._

_-cuando una mujer dice no, quiere decir si ¿no?_

_-No._

_-¿estas molesta?_

_-no._

_-eso es un sí._

_-¡no!_

_-admítelo, Swan._

_-¿sabes? No, no fue por lo que dijiste. Me dijiste al verdad, eso está bien, enserio. Sé que hay mejores, y sé que me veía idiota con esa estúpida ropa holgada, gracias. Me hiciste un favor._

_Su tono frio y carente de emoción me hiso saber que la había lastimado._

_-lo siento…No quise. Yo.. – dije torpemente buscando alguna excusa. Pero no puedes encontrar lo que no tienes._

_-No digas nada. Créeme, que no me importa._

_- Pero.. yo.._

_Quite mi vista de la carretera y la mire desconcertado. ¿no se supone que tenía que decirme lo pendejo y carbón que era? Pero no, ella solo me sonreía._

_-Edward, no importa, ¿vale?_

_Fruncí el ceño. Jamás, a mis 17 años, me había confundido tanto con una mujer._

_-está bien ¿no estas molesta? – pregunte con temor._

_-Nop – sonrió con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, pero igual me pareció._

_Hablamos poco. Yo estaba incomodo, ambos lo estábamos, y aun no sabía que hacer para romper el silencio._

_Pero el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensaba, cuando ya tenia preparado lo que iba a decir, ya estaba en el Bar que me había recomendado Tanya._

_Bella salió como entro. Sin dejarme la puta oportunidad de abrirle la puerta. Pendeja._

_Rodé los ojos, apague el auto y Salí al frio de la noche. Menos mal que tenia chaqueta, el ambiente estaba helado. Mire como Bella caminaba hacia el porche amarillo de Alice, tratando de que no se notara el frio en sus descubiertas piernas._

_Suspire y camine hacia ellos. En ese momento llego el jeep de Emmet. La pareja salió del auto con su cabello enredado y las ropas mal puestas y ambos con una sonrisa de 'la mejor follada de la vida'_

_No eh tenido sexo en 3 días, que triste._

_Alice, Rosalie y Bella juntaron sus brazos en forma de gancho y se apresuraron a caminar hacia la larga fila que había en la puerta del bar._

_Jasper, Emmet y yo las seguimos cual perritos falderos, y cuando el guardia de seguridad nos paró, Emmet saco una tarjeta y unos billetes. El guardia los examino y asintió._

_Pasamos sin ningún problema y pude escuchar algunos chiflido y maldiciones. Me quede atrás, voltee y sonreí a la enorme fila, les mostré el dedo y entre._

_El interior del Bar estaba muy bien decorado. En algunas esquenas se podían ver las mesas y los sofás de colores viscosos, en el centro una enorme pista de baile, y en el segundo piso la cabina del DJ, junto a la zona VIP._

_David Guetta sonaba __**(1) **__y las personas bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica._

_Emmet nos condujo al piso de arriba, a la zona VIP, nos sentamos en unos de los sofás._

_Jasper y Emmet fueron por las bebidas, yo no fui porque me dio flojera; En eso unas manos taparon mis ojos dejándome sin vista. Casi puedo jurar que escuche tres bufidos colectivos._

_-¿quien soy? – dijo una voz desde atrás. Era Tanya, solo ella es tan inmadura como para hacer eso, además su voz chillona es inconfundible._

_-¿Jessica? – dije solo para molestarla._

_Las manos pálidas abandonaron mi cara y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Tanya, quien ya estaba sentada junto a mi sonriéndome coquetamente._

_Le devolví la sonrisa y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mire su ropa, o el intento de ella._

_Pobrecita Tanya, le robaron la ropa._

_Traía un ajustado top blanco con brillitos rojos que dejaba ver sus gigantescos pechos, unos aún más ajustado short y unas botas rojas. Además de su siempre exagerado maquillaje y los labios rojos._

_Y por más que lo evite, por más que el ordene al puto de mi subconsciente que no lo hiciera._

_Compare sus labios con los de Bella. Los de Tanya eran carnosos, pero se notaba a leguas que se ponía algún tipo de cosa en ellos para que se vieran así; además de que de solo pensar cuantas lenguas, penes y testosterona por ellos me daba asco. Por otro lado estaban los rosados de Bella, eran naturalmente carnosos, se veían exquisitos, y apuesto la mesada de un año que escasamente han sido besados._

_._

_._

Recordé al noche anterior y mire a Bella, quien me miraba con una expresión e dolor.

_¿Eres endeja o te haces? ¡Tiene resaca!_

Me levante del sillón como un resorte, corrí/trote a la cocina y de la almacena, en lo más recóndito de ella saque una de las cajas con aspirinas, las tenia de repuesto por si me emborrachaba más de la cuenta, además de que siempre tenía una o dos en la billetera.

Serví un vaso de agua, las dos pastillas de aspirina y corrí nuevamente hacia al sala.

Se me rego un poquito de agua, pero me valió pitos, como siempre. Luego Alice o Bella lo limpiaran.

-toma – Bella me miro sorprendida y luego confusa aun con al cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos – es una aspirina, calmar el dolor de cabeza – asintió con al cabeza, tomo el vaso de agua y con la otra mano las pastillas, de las embutió a la boca y luego se tomó medio vaso de agua.

-Gracias – dijo luego de tragar, me sonrió.

Pendeja. ¿Qué no sabe lo que causa en mí?

.

.

_Cuando menos me di cuenta tenía a Tanya contra la pared besándola apasionadamente, ambos nos metíamos mano, ella con mi miembro y yo con sus exagerados pechos._

_Ambos gemíamos en la boca del otro y de repente ella empezó a besar mi cuello con habilidad. Estábamos en una esquina del Bar algunas personas nos veían pero a nadie le importaba._

_-¿me vas a dar lo que prometiste? – respondí cuando su insistente boca me dejo respirar._

_-Claro Eddie._

_-No me llames Eddie, perra._

_-hmmm está bien, me tendrás que dar muy duro para que me porte bien._

_-Te voy a dar tan duro que no te vas poder sentar en días, pequeña zorra._

_Ella sonrió coquetamente y volvió a hacer acción con mi miembro._

_-¡Edward! – la voz de Alice me hiso alejarme de Tanya. Rodé los ojos y guarde mi miembro normalmente, no es como si Alice no me hubiera visto desnudo, una vez me saco de la ducha, y yo me estaba masturbando, ella se rio en mi cara y desde ese momento me da igual._

_-¿Alice, que no vez que estoy ocupado? – la mire con una cara de molestia, no mucho, en todo caso, Tanya no importaba mucho._

_-Luego puedes darle por el culo a Tanya – dijo con ceño fruncido, su cara no se veía muy bien, por la poca iluminación que había en el bar._

_-Ok. ¿Necesitas algo querida hermana?_

_-Ed, me tengo que ir – dijo y me di cuenta de que se secaba un pequeña lagrima._

_Sentidos alerta._

_-¿Alice, que pasa?_

_-Nada, Ed solo.._

_-Alice.._

_-está bien, mañana te digo, ahora solo quiero irme ¿podrías llevar a Bella?_

_-¿y porque no va contigo?_

_-porque ahorita la vi bailando, se está divirtiendo, la dejare._

_Me asombre por eso. Bella era. Bella ella estudiaba para ciencias en vez de tomar, ella iba la biblioteca en vez de ir a Bares, Ella comía sus verduras, (y rosquillas) con el Jefe Swan ¡Bella era la niña buena!_

_-está bien, pero…Iba a ir con..Tanya..y si.._

_-¡Edward! Pues follatela rápido, no dejare que Bella se valla en un Taxi, cualquiera se aproveche de ella o algo – se notaba que Alice se preocupaba por Bella. Si había algo que le admiraba a Alice era su lealtad._

_-Vale, está bien. Adiós. Y mañana me dices todo ¿escuchaste?_

_-si sexdward – rodo los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Le bese la frente y la vi caminando hacia la entrada._

_Mire la pista distraídamente la pista, sonaba algo de marron 5 __**(2)**__, una chica de vestido azul bailaba en una esquina de la pista y varios chicos la miraban embobados._

_Abrí los ojos como platos al notar la espesa mata de cabello castaño._

_Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la pista, tuve que empujar a varia personas en el recorrido. Muchas me insultaron, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo._

_-¡fíjate por donde vas idiota!_

_-¡Ve a joder a tu madre hijo de puta!_

_La canción cambio por una que no pude reconocer __**(3) **__pero era electrónica._

_Bella estaba a espaldas, al cambiar la melodía paro por un segundo, antes de dar vuelta y empezar a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se notaba que disfrutaba de la pegadiza canción._

_En eso momento entre en el grupo de los estúpidos que se le quedaban mirando._

_El movimiento de sus caderas y de su cabeza era la cosa más sensual del mundo. Unos mechones de cabello se pegaron a su frente, su cabello estaba enredado dándole un aspecto salvaje y mucho más sexy._

_Creo que me excite más de lo que podría hacer Tanya alguna vez._

_Abrió sus ojos chocolate y se encontraron con los míos, sus movimientos disminuyeron y me miro con ceño fruncido, se recuperó rápidamente y paso una mano por su cabello._

_Era la cosa más sensual y sexy que podría haber visto en mi vida. Me picaban las manos por tocas su cintura, sentir sus movimientos y mirar desde cerca sus increíbles y hermosos ojos chocolate._

_Me moví mas cerca y quede cerca de ella, no al frente, solo cerca. Tenía la vista perfecta de todo su cuerpo._

_Sentí unos golpecitos en el hombro. Con dificultad aparte al vista de la diosa de vestido azul y me voltee._

_Puta Tanya. Que se vaya a comer pitos._

_Tenía un enorme sonrisa, sin decir nada se pegó a mí y empezó a bailar de una patética forma, tratando de igualar a Bella._

_Le seguí el juego y después de un momento disimuladamente voltee a ver a Bella, quien en estos momentos bailaba con un tipo._

_Eso no me gusto._

_Y mucho menos que el tipo la jalara del brazo hacia la puerta, aunque ella se oponía._

_Empuje no muy fuerte Tanya y camino con pasos firmes hacia donde se encontraban el tipo y Bella._

_-vamos cariño, yo sé que tú quieres._

_-suélteme, por favor._

_-¡suéltala hijo de puta! – exclame al ver que jalaba con tanta fuerza el brazo de bella hasta hacerla soltar un gemido de dolor._

_El tipo me miro asustado, se tambaleaba de lo ebrio que estaba, me empujo, pero apenas me movió unos centímetros._

_La furia me cegó y lo agarre por la camisa barata levantándolo del piso y pegarlo contra la pared._

_-escúchame muy bien pendejo de mierda, si la vuelves a tocar, creme que no dudare un segundo en romperte la cara de hijo de puta que tienes_

_-es culpa de la pequeña perrita, ese culito suyo merece ser follado.. – no pudo terminar la oración, mi puño se estrelló contra su quijada._

_El enojo me hacía ver todo rojo, a lo lejos escuche los gritos de Bella. Deje el tipo tirado ene el piso y la mire, se veía preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo molesta._

_-voy por un trago – se volteo y al ver como caminaba tambaleándose me di cuenta de que tal vez había bebido mucho._

_-No, Bella, vámonos, ya has tomado mucho – la agarre le brazo con suavidad, pero ella escapo y salió corriendo hacia al barra._

_Trate de seguirla pero el cuerpo de Tanya me lo impidió. Esta vez si me molesta así que solté un suspiro y la mire con molestia._

_-Tanya, ahora no tengo tiempo, por favor muévete._

_-¡oh vamos Eddie! No vas a dejar que la simplona de Swan nos arruine la noche_

_-¿perdón? ..muévete._

_-Edward, Isabella es solo una chiquilla que aún no supera a su ex._

_La mire sorprendido._

_-¿su ex?_

_-sí, ¿no sabías?_

_-No.. Perdón Tanya, me tengo que ir._

_La empuje ligeramente y corrí hacia la barra, donde estaba una Bella con un vaso de lo que creo que era vodka en sus manos._

_Estaba muy ebria, arrastraba las palabras y se reía por todo._

_-Bella, vámonos, ya es tarde._

_- a la mierda, mejor ve a follarte a Tanya antes de que alguien te la quite. – dijo entre molesta y sarcástica, volteando a la barra de nuevo._

_-No, señorita nos vamos._

_-¡no quiero ir! ¡ve a meter tu verga en algún agujero y déjame en paz! – si no fuera por la música, creo que todo el bar la hubiera escuchado._

_Rodé los ojos y la levante poniendo su pequeño cuerpo en mi hombro, cargándola como un saco de papas._

_Ella empezó a gritar ya patalear, unas personas nos miraron feo, pero mi única concentración era salir por la puerta._

_-¡Edward! ¡Suéltame! – me reí porque una pluma me hacía más daño que sus pequeños golpes._

_Salí por la puerta trasera. Y mire el estacionamiento, todo estaba vacío. Genial._

_De la nada Bella paro de golpearme._

_-¿te cansaste de azotarme?_

_-Sí. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir la barra?_

_-porque estas muy borrachas, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti._

_-¿tú lo harías?_

_Me sentí incomodo ante si pregunta._

_-No. No me aprovecharía de ti._

_-¿y si te lo pidiera?_

_-eso no va a pasar_

_Seguí caminando hasta llegar al volvo, Baje a Bella y me di cuenta que estaba temblando, no tenía su chaqueta. Que quite la mía y cubrí sus hombros con ella._

_Pero ahora yo tenía frio…_

_-Bella súbete al auto, nos vamos._

_-No quiero._

_-Bella. Estas demasia.. – las palabras murieron en mi boca al sentir unos cálidos e insistentes labios sobre los míos._

_¡Puta mierda! El sabor de sus labios era la cosa mas dulce que había probado y su suavidad era adictiva. Aun no lo podía creer. ¡Me estaba besando!_

_No tarde nada en corresponderle, el beso era pasional y demandante. Su lengua y la peleaban por el las manos en su cintura y la atraje a mi. Ambos gemimos en la boca de otro mientras agarraba mi cabello y lo jalaba._

_Al faltar el aire, aparte mis labios de los suyos, empecé a besar su cremoso cuello sacándole los gemidos más hermosos que mis oídos hayan escuchado._

_No resistí mas y volví a su labios, definitivamente eran lo más delicioso que eh probado. Su aliento olía a alcohol y se mesclaba con el mío. Metí mi lengua sin ningún tipo de permiso en su boca ya ambas empezaron una lenta y pasional danza._

_Pero.. ¡BOM! La puta realidad apareció de la nada._

_-¿Edward..? – la voz de Jasper sonó cercana, me separa lo más rápido que pude de Bella con nuestra respiración agitada, su cabello estaba revuelto, sus hinchados labios entre abiertos y sus ojos tenían un brillo de deseo que nunca había visto._

_Jasper nos miraba extrañado, pero luego negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Edward, sabes donde esta Alice?_

_Fruncí el ceño al recordar la última vez que vi a Alice_

_-se fue, se sentía mal._

_-okey, si la vez, dile que tengo que hablar con ella. Me voy a en taxi, adiós._

_Se volteo y se perdió en algún lugar que no me importaba. Pero ahora Jasper estaba incluso más emo, y más depresivo que de costumbre._

_Voltee ver a Bella y esta se encontraba apoyada ene l volvo, sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse._

_La cogí en mis brazos y la acosté ene l asiento trasero._

_Subí al puesto del piloto y por más que intente, no pude quitar de mi mente esa sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Simplemente era increíble. Me sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso._

_Pero las voz de Rosalie vino a mi mente ''¿sabes? Ella merece algo mejor que tú'' Todas las ilusiones y la felicidad se desvanecieron. ¿a quién quería engañar? Rosalie tenía razón, por más que intentara no merecía fisiqueara un beso de una borracha Bella._

_Aproveche que estaba dormida y mira hacia el puesto de atrás. Se veía hermosa._

_Estaba jodido, estaba putamente jodido._

_._

_._

-¿tu..y yo….Nos…

-si – asentí lentamente después de terminar de contarle por partes lo que paso ayer, no el conté todo, solo lo necesario, pero no pude evitar callar lo del beso.

Me miro con clara sorpresa y luego un gesto de molestia cruzo su rostro.

Sentí un extraño apretón en mi pecho al ver que el beso no él había gustado tanto como a mí. No le había gustado.

_'¿sabes? Ella merece algo mejor que tú'' _nuevamente su voz sonó en mi cabeza.

* * *

**(1) David Guetta ft. Akon - sexy bitch.**

**(2) Maroon 5 - One more nigth.**

**(3) Feel so close - Calvin Harris (es bastante importante que escuchen al canción, para que mas o menos entiendan como bailaba Bella)**

* * *

**¡Lo siento! se que me eh atrasado les pudo mil disculpas. por eso tambien hise el capi todo largote :3**

**varias chicas me escribieron que Edward era un puto...¡pero tiene sentimientos! pobrecito :c**

**voy a tratar de subir mas seguido pero lo que pasa esque ya entre al colegio...y pues se me dificulta...**

**¡amiguitas! las invito a leer mi O.S 'you know i'm no good' y me dejan sus RR ¿si? :3**

**********¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ****dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	11. La enfermedad de los celos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

-Tanya…estamos en clase, no podemos meternos mano mientras la profesora de historia habla sobre Abraham Lincoln, eso no es nada sexy.

-pero Ed.. Ayer me dejaste con las ganas, tuve que buscar consolación en mi misma.. Todo por la culpa de la estúpida de Swan – lo último lo dijo en un susurro para sí misma, pero alcance a oírla.

-Nada de esto es culpa de Swan, además, no teníamos lugar donde follar.

-¿y tu casa? Dijiste que tus padres están de viaje.

-Así es, pero. Alice también vive allí, y no quiero que mi hermana se traume o algo por el estilo, o que se enamore de mi verga y al quiere chupar siempre, eso sería incorrecto.

Tanya soltó una risita que atrajo al intención de la maestra Mason

Paro de explicar esa mierda sobre historia y nos miró fijamente a los dos en la última fila.

-Señor Cullen, Señorita Denali ¿podrían decirnos a toda la clase que es tan importante de lo que hablan?

Tanya abrió al boca y le volvió a cerrar repetidas veces. La verdad, yo tampoco tenía ni idea que contestar.

-Lo siento mucha profesora, pero Tanya y yo tenemos un trabajo de literatura y estamos planeado donde hacerlo. Lamento mucho si esto fue de su molestia, no se volverá a repetir. – respondí con mi voz más relajada y educada sonriendo torcidamente hacia la profesora.

Ella pareció deslumbrada pro unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón.

Tanya suspiro y saco de su bolsa un esmalte color rosa chillón y empezó a pintarse las uñas distraídamente.

Rodé los ojos, la perra de Tanya no podía ser más superficial.

_5 horas para Edward, 30 minutos en el reloj después._

Cogí el borrador y los presione con fuerza sobre al hoja, pero creo que lo hice con demasiada, porque la puta hoja de mierda se rompió dañando mi obra pornográfica hecha a lápiz.

Mire como por enésima vez mi reloj y maldije a las profesora y al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner historia como materia en el instituto.

Me recosté en la silla y mire a todo el salón. La mayoría estaba con su celular debajo de la mesa, para que la profesora no los vea, otros estaban dormidos, y solo los que estaban al frente fingían que ponían atención.

No pude evitar fijarme en la oscura melena marrón de enfrente. Bella siempre sería un cerebrito. No pude evitar sonreír.

_Puta fuerza gravitacional que me hace sonreír cuando miro a Bella._

_._

_._

_-Edward…_

_-Mira, en mi defensa, tú fuiste la que de la anda empezó a follar mi lengua, yo solo te seguí la corriente._

_-¡Pero sabias que no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía!_

_-si… Pero, no.._

_-Vale, en todo caso no lo recuerdo muy bien, son más como. Recuerdos importa. Pero Edward, prácticamente te aprovechaste de mí, de mi estado ¡eres un puto!_

_-¡No! ah, ahora la señorita sale con que me aprovecho de ella, si, si , si claro, te recuerdo que antes de eso, te querías llevar todo el alcohol del bar, además de que un viejo verde estaba punto de obligarte a salir con el ¿y quién lo detuvo? ¡No Bella, no fue Jake el perro! ¡Fui yo! Y más encima me dices puto de mierda pervertido. Te lo juro, no vuelvo a hacer nada bueno por ti, eres una perra malagradecida._

_Después de…echar mi discurso de niño súper inmaduro y cruzarme de brazos Bella me miro sorprendida._

_-está bien, pero…no me puedes besar otra vez. No somos, ni seremos amigos con derechos ni nada de ese cliché._

_-¡Oh vamos! ¿No que todas las mujeres deseaban ser como __Natalie Portman__ en la película de 'amigos con derecho'?_

_-No. en el 2011 hicieron dos películas con el mismo nombre y con la misma trama. Solo que una es mejor que la otra. _

_-Bueno, retomando lo del beso… ¿sabes? Casi te comes mis amígdalas._

_Bella se sonrojo y me miro feo._

_-tendría que estar muy borracha. No recuerdo mucho lo del beso, gracias a Dios._

_-si lo recordaras, no estaríamos aquí hablando vestidos._

_Rodo los ojos y me miro a los ojos._

_-creí que te habías dado cuenta de que no hago parte de ese 98.8% de chicas que están locas por ti._

_-Tal vez no eres humana. O eres lesbiana._

_-No soy lesbiana._

_-pero... Podríamos hacer un trio…_

_Una almohada impacto en mi cara._

_-¡Cállate, pervertido!_

_-no soy pervertido, Swan , solo tengo una imaginación sexy._

_-esa frase es demasiado chiche incluso para ti, Cullen._

_-bueno en fin. Sigamos hablando del mejor beso que haz recibido en toda tu vida. ¿Te lo describo con detalles?- antes de que contestara hable rápidamente - ¿Bueno? Ok. Mira estábamos en el carro, y tú estabas toda borracha y querías follarte al perro que paso al lado entonces yo te dije ''Swan, por favor, aquí frente a todo el mundo no. búscate un consolador o un pene grande''. Te reíste como la loca histérica que eres y empezaste a lanzarlos chistes más horribles que haya escuchado en toda mi joven vida. ¿te cuento uno? ¿sí? Ok. ¿Qué él dice una iguana a otra iguana? ¡somos iguanitas y tenemos un retraso mental!. Bueno en fin, pasando tu etapa de estupidez de la anda te pusiste caliente y metiste tu lengua en mi garganta y la violaste salvajemente sin piedad, entonces me hiciste el mejor sexo oral en el frio de la noche.- le sonreí a Bella que me miraba como si tuviera un pájaro en la cabeza._

_Pero luego rodo los ojos. Fruncí el ceño. Bella Swan rodaba mucho los ojos. Odio que ruede los ojos._

_Me dieron ganas de agarrarla, ponerla sobre mi regazo y darle un par de merecidas nalgadas en ese adorable trasero respingón que tiene._

_Pero, obviamente si hiciera eso sería demasiado pronto._

_-Vale, ya. No quiero saber tu versión neurótica, ni al verdadera. Solo es un Beso. Ya. Cerrado. Tú me odias porque no te hice sexo oral, y yo te odio porque te aprovechaste de mi borracha boca con mal aliento._

_-¿me odias? – pregunte con las cejas levantadas y mirándola con diversión._

_-sí._

_-eso es bueno, le odio es un sentimiento ardiente, lleno de pasión. Y lujuria que.. – otro cojín impacto en mi rostro y escuche la melodiosa risa de Bella. Por acto reflexivo, por obra de la puta gravedad, sonreí yo también._

_._

_._

Dicen que la mejor manera de guardar un secreto es decirlo en modo de broma.

Eso hice yo. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

En fin, me estaba cagando la operación de mi vida.

La cual era: _coño + verga = felicidad absoluta._

Pero, no. mi puto cerebro, o corazón, o esa mierda tenía que poner la pequeña pero más jodida palabra del mundo que se vomitaba en mi perfecta ecuación: _sentimientos._

Al meter los sentimientos en una simple y para nada compleja operación, instantáneamente los sentimientos se vomitan en la operación y al convierten en una ecuación de mierda que daña mi felicidad absoluta con algo entre las piernas.

Bueno. Los _sentimientos _son como la X, entonces tenía que sacar la X de la operación lo más rápido posible. Y solo lograba eso haciendo al operación _felicidad absoluta_ repetidas veces, hasta que la X se asuste y se vaya a joder en la mente de alguna mujer cursi.

-…Recuerden que para la próxima hay un examen sobre los temas vistos, estudien bien sus apuntes – la voz de la profesora se confundió con los pasos apresurados de los estudiantes.

No me preocupe por nada, era ese tipo de persona que, menos atención presta a la clase mejores notas saca.

Tanya me sonrió de forma descarada y me guiño un ojo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me levante de la silla; pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que me volviera a sentar.

Sentía que mi cabeza estaba siento pisada por elefantes, me agarre al cabeza con fuerza como si eso pudiera parar la mierda de dolor de cabeza.

-Por favor señor Cullen, salga del salón de clases. – voz de la maestra se escucho lejana.

_¡Perra que no ve que me está dando un derrame cerebral o alguna mierda!_

_-_Maestra Mason, creo que Edward esta indispuesto lo levare a enfermería. – dijo Tanya con voz tranquila.

No se en que pinche momento llegue a la enfermería, ni en que momento me quede dormido, solo se que al voz de Tanya estaba mas chillona de lo normal y que la enfermera _no se me tu nombre _se había tinturado el pelo rubio y había rebajado varios kilos. Tal vez había conseguido novio, o algún esclavo sexual.

.

.

-¡Puta, esa sopa estaba caliente!

-Lo siento. Ed, de verdad, perdón, déjame..

Me toque el puente de la nariz con más fuerza de la necesaria. Apreciaba a Tanya, a pesar de ser una Zorra y un rubia estúpida, la apreciaba, o más bien le tenía un poco de lastima. Sabía que ella quería algo más que unos polvos conmigo, ella quería algo así como un… '_novio' _pero se conformaba con que yo me la tirara cuando se me da la gana.

-Tanya, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa, vale? Te juro, por todo lo sagrado que te estoy ahorcando mentalmente, así que, antes de que te grite lo estúpida que eres, sal de aquí por favor.

-Pero..yo..yo yo podría ayudarte, estas enfermo…y es mi deber. Cuidarte..

-no es tu deber, que seas algo así como mi puta numero 3 no te hace tener ningún derecho sobre mi, y no tienes el deber de cuidarme, o bueno, en tu caso, tirarme la sopa encima.

Me miro triste y re corío el mechón rojizo que caía por su rostro. Se recompuso y soltó un suspiro.

-Edward, alguna día te vas a enamorar perdidamente. Y te juro que podre descansar en paz

Bufe con incredibilidad.

_Puta Bella Swan que se mete en mi cabeza._

-cariño, ese día, sacaras un 10 en historia. Sigue esperando.

Le di una sonrisa socarrona y cínica, ella me miro molesta y salió de la habitación.

Pero, ahora tengo un feo, sucio y pegajoso problema.

_Y no, no es semen. _

La perra y estúpida rubia rego al sopa en mis piernas y me tocaba a mi lavar las sabanas. Considere la idea de llamar a Tanya para que me ayudara a limpiar todo el desastre, pero toso eso se fue a la mierda cuando escuche el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada.

No estaba acostumbrado a 'limpiar' para eso existía mi madre. Vale, soné como un idiota, pero, Esme nunca nos ha obligado ni ah Alice ni a mí a limpiar una sola prenda, así que es obvio que no tengo experiencia.

Me levante con pereza. Me había tomado unas pastillas par el dolor de cabeza, se me paso, y Tanya se había ofrecido a hacer mi tarea, y a servirme sopa de pollo mientras yo jugaba con mi celular.

_Tal vez si fui un hijo de puta desagradecido._

.

.

-¿Hola? ¿Edward?

-Alice..em…estoy en casa, estoy enfermo. Y nadie me hace una sopa de pollo para mejorarme ¿podrías venir?

-Edward..Estoy de compras con Rose, después te mejoras.

-¡pero Alice! ¡Necesito una sopa o moriré!

-muérete más tarde.

-Alice..

-Ed, yo no sé cocinar. ¿No te había llevado Tanya?

-si peor, a la muy idiota se le cayó al sopa.

-Oh. Llama a Bella.

-¿No al amordazaste para que fuera de compras contigo?

-No, dijo que tenía que 'estudiar' idiota..

-No puedo, llámala tú. No tengo su número.

-Vale, le voy a decir que vaya, pero tendrás que regalarse un chocolate o algo por su hospitalidad.

-tal vez la deje hacerme sexo oral.

_Tengo una obsesión con Bella haciéndome sexo oral._

Alice soltó un suspiro y casi al vi rodar los ojos.

-Adiós, Ed. Ojala te de varicela.

-lo mismo Al, ojala Jasper sea un púber

Me colgó.

Me senté en el sofá y nuevamente empezó a solerme la cabeza, además del estómago, además de sentirme mareado.

_Puta enfermedad de mierda que no tiene nade mejor que hacer que joderme la vida._

Respire con pesadez. Repetidas veces. Quería tomarme la puta pastilla y dormir por toda al eternidad, pero me dijeron que tenía que ser cada seis horas.

_..pero, puta, la cabeza me va explotar._

…_..10 horas para Edward, 30 minutos en el reloj después.._

¡Por fin me estaba quedando dormido! Mis parpados se cerraban lentamente, estaba a punto de entrar a la inconciencia y olvidarme del puto mareo y de todo lo que lo rodea..

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

-¡JODIDA VIDA! ¡¿QUE HICE, AH?! ¡¿QUE HICE?! ¿NO PUEDO SER FELIZ POR LO MENOS UN PUTO DIA! – grite a los cuatro vientos mientras me levantaba del sofá. Casi podía imaginarme a mí mismo botando humo por los oídos.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza esperado para poder mandar a la mierda a cualquier estúpida persona se atreviera a molestarme y a joderme.

Bella me miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Instantáneamente se me olvido toda la sarta de insultos, incluso se me olvido que tenía el más jodido dolor de cabeza de la puta historia.y como por arte de magia y corazón tuvo un paro caridiaco.

-Bel..yo…solo…dolor…nose, ..¿lo..siento?...dinosaurio – dije entre cortamente mirandola como retrasado. Solo podía concentrarme en sus bellos ojos chocolate y en el adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas, y en... su jodida y carnosa boca. Mierda, nunca la había estado tan necesitado de un puto beso, uno solo, y. Volvería al puto paraíso.

Soltó una risita que provoco que se formaran arruguitas en sus ojos. Nunca me había fijado en lo lindas que eran esas arruguitas. Mis oíos tuvieron un orgasmo con su risa.

Solté una risa nerviosa para disimular un poco mi idiotez.

-¿así que estas agonizando? ¿Cuál es el cuento de terror?

-Swan, estaba a punto de dormirme. Estaba casi soñando con tetas grandes. Y de la nada llegas tu a despertarme ¿Qué clase de hija de policía eres?

Rodo los ojos. La mire feo.

-Oh, Dios, ¿te desperté? – fingió asombro tapándose un poco la pequeña 'o' que se había formado en su boca – Muy bien, ya hice mi acción de joder a Edward del día. Ah y de detener los pensamientos pornográficos de _sexward._

-Estoy seguro de que a _sacarmo-man _le encanto el apasionado beso que el regale. – dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

La muy puta volvió a rodar los ojos. La próxima vez que lo haga le pegare en al nariz.

-¿te das cuenta que al decir que besaste a _sarcasmo-man_ técnicamente fue un beso Gay?

-Vete a la mierda.

-vale, ¿no quieres tu sopa de pollo y que te consienta como niño obeso?

-pensándolo bien, te daré ese gusto entra y hazme comida mujer – me aparte de la puerta y ella entro rodando los ojos.

Le pegue suavemente a su nariz, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-deja e rodar los jodidos ojos, es muy molesto.

Rodo los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya antes de que pudiera hacer, o decir algo salió corriendo a la cocina.

Me volví a acostar en el sillón y el puto y desocupado dolor de cabeza apareció por arte de magia. Gemí. Y no, no de placer, sino de dolor.

Después de muchos deseos suicidas llego Bella con un gran tazón de sopa.

Siempre me había gustado la sopa, no era como los niños normales que solo les gustaba el chocolate, yo increíblemente amaba la sopa. Tal vez porque los demás niños no tenían a alguien como Esme que le hacía alguna clase de pendejada a la comida para que supiera más rico.

Bella se sentó en el sillón de al frente, saco el libro de Orgullo y prejuicio y empezó a concentrarse en su lectura, mientras ambos caíamos en un silencio cómodo. Me tomaba la sopa de a sorbitos, estaba muy rica, pero, nadie supera a Esme, la comida de Esme es orgásmica.

Pero entonces una duda me embargo y hice la pregunta que me había rodado al cabeza mientras trataba de dormir.

-¿Bella? – ella levanto al cabeza de su lectura para mírame - ¿Qué hiciste antes de que te emborracharas como una lunática?

-emm – su frente se arrugo en concentración por unos segundos antes de abrirlos como platos, como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante.

-¿Qué? – dije preocupado.

-ayer. Hable con un amigo. Jacob.

Recordé las palabras de Tanya la noche del sábado.

-¿Jacob es tu ex?

-¿qué? ¡No! ¿quién te dijo eso? ¿La perra de Tanya?

-eso no importa. ¿quién es tu ex? ¿Quién es Jacob?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene un especie de derecho cobre mí, o sobre mi pasado?

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-¡porque es personal! ¡No tengo porque decirte nada!

Sabía que no tenía derecho, pero, tenía la inmensa necesidad de saberlo. Su Ex, el tal Jacob, eran hombres, que habían estado amarrados a Bella de manera sentimental. El solo imaginarme en un hombre mirando a Bella con deseo, o besándolo como la noche del sábado, me hacía hervir de rabia.

Descubrí que había una enfermedad mucho peor que los dolores de cabeza y los mareos.

Era mortal y cegaba todo rastro de razón.

_Celos._

* * *

_**********¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ****dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**_

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan sus lindos RR :3 me sacan una sonrisa :') y gracias a Sky TwiCullen, por, practicamente ayudarme con la inspiracion.**


	12. viejos amigos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

Suspire tranquilamente.

No me iba a alterar, no.

No iba a dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, no.

No iba a gritarle a Edward lo puto que es, no.

Suspire con pesadez, cerré los ojos y me tire en el sofá. No mire a Edward, sabía que si lo hacia él se daría cuanta de lo mucho que me afectaba su pregunta.

Él se quedó en silencio. Yo no lo rompí.

Y así pasaron.. ¿Dos minutos?

-¿Qué putas, Swan?

Lo ignore.

-¡Responde, Swan, te estoy hablando!

Edward Cullen puede soportar muchas cosas, pero que lo ignores, afecta demasiado a su aún muy grande ego.

-Edward, no quiero hablar, no lo hare. – respondí aun sin abrir mis parpados.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo, responde!

-¡No Edward! No sabes nada de mí, y prefiero que siga así – abrí los ojos y lo mire profundamente, él se calló y se tiro al sofá nuevamente.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, tan tapido como los volvía a abrir

-No cierres tus ojos.

Lo mire confundida, pero me encogí los hombros mirando al techo.

Sentía su mirada en mí.

Avece lo miraba de reojo solo para encontrarlo miradme a mí.

-Lo siento.. – susurro.

No lo mire. No respondí.

-Perdón Bella, es solo que.. Quiero saber quién es Jacob ¿es mucho pedir?

Suspire y aun sin mirarlo lo pensé.

-Es.. Un amigo de la infancia.

No, Jacob Black no era solo un amigo de la infancia.

.

.

_Mi boca e abrió con asombro. No lo podía creer. De aquel chico musculoso y sonriente, no quedaba nada, solo los restos de un adolecente que fácilmente podría ser el matón del instituto, y un alcohólico._

_Sus ojos negros se conectaron con los míos, los abrió como platos y empujo son nada de delicadeza a las personas que se le interponían para ir a mi lado, en la barra del bar._

_A pesar de su piel morena, juraría que estaba más pálido, más delgado, Triste, y con un dejo de melancolía. Se me rompió el corazón al ver en tan horribles condiciones al que fue mi mejor amigo y primer amor._

_-Bella… - me mira con sus grandes ojos, y creo sentir el hormigueo, el calor en mi mejillas, la vergüenza…, pero nada._

_-Jacob – mi voz no suena tan atontada como al de él, pero aun así es estúpida._

_-yo... – parece que busca las palabras, peor no salen. Me pasa lo mismo._

_Abro la boca, tengo las palabras casi dichas, la silaba se escapa de mis labios, pero el me interrumpe, como si acabara de salir de alguna clase de hipnosis._

_-Perdóname – suplica con voz quebrada, mirándome profundamente. Espero las mariposas en el estómago, el sonrojo, espero algo que nunca llego._

_No sé qué decir. Me quedo muda mientras miro el bar en un intento de desconcentrarme, la fuerte música suena, las personas bailan, algunas se besan, totalmente ajenas a lo que pasa alrededor._

_-No se Jacob... – Trata de hablar nuevamente pero lo interrumpo – Tú eras, la persona en la que más confiaba, y me decepcionaste._

_-Bella... Yo, no quería hacerte daño_

_-Lo __hiciste, aun sin proponértelo_

_-Bella.. ¡Entiéndeme! __Riley… el me manipulo._

_-El manipulo a todos – dije con voz fría, rogando por que no se rompiera, mirando como Edward y Tanya se comían las amígdalas y se restregaban uno contra el otro en una especia de Baile Sensual._

_Por un segundo dejo de pensar en lo que dice Jacob, y miro con ojo crítico al manera en la que Edward la besa en cuello, como ella cierra los ojos y el voltea hacia otro lado, como buscando algo, o alguien. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo vacío y superficial que era Edward con todos. No había pasión cuando besaba a Tanya, Ni siquiera lujuria, solo era una necesidad que se solucionaba teniendo sexo; ni siquiera una necesidad, algo pasajero, algo que se hace por hacer, no porque lo necesite, no porque lo quiera, simplemente lo hacía sin ningún motivo en particular._

_Y sentí lastima Hacia Tanya Denali._

_Ella quería enamorar al chico que no se enamoraba._

_-¿Bella…? – miro a Jacob con ojos fríos y clínicos._

_-¿sí? – responde cortantemente, el solo verlo ahí, recordar todo, hasta cierto grado me afecta. No mucho; pero me afecta._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – lo miro a los ojos y levanto una ceja. Suelta un suspiro – Mira, cuando escuche la conversación de Riley y Lauren te juro que lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue decírtelo.. Pero, ellos me manipularon diciéndote que así te rompería el corazón y te ocasionaría más daño. Lo hice por ti. El me prometió que te lo iba a decir, ya que me juro amor eterno hacia ti.. Pero yo no sabía que.._

_-Jacob, Se quién es Riley, se quién es Lauren, lo que más me dolió es que no me lo digieras.. Me lo ocultaste.._

_-Bella quiero ganarte, quiero empezar de nuevo… No puedo dejar que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo en mi vida desaparezca. No quiero.- sus ojos negros azabache brillan de sinceridad y dolor. No hay sonrisas, ni hay miradas divertidas, solo dos viejos amigos que se ocasionaron daño uno al otro._

_No quiero perder a Jacob, lo extraño. Extraño perder en tiempo con él, extraño que me diga enana y se burle cuando e sonrojo, extraño nuestras largas charlas de todo y nada, extraño sus blancos dientes, se alegría y efusividad, extraño que Charlie sonría cuando le pido perdón por pasar todo el día con Jacob Black._

_El cometió errores, yo también. Todo por dejarme llevar, todo por ser ilusa, todo por miedo._

_Cuando las palabras salen de mi boca, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan decididas._

_-Jacob, el viernes en mi casa, cuatro de la tarde, no faltes, y no te olvides de llevar esa chatarra consentido de tu moto. – por primera vez, después de tres meses, Jake sonreí mostrando sus blancos dientes, y presumiendo las pequeñas arrugas en su morena piel._

_-Claro, Bells. Y ese chatarra, del que tú hablas, es mejor que esa cosa roja con ruedas a al que llamas camioneta._

_-¡tú la arreglaste! – le reprocho divertida. El aura deprimente y emo se ha ido para dar paso a sonrisas divertidas y burlonas, las que tanto extrañaba._

_Hablamos un rato más, olvidando el pasado, dando paso al futuro. Le cuento a Jake sobre los Cullen y el em dice que su relación con Leah no ha sido muy buena y que ambos terminaron pero siguen siendo amigos. Ruedo los ojos porque para mí ser amigo de la persona que te rompió el corazón es imposible._

_Ambos bebemos un poco, no mucho. Me sorprende que Jacob sepa tanto de este tema cuando solo tiene los recién cumplidos 17 años._

_Jacob después de media hora se va con Seth. Me despido de los dos con al manos y Jacob por millonésima vez en la noche me abraza diciéndome gracias por haberlo perdonado._

_._

_._

-Bella, tengo pene, no vagina. Ustedes las mujeres deben dejar de ser tan extrañas, y confundas, y deben ser más directas y literales, no se es solo un consejo – Edward me mira levemente molesto y hace esa cosa rara y ridícula con sus ojos.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¡puta, deja de rodar los ojos!

-¿en qué te afecta que ruede los ojos?

-cada vez que ruedas los ojos un oso panda no recibe un pedazo de queso chédar.

lo ignoro y vuelo a cerrar los ojos.

-Vale..entonces..Jacob es tu Ex..

-No.

-¿amigo con derechos?

-nunca eh tenido un amigo con derechos.

-¿amigo Gay? – puedo escuchar la emoción en su voz.

-Nop.

-Vale, ¿amigo del que secretamente estabas enamorada?

Silencio.

-¡Edward! ¿Tienes al pálida? ¿la fiebre amarilla? ¿Varicela? ¿La pulga? ¿La enfermedad de _tener-la-verga-hinchada-por-tantos-coños-infectados? _¿Alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? ¿Sida? ¡Oh, Dios, no! ¡Sida no! – Alice Cullen corre hacia su moribundo y estúpido hermano mientras Emmet ríe disimuladamente mientras cierra la puerta que Alice abrió. Me sorprende que no vengan Rose y Jasper, normalmente Emmet siempre tiene a Rose por si le da pro coger o tener sexo oral.

-¡tranquila Alice! ¡Tu hermano no me violo ni nada, tampoco me tiro la sopa encima! ¡Estoy bien! – digo dramáticamente mirando como Alice le hacía preguntas a Edward.

-Aja, Bells te quiero en la cocina hay pan, come y calla – luego se vuelve a Edward nuevamente atacándolo con preguntas que ni yo entiendo por la rapidez en al que se mueven sus labios.

-¡Alice, no es para tanto! – grita un Edward frustrado.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras? _Oh Alice estoy muriendo lentamente, necesito sopa de pollo, la que hace Esme, es toda orgásmica, pero justo Carlisle tenía que llevársela. En fin, necesito sopa, cuidado maternal, que me soben el cabello y meter mi verga en algún lugar. Solo eso y sobreviviré. Lo juro. –_Alice imita patéticamente a Edward alzando su ceja.

-¡Hey, no lo dije así! Bueno, no con esas palabras exactamente.

-Eso quería decir. En fin manda e Bella, te salve la vida, tienes que arreglar mi cuarto por un mes.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy un paquete que se envía y se recibe.

-Aja..si como sea. Pero Ed, seriamente ¿seguro que no es sida? – Dice Alice levemente preocupada.

-No, Ali, no es sida, yo siempre uso condón. Deberían poner un condón con mi nombre, se vendería muy bien, además de que podría darse una prueba gratis, se llamaría _condones Cullen, te hace sentir lo que quieres sentir, la verga la siente más dura que.._

_-_¡Ya entendimos! – grito Emmet sentándose en el sofá al lado de Edward como vago prendiendo la Televisión.

-Emmet, ¿y tu novia? ¿Está en el club de las perras? No, no, no espera ¿en el club de las princesas de hielo? ¿Es la reina, No?

Emmet lo ignora y sigue viendo la repetición de un partido de futbol.

-¡Oh, Bella! Hoy mientras estaba en una tienda de deportes me encontré con un tal Jacob black; dijo que era tu amigo y que si se preguntaba si podían salir el viernes por la noche, ya que por la tarde tiene un compromiso. – dijo Alice como si no fuera gran cosa.

Sentí unos ojos verde esmeralda traspasar mi espalda.

* * *

_**********¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ****dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**_

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan sus lindos RR :3 me sacan una sonrisa :') y Gracias a todas las que me leen y se toman la delicadeza de dejar un RR, es muy, pero muy lindo de su parte *v***


	13. Confesiones y sentimientos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 13

**Edward POV**

— ¡Oh, Bella! Hoy mientras estaba en una tienda de deportes me encontré con un tal Jacob Black, dijo que era tu amigo y que se preguntaba si podían salir el viernes por la noche, ya que por la tarde tiene un compromiso —dijo Alice como si no fuera gran cosa.

_Jacob Black_,mi voz interior repitió el nombre.

_Debe ser un hijo de puta_,le dije mostrando mi enfado.

_Pero... aún no lo conoces_, trató de hacerme entrar en razón pero era imposible.

_¡Pero yo sé que lo es! _Nada iba a cambiar ese pensamiento, yo sabía que lo era.

_Como quieras, esto demuestra que sigues siendo un maníaco_, afirmó mi voz interior como si fuese obvio.

Sentí mi sangre hervir. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella fuese a salir con su amigo del que posiblemente estuvo enamorada? Además seguro ese amigo suyo era impotente o la tenía chica.

_Debes dejar de insultar a las personas sin conocerlas ¿Y si es bien dotado o la tiene más grande que tú? ¿Eh, eh? _Me preguntó mi voz interior haciendo que mi enojo aumentara considerablemente.

_Pues, que se joda, si tienes razón en algo de lo que dices seguramente es gay. Y cállate perra_, le contesté desquitando mi enojo.

Pero era hora de dejar de pelear con mi maldita voz interior y volver al monumental problema que tenía frente a mí… Bella iba a salir con el tal Jacob, el viernes. Me sonaba a que tal vez, misteriosamente, una chica de cabellos caoba va a estar encerrada en su cuarto el próximo viernes y no podrá salir con ningún chucho, algo muy triste.

—Eh... gracias Ali —respondió Bella con voz incómoda. Estaba seguro de que eso podía llegar a tener algo que ver con que la estaba mirando como si acabara de matar a alguien.

—Oye ¿Quién es Jacob? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Es algún pretendiente? ¿Un Ex? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un amigo con derechos? —las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un rojo furioso ante las palabras y el movimiento de cejas por parte de Alice.

Y eso me molestó aún más porque no se ponían rojas porque yo le estaba haciendo alguna broma o estaba comenzando una charla sexual. No. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por un chico, un chico que no era yo. Y aunque sonaba absurdo y estúpido, no me gustaba, no me gustaba ni un poco. Al contrario, lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que a nada.

Odiaba que un chico se le hubiese acercado, que hubiera respirado su mismo aire. Odiaba la idea de imaginármela agarrada de la mano con alguien más. En fin, odiaba a cualquier hombre que mirara a Bella como una mujer, a mi Bella dulce y hermosa. Odiaba la idea de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta lo maravillosa que es y se la lleve lejos de mí.

_Puta. ¿Te das cuenta de lo increíblemente cursi, estúpidamente profundo y honesto que sonó eso Cullen? _Me preguntó mi voz interior.

_Sí. _Respondí sin poder evitarlo, porque las palabras habían sido así y no podía negarlo, mis palabras habían sido cursis, profundas y honestas.

_¿Y si…? _Comenzó a preguntar.

_¡No!_ Respondí sin dejar que esa voz en mi mente termine la pregunta, no podía ni quería permitirme pensar en ello.

_Pero… _intentó continuar.

_¡No, mierda! ¡No! _Volví a interrumpir a esa voz que quería hacerme ver algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

_Admítelo idiota. Te gusta, te gusta mucho, tal vez demasiado. _Afirmó finalmente.

_Vale, me gusta ¿y? ¿Cómo putas no va a gustarme si paso la mitad del día escuchando su risa, viendo sus infantiles sonrojos, su hermosa sonrisa? ¿Cómo carajos no me voy a enamorar teniéndola frente a mi nariz?_ Respondí a esa afirmación acelerado porque me gustara o no estaba reconociendo que la palabra sentimientos estaba comenzando a formar parte de mi relación con Bella.

_Ya, cálmate. Te gusta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que tienes que hacer esa mierda de 'cambiar' para llamar su atención? ¿Declararte y expresarle tus sentimientos? ¿Dejar de follarte coños de mujeres sensuales por besar sólo a una? ¿Vas a renunciar a mirar respingones culos? ¿No vas a salir los viernes por la noche a tener sexo salvaje? _Comenzó a cuestionar mi voz interior, a hacer preguntas para las que yo no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta en ese momento.

_No sé_, fue lo único que pude pensar porque realmente no tenía idea de que iba a hacer.

—Es un viejo amigo. Nos encontramos ayer, hablamos, me invitó a salir y acepté. Supongo que no hay más que decir —la respuesta de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Alice levantó una ceja aún sin creérselo.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero no te salvarás, te arreglaré yo misma para tu cita —afirmó de tal forma que demostraba que no aceptaba un no como respuesta—. ¿Adónde van? —le preguntó.

—Creo que al cine o a cenar. Realmente no sé —le respondió la castaña y yo no podía sacar mis ojos de ella.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —Alice soltó un fuerte suspiro como siempre exagerada.

—Eh… no sé. En todo caso no importa mucho —aseguró.

Oh… pobre Bella. Nunca debes decir que no importa mucho frente Alice Cullen, a menos que quieras una amenaza de muerte o ser impotente. Por suerte soy su hermano y tengo unos adorables padres que me protegen de aquel demonio con zapatos y ropa de marca.

Alice abrió los ojos y la miró feo, muy feo, por no decir que casi le clava el tacón de sus zapatos. Casi.

—Vale, fingiré que no dijiste eso —cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera meditando, luego miró a todos con una sonrisa tranquila.

Yo dejé de prestarles atención para mirar al pendejo de Emmett que estaba tirado sobre el sillón como oso en invierno.

—Emmett muévete del sillón, ésta no es tu casa —le dije bruscamente.

—Esme me ama como si fuera su propio hijo —respondió sin prestarme atención.

—Ni siquiera te conoce, gracias a Dios que no lo hace —aseguré con mala cara.

—Sabes que si me conociera te quitaría ese puesto de 'niño mimado de mami que come chocolate' y me lo daría a mí. Porque, admítelo, soy más adorable que tú —afirmó, burlándose de mí.

—Emmett no… —comencé pero me interrumpió.

—Piensa… yo tengo hoyuelos, además de que parezco un oso y no por ser gordo, mi sonrisa es encantadora y tiene un toque infantil. En cambio, tú no tienes hoyuelos tiernos y en vez de un oso pareces un león con ese cabello tan raro que tienes ¿Qué puto shampoo utilizas? ¿Fiera indomable? —Él estaba tan concentrado en su discurso que ni prestaba atención a mi mirada que demostraba lo tonto que me parecía él en ese momento— Tu sonrisa normalmente es sarcástica o la mueca rara que dice 'hoy vamos a follar salvajemente en un baño público'. Y esas son las razones, por las cuales eres peligroso, ninfómano, sexward y para nada adorable. Oh, y casi se me olvida, cada vez que te dicen algo pones una cara de ogro que supera a la de Shrek y merece un Óscar —terminó su discurso completamente ridículo.

Emmett me sonrió y creo que hasta el televisor se quedó en silencio. Todos en la sala lo mirábamos como si fuera un imbécil, hasta que Bella y Alice empezaron a reír frenéticamente. Y yo fruncí el ceño, no le veía lo gracioso.

_Tienes que admitir que lo de tu cabello es verdad ¿Qué mierdas haces en el baño? ¿Alguna clase de embrujo o que putas?_ Preguntó mi voz interior burlándose de mí como las dos chicas que no paraban de reír.

Hasta mi conciencia se reía de mí.

.

.

.

— ¿Alice? —le hablé a mi hermana que estaba en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Qué putas quieres Edward? ¿Un tampón? —me preguntó.

—No… sólo quiero hablar con mi dulce hermana ¿puedo? —le respondí tratando de no prestarle atención su sarcasmo.

— ¿Necesitas algún consejo para dejar de ser un cabrón? —volvió a preguntar sin abrir la puerta.

—No ¿puedo? —insistí para que me dejara pasar.

—Está bien, entra —contestó al final lo que yo quería.

Abrí la puerta y entré a la morada habitación de Alice. Era todo lo que se podía esperar, posters de grupos de pop, su laptop, bocetos de vestidos, un enorme plasma, una estantería con libros y un enorme ventanal junto a una espaciosa cama morada.

Alice estaba en su cama con su laptop color verde limón sobre su regazo, apartó la computadora y me hizo un espacio en la cama. No dudé en tirarme en su cama desordenando los miles de cojines de diferentes colores.

Alice rió conmigo. Hace tiempo que no compartíamos ese tiempo hermano-hermana y sentía que nos hacía falta.

—Vale… ¿de qué querías hablar leoncito? —me preguntó mirándome.

—Todos tiene que superar el discurso de Emmett algún día —le dije refiriéndome al apodo que utilizó.

—No, es demasiado gracioso sexward —Alice soltó una pequeña risa y no pude evitar sonreír también.

—Dejen de llamarme así, mi pene se siente raro —afirmé para burlarme de ella.

—Dejemos de hablar sobre tu pene y dime lo que te acongoja querido hermano —cuestionó por fin.

—Lo haré si dejas de hablarme así —le pedí.

—Ok, pero dime —aceptó e insistió.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que te dio algo sobre hormonas y te fuiste a llorar al baño? —pregunté, dando vueltas porque no sabía cómo plantear directamente el tema.

— ¿Qué fue tu culpa? Sip —me contesto remarcando la p.

—Vale… ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre… Bella? —Le volví a preguntar en voz baja.

Sus ojos me miraron demostrando lo confundida y extrañada que estaba. Pero luego asintió levemente aún con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Eh… sí —respondió.

—Está bien. No sé cómo decirte esto… pero no sé… cada vez se me hace más difícil no mirarla como a una mujer. Y hoy me molesté por el tal Jacob Black, el cual debe ser un perro de mierda. Ah… y lo que dije sobre ella y su ropa el sábado, fue la reina de las mentiras. La verdad traté de que nadie viera mi erección —solté todo tan de repente que me sentí bien, era como quitarse un peso de encima. Volteé a ver a Alice que me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Vale, lo de la erección ya lo sabía, soy más intuitiva que tú, hermano —dijo y me sonrió levemente, pero luego se puso seria—. ¿Te… gusta? —preguntó finalmente.

—Más que nadie a quien haya conocido Alice —confesé sin poder evitarlo.

La sinceridad de mis palabras era palpable. Por una parte me sentía un marica de mierda y por otra parte me sentía realmente bien al confesárselo a alguien más que a mí mismo.

Alice me miraba más que sorprendida por mi confesión y luego una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— ¡Edward! ¡Vas a dejar de ser el puto de siempre y sólo vas a meter tu anguila en una cueva! ¡Es tan maravilloso! —gritó completamente feliz y entusiasmada por la idea.

—Alice, espera... Yo… no le gusto, es casi imposible —susurré abatido, rebelando mi angustia y el gran problema que era para mí que Bella me gustara de verdad.

Alice paró el raro baile de la felicidad que estaba haciendo para mirarme feo, casi tan feo como miró a Bella esta tarde, casi.

—Edward Cullen ¿eres capaz de seducir a la maestra de historia, la de matemáticas e incluso a la de deportes, que es una roca por cierto, pero no puedes con Bella? —preguntó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Pero… ¡Bella no es cualquier chica! Sé que puedo conquistarla, sé que puedo romper su barrera si me lo propongo —afirmé recuperando algo de mi seguridad—. El problema aquí es si merezco una oportunidad. ¿De verdad Alice? ¿Después de que vio como meto mi lengua en la garganta de Tanya, Jessica, y Lauren? —le pregunté nuevamente inseguro. Mis cambios de humor me estaban volviendo loco.

Alice se quedó callada y me miró directamente a los ojos, no pude evitar sentir la profundidad en sus ojos esmeraldas, idénticos a las míos.

—Ed… sé que Bella no es cualquier chica. ¿No te has preguntado por qué nunca menciona a su madre? ¿Por qué cada vez que se le pregunta sobre sus antiguos novios cambia el tema? Ella tiene algo, estoy segura y quiero ayudarla pero con su silencio no puedo —afirmó mostrando su preocupación por la chica que se había convertido en su mejor amiga —. Y sí, tienes razón, has sido un sucio cabrón de mierda que le ha bajado el autoestima, además de ser el mujeriego más estúpido del mundo. Pero sé que detrás de toda esa fachada de chico malo y seductor se esconde Edward Cullen, el chico que ama los pasteles de Esme y pasear por el parque —dijo completamente segura.

Sujetó mis manos fuertemente y como acto reflejo bajé la mirada para observar mis manos entrelazadas con las pequeñas manos de mi hermana. Luego levanté mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos completamente serios de Alice.

—Tienes que hacer que Bella vea esa parte tuya Edward —aseguró sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—, tienes que hacer que todos la vean. Debes cambiar Edward, Bella se lo merece.

Las palabras de Alice hicieron eco en mí toda la noche, pero no volvimos a hablar del tema por la mañana, ni en los siguientes días. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que ya era jueves y al día siguiente era el horrible viernes o como yo le empecé a decir: "el día en el que Bella va a salir con un estúpido hijo de puta".

No había hablado con ninguna de 'mis perras' en toda la semana. Jessica se había ofrecido a hacerme sexo oral en el auto, pero la rechacé alegando que estaba muy cansado. Pero 4 días sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual me estaba matando lentamente.

Bella y yo habíamos hablado muy poco y mi plan de "enamorar a Swanzana" cada vez era más inútil. Y eso último me estaba llevando a una etapa un poco depresiva donde sólo escuchaba la música triste de los Beatles y los Rolling Stones, porque soy un puto depresivo. Y las personas como Rosalie, que me amargan la vida, no se tomaron mucho tiempo para aprovecharse de ello.

—Edward ¿acaso se te acabo tu acondicionador, por eso tu depresión o es que Lauren tiene sida o alguna mierda así que ya no pueden follar? —se burló la rubia mientras abría la puerta de mi Volvo con la mirada baja y la capucha, ya que estaba lloviendo como cada día en Forks.

Pero en vez de ignorarla o mostrarle el dedo como siempre hago, me volteé hacia ella y exploté toda la tensión que tengo acumulada desde el lunes.

— ¿Sabes Rosalie? No, no estoy deprimido por ninguna de esas cosas. No sabes ni una mierda de mí, no me conoces y no quiero que lo hagas. No me interesa ser tu amigo, soy cortés porque me agradan Emmett y Jasper, pero tú… tú, mi querida Rosalie Hale, eres frívola y superficial, piensas que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, cuando no es así —solté todo lo que pensaba de ella en un tono de voz bajo y respetuoso pero completamente firme—. Te recomiendo que no te metas donde nadie te llama y me dejes en paz por una puta vez en tu vida ¿vale? Gracias —terminé mi discurso en el mismo tono.

Entré al Volvo dejando a todos sorprendidos, en especial a Rosalie, la cual tenía una cara entre la furia y la sorpresa. No me fijé muy bien en el resto; así que lo mejor en ese momento fue pisar el acelerador con fuerza y salir de esa cárcel a la que llamaban instituto.

.

.

.

Suspiré al tirarme en mi suave cama. Me jalé el cabello un signo de desesperación y frustración, algo que en los últimos días hacía muy seguido para mi gusto, y me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que le dije a Rosalie, aunque se las merecía me sentía un poco culpable. Ella sólo me dijo la verdad que tanto temía admitir y que los demás no se animaban a decirme.

Mientras seguía acostado pensé en Alice, la cual ha estado extrañamente alejada de Jasper los últimos días. Por una parte me alegraba y por otro lado me preocupaba, no le he preguntado a ninguno de los dos directamente, no porque no me importara sino porque siempre se me olvidaba o porque mi mente estaba ocupada en unos labios rosados y unos ojos y cabello color chocolate.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos ¡Cuánto los estaba añorando! Me había vuelto adicto a ellos, a su suavidad y a su dulzura.

Un fuerte portazo me sacó de mi ensoñación sobre Bella.

— ¡Muy bien, Edward! ¡¿Qué putas fue lo que pasó hace unos minutos?! —el grito de Alice resonó por toda la casa y suspiré con fuerza, porque sabía que Alice no se iba a calmar fácilmente.

En menos de lo que pensé la tuve frente a mí, su pequeña estatura, su ropa fina y la furia en sus ojos la hacían ver como una auténtica aparición digna de un cuento de terror. Sólo que en esos momentos poco me importaban las molestias de Alice.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Rosalie? —volvió a preguntar sin cambiar su actitud.

—Sabes que es verdad, me ha estado jodiendo toda la puta semana, simplemente exploté ¿vale? Tengo derecho a hacerlo de vez en cuando —expliqué lo mejor que pude lo que me había pasado.

Alice se relajó un poco y me miró un poco más tranquila pero sin que la rabia se fuera de su mirada.

—Recuerda que tú tampoco conoces a Rose, así que lo mejor será que se ignoren mutuamente, es mejor eso a que Emmett quiera quitarte la cabeza por molestar a su novia —me dijo de manera firme.

—Está bien Ali —le contesté.

—Bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué hoy estás más gruñón que ayer? —me preguntó sentándose en mi cama.

—Hoy es jueves —respondí como si fuese algo completamente obvio.

—Sé que es jueves estúpido, pero no es una buena razón para estar amargado —afirmó mirándome seria.

—No Alice, no es eso sólo el día. Lo que sucede es que mañana Bella va a salir con Jacob Black, el amigo del cual estuvo o está enamorada —le expliqué.

— ¿Está enamorada? —cuestionó con asombro.

—No sé, pero estoy casi seguro que sí —susurré angustiado.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento Ed —me respondió mirándome con lastima.

—Tranquila Alice y si ves a Rosalie dile que no fue totalmente mi intención lastimarla, sólo dile que estuve muy estresado toda la semana como para que me venga con sus comentarios estúpidos —le pedí.

—Lo haré, pero promete no volver a hacerlo. Hoy es Rosalie, mañana yo o alguien más, tal vez hasta Bella y la puedes perder —me miró seria.

—Sí... lo sé —susurré en voz baja.

Ambos nos acostamos en la cama en un cómodo silencio. Hasta que yo, como la mayoría de las cosas, lo rompí.

— ¿Alice qué pasa entre tú y Jasper? —pregunté y pude sentir como se tensaba y apartaba la mirada.

—No es nada —me dijo pero su tono de voz demostraba lo contrario.

—Alice Cullen llevo 17 años viviendo con las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida y sé que cuando una mujer dice que nada le pasa, es que le pasa todo. Dime… yo fui sincero contigo es tu turno —le pedí.

Suspiró dramáticamente y miró el enorme ventanal de mi habitación.

—El sábado... cuando estábamos bailando y tomando, mientras tú y Bella se quedaron en el primer piso, Jasper y yo hablamos… entonces en ese momento llegó una tal María y lo besó ¡Lo besó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo! —me contó y lo último lo dijo con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

La abracé. A veces podía parecer que nos odiábamos, incluso que no nos queríamos, pero hay algo que a la familia Cullen siempre la ha caracterizado, su unidad y lealtad. Alice nunca me dejó en mis momentos difíciles, ni yo nunca lo haría con ella.

Podría ser un cabrón con todos, incluso con Bella o con Carlisle, pero nunca, jamás, sería duro o cruel con Esme y Alice, eso ellas y yo lo teníamos muy claro.

Mi hermana lloró hasta quedarse dormida y yo velé su sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar que el cabrón de Jasper se merecía una paliza, pero no sabía toda la historia y suponía que lo racional y lo correcto era hablar con él primero. Pero algo que todos sabían y de lo que yo estaba seguro es que casi nunca hacía lo correcto o racional.

.

.

.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Sé que estás ahí, abre la puta puerta! —grité.

Golpeé aún más fuerte la puerta hasta que la desalineada y rubia figura de Jasper estuvo frente a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Gritarme como a Rosalie? —nunca lo había visto molesto y aquello me hizo darme cuenta que yo no era el único que tenía un vínculo con mi hermana.

—Jasper lamento lo de Rosalie, pero no vine especialmente por eso. Vengo por lo que pasó con Alice y con la tal María —aclaré mirándolo enojado.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y se tensó. Dejó su actitud dura y me miró triste, tal vez no todo era como parecía.

Me invitó a pasar y yo acepté un poco más calmado. Entré a la mansión Hale, era un poco mas rústica que la nuestra pero igual de grande, tenía sillones rojos y alfombras persas, dándole un aspecto de la realeza sin dejar de ser moderno.

Jasper me invitó a sentarme y me preguntó si quería algo, a lo que contesté negando con la cabeza mientras me sentaba.

—Vale ¿quién es María? —pregunté finalmente.

—Mi ex novia —contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? —volví a preguntar.

—Ella rompió conmigo antes de mudarnos a Forks —me contó.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —seguí con mi interrogatorio.

—Más o menos un año —dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Qué hiciste cuando te besó? —murmuré con los dientes apretados al recordar las lágrimas de mi hermanita.

—La aparté y traté de hablar con Alice pero ella ya se había ido —explicó.

— ¿Sabes si la tal María va a volver? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—No estoy seguro. Acostumbraba a salir mucho de viaje, tal vez sólo sea por una semana o tal vez se quede a vivir. No estoy seguro, al separarme de ella lo primero que hice fue correr hacia Alice y no la encontré —me contó tratando de explicar su parte de la historia.

—Vale… ¿has hablado con Alice? —lo miré frunciendo el ceño al mencionar a mi hermana, cada vez que pensaba en sus lágrimas no podía evitar que mi enojo aumentara.

—No, ella me ignora o me aleja cuando trato de acercármele —bajó la mirada de forma triste al contestar.

—Ella está sufriendo por tu culpa cabrón —afirmé con la furia al máximo.

—Lo sé —susurró en el mismo tono que antes.

Suspiré y miré sus ojos azules, casi violetas, estaban tristes y melancólicos, como los de Alice.

— ¿La has besado? —cuestioné.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, lo que me hizo recordar a Swanzana.

—Yo… ella… un beso... no… estoy… muy seguro…es que… porque… —no dejaba de tartamudear mientras intentaba explicarse.

—Ya. Deja de balbucear como pendejo. ¿Sí o no? —exigí una respuesta con una sonrisa burlona, el ambiente había cambiado un poco gracias a su torpeza.

—Cuando estábamos en el auto y la tormenta se desató ella me miró a los ojos y me dio un beso —me contó y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— ¿Con lengua? —pregunté.

—Eh... no, fue sólo un roce de labios —dijo avergonzado nuevamente.

—Ah… ya. Está bien Jazz, pero si me llego a enterar que te masturbas pensando en ella o que tan siquiera piensas en ella de esa manera, te corto el pene con unas tijeras ¿entendiste? —le advertí y en mi voz había una extraña mezcla entre la diversión y la seriedad, mientras me paraba del sofá.

—Está bien —susurró.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo, Jasper me detuvo.

— ¿Edward? —me llamó.

— ¿Qué? —volteé a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Puedes hablar con Alice y explicarle todo? —pidió con un tono de voz resignado pero tenía un poco de esperanza al preguntar.

Sonreí.

—Claro —le contesté sinceramente.

—Gracias. Y otra cosa… —me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté ya un poco molesto.

—Suerte con Bella —me guiñó un ojo, lo cual fue un poco gay, y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo…? —empecé a preguntar asombrado.

—Eres muy obvio para mí Cullen —me interrumpió con un poco de burla en su voz.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y apagué ese estúpido aparato del demonio, el despertador.

Hoy no era sólo un viernes. Hoy era El Viernes. El día en que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para hacer que Swanzana no salga con Jacob perro sucio Black.

* * *

_**********Tengo una buena excusa. esta semana estuve llena de exámenes finales, pero hoy estoy de vacaciones asiq ue lo mas probable esque alla capitulo el viernes. Gracias a Flor por corregir mi fea ortografía y gramatica. :)**_

_**********¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ****dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**_


	14. Besos sin amor

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 14

**Edward POV**

— ¡Edward deja de mover tu puto pie! —dijo Alice y yo simplemente la ignoré, como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Por qué tan ansioso? —preguntó Emmett alzando sus cejas.

—No estoy ansioso, simplemente… —busqué una buena excusa— me… hoy entregan los exámenes de historia.

— ¡Por favor! Tú nunca te preocupas por los exámenes, puedes escribir dinosaurio en celo y la maestra con solo ver tu nombre te pondrá diez —comentó Jasper y yo lo miré feo, ya que, era obvia mi ansiedad para él. Un gesto de entendimiento cruzó su rostro y me sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¡Hey, Bella! ¿Por qué tan callada? —preguntó Rosalie mirando a Bella, que estaba mirando su comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todas.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

—No… no es nada. Solo estaba pensando —respondió tímida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿En qué? ¿Hoy es tu cita con Jacob, no? —volvió a preguntar la rubia. Por un segundo sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y gritaron venganza.

Rosalie y yo nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Ella me miraba mal, yo la miraba mal. Ella me mostraba su dedo, yo le mostraba uno de cada mano. Y así, era como antes, solo que no nos hablamos y ella me mandaba indirectas.

Por alguna razón, no sé si por culpa de Alice o por su intuición de princesa de hielo, pero ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia Bella, tal vez era una sospecha o no lo tomaba tan en serio de cómo era en realidad. En todo caso, la muy perra me torturaba.

Bella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio. Puta. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo sensual que se veía cuando atrapaba sus carnosos labios en sus pequeños dientes?

—Eh… sí, hoy saldremos —respondió con timidez, bajando la mirada.

—Oh, por favor, quiero todos los detalles —exigió Rosalie y me sonrió con malicia.

Lo más probable era que en esos momentos no estuviese pensando con cordura.

—Rosalie ¿podemos hablar? —pregunté, las palabras escaparon de mis labios y no las pude detener.

Me sonrió y casi pude escuchar sus pensamientos: _sabía que volverías a mí, perra._

— ¿Disculpa Cullen? No escuché —hizo oídos sordos y todos en la mesa estaban callados aguantando sus risas.

Traidores de mierda.

_Ojalá se les acabe el papel higiénico en un baño público,_ pensé.

—Rosalie —repetí con los dientes apretados, luego suspiré tratando de calmarme y tratando de no arrancarle los ojos— ¿podríamos hablar?

— ¿Y se podría saber de qué? —ella preguntó y fingió no saber nada, se echó una papa con salsa a la boca, sin dejar de mirarme con su perfecta ceja arqueada.

_De por qué eres una perra y por qué misteriosamente tu familia morirá mañana,_ contesté en mi cabeza.

—De un tema privado —respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

—Pero no hay nada que mis amigos —estiró sus brazos mirando alrededor— no puedan saber.

— ¿En serio Rosalie? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Sonrió. Esperaba que perdiera la cabeza.

—Claro Ed, luego hablamos —me respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero no te emociones, no es porque tú lo pidas. Ahora estoy teniendo una conversación muy importante con Bella —terminó y nuevamente volteó hacia la castaña que suspiró rindiéndose.

—Dime Rose —dijo con una dulzura que no poseía.

— ¿Jacob es guapo? ¿Tiene auto? ¿Dónde vive? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Qué marca de ropa usa? —lanzó preguntas como una loca esperando una pronta respuesta.

—Yo… eh… pues… Jacob… yo… —Bella empezó a tartamudear y miró a todos con ojos suplicantes para que la sacaran de las garras pintadas de rojo de la loba.

—Rose creo que pones a Bella… un _poco_ nerviosa —dijo la muy 'observadora' Alice—, tal vez es mejor que hablemos esto solo entre mujeres, tanta testosterona pone nerviosa a cualquiera.

—Vale, está bien. Pero de esta no te salvas Swan —advirtió Rosalie y señaló a Bella con su dedo índice.

—Claro Rose —contestó la castaña y le sonrió tranquila, pero yo sabía que muy a dentro le decía: _cállate por una puta vez._

Todos regresamos a nuestra comida, pero yo no tenía apetito. A menos que se tratara de Jacob Black a la plancha.

.

.

.

—Muy bien Cullen, no hay testigos, si te castro ahora mismo nadie lo sabrá.

—Todos lo notaran y las mujeres llorarán por la perdida de un guerrero.

—Un guerrero cobarde que ni se levanta después de la primera batalla.

—Al contrario Hale, le ruegan que pare y que tenga piedad contra todos.

Rosalie se rindió y soltó una risa. Yo reí junto a ella.

—Vale… ya dejemos de hablar de tu pene y pongámonos serios —dijo ella, después de unos segundos mirándome a los ojos pero con un poco de diversión en ellos.

—Está bien Hale. Lamento… haberte gritado ayer, no fue totalmente mi intención hacerte sentir mal —dije con toda la sinceridad que una persona como yo podía decir.

—No me hiciste sentir mal, pero si me humillaste y a mí nadie me humilla Cullen —me amenazó con una sonrisa que la hacía ver no tan terrible.

—Aja ¿y…?

—Yo…

— ¿Si…?

—Está bien pendejo de mierda, lamento haber sido una perra sarnosa contigo esta semana. Estabas sensible porque te llegó la regla… lo sé —se burló de mí y luego soltó una risa al ver mi cara atónita.

—Si a mí me llega al regla, tú debes tener pene —sonreí devolviéndole la burla.

—Claro que tengo pene, se lo meto por el culo a Emmett todo el tiempo.

—Sabía que Emmett tenía un lado gay —contesté riendo.

—Todos los hombres tienen un lado gay y un pequeño deseo de tener tetas. Para manosearlas, claro —aseguró, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Y todas las mujeres quieren tener un pene… para jalársela, claro —respondí riendo.

—Eh... no exactamente por eso. Toda mujer tiene su 'quiero tener pene y ser hombre' una vez al mes —contestó.

—Vale, ya dejemos de hablar de penes por favor. Me pone incómodo hablar de esto…contigo —le dije pero sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Pene por aquí, pene por allá y un pene te saludará —canturreó Emmett llegando de la nada con los demás. Todos reímos.

—Toda acción tiene su pene y su placer —dijo Jasper con voz de intelectual.

—El físico atrae, pero un buen pene enamora —aseguró Alice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Miren en el cielo! Es un ave… no, es un avión… ¡no, es un pene! —gritó Rosalie apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo.

A estas alturas todos reíamos en los pasillos vacios del instituto. Todos se habían ido y yo había arrastrado a Rosalie para pedirle 'disculpas' por mi honesto y para nada mal comportamiento.

—Tener las zapatillas limpias y que venga un inadaptado a pisarte el pene —dije riendo siguiéndole el juego a todos.

— ¡Ya! Por favor ¿es el día del pene? —gritó Bella escandalizada pero sin dejar de reír.

—Vale, si te pone de mejor humor si quieres hablamos del pene de Jacob, Bells —dijo Emmet y todos rieron excepto Bella y yo.

—El pene de Jacob debe ser como un maní. Apuesto que es un adolescente precoz y no dura ni 30 segundos —dije con suficiencia y Bella me miró entre divertida y molesta.

—Si quieres un día sacamos el metro y nos salimos de la duda ¿no? —me contestó Rosalie picándome.

—Piensas con tu pene, Rose —le dije sonriente.

—Podría tener pene, pero seguro más grande que el tuyo.

Todos soltaron una serie de gritos asombrados. Y yo la miré de la peor manera… la miré feo, muy muy feo. Como se miran las verduras y como miras a un compañero que sacó mejor nota que tú en un examen. Muy muy feo.

—Rosalie, no te metas con mi pene, mejor mete el tuyo en el culo de Emmett y déjame en paz —le respondí ofendido.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que meter su pene en mi culo? —preguntó Emmett indignado.

—Yo escuché que los hombres tienen un punto G en su culo —comentó Alice interrumpiendo.

—Y yo escuché que las niñas menores de 15 años no deben masturbarse —dije mirándola con severidad haciendo referencia a su pequeña estatura.

Ella abrió la boca con indignación y me miró retadoramente. Me arrepentí al instante, Alice era de temer cuando buscaba venganza.

—Oh… ¿y me dices a mí? ¿Recuerdas a Kelly no? —preguntó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos y solo pude ver la maligna sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Quién es Kelly? —preguntó Bella interesada y con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Nadie —respondí con rapidez.

—Fue la primera chica que despertó un deseo carnal en un pequeño Eddie de 13 años. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… —comenzó a contar Alice.

—Alice cállate —interrumpí con voz seria.

—Oh… pero Eddie todos tienen derecho a saber la historia —dijo un sonriente Jasper.

_Puto traidor. Merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

—Bueno —dijo Alice y tomó un respiro preparándose—. Cuando vivíamos en Londres, en la escuela había una chica de 16 años llamada Kelly, ella era tan puta que si pudiera se quitaría un ojo solo para tener otro agujero. En fin, lo que pasó fue que un día Kelly decidió mojar 'accidentalmente' la blusa blanca del uniforme, y sus tetas llenas de silicona se veían a través de la blusa ya prácticamente transparente. Ese día fue nombrado 'las pollas despertaron', y un pequeño y travieso Edward, al ver ese espectáculo se excitó por primera vez, se encerró en la habitación del conserje y se hizo una paja por primera vez —mi hermana contó una de las historias más vergonzosas del mundo y quise ahorcarla en esos momentos.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

— ¡Oh, es una historia que cambiará vidas, Eddie! —gritó Emmett palmeando mi hombro—. Se la contaré a tus hijos, y a sus hijos, y a sus hijos y así sucesivamente. Todos los Cullen sabrán como un pequeño Edward de 13 años se convirtió en hombre en una habitación de conserje.

— ¡Cállate Emmett! —le grité encabronado moviendo su mano de mi hombro.

.

.

.

—Muy bien Bella, es hora de arreglarte para salir con Jacob ¿te esperamos despiertas? —Alice movió sus cejas sugestivamente mientras Rosalie y Bella reían.

—Tranquilas… ustedes están más ansiosas que yo y es mi cita —respondió sin dejar de reír.

—Pero ese tal Jacob Black no está nada mal, según me dijo Alice —comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Dónde se van a ver? —preguntó Jasper mientras se tiraba como oso al sillón con un tazón de nachos del cual le robé casi la mitad.

Después de reír como maníacos en el pasillo del instituto, todos habíamos estado de acuerdo en ir a la casa Cullen, excepto Emmet, quien estaba en entrenamiento del equipo de futbol.

—El va a venir a recogerme, vamos al cine, creo —dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual.

— ¿A qué cine? —pregunté con fingido desinterés.

—Supongo que al de Port Angeles —dijo con simpleza mirando el televisor.

Desde mi lugar podía apreciar como su silueta se veía más oscura gracias a los rayos del crepúsculo que entraban por el ventanal. Su mirada estaba perdida y pensativa. Daría todo el dinero del mundo para saber qué era lo que aquella cabeza castaña pensaba en esos segundos.

Alice llegó de la nada y se sentó junto a Jasper, y este pasó su brazo por los pequeños hombros de mi hermana, mientras ella sonreía un poco sonrojada. Después de mi conversación con Jasper, le había dicho a Alice toda la verdad, o parte de ella; y ella y Jasper siguieron saliendo, ambos hacían todas esas pendejadas de las miradas indiscretas y los sonrojos mutuos.

Me daban diabetes y nauseas con solo verlos.

_¿Ves lo linda que está Bella hoy, Edward? _Me preguntó la voz en mi cabeza.

Eh... sí, pues… ella siempre está linda, respondí.

_Aw, es verdad, pero ¿sabes por qué está tan linda? _Volvió a preguntar.

Eh... no, susurré.

_¡Es por Jacob perro sucio Black! ¡No por ti inútil! ¡Muajaja! _Se rió la voz.

¿En serio? ¿Te ríes de mí? O sea… ¿yo me rio de mí mismo? Le pregunté con incredulidad en mi voz.

_Algo así… es que eres medio esquizofrénico,_ afirmó tranquilamente.

Oh. Interesante…

_Bueno, Swanzana va a salir con Black esta noche ¿Cuál es el plan? _Preguntó con voz cansada.

¿Tengo que pensar un plan? Le devolví la pregunta.

_¡No! Quédate a ver como Emmett se la mete a Rosalie… ¡pues claro que tienes que tener un plan! _Gritó la última parte.

Me da flojera pensar en un plan, suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

_Vale, entonces cuando oigas a Bella rogando por más en la otra habitación no te quejes, flojo de mierda._

¡Cállate! La la la… no te escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. Empecé a cantar porque realmente no quería escuchar más esa voz.

_¡Por Dios, pareces un niño de siete años! _Volvió a gritar la voz exasperada.

— ¡Edward ven aquí! —Alice gritó como loca desde la cocina. Miré a todos en la sala y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del grito tipo exorcista de mi hermana, miraban el televisor como si pensaran y al mismo tiempo no lo hicieran.

Me encogí de hombros, me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la cocina. Allí me encontré con Alice la cual tomaba un té helado lentamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con una mirada entre seria y curiosa.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó de la nada con voz demandante.

— ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? —dije confundido y medio apendejado.

— ¿Cómo que plan idiota? ¿Qué harás para que Bella no salga con Jacob? —dijo en un grito-susurro para que no nos escucharan. Aún no sabía cómo mierda las mujeres pueden hacer eso, tal vez era un bonus de tener vagina y que sangre 5 días al mes, supongo.

— ¿Otra que piensa que tengo un plan? Por si lo olvidas, soy Edward Cullen, yo nunca pienso en nada que no tenga que ver con sexo —respondí cansado después de rodar los ojos.

—Vale, míralo así —empezó a decirme muy seria—. Si tú, puto de mierda, no haces nada al respecto una pequeña ecuación se mostrará ¿recuerdas las ecuaciones? —preguntó como si yo fuese tonto—. Las vimos hace unos cinco años... _Bella forever alone + Jacob dulce y atento = noviazgo_. Y noviazgo es igual a… —dejó la frase inconclusa diciendo con la mirada que siguiera.

—…igual a sexo —dije mas para mí mismo que para Alice. Estaba en un estado que era una combinación entre emo y molesto al mismo tiempo.

—Exacto Ed, acabas de aprobar el tercer grado, felicidades —me contestó con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ya, no me jodas! En fin, por si no lo sabes sí tengo un plan —afirmé de la nada sin pensarlo, en realidad, no tenía una mierda.

—Aja ¿cuál es? —preguntó levantando su ceja y le dio otro trago a su té helado, mirándome a los ojos.

—Primero: vestirme tipo James Dean, todo peligroso y astuto. Segundo: seducir a Bella para que entre a una habitación en el sótano. Tercero: amarrarla y evitar que grite. Cuarto: convencerla con la hipnosis de que Jacob Black es un puto y que no debe andar con él. Quinto: convencerla de que mi pene y yo somos buenos y cariñosos y que puedo ser un buen… ¿amigo? —expliqué. Tenía que admitir que debía dejar de ver tantas películas, e incluso aceptaba que lo que acababa de decir eran puras estupideces.

—Es el plan más estúpido de todos los tiempos, pero viniendo de ti no me extraña en lo absoluto —afirmó Alice con ojos burlones.

_Concuerdo totalmente con ella, ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? ¿James Dean, en serio? _Preguntó la voz en mi cabeza.

¡Ah, carajo lo que faltaba!

—Mira, ya que soy tu hermana, la mejor y más paciente del mundo, te ayudaré. Este es el plan —me regaló una sonrisa triunfante, la cual no me demoré en responder.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow Bells muy bonita! Si no fueras Bella tal vez ligaría contigo —bromeó Jasper con una sonrisa coqueta a Bella, y ella le dio las gracias con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Nooo, ni tan bonita. Te ves bien Swan no te hagas ilusiones —comenté 'despreocupadamente' desde el sofá con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

—Edward poco o nada me importa tu opinión, aquí lo único que importa es que a Jake le guste —me respondió ofendida.

—Como quieras, ojalá se te peguen las garrapatas —le contesté.

Bella simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Contigo tengo suficiente, gracias —me sonrió como si nada y volteó, ignorándome olímpicamente.

Era una idiota.

_Pero es una idiota muy linda._ Escuché mi voz interior.

¿Linda? ¿¡Linda!? ¿Cómo se podía decir que se veía linda con esos jeans azules que se pegaban a sus hermosas y largas piernas? ¿Y con esa camisilla violeta? ¿Y ese maquillaje suave? ¿Y esos labios rosados? ¿Y ese cabello suelto y largo? ¡¿Ella linda?!

Según Alice esa tortura era parte del plan, pero era demasiado difícil dejarla ir por la puerta con su… cuerpo al mundo salvaje sin atarla de manos y pies en la cama y luego quitarle el…

— ¡Vámonos Bella! Es tarde, no querrás hacer esperar a Jacob chocolatinitas Black —gritó Rosalie desde, supongo, el auto—. ¡Además que tengo que ir a buscar a Emmy!

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó de vuelta Bella mientras buscaba su bolsa.

—Toma —le entregué la vieja pero bonita bolsa marrón.

—Gracias —me contestó como si nada para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta, haciendo que un poco de su suelta blusa violeta se levantara y mostrara un poco de su cremosa piel.

No estaba seguro si salió tan rápido porque tenía prisa o porque quería alejarse de mí.

Pero tenía que decir algo o explotaría.

— ¡Por favor háganlo en la habitación! ¡La clave está en fingir el orgasmo pero no demasiado! Ah… ¡y solo tienes que relajar la garganta y tragar, Swan! —grité a lo lejos y pude escuchar las carcajadas de Jasper y Rosalie.

.

.

— ¿Alice? —pregunté.

—_Ed, no han pasado más de cinco minutos desde que me fui de la casa, ¿ya me extrañas bebé?_

—Cállate. ¿Ya puedo ir a raptarla? —volví a preguntar.

—No. Y solo vamos a mitad de camino, cálmate —me respondió.

—No me pidas que me calme, Alice. Este plan no me gusta —le confesé.

—Pues va a funcionar, y no me jodas más —pidió con voz cansada.

— ¿Estás sola no? —le pregunté nuevamente.

—Sip. Rosalie y Bella se fueron en el convertible rojo, Jazz está conmigo —me respondió.

—Dile que deje las manos quietas y que no tenga pensamientos pecaminosos.

—Mira quién habla ¿Cierto que el pantalón de Bella se le pegaba perfectamente a sus piernas? —me preguntó riéndose.

—Cállate Alice —susurré bajito, recordando a Bella.

—Bueno… tranquilo seguiré a Bella a escondidas y cuando compren las boletas te llamo ¿vale?

—Ok, adiós Al y… gracias —dije con timidez, no estaba acostumbrado a ser esa mierda de 'educado'.

—Tranquilo Ed, luego me ayudarás a meter mi tacón en el estúpido ojo de María —contestó con rabia, y casi pude verla arrugar su pequeña nariz lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Vale, adiós Ali —murmuré con una sonrisa a mi inusual hermana.

—Adiós leoncito.

Colgó.

Fui a la cocina, comí helado, me tiré al sofá, vi la mitad de una película y dormí.

Entonces me puse a pensar. Si no me gustara Bella, en estos momentos tendría a la tal María entre mis piernas. Si no fuera porque me gustaba Bella no me hubiera puesto medio emo. Si no fuera porque me gustaba Bella, no me habría peleado con Rosalie. Si no fuera porque me gustara Bella todo sería más sencillo.

_¡Te lo dijo, imbécil! Todo es más fácil cuando eres un puto vago que se folla a todas. No hay sentimientos, no hay relación, solo sexo. No existen los besos suaves o acariciar la espalda tiernamente, no hay palabras empalagosas ni miradas de amor. Todo es más simple. Más fácil._ Gritó mi voz interior.

Como un acto impulsivo tomé mi celular, marqué y lo puse en mi oído derecho, sonaron tres pitidos antes de que la voz que me molestaba siempre contestara.

— ¿Edward? —dijo emocionada, parecía que estaba esperándome.

—Sí, soy yo ¿qué te perece si hoy salimos al cine?

Casi pude ver la sonrisa de Tanya al otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

— ¡Edward! —gritó-susurró Alice apenas me vio en la entrada del cine junto a Tanya quien se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo. Cualquiera pensaría que éramos una pareja, la sonrisa de ella era gigantesca y feliz.

Me hacía sentir un poco mal sabiendo que solo la utilizaba para mis propios propósitos personales y egoístas, pero en estos momentos no era tiempo de arrepentirse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Al? —pregunté como si nada, pero la mirada de Alice y el raro tic que tenía en su ojo derecho me ponía nervioso. Era como si cada vez que se moviera contara los segundos para que una bomba atómica explote y nos mate a todos.

— ¿Cómo que pasa? ¡No seguiste el plan! —dijo nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz para no llamar la atención de los demás. Tanya se hacia la desentendida y miraba hacia las películas en cartelera.

—Alice, yo tengo mi propio plan, déjame hacer esto solo ¿Vale? —dije ya un poco cabreado aunque ella tenía la razón, le había rogado por ayuda para luego venir de puto y dañarle todo… pero así era yo.

_Un pendejo de mierda, egoísta, grosero, imprudente, testarudo, terco, descarado, y puto. _Me susurró mi voz interior

— ¿Sabes qué Ed? A la madre… haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero si te metes en un tremendo lío, no me vengas a rogar ¿entendiste? —me contestó enfadada y con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazándome, la verdad tenía miedo, pero no lo demostré.

—Claro Alice —rodé los ojos y me volteé en busca de Tanya, la cual hablaba animadamente con un tipo alto de cabello negro.

No me había dado cuenta de que se había soltado de mi brazo, así que caminé hacia ella para acabar con esta mierda lo antes posible.

—Hey Tanya ¿qué película vemos? —dije tomándola del brazo fuerte, pero sin lastimarla. Mi voz no sonó dulce, sino aburrida y un tanto odiosa, así me hacía sentir Tanya.

—Eh… —comenzó pensativa y rodé los ojos— no sé Edward, elije la que a ti te guste —sonrió con honestidad y un poco de timidez. No, aquella sonrisa no me causo ternura, no sentí un revoltijo en el estomago, no sentí nada.

—Vale —dije sin interés mirando las que estaban en cartelera. Había una de esas animadas y estúpidas de Dream Works _(1),_ una de las de Actividad paranormal pero me habían dado mucho comentarios negativos, una de romance predecible y empalagosa, y por último pero no menos predecible una de ficción de Disney.

—Edward, mira te presento a Jacob un viejo amigo —dijo Tanya y la miré confundido, luego miré al tipo moreno con desinterés. Me dieron muchas ganas de preguntarle directo a la cara:

_¿Y a mí qué carajos me importa tu viejo amigo?_

Pero no quería pelear, quería ver a Bella.

—Oh… Hola, Edward Cullen —dije. Él no tendió su mano y yo tampoco lo hice, simplemente nos miramos sin ninguna clase de interés pero por alguna razón el no me agradaba.

—Jacob Black —contestó con voz varonil y grave.

_Jacob Black._

"_¿Quién es Jacob Black? ¿Tu amigo del cual estabas enamorada?_

_Silencio."_

_Jacob Black._

Y entonces una hermosa castaña de camisa violeta se acercó a nosotros y frunció su pequeña frente en confusión.

Pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, yo solo quería sacarle los ojos a Jacob con una cuchara y luego obligarlo a comérselos.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Bella confundida mirándome.

—Supongo que sí, eso dice mi acta de nacimiento —contesté con sarcasmo y sorna, no hacia ella, no completamente.

Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tanya? —preguntó ella después de ignorarme olímpicamente.

— ¿Sí? —respondió esta con una sonrisa pequeña.

— ¿Ustedes dos…? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa y ahora mi miró a mí fijamente, con curiosidad y otra cosa que no pude detectar muy bien, pero creo que era sorpresa.

_Chocolate. Me gusta el pudin de chocolate. Lo amo. Me recuerda Bella._

—Algo así —respondí antes que Tanya, que parecía que iba a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

—Ok... —dijo Bella ausente, entonces recordó que tenía una bandeja con un hot dog y un paquete de palomitas extra grandes con mantequilla, además de las dos gaseosas y los dulces. Sonrió y le entregó las palomitas y los vasos a Jacob, él le sonrió con burla—. Jake comes como morsa en celo, recién terminamos de comer un helado y tú vienes a traer todo esto ¿Cómo hace tu padre para vivir? ¿Tú te comes su comida, cierto? —ambos rieron divertidos, Tanya y yo nos sentíamos un poco incómodos, pero yo me sentía molesto, muy molesto.

—Ya Bells, no me molestes con eso que tú también comes mucho y mírate estás toda flacucha y blandengue —ambos sonrieron. Entonces Jacob se acordó de nosotros dos y nos miró, en realidad, miró a Tanya con un poco de vergüenza— ¿Qué película van a ver?

Tenía que entrar al cine con Bella, eso era parte de mi súper-secreto-y-genial plan.

—Aún no se lo había preguntado a Edward —respondió Tanya.

—No estoy seguro… ¿Cuál van a ver ustedes? —pregunté sin demostrar mucho interés.

—Actividad paranormal —contestó Bella con su nariz un poco arrugada. Ella odiaba las películas de terror.

— ¿Tú no odias las películas de terror? —pregunté con diversión, pero también con curiosidad.

—Para eso estoy yo —dijo Jacob poniendo su brazo en el hombro de ella mientras esta rodaba los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hice un esfuerzo inhumano, un esfuerzo de superman para no lanzarme hacia Jacob y molerlo a golpes.

—Me gusta ¿quieres verla Tanya? —la miré a los ojos, y ella asintió tímidamente.

Oh, sí, el plan estaba en marcha.

.

.

— ¿Tanya solo vas a comer eso? —preguntó Bella, mirando el té helado que sostenía la chica y su barra de granola.

—Oh claro, hay que cuidar la figura —respondió ella con una sonrisa orgullosa, mirando después hacia mí, como si hiciera aquello por mí, como si a mí me agradaba.

En verdad lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando una chica se privaba de cosas para verse más 'linda', era tan superficial y estúpido. Era admirable ver como Bella se comía una gaseosa gigante, un hot dog y unas palomitas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

_Puta. Cada vez te parece más perfecta. _Dijo mi voz interior.

Jacob y Bella se sentaron en sus asientos y Tanya y yo los seguimos. Bella estaba en la esquina, seguido por Jacob, seguido por Tanya y luego estaba yo a lo último.

La película empezó y en poco tiempo los fantasmas y las mierdas satánicas iban apareciendo causando terror en las dos chicas, pero a mí me daba igual. Tanya trataba de acurrucarse en mí, yo no la apartaba pero tampoco la abrazaba o alguna mierda así. Por otro lado, Jacob hacía todo lo contrario, sobaba la espalda de Bella y la hacía reír constantemente.

La película estaba a la mitad y Bella ni siquiera me había mirado, como si no estuviera ahí, igual Jacob. Ambos estaban en su burbuja y eso me molestaba mucho, pero mucho.

Mi supuesto plan era perfecto. O bueno, eso pensaba una hora antes. Si salía con Tanya me la follaría y tal vez se me quitaría el capricho con Bella, o podría causarle celos con Tanya.

Pero hasta ahora nada me había funcionado, ya que Bella permanecía indiferente y, en realidad, Tanya en estos momentos no hacía surgir ningún tipo de deseo en mí.

No faltaba mucho para que la película acabara, tal vez unos 30 minutos, volteé a ver a Bella como por decima vez en la noche y vi algo que me dejó quieto en mi sitio.

Jacob y Bella estaban cerca y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cuando él se fue acercando más y más, hasta que sus labios y los de ella se unieron en un beso tímido y lento.

Me sentí escoria, y como acto de impulsividad, agarré a Tanya de la cintura, girándola hacia mí, sin importarme que dejara caer su té por mi culpa, y la besé con desenfreno, con rabia y con furia. Era rápido, rudo, fuerte.

Entonces lo entendí.

Estaba jodido.

Porque no sentí nada, ni siquiera deseo.

No sentía deseo por quitarle la ropa o llegar a más.

Estaba jodido porque yo no quería sus labios, quería los rosados y cálidos labios de Bella.

Porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que todos los besos sin amor saben a lo mismo.

* * *

**Holi :3 soy una mala persona por no actualizar, lo se. ¡Las quiero! Espero que el shaya gustado. y pobre Ed, en lo personal yo ame la ultiam frase (la saque de Tumblr y me encanto)**

**gracias a flor, por su paciencia, y por entregarme el capi rapido :3 te quiero.**

**Scarlett, te quiero y ¡no se te ocurra quitarle la puñetera dedicatoria!**

**__************¿que les parecio? ¿que parte les gusto mas? ¿merezo RR? ****dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	15. Es imposible huir

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 15

**Edward POV**

Salí del lugar corriendo como si me persiguiera un asesino en serie o algo así.

Tanya me había mirado con ojos confusos y suplicantes, deseosos de seguirme y hablar conmigo, como si me importara su interés. Con la mirada le dejé claro que no se moviera de su lugar

Llegué al baño del cine y una furia ciega me embargó. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de golpear el espejo.

Bella. Jacob. Besándose.

Quería huir de todo, de todos… de Bella, de Jacob, de Tanya, del latido de mi corazón, de mis celos, de todo. Pero no podía huir de mí mismo.

Pero también quería correr hacia donde estaban todos, coger a Bella como un saco de papas sobre mis hombros y llevarla lejos, donde nadie nos encontrara y donde pudiéramos ser sólo nosotros.

¡A la mierda, Jacob!

_¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como un psicópata? ¿Vas a secuestrarla y cometer asesinato?_ Preguntó mi voz interior.

Eh… sí.

_Cálmate pendejo. Te lo advertí, te lo dije: aléjate de la castaña, pero no, tú tienes que ser un estúpido sordo de mierda que no me hizo caso, ¿por algo soy tu conciencia no crees?_

Supongo…

Respiré tratando de calmarme, ya que, en serio parecía un psicópata con problemas mentales.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Si salía y volvía con los demás, lo más probable sería que matara a Jacob y corriera con Bella sobre mi hombro; pero si me iba del cine se preguntarían por mí.

Era una decisión difícil.

Salí del baño corriendo y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba en el estacionamiento tratando de encender mi Volvo.

Al final no fue tan difícil.

El motor rugió y pisé el acelerador saliendo del centro comercial a toda prisa.

Llegué al bar que más frecuentaba y entré. La música fuerte me recibió junto a la sonrisa de varias chicas que bailaban sensualmente entre el tumulto de gente, que parecía más bien una orgía.

Oh sí, el lugar perfecto para olvidar a Bella Swan.

Una chica morena de una larga cabellera negra como el petróleo y rizada perfectamente, se acercó a mí con un menear de caderas exagerado, una sonrisa coqueta en los labios pintados y una mirada que destilaba sexo desenfrenado.

Le sonreí torcidamente y apenas se acercó a mí, agarré su culo con fuerza y la atraje hacia mí, dejando que mi aliento chocara contra su rostro maquillado y falso.

— ¿Buscamos algo más privado, cariño? —dijo con un tono de voz sensual, mirándome de arriba a abajo descaradamente. Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Por qué primero no vamos por unos tragos? —respondí sin mirarla y caminando hacia la barra.

La ignoré completamente mientras seguía caminando, como si su presencia me fuera indiferente. Con el tiempo me había dado cuenta de que eso, por alguna razón extraña, a las chicas las encendía y les gustaba.

Llegué a la barra, pedí un vodka y lo tomé en seco, pronto el ardor en mi garganta llegó y me sentí increíblemente bien. Seguí pidiendo y cada uno lo tomaba como si fuera agua, hasta que llegó la chica de cabello negro, quien de la nada se sentó en mis piernas y empezó a mover su cadera sensualmente.

Reí entre dientes por su intento patético de seducirme y tomé otro trago.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Alguna pena para olvidar? —preguntó para luego acercarse más a mí y tratar de besarme, pero la alejé bruscamente.

—No me beses —dije en tono frío y brusco, aunque a ella no le importó mucho y empezó a besar mi cuello, esperando una respuesta—. Algo así, más bien a una persona.

— ¿Una ex?

—Ni siquiera fuimos algo.

—Uh… pobre, yo podría hacerte olvidar. —Mordió levemente mi cuello, y yo reí antes de beber otro vaso.

—Claro que no podrías, eres una puta, lo máximo que podrías hacer es drogarme y que follemos hoy en la noche, pero nada de eso impedirá que la tenga que ver mañana o cualquier otro día.

Rió un poco y me miró a los ojos, los suyos eran pardos, casi negros, delineados y con sombras.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? —Estiró sus labios hasta casi alcanzar los míos, pero no se atrevió.

—Porque no sentiría nada —le respondí con voz fría.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿No me darás el gusto? —preguntó haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

— ¿A quién le toca complacer? —Rodó los ojos ante mi respuesta y luego sonrió.

—Está bien, acepto.

—Nunca te pregunté.

Me miró cansada y yo sonreí un poco borracho.

—Vale —respondí arrastrando las palabras después de beber otro poco.

— ¿No me vas a invitar ni siquiera un mísero trago? —preguntó fingiendo indignación y poniendo una mano en su pecho dramáticamente.

_Me recuerda a Alice._

—Toma lo que se te dé la gana.

Ella pidió un vodka y cuando ambos teníamos los vasos llenos brindamos.

—Por el maravilloso sexo que tendré hoy —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Por la soledad —respondí yo de manera casi feliz, aunque aquello pareciera absurdo.

Seguimos tomando y hablando. Descubrí que se llamaba Sofía, tenía 20 años y su novio la había abandonado hace un mes por su prima, y desde entonces se la pasaba de cama en cama y de fiesta en fiesta sin importarle nada ni nadie.

— ¿Y lo amas? —pregunté mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió antes de sacar un cigarrillo de su bolso, encenderlo y darle una larga calada.

—No, creo que en realidad nunca lo hice.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces esto? ¿Es por despecho?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Hace tiempo lo superé, pero me duele más la humillación y hago esto porque quiero. Me gusta tener sexo con muchos hombres y aprender sobre las diferentes formas y texturas de los penes de todo Seattle —dijo con una sonrisa.

—O sea, eres una perra.

—Algo así… si una mujer tiene sexo con muchos hombres es puta, pero si un hombre tiene sexo con muchas mujeres es un campeón. ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

_Su odio hacia el machismo me recordó a Rosalie._

Reí y seguimos hablando.

Entonces empezaron las preguntas hacia mí. Me preguntó sobre la 'dueña de mi oscuro y duro corazón' como la llamó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté quitándole el cigarrillo de las manos y dándole una larga calada para luego devolvérselo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —dijo con ansiedad, acomodándose en mis piernas y sentándose derecha como una estudiante que iba a aprender algo nuevo.

—Bella —respondí y luego tomé otro vaso de vodka en seco, ya que, su nombre me traía demasiados recuerdos no gratos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Ese es su nombre? Sin ofender pero que nombre tan estúpido —contestó altaneramente ya que ella también estaba pasada de tragos.

—En realidad es Isabella, pero todos le decimos Bella —aclaré, sin molestarme por su ofensa hacia su nombre.

_Ella tiene razón, es un poco estúpido. _Habló la voz en mi cabeza.

Lo sé pero shh… no le vayas a decir a nadie que pensé eso, respondí como tonto.

—Oh —contestó ella sin interés—. ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues… —Pensé un poco y tomé otro trago, creo que era como el décimo—. Ella es… Bella… es inteligente, terca, demasiado romántica, un poco graciosa, inocente, encantadora, muy observadora, tímida y muy muy bonita.

Sofía rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que hablas de ella como si fuera tu novia?

—Lo es… sólo que aún no lo sabe.

—Vale… ¿Por qué el despecho? ¿Te rechazó? ¿Te gritó en la cara lo puto que eres o qué mierda? ¿Te dejó en la _friend zone?_ Porque al decir su nombre tienes una cara de cólico horrible. —Negó con la cabeza como si me tuviese lástima.

—Ella iba a salir con un… amigo hoy, así que la seguí y entré al lugar con una de mis perras, para… no sé, causarle celos o algo así. Pero entonces en medio de la película, Bella y su amigo se besaron. Me entró esa mierda de los celos, la cual es como un dolor de culo, y salí corriendo como el puto cobarde que soy —confesé diciendo todo un poco lento, ya que mi voz se estaba apendejando debido al grado de alcohol en mi sistema.

La estúpida de Sofía rió.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por lo menos hubieras dado la cara, imbécil! Ahora todos sabrán que eres una nenita con menstruación y cólicos.

Ambos reímos, aunque la verdad quería jalarla del cabello.

_Sólo yo te puedo decir la verdad en la cara ¿no?_

Exacto, le contesté a mi voz interior en mi cabeza, como siempre.

Continuamos hablando y dejamos el tema de Bella porque me ponía deprimido y emo. Cuando le dije que tenía 17 años, casi se atraganta con su séptimo trago de vodka.

— ¡¿17?! ¡Eres un crío! ¡Si me acuesto contigo iré a la cárcel por pedofilia! —casi gritó, pero con la música fuerte no llamamos la atención de nadie.

—Podré ser un crío pero te daré más duro que todos esos viejos con los que te acuestas —respondí con arrogancia, acercando su cintura a mí, para que nuestros alientos chocaran mientras ella levantaba una ceja y mordía su labio inferior.

_Me recordó a Bella._

Besé su cuello con fuerza mientras ella gemía por lo bajo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que recordar a Bella Swan mordiéndose los labios, ya que, aquello era la cosilla más inocentemente sexy que podía hacer.

—Vamos a una habitación, yo conozco una —dijo Sofía en mi oído con voz sensual.

Este bar, el que más frecuentaba, normalmente estaba lleno de ninfómanos y putas, así que después de que las personas cogieran sobre las mesas y en la pista de baile frente a todos, el dueño decidió alquilar unas habitaciones en el mismo bar. Eso había escuchado.

Bajé a Sofía de mi regazo y ambos caminamos a las habitaciones, pero antes de poder entrar un brazo jaló a Sofía bruscamente, volteé rápidamente sólo para encontrarme con un tipo de unos 30 años, alto y moreno, con una miraba furiosa y casi echando humo.

— ¿Así que me dejas por ese nene rico no? ¡Sabía que eras una puta! ¿Cuánto de paga, eh? Yo podría duplicarlo —gritó furioso a la cara de piedra de Sofía, que lo miraba con una mueca de aburrimiento y fastidio, como si el enorme cuerpo no pudiera contra su femenina figura.

—Eres aburrido, y demasiado predecible, Alfonso. ¡Me aburres! Y no me paga, lo hago por gusto, ¿no lo ves? ¡Está jodidamente caliente! Tú, cariño, eres un viejo que se quiere desquitar con todos sólo porque tu novia no te soportó más —respondió ella como una fiera enfrentándose a la mirada de Alfonso, quien tenía impregnada la sorpresa en su, prematuramente, arrugado rostro.

— ¡Cállate, perra de mierda! —gritó él con furia ciega antes de levantar su enorme mano y estamparla contra la mejilla de Sofía, ella cayó en mis brazos.

La levanté suevamente hasta que pudo mantenerse en pie, luego caminé hacia el tipo con pasos firmes y vi todo rojo. No estaba lo suficientemente consciente para saber que lo más probable era que fuera yo quien tuviera que ir al hospital, pero no me importaba.

Lo golpeé en la mandíbula y casi me pongo a bailar porque al parecer le había dado fuerte. Pero un golpe fuerte como el demonio se estrelló contra mi quijada dejándome ver luces por un momento.

Escuché el grito agudo de Sofía en alguna parte.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Ve y ahógate en tragos y tragos de cerveza barata! Es lo único que sabes hacer —gritó con fuerza, atrayendo más de una mirada hacia la bonita chica de cabello salvaje—. No vengas a joderme el puto día, ya tengo suficiente con un sexo que me dejó insatisfecha; podrás pegarnos todo lo que se te dé la gana, pero… —Dulcificó su voz por un segundo, como toda buena actriz y la vi sonreír por lo bajo—. Cariño él la tiene más grande que tú.

Una serie de aullidos y gritos llenaron el lugar y por un momento escuché el canto de los ángeles, a Bella con alas blancas llamándome, gritando que todo había terminado.

_¡Salimos de ésta vivos!_

Pero los gritos de gloria se esfumaron en cuando unos golpes en mis costillas me inmovilizaron completamente, y sentí el líquido tibio de la sangre bajar por mi nariz.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Cómo que no puedo entrar, pendeja!? ¡Yo lo traje, además soy mayor de edad, y no me sé los números de su familia! Sólo déjeme entrar, lo conozco, es mi amigo. —Unos gritos histéricos me despertaron de mi agradable sueño, en donde Bella le gritaba a Jacob sobre su polla pequeña, y donde yo la llevaba en un caballo blanco hacia una cama de algodón.

_Hermoso, hermoso sueño._

Puta Sofía que me trajo a la estúpida realidad.

—Señorita por favor cálmese, ¿tiene usted alguna relación con él? —La voz 'tranquila' de otra señora le respondió respetuosamente a la grosera de Sofía.

— ¡Ya le dije que es mi amigo! ¿Está sorda o qué? ¿No le tocó anoche? —Sofía en verdad no sabía ser sutil o educada.

_Aw, es como tú. _Me dijo mi voz interior.

— ¡Ella puede entrar! —grité lo más fuerte que pude, suponiendo que ya era momento de interrumpir o si no llamarían a la policía y a toda la guardia nacional.

Admiré la deprimente habitación blanca en la que me encontraba. Odiaba los hospitales por dos razones, aquí morían como 10 personas por segundo y porque aquí trabajaba Carlisle, quien a pesar de ser mi padre, era un poco exagerado, y maníaco respecto a sus hijos y esposa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ve! ¡Él me conoce! ¡Casi cogimos! —Entró Sofía a la habitación rodando los ojos con fastidio, ignorando a la pobre enfermera, quien hacía todo lo posible para no matarla con la jeringa que tenía en sus manos.

Le sonreí a Sofía, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Usted es toda una dama señorita, a juzgar por sus ropas, aseo personal y realmente respetuoso vocabulario. —Imité la voz de Jasper, haciendo alusión a la ropa pegada y pequeña de Sofía, que la hacían ver como una prostituta, a su colorido conocimiento en maldiciones, y su corrido maquillaje.

—Soy muy fina —respondió levantando su meñique en gesto de elegancia para que luego ambos soltáramos carcajadas.

_La puta madre, esto duele como mil demonios._

Las costillas me dolían y Sofía, al notar eso, en vez de parar y ayudarme empezó a reírse más, y su rara risa era muy contagiosa así que me dolieron aún más las costillas.

_Puta Sofía._

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! —gritó mi rubio progenitor entrando por la puerta, azotándola contra la pared, casi pude escuchar los rayos, y la tormenta.

Sofía y yo paramos de reír rápidamente, y fingimos ser serios y maduros, lo cual era totalmente ridículo.

—Hola papá —respondí con una nerviosa sonrisa, ya que Carlisle me dijo que la próxima vez que me metiera en otra estúpida pelea me iba a quitar mi preciado Volvo.

Pero la sonrisa me la borró su helado y frío rostro pálido.

Miré a Sofía en busca de ayuda, y vi que ella sólo observaba a mi padre casi babeando.

_Igual que todas las enfermeras y la mitad de las amas de casa de Forks._

— ¿Es casado? —susurró ella moviendo sus labios para que escuchara, y agachándose un poco señalando con su pulgar al doctor rubio.

Se veía graciosa, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, cuando Carlisle la miró como diciendo _¿Qué putas? _Con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

Ella sonrió y se paró derecha rápidamente. Él volteó los ojos y me miró un poco más calmado.

—Edward ¿serías tan amable de presentarme a tu amiga? —preguntó con la voz pacífica que ponía cada vez que quería quedar bien frente otras personas.

_Carlisle era un poco, mucho en realidad, hipócrita._

—Sofía —dijo ella, presentándose—. Yo lo encontré y el tipo que lo golpeó era un conocido mío. No se preocupe, él sólo me defendió, es que el tipo me pegó una cachetada, entonces Edward lo golpeó, el tipo golpeó a Edward y yo le grité que la tenía chica, entonces golpeó aún más a Edward, y yo no lo pude detener porque me agarraron las manos, si no le hubiera pateado los huevos, se lo aseguro —dijo ella rápidamente sin respirar, tipo Alice.

Carlisle la miró raro como por media hora.

—No lo castigue o le quite lo que sea que tenga, todo fue mi culpa.

—Está bien —respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa que de seguro empapo las bragas de Sofía, quien asintió apendejada.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo Edward? Es como la quinta vez que me entero que se peleó y le patearon el culo. —Escuché la voz de Alice por el pasillo y el resonar de sus indispensables tacones.

Pero no era sólo un par.

—Yo pagaría por ver cómo le patean el culo a Edward —dijo la voz de Bella, y me puse nervioso por el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba ahí.

_Ya pareces una adolecente pendeja._

—Yo pagaría por ver como se la meten a Edward por el culo. —La voz de Rosalie fue inconfundible y todos rieron, incluso Sofía quien murmuro un: _es bueno, es bueno, lo voy a utilizar._

La puerta se abrió y mi hermana, mi cuñado y mis tres amigos entraron de lo más calmados riendo y gozando de la vida mientras yo tenía un labio y una ceja rota, además del puto dolor en las costillas.

Alice fue donde Carlisle y besó su mejilla mientras este sonreía a su hija menor.

—Hola papi —dijo como la niña mimada que es—. Por Edward es que soy tu favorita ¿no?

—Claro cariño. —Sonrió él como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Luego caminó hacia mí y me abrazó fuerte. Cuando gemí de dolor, me abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Eres un puto Edward, esto te ganas por no seguir el plan —susurró en mi oído para que nadie escuchara.

Se separó de mí y pude ver a todos con claridad.

Todos estaban igual sólo que ahora traían un saco por el frío de la noche.

— ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Fue por una cerveza? ¿Te dijeron niño rico que parece gay? ¿Ó simplemente hiciste un muy mal striptease? —preguntó Jasper con sarcasmo y casi le muestro mi dedo medio, pero Carlisle estaba ahí, además me daba pereza levantar los brazos.

Todos rieron y aproveché el momento para mirar a Bella, quien observaba a Sofía con curiosidad.

_Me gusta la venganza…_

—Eh, Sofía, ven toma mi saco te va a dar hipotermia con esa ropa —dije distraídamente cogiendo mi chaqueta de la mesa y entregándosela a una confundida Sofía, pero no dijo nada.

—Eh… gracias, supongo —respondió ella mientras se ponía mi chaqueta de cuero negro.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, y creo que se puso un poco incómoda.

—Edward, ¿no nos vas a presentar? —preguntó Emmett mirándome.

—Chicos ella es Sofía, por culpa de ella me pasó esto —respondí con apatía para picarla, ya que, al igual que me pasaba con Bella, era gracioso verla molesta.

— ¡Ya dije que lo siento! —gritó exageradamente.

—Bueno como sea, ellos son… —dije pero una pequeña cosa de cabello negro me interrumpió.

—Yo soy Alice, la hermana de este mocoso de cabello raro.

—Yo soy Emmett, el divertido y sexy jugador de fútbol americano.

—Yo soy Rosalie, la astuta rubia sarcástica.

—Yo soy Jasper, el vaquero y rubio sexy hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

—Yo soy Bella, la… ¿castaña? —dijo Bella confundida y sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando ella dijo su nombre Sofía abrió los ojos y me miró haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, yo asentí disimuladamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Ese es tu nombre? Lo siento, pero es un apodo un poco estúpido ¿tu mami no te quiere? —dijo la muy sutilmente Sofía y no pude evitar reír, igual que todos.

Bella rodó los ojos y casi le pegó con un cojín.

—Bueno… yo soy Sofía. La verdad yo metí a Edward en este lío, en verdad lo siento, pero sólo me estaba defendiendo, se que parece un puto perro sin sentimientos con sida y todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pero no es tan malo. En todo caso es un gusto conocerlos, y Edward dice que los odia en su mayoría.

Todos menos Carlisle y yo quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Respira por el culo o qué? —preguntó una sorprendida Bella.

Sofía rió falsamente, lo sabía porque su risa era más escandalosa y rara.

—Te corto, perra —amenazó mirando los ojos chocolates de la castaña, quien mantuvo la mirada con valentía.

—Bueno… ¿y dónde estaban tú y nuestro querido Eddie? —preguntó Jasper mirando a Sofía, ella relajó su postura y sonrió coqueta al rubio.

—En un bar, íbamos a coger pero entonces pasó lo de la pelea… Edward dijo que no me iba a denunciar, cumplan su palabra.

Todos reímos un poco, excepto Carlisle, ya que, él era el 'adulto responsable'. Por suerte, justo en ese momento lo llamaron por los altavoces y mientras se iba despidiendo Sofía corrió hacia él.

—Doctor, no es por ser una perra metida ni nada pero… ¿qué mierda le dan a Edward? Los antidepresivos que le dan no sirven. Entre nosotros, se la pasó quejándose la mitad de la noche, ni siquiera cogimos. Y lo último… ¿tiene esposa? —Levantó sus cejes sugestivamente y casi me rompo en dos al ver la cara de Carlisle, quien asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

—Sofía, mi mami hace un buen papel no te preocupes —aseguró Alice con una sonrisa.

—Salió corriendo porque me desea, lo sé. Lo siento en mi… —dijo dramáticamente tocando su pecho.

—Vale, Edward, esta tipa me da miedo. ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Y qué pasó con tus perras tradicionales? —preguntó Bella mirándome a los ojos, y secretamente traté de no perderme en ellos.

—Me aburren. Ella —contesté señalando a Sofía con una sonrisa juguetona—, sirve de psicóloga, comediante, actriz y acompañante de pelea, obviamente; es multiusos. —Sonreí despreocupadamente—. Por sólo $ 8.95 llévesela hoy y si sale con algún defecto chúpemela. —Imité la voz rara de los tipos de televisión.

—Hey Cullen, lindos amigos y toda la cosa, pero sigo pensando que Bella es muy idiota. En fin… Rosalie es una perra, pero de las buenas; tu hermana es casi tan rara como tú; Emmett es gigante y me recuerda a Pedobear; Jasper es súper tierno, quiero agarrarle esos cachetes; y Bella es….Bella —dijo Sofía y sin respirar ni un segundo siguió—. Como ya sabes me voy, luego nos hablamos o yo que sé, cuando necesites una persona que le grite perra a cualquiera, estoy a toda hora. Adiós. Ah y lo siento por la pelea, otra vez, lamento haberme cagado en tu cara de niño rico, pero así te vez más sexy y salvaje. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de todos y salió por la puerta. Pero luego esta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver su cabello negro y largo—. ¡Y me debes una cogida idiota! —gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Todos nos miramos para luego reír como maníacos.

Sofía era un caso aparte.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Bella desde el sofá a Alice, quien había invadido mi espacio personal y mi camilla, en la que de milagro entraba yo.

—No sé, como las dos —respondió ella acurrucándose en mi pecho y quitándome la cobija.

— ¡Alice! No me quites la puta cobija, me cago del frío.

—No me importa. ¡Te dejaste robar la chaqueta por Sofía! —exclamó ella robándome aún más cobija.

— ¿Quién es el discapacitado? —pregunté indignado.

—Yo. Tú sólo te rompiste la nariz y la ceja por pendejo metido. Yo caminé con tacones tooodo el día… ¿Sabes lo qué es sangrar durante cinco días y no morir? ¡No es ninguna pendejada así que no me jodas más! —me respondió con voz dura quitándome toda la cobija, haciendo que me cagara de frío porque el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y en el puto hospital les da flojera apagarlo, así que parecía que la era del hielo estaba pasando por el lugar.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mí no me parece muy lindo escucharlos discutir, además de que tengo que dormir en esta pendejada dura como roca, ustedes dos no se callan. Alice, amiga ¿me recuerdas por qué carajos tengo que quedarme contigo y con el ninfómano? —preguntó Bella desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el frío y se veía entre graciosa y dulce.

— ¡Porque no me quiero quedar sola con Edward! Una vez lo caché jalándosela, y me dio miedito, y desde ahí me da miedo quedarme sola con Sexward —respondió mi hermana.

Casi me río al recordar ese día. Recuerdo tener unos 15 años y mi perra del día me había dejado caliente y cachondo, así que llegué a casa con una erección monumental y dolorosa como la mierda, así que me la jalé como dos horas mientras ponía música para que no se escucharan los gemidos. Entonces Alice llegó del colegio más temprano que lo normal abrió la puerta y, oh sorpresa, vio mi pene y las revistas porno por toda la cama. La convencí de que no dijera nada, aunque me costó una salida de compras por toda una semana.

—Está bien, te compadezco —respondió Bella con una sonrisa antes de poner su cabeza contra la almohada en la esquina del sofá.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, pero yo no podía dormir, sólo podía pensar en que Bella estaba conmigo y quizás podía robarle un beso, o la virginidad dormida y no se daría cuenta.

.

.

.

—Edward. —Escuché un susurro en mi oído y pensé que era una mosca o algo, así que levanté mi brazo y le pegué a lo que fuera que estuviera jodiendo mi sueño.

— ¡Edward! —dijo un poco más alto una voz femenina, al poco rato la reconocí. Era la voz que me atormentaba casi todo el puto día.

— ¿Qué quieres, Swan? —respondí con los ojos cerrados, porque me daba flojera abrirlos.

—Tengo hambre —susurró como si aquello fuera algo prohibido.

—Aja… ¿se supone que me tiene que importar? Come leche y carne, yo tengo mucha.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con sexo contigo? Edward piensas con tu pene.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¡Tengo hambre! No comí un carajo luego de salir del cine y a las mujeres nos atacan las hormonas.

— ¿Segura que no son antojos de embarazada? —pregunté y ella rió suavemente, lo que casi me provoca un mini-orgasmo, y golpeó mi hombro.

Seguí sin abrir los ojos, tratando de ignorarla. Y de ignorar su puto aliento chocando contra mi cuello.

_Apuesto que lo hace apropósito la muy perra. _

Debe morir lenta y dolorosamente.

—Edward, sólo dime dónde está la estúpida cocina o lo que sea que hay aquí.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Supongo que casi las seis, porque el sol está saliendo.

—Interesante… en una hora abren la cafetería así que aguántate.

En ningún momento abrí los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, me iba a encontrar a Bella muy cerca de mí, no iba a poder detenerme, y la iba a violar.

_No es violación, es sexo sorpresa._ Se rió la voz en mi cabeza.

—Edward —susurró de nuevo y casi le rompo la quijada porque estaba a punto de volverme a dormir.

— ¿Qué? —dije con voz cansada y somnolienta.

—Me aburro, hablemos de algo.

— ¿De qué?

—Eh… —Casi la podía ver frunciendo su ceño por la concentración—. ¿Sofía, eh? Creo que es muy rara.

—Lo es. Pero me agrada, creo que es la primera chica con la que me puedo acostar y ser mi amiga.

Quedamos en un silencio un poco incómodo, y hubiera preferido que se quedara así.

— ¿Y qué tal con Jacob?

_Tú y tu puta bocota traicionera._ Me gritó mi voz interior.

—Bien… —respondió, indecisa y un poco seca.

—Los vi compartiendo saliva, te recomiendo que lo hagas en una habitación, las sillas del cine son un poco incómodas para abrir las piernas.

—Si buscáramos 'increíblemente idiota' en el diccionario debería salir una foto tuya.

—Como sea. ¿Follaron? ¿Fue con lengua? ¿Te llevó a casa? ¿Su aliento olía mal?

—No, no, si, no... bueno, un poco. ¿Por qué no preguntas por Tanya? Pensé que estaban saliendo.

—Sólo no quería sentirme tan solo en casa, viendo porno, así que la invité porque de mis perras es la más callada.

—Se fue sola por tu culpa, ¿ya te dije que eres un puto?

—Tengo un puto timbre grabado de ti diciendo eso para mi despertador.

Volvió a reír.

Empezamos a hablar de estupideces, todo sin que yo abriera los ojos. Después de una hora, Bella puso su mano en mi ojo y lo abrió sin nada de delicadeza dejándome casi tuerto.

— ¿Qué putas, Swan? —le pregunté alarmado mirándola a los ojos.

_Mares de chocolate._

—Es grosero de tu parte que yo hable y tú cierres los ojos, es como si no me escucharas y me ignoraras —explicó con voz calmada encogiendo los hombros.

—Tú me ignoras todo el tiempo —respondí con honestidad. Odiaba que Bella me ignorara, y ella lo hacía todo el tiempo para molestarme.

—Es verdad, pero sólo yo puedo hacerlo —respondió juguetonamente y yo rodé los ojos ante su ataque de _voy a decir pendejadas._

—Estás siendo infantil, ridícula y pendeja —dije con cruda honestidad.

Borró su sonrisa y me miró molesta.

—No estoy de humor para que me jodas Edward, sólo trataba de animarme el día, y de paso animarte a ti, idiota. Pero tú eres un ogro gruñón que sólo piensa en sexo, llama a Tanya o Lauren para que te la chupe pero a mí no me vengas con tus hormonas y cambios de humor. No te pego con una silla por respeto a la silla. —Se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Me sentí un poco mal. Bueno, muy mal. Ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo y yo llegué de puto a cagarle todo.

_Eres una perra. Mereces que te pateen los huevos._

Suspiré con frustración. ¿Tan hijo de puta soy? ¿Por qué no puedo ser esa mierda de divertido y protector? ¿Ó romántico y tierno? ¿Ó sexy y extrovertido? No, tenía que ser sexy y puto. La vida no es justa.

— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, Edward! —Saltó de la nada Alice, asustándome y juro que casi me meo en los pantalones.

— ¿Qué putas Alice? Casi me matas de un puto infarto —respondí alarmado.

— ¡Me da igual! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Bella, puto insensible? Las mujeres somos delicadas, por si no lo sabías —me dijo molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No dijiste que no me ibas a ayudar más?

—Esto… esto… ¡Es una emergencia!

—Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Pedir disculpas?

—Sí, algo así.

— ¿Bella te dijo algo sobre Black? —pregunté después de un momento de silencio.

—Sí, me contó lo del beso, que huiste como una nena cobarde y también de la romántica manera en la que él se le declaró.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y enfado. Pero no dije nada. Una ola de depresión me embargó. Odiaba eso, desde de que descubrí mis 'sentimientos' por Bella me había estado comportando muy bipolar, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella me deprimía, y al mismo tiempo me alegraba.

—Ed, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco deprimido. Bueno… más de lo normal.

—Soy muy sentimental y muy mierda a la vez con lo que respecta a Bella.

—Explícate, Edward.

— ¿Cómo puedo explicar algo que ni yo mismo entiendo? Sólo sé que cada vez que la escucho reír, quiero guardar ese sonido en mi celular y ponerlo de ringtone. Sé que cuento las veces que sonríe en historia, tal vez sólo es porque recordó algo gracioso, pero me imagino que es por mí. Y odio eso, porque sólo lo hace más complicado. Antes nada importaba y mi vida era una serie de estupideces sin sentido que no tenían importancia, y ahora cada pequeño detalle cuenta, y cada mierda que pasa me pone más sensible que tú en tus días, lo odio. Pero sé que nunca me había sentido más vivo en toda mi vida.

Alice me miró a los ojos fijamente y yo hice lo mismo, éramos sangre, éramos espíritu.

Sonrió.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que me rompí la clavícula cuando tenía 10 años y tuviste que acompañarme en la ambulancia? Bueno, así se siente el amor.

Me quedé callado observándola, y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Hola, Al, Sexward, ¿quieren comer algo? —Entró Bella con un extraño buen humor a la habitación, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado, su chaqueta holgada y enorme, y sus brillosos ojos color chocolate.

_Sí, a ti._

* * *

**¡Hola! aqui esta la actualizacion, en realidad espero que les guste. Gracias a Flor por corregir el capitulo, y a todas :)**

**awwww no se ustedes pero yo ame a Sofia, es muy rara; pero, tristemente no al volveremos a ver :c**

**Déjenme saber cual fue su parte favorita en los Reviwes.**

**¿merezo RR? dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	16. Preparativos para la fiesta

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que ya casi sea tu cumpleaños, Rose! —chilló Alice mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento, emocionada a más no poder, mientras Rosalie rodaba los ojos y sonreía—. Ya tengo casi todo listo, la reservación, las invitaciones y la lista, sólo falta entregar las tarjetas… ah y el jueves vamos a comprar los vestidos para…

—Es mi cumpleaños Al. Sí, ya sé, probablemente es el mejor día del año, pero no es para tanto —interrumpió Rosalie con falsa modestia y jactándose de ser la mejor, algo de lo que la rubia estaba completamente segura.

Todos rodamos los ojos. Los arranques de voy-a-ser-una-perra-porque-soy-mejor-que-ustedes de Rosalie Hale eran ya bastantes conocidos.

—Rose, ambos sabemos que el día en que tú naciste, llovió a mares y los demonios salieron de sus tumbas concentrándose en tu oscura alma —dijo Edward burlón mientras nos alcanzaba con los chicos.

—Cállate Cullen. Ese día nací yo también —rió Jasper sin poderse contener y su tierna hermana gemela le golpeó el hombro.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que salí con Jacob al cine. Y desde que Edward llegó al hospital lleno de moretones y cortadas, que en vez de darle un aspecto horrible y cobarde, lo hizo parecer salvaje y malo, según Tanya y las demás zorras.

Pero en esas dos semanas muchas cosas habían cambiado. Edward parecía más imbécil de lo normal y miraba al vacío todo el tiempo, perdido; sus pendejadas disminuyeron a un grado considerable, y ya no era tan puto; no lo había visto con ninguna de sus perras en el instituto como de costumbre.

_Pero no lo olvides Swan: caras deprimidas y lastimadas vemos, folladas salvajes en la noche no sabemos._

—Y… ¿de qué será tu fiesta? —pregunté a Rosalie con curiosidad, ella me sonrió volteándose debajo del brazo protector de Emmett.

—Tengo el tema perfecto: un baile de máscaras, Alice la organizará. —Sonrió soñadoramente y empezó a parlotear, y parlotear de cosas sin sentido que me importaban una mierda.

La ignoré olímpicamente y me acerqué a la, ahora muy usual, postura de Edward. Mirando al vacío, ropa emo, audífonos con canciones corta venas y cabello más desarreglado y mierdero de lo normal.

— ¡Hey, Cullen! —Le golpeé el brazo y él me miró quitándose los audífonos, molesto—. ¿Quieres dejar de ser un puto emo corta venas? Todos estamos felices por el cumpleaños de Rose, aunque sea una estupidez, deja de ser un marginado antisocial de mierda y sonríe —le regañé mirando sus ojos verde esmeralda, y en ellos vi la rendición mientras suspiraba.

—Es que… no sé, todo es tan mediocre y aburrido. Odio a todos —respondió rascándose la nuca y despeinando su desprolijo cabello bronce.

—Vamos, será divertido y tal vez… no sé… encuentres una de tus perras que te aguante por toda la noche. —Levanté mis cejas como si eso fuera la mejor de las ofertas y el rió ante mi cara.

—Naaa, son demasiado aburridas todas; deberías acompañarme tú, Swan. —Sé que estaba bromeando, porque… ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué me invitaría a mí?

Así que decidí seguir el juego.

—Claro, Cullen, encantada de ir contigo, pero tengo mis reglas. Primero nada de flores, segundo no quiero invitación a sexo en la parte trasera del auto, y tercero nada de zanahorias.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo que zanahorias? ¿Por qué carajos te daría zanahorias? —dijo mirándome raro. Me encogí los hombros.

—Lo vi en una película. —Sonreí con burla y él me siguió.

—Está bien, es mi turno. Mi condición es que puedo exhibirte como mi perra.

—Eh… No, jódete. Terminamos.

—Pero, pero…

—Pero nada Cullen, acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida.

—En todo caso, ni quería ir contigo. —Solté una carcajada ante su intento de conservar su dignidad, y lo empujé.

— ¿Quieres dejar de empujarme? Esa parte de mi anatomía no es de hierro, pero hay otra que sí, y te quiere conocer.

—Realmente estaba pensado ¿Dónde está Sexward? No lo extrañé ni un poquito.

Entonces una moto apareció de la nada y el chico que la conducía se quitó el casco, reconocí instantáneamente quién era, y sonreí con alegría.

Jacob y yo habíamos estado saliendo en más de una ocasión y nos habíamos besado al final de cada cita. No hablamos de ello, y yo no quería hacerlo, aún no estaba lo suficientemente segura para tener una relación en estos momentos.

Jacob me vio y mostró sus blancos y relucientes dientes en una sonrisa, y pude ver como más de una chica se quedaba embobada ante la imagen de mi mejor amigo que daba la perspectiva de ser un chico malo con su chaqueta y motocicleta peligrosa.

Caminé hacia él con paso ligero con mis zapatillas negras y cuando lo alcancé me preparé para abrazarlo, pero él me sorprendió agarrándome de la cintura y apretándome contra su musculoso cuerpo mientras estampaba bruscamente sus labios sobre los míos.

Respondí por pura inercia, sorprendida; y cuando ya me faltaba el aire empujé con mis manos su pecho sin mucha fuerza, sólo la suficiente para hacerle saber que me estaba asfixiando.

Cuando me separé de él, lo miré a los ojos sorprendida por su acto, pero no muy molesta; él simplemente sonrió con picardía encogiéndose los hombros.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunté curiosa en un susurro.

—No sé, simplemente sentí ganas —dijo con simpleza como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

Me tranquilicé ante su sonrisa cariñosa y lo abracé con fuerza, en ese momento vi una sombra pasar a nuestro lado y empujar a Jacob con rudeza, cuando vi la mata salvaje de cabello bronce descubrí quien era.

Jacob lo miró molesto pero no dijo nada, yo tampoco, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Luego hablaría con el deprimido y bipolar de Edward.

—Wow, Bellita, es mejor que no den esas demostraciones de afecto públicamente, alguien puede ponerse celoso —dijo Jasper son tono burlón, fruncí el ceño al no entender el significado de sus palabras, pero Alice le dio un codazo y este se calló con una sonrisa.

Estaban todos muy raros.

.

.

—Ali ¿invito a Lauren, Tanya y esas zorras?

—Invítalas, quiero ver sus estúpidas caras al verte más hermosa que ellas.

—Tienes razón, lo haré. —Rosalie sonrió con malicia, y volvió a las invitaciones, las que eran hermosas. Estaban impresas en un fino papel dorado, y a su alrededor un marco delicado y hermoso color negro con rojo, era elegante y glamuroso, y eso que sólo era la invitación.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jacob vino al instituto y desde ese día venía a recogerme y juntos íbamos a la reserva y luego, si tenía deberes me dejaba en casa con un complacido y feliz Charlie.

Y Edward estaba más gruñón, era como si tuviera la menstruación otra vez, era insoportable y cada uno de nosotros le regañamos por su comportamiento, pero él, de forma madura y predecible, nos ignoró y nos mostró su dedo medio con elegancia.

Ahora estábamos almorzando, todos como un grupo de amigos felices, excepto por las discusiones estúpidas de Alice y Rosalie, los aullidos de Emmett y Jasper, y el odio hacia todo lo que se mueve de Edward.

—Edward, ¿seguro que lo que te falta no es una buena follada? ¿O es que _Eddie _se volvió impotente? —se burló Emmett a un oscuro y perverso Edward.

—Chúpame la verga Emmett. Ah no… ¿sabes qué? Mejor chúpasela a tu novia y déjame en paz —respondió todo gruñón, casi gritando y Emmett rodó los ojos suspirando con fastidio.

Por alguna razón Edward me odiaba más de lo normal y me evitaba a toda costa, cada vez que quería hablarle, era como si tuviera lepra o algo así.

Pero bueno, estaba en su etapa depresiva ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Hey, Bella —me llamó Alice y a juzgar por su sonrisa, no iba a gustarme lo que iba a decirme—. Hoy vamos por los vestidos para la fiesta, así que te vas conmigo y Rose.

— ¿Y si ustedes lo compran y luego me lo dan? —pregunté con esperanza.

—Ah no, hoy es jueves y el sábado es la fiesta. ¡No hay tiempo! Así que cierra tu maldita boca y vas a ir con nosotras, quieras o no —respondió tajante volviendo a su iPhone, donde tenía toda la información sobre fiestas finas y espectaculares.

.

.

— ¿Me vuelven a recordar por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque eres amiga de Rose, y no la puedes dejar en estos momentos, ya casi tiene 18 años, y podrá beber… legalmente. —Alice soltó risitas detrás del vestidor y Rose también, yo rodé los ojos.

—No me quiero imaginar a Bella con identificación para beber legalmente, se acabará todo el alcohol del estado junto a Edward.

Casi golpeo a Rose. A Edward un día en la cafetería se le había escapado que la noche del sábado, hace como tres semanas me emborraché como loca y a él le tocó llevarme a arrastras al auto, evitó la parte del beso, pero ahora todos me molestaban llamándome 'la alcohólica', y diciéndome que él era mala influencia para mí, la hija del policía Swan.

— ¡Bellita! —canturreó Alice mientras corría la cortina del vestidor, al tiempo que Rose—. ¿Cómo lucimos?

Decir que sus vestidos eran deslumbrantes, hermosos y dignos de una reina, era quedarse corto.

—No sé Al, ¿este color si me queda bien? —preguntó Rosalie sacando algo que nunca la había visto: inseguridad.

— ¡Por un carajo, Rosalie Hale! Eres la chica, junto con Alice, más deslumbrante del lugar, tu ropa, tu andar elegante y sofisticado… ¿Cómo te atreves a estar insegura? No me jodas, te ves más que hermosa, así que cierra tu maldita boca, perra —exploté llamando la atención de muchos compradores que me miraron mal, muy mal.

Rosalie corrió a mi lado y me abrazó fuerte, le correspondí.

—No me dejen solita —dijo Alice antes de unirse al abrazo colectivo.

Cuando nos separamos, ambas sonrieron deslumbrantes.

—Entonces… ¿sí? ¿Estos? —preguntó Alice mirando a Rose para asegurarse.

— ¡Claro! —contesté por ellas y las empujé de nuevo al vestidor para apurarlas. Mi entusiasmo no era tanto porque estaba emocionada, era porque quería salir lo más rápido de este lugar.

Miré la bolsa que reposaba en un costado del sillón de donde me encontraba, miré a los lados como si me descubrieran robando un cofre del tesoro, y cuando me aseguré de que nadie ponía su atención en mí, abrí la bolsa y metí mis dedos en ella, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el contacto de la suave y fina tela, nunca dejaría de agradecerle a Alice y Rose este regalo, realmente me encantaba. Era hermoso, y por fin sentía que podía quedar perfecto en mí. Cuando me lo puse y me miré en el espejo del vestidor, en la otra tienda, hace media hora, sinceramente me sentí hermosa, como nunca.

Guardé el vestido rápidamente cuando sentí que Rose y Alice estaban por salir, cuando la cortina se abrió, ambas tenían sus vestidos en el brazo y los sostenían con delicadeza y gracia.

Caminamos juntas hacia la caja para pagar, entonces mientras volteaba hacia atrás distraídamente me encontré con una no muy grata sorpresa.

Tanya jalaba el brazo de Edward detrás de la puerta de vidrio, y se veía que le rogaba por algo, y este, como todo buen insensible, rodaba los ojos y trataba de alejar su mano del brazo de él. Al lado de Tanya se encontraban Jessica y Lauren, la primera miraba los vestidos de forma soñadora, ajena a todo, y Lauren miraba con una sonrisa burlona y cruel a su 'amiga' mientras ella prácticamente se arrodillaba ante Edward.

Traté de no prestar mucha atención, pero ahí estaba una demostración de las relaciones de hoy en día. La chica rogaba por un poco de amor, o cariño que el idiota ególatra no quería ni podía darle. Y su amiga hipócrita se reía de ella a sus espaldas, mientras la otra, idiota, y soñadora, estaba atascada en ser siempre la número tres, la estúpida que seguía órdenes y nunca levantaba la voz.

Y de repente, Edward levantó la vista y sus ojos color esmeralda se juntaron con los míos. Y pude verlo nervioso, como nunca lo había visto, tratando de ocultar algo, que era un misterio para mí y sólo me miraba a mí, como esperando algo. Y yo no entendía.

Los hombres son más complicados que las mujeres en muchos sentidos. Tal vez el pene los hacía pensar menos o algo así. En todo caso, Edward era el tipo de chico que pensaba con su pene.

Alice jaló mi brazo y siguió mi mirada hacia el grupo de rubias y su hermano, frunció el ceño y habló con Rose, ambas recibieron las bolsas con los vestidos y caminamos hacia la salida, donde Edward no se había despegado de Tanya y tampoco dejaba de mirarme con esa intensidad que me ponía nerviosa.

Alice miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada. Desde el hospital no paraban de pelear, lo hacían más de lo normal, por cosas más estúpidas que antes y en más de una ocasión les había gritado por imbéciles, pero ellos seguían.

Rose tenía una especie de concurso de miradas con Lauren, las dos rubias. Una teñida y otra natural. Una perra de actitud y la otra una puta. Se podía sentir el odio entre las dos, nunca se habían llevado bien, desde que Rosalie llegó a Forks hace casi dos años, Lauren hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas y Rose le decía todo en la cara, más de una pelea había sido interrumpida por un maestro y más de una vez Emmett tuvo que llevarse a Rose hacia al auto.

Jessica había dejado su mundo y volvió a mirarnos con sorpresa, mientras Edward con un poco más de fuerza soltaba la mano insistente de Tanya en su antebrazo.

— ¿De compras chicas? —preguntó Alice con una amabilidad fingida. Las habían invitado a la fiesta únicamente para humillarlas en algún sentido que yo desconocía, era una especia de venganza contra Lauren en especial y yo me había unido feliz a mis amigas para el ataque.

—Claro Alice, para la fiesta del sábado, ya quiero ir, estoy ansiosa. —Sonrió Lauren con malicia mirándonos a todas y dirigiéndome una mirada especial a mí, una de desprecio y burla total.

—Espero que tengan éxito, nosotras vamos a comprar las máscaras y los zapatos, ya tenemos los vestidos, estoy ansiosa porque los vean —respondió Alice con la misma mirada que Lauren.

— ¡Edward, por favor! Ya te estoy rogando que me acompañes a la fiesta, ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Ya me he humillado lo suficiente —dijo desesperada Tanya mirando Edward con lágrimas no derramadas, y Edward por alguna razón me miró a mí, como si buscara algo, y entonces suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras todos esperábamos su respuesta.

—Está bien Tanya, te acompañaré a la fiesta —respondió rindiéndose y dedicándole una mirada a Alice y luego una fugaz a mí, para luego mirar a Tanya, la cual no salía de su asombro y se lanzó a sus brazos como lunática.

Y por alguna razón sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

.

.

La casa Cullen era un total caos el sábado a las cinco de la tarde. Alice le gritaba a todos, Rosalie estaba toda hormonal y se había encerrado en un cuarto, Emmett había roto su esmoquin y Jasper tuvo que salir a comprar otro de último minuto, al parecer yo era la única que no estaba desquiciada en la casa.

Y Edward, bueno, él simplemente dijo que le valía madre todo y se encerró en su habitación.

_No se podía esperar más, es un flojo de mierda._

Alice golpeaba la puerta de la habitación donde Rose se había escondido y gritaba groserías a todo pulmón, suerte que no tenían vecinos.

— ¡Maldita seas Rosalie Hale! ¡Estuve dos semanas arreglando tu puñetera fiesta de cumpleaños! A mí no me vengas con estúpidos e infantiles berrinches y sal de una puta vez o te juro que tumbaré la puerta yo misma.

— ¡Lo siento, Alice! Soy una perra malagradecida. —Rose abrió la puerta abruptamente y corrió a los brazos de Alice que la aceptó a regañadientes.

Rose tenía una toalla cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo y otra toalla atada a su cabeza, secando su cabello rubio.

— ¡Ven Bella! ¡No hay tiempo, salimos a las 7:45! —Alice me agarró del brazo bruscamente y las tres entramos a la habitación de los padres de Alice, quienes ya se habían ido para hablar con los Hale, de los cuales se habían hecho bastante amigos.

Alice me empujó al baño y me amenazó con una toalla si no salía en menos de 10 minutos. El baño era aún más amplio que todos y tenía una tina enorme, además de un jacuzzi. Disfruté de los jabones caros y el shampoo con olor a fresas que encontré. Lentamente refregué todo mi cuerpo con cremas, ya que Alice me lo había ordenado y salí con apuro y una bata y una toalla en mi cabeza igual que Rose.

Cuando salí Alice peinaba a Rosalie mientras esta se miraba en el espejo, buscando una imperfección inexistente en su bello rostro. Ayer por la tarde Rose y Alice habían ido a un sauna para que les hicieran mascarillas y todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza, yo no había ido porque les dije que era innecesario y ninguna de las dos protestó porque estaban demasiado estresadas.

Alice chilló al verme y me ordenó ponerme la ropa interior. Corrí porque la cara roja de Alice me daba más miedo de lo normal y cuando terminé me sorprendí al ver que ya había rizado los cabellos rubios de Rose y con ellos había hecho una especie de recogido en cascada que hacía ver su cabello con más volumen y más luminoso.

_Creo que Alice secretamente es Flash._

—Bella siéntate. ¡Ya! —Alice puso una silla al lado de la Rose y la señaló. Me senté sin chistar.

Rosalie se levantó de su lugar y Alice se sentó en la silla al lado mío, Rose me obligó a cerrar los ojos y sentí como hacía cosas raras con mi cabello.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Alice ya estaba peinada, tenía una especie de rizos en su oscuro y corto cabello, pero estaban tan bien hechos que se veía hermosa. Y yo… bueno, a mí no me dejaron verme en el espejo como la vez del bar. Volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí como Alice trabajaba en mi cara.

Veinte minutos después todo había terminado, Todas estábamos maquilladas y peinadas, aún no me podía ver y Alice me mandó, toda gruñona como Edward, a ponerme mi vestido. Mientras ellas también se cambiaban.

Entonces el vestido estaba ahí, encima de la cama, mirándome.

No pensé más y me vestí, sentí la suave tela y suspiré. Cuando acabé el trabajo me miré en el espejo.

_Wow, mírate, estás hermosa, no estoy siendo sarcástica._

Mi cabello era un recogido simple, con las putas onduladas hasta la cintura, mi maquillaje era simple, rímel, delineador, unas sombras doradas suaves. El vestido era largo hasta mis tobillos, simple, y tenía escote en forma de corazón, tenía bordados por la parte mi espalda y la cintura, era realmente hermoso, perfecto… perfecto para mí.

— ¡Bella! —dijo Alice asustándome, me le quedé viendo, tenía un vestido hermoso, parecido al mío. Era simple, de un color verde aguamarina, tenía escote en corazón y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su maquillaje, igual que el mío, sólo que ella tenía unas sombras más claras, como plateado.

Y Rosalie. Su maquillaje era un poco más fuerte que el de nosotras, tenía sombras doradas y sus pestañas eran largas y destacaban su intensa mirada azul. Nunca la había visto tan deslumbrante. Tenía un vestido igual de largo, con un escote en corazón un poco más profundo, y estaba lleno de lentejuelas doradas que brillaban con la luz y luego el vestido se abría dejando paso a una falda color dorado con unos pocos brillos, definitivamente Rosalie iba a ser el centro de atención, este era su día.

Cuando todas terminamos de admirarnos nos sonreímos. Y Alice corrió hacia una caja de dónde sacó tres máscaras.

Le entregó la suya a Rosalie, era dorada y tenía un bordado especial que se levantaba por un lado, se la puso de inmediato y su deslumbrante atuendo estaba completo.

Alice sacó una máscara bordada color negro y me la dio. Era más simple y más pequeña que la de Rosalie, así se le había pedido a Alice. Me la puse y me miré al espejo. Sonreí.

Y Alice sacó para ella una máscara blanca con un palillo para sostenerla, la parte de arriba soltaba plumas blancas y tenía unos detalles en dorado.

Nos pusimos los tacones, Rosalie dorados, Alice agua marina y yo negros, y bajamos a la primera planta con nuestras manos en forma de gancho.

Emmett y Jasper ya estaban listos con sus elegantes trajes negros y esmoquin y cuando escucharon el golpe de los tacones contra el suelo, nos miraron y ambos abrieron sus bocas en asombro.

Alice y Rose sonrieron complacidas y se lanzaron a los brazos de su parejas, y me sentí un poco mal pues Jacob aún no llegaba. Y como si el chico me hubiese escuchado el timbre sonó en ese momento.

Caminé ansiosa hacia la puerta, levantando levemente mi vestido para no enredarme con la tela. En efecto, un Jacob arreglado, perfumado y con un esmoquin me esperaba. Sus ojos miraron todo mi cuerpo y luego me abrazó con delicadeza, para, finalmente, besar mis labios castamente.

Me sonrió y me dijo lo hermosa que me veía, le sonreí y caminé hacia los demás que estaban acurrucados unos con otros.

— ¡Hey, chicos! Vamos se nos hace tarde.

Alice sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto cuando este sonó.

—Edward fue a recoger a Tanya y allí nos encontramos todos. Vamos Rose, tú limosina nos está esperando. —Rose abrió la boca como un pez y Emmett le dio un besito antes de sonreír y cogerla de la cintura para dirigirla a la salida.

Allí, frente la casa Cullen, una limosina negra se extendía, y el chofer con su impecable uniforme nos abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

Entramos cada una de las parejas y la limosina arrancó llevándonos al salón de fiestas en Port Angeles.

El viaje fue silencioso, cada uno con lo suyo y las parejas se susurraban, menos Jacob y yo, que simplemente nos sonreíamos más por obligación que por alegría. Y por un minuto extrañé a Edward, sus estupideces y comentarios morbosos siempre me hacían reír, y hacían que los viajes en auto fueran mucho más agradables y divertidos.

Y entonces llegamos, el salón era enorme y la entrada estaba decorada con flores doradas y adornos preciosos y sofisticados. Los padres de Rosalie estaban en la entrada, su madre tenía un vestido azul oscuro, que resaltaba sus curvas y rubio cabello, muy parecido al de Rosalie, sólo que el de ella era liso. Y su padre, tenía un cabello canoso, pero podía distinguir el rubio miel, además de los ojos azules de Rosalie y Jasper, fríos, calculadores, casi violetas.

Rosalie abrazó a sus padres y les agradeció, y Jasper igual. Los hermanos Hale preguntaron cuanto tiempo se iban a quedar en Forks, y cuando los señores Hale dijeron que sólo era por hoy, sus caras decayeron, pero sus padres estaban muy ocupados para fijarse en eso.

Alice les entregó las máscaras a los chicos. La de Jasper, era igual de blanca que la de Alice, simple, y cubría su frente y su nariz. La de Emmett cubrió sólo la mitad de su rostro y era de un dorado que parecía gastado. La máscara de Jacob era de un blanco que tenía el efecto de parecer gastada igual que la de Emmett. Cada uno cogió a su pareja.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Alice y Jasper, luego Jacob y yo, y por último la cumpleañera, Rosalie y Emmett. Cuando entraron al lugar repleto de personas con sus máscaras, todos aplaudieron a la anfitriona del hermoso vestido dorado.

Vi como un hombre de traje negro con la corbata desatada y máscara roja con negro caminaba hacia Rosalie y le decía algo, a lo que ella rió.

Luego vi el precioso vestido de Tanya color rojo, y como Edward se quitaba su máscara para felicitar a Rosalie. Ellos mantenían sus brazos unidos.

En ese momento sentí que ya no estaba tan segura como antes. Y nuevamente la maldita opresión en el pecho hizo acto presencia, pero se hizo mucho más fuerte cuando Tanya estampó sus labios contra los de Edward.

* * *

**Holi, lo siento si me demore mucho en actualizar, pero ya el otro capitulo, CASI, CASI lo termino, en fin, al cosa esque la proxima semana ya son examenes y necesitan 100% mi concentracion, asi que me demorare un poquitin en actualizar.**

**Ah, y en el proximo capitulo tenemos una sorpresita ¡Muahahaha!**

**¿merezo RR? dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	17. Baile de mascaras

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**Edward POV:**

Me bajé del volvo y suspiré con fuerza al ver la casa Denali. Caminé tratando de no salir corriendo y dejar a Tanya.

_Malditos sentimientos hacia Bella, te hicieron más humano._

Toqué el timbre de la enorme casa. Era de esperarse, los Denali tenían mucho dinero y se esmeraban en mostrárselo a todos en Forks y jactarse de ser superiores.

Tanya abrió la puerta y sus ojos se agrandaron al verme parado en la puerta como idiota, con mi estúpido traje, y la corbata desatada, no me gustaban las corbatas, eran horribles y me ahorcaban.

Tenía un vestido deslumbrante y extravagante, pero bonito, como ella. Era de un rojo sangre, con escote recto y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía un bordado en la parte de abajo y se ceñía a sus pechos haciéndolos ver más grandes. El cabello estaba recogido elegantemente y sus tacones eran negros y altos. Su maquillaje era sólo un poco de delineador y unas sombras negras, además del labial rojo sangre.

Me sonrió, y antes de salir completamente sacó un pequeño bolso y la máscara, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Edward, estoy tan feliz porque hayas venido —dijo entusiasmada, agarrando mi brazo, pero sin ir a más. Yo le había pedido que no tuviéramos mucho contacto físico en la noche.

No sabía por qué putas había aceptado a la insistente Tanya. Sólo sabía que vi a Bella y recordé el maldito beso con Jacob y sufrí un colapso… Le contesté a Tanya sin pensar.

_Malditos celos. Maldita Rosalie y su fiesta pendeja. Maldito baile de máscaras. Maldita Bella. Maldito Jacob. Maldita Tanya. Maldito todo._

Y Alice… Alice me detestaba con todo su ser, no me había dirigido la palabra y ahora nos peleábamos más seguido. Ella había dicho que era un estúpido pendejo por no decirle a Bella lo que sentía y ahora debía tener las bolas para verla con Jacob. Pero… mierda, era demasiado difícil.

Además, esa misma tarde, habíamos estado bromeando sobre la posibilidad de ir juntos al baile, era lo que más anhelaba y hubiera dado lo que fuera porque hubiese sido realidad y no un estúpido juego… lo que fuera.

Ahora llevaba a Tanya, mi ex-perra, al baile de máscaras, al cumpleaños de Rosalie, donde iban a estar todos, incluyendo Bella y Jacob. Y yo en cualquier segundo explotaría.

Y digo ex-perra porque desde que conocí a Sofía, y luego de la pelea, no me había acostado con nadie. Maldita Bella, me había dejado todo apendejado y con la idea, de que no me podía acostar con nadie que no fuera ella, y que no podía besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

_Sentimientos, sentimientos… ¿para qué? Son una mierda. Te lo advertí. _Susurró mi voz interior.

Le abrí la puerta del volvo y ambos nos encaminamos al salón en Port Angeles. Rosalie, como la perra extravagante y consentida que era, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención, de tener el vestido más hermoso y ser la anfitriona de la fiesta, su fiesta.

Llegamos rápido, gracias a que me gustaba manejar a alta velocidad, y todo el viaje Tanya trató de hacer conversación pero yo era seco y frio con ella, por más que trataba, no podía evitarlo.

Bajamos y yo le abrí la puerta y, sin perder la oportunidad, ella se agarró de mi brazo.

Cuando entramos al lugar no me sorprendí al ver la exquisita decoración del lugar, era amplio y tenía la decoración de la época victoriana; alfombras persas y cortinas doradas que daban un aspecto antiguo, un escenario con instrumentos y cortinas vino tinto a su alrededor, y la pista de baile que tenía piso de madera. En el centro de la pista un enorme candelabro color dorado, que le brindaba luz a todo el lugar, y varias mesas se encontraban alrededor de la pista, con manteles color crema.

Los invitados ya estaban en sus mesas, y pude ver a casi medio instituto: los del equipo de fútbol y la mayoría de las porristas, incluso pude ver a Tayler con Lauren y Mike con Jessica en una mesa, ambos hablando. Tanya me dijo que fuéramos hacia ellos, y yo simplemente asentí.

Lauren me sonrió coqueta y se relamió los labios cuando me vio. Ella tenía un vestido púrpura con un escote escandalosamente revelador, como era de esperarse, y una máscara negra con detalles blancos. Tanya tenía una igual, sólo que la de ella era roja con negro, y unas plumas negras salían de un extremo.

Y Jessica, tenía un vestido verde limón, simple pero bonito, y una máscara blanca con detalles en dorado, aún más simple que la de Lauren. Pero claro, ella era Jessica, la tercera y la última, no podía ser más que sus amigas.

Mike y Tayler me saludaron hipócritamente, habíamos salido un par de veces a unos cuantos bares, pero nunca en mi vida los consideraría mis amigos, sólo me trataban bien por mi reputación, nada más. Tenían máscaras negras y un traje, igual que yo.

Tanya y Jessica empezaron a parlotear sobre los vestidos y la fiesta, cuidándose de no decir nada negativo, sabían que yo podía decirle fácilmente a Rosalie y ella las expulsaría como perras de la grandiosa fiesta. Tayler y Mike empezaron a hablar sobre fútbol y yo simplemente estaba más que aburrido.

Extrañaba burlarme de Swanzana y hacerla reír.

Extrañaba los comentarios sarcásticos y molestos de Rosalie.

Extrañaba las bromas infantiles e idiotas de Emmett y burlarme del cabello de Jasper.

Extrañaba hacer rabiar a Alice.

Y en ese momento la vi entrar… Nunca la había visto más hermosa, ese vestido negro se ceñía a su maravilloso cuerpo y el escote dejaba ver la cremosa piel de su hombro. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Tenía su cabello recogido, y una máscara delicada y simple, como ella misma.

Sentía mariposas en el estómago, vaya metáfora de mierda, más bien parecían abejas asesinas.

El pantalón se hizo estrecho y me empezó a doler como la puta madre, pero no podía dejar de ver tan perfecta aparición.

Y entonces vi la parte mala del cuento… Jacob la tenía agarrada firmemente del brazo en forma de gancho, y sonreía, como quien muestra un hermoso trofeo a los demás, dejando sedientos a los que mueren de sed.

_Como tú. _Dijo mi voz interior.

Los ojos del perro buscaban algo, o más bien a alguien, y pronto se encontraron con los míos, en ese momento sonrió burlón. Sabía que estaba muriendo al verlo con Bella de esa manera, no era tan estúpido como pensé y se jactaba de tenerla en sus brazos antes que yo.

Agarré a Tanya del brazo y le dije que fuéramos a saludar a Rosalie, ella dejó su bolso con Lauren y se encaminó conmigo hacia la rubia, que tenía un despampanante vestido dorado y una impecable máscara. Era imposible no reconocerla para mí, tenía un radar para perras.

— ¡Rosalie, querida! —dije irónicamente cuando la tuve frente a mí, ella me miró y levantó una ceja—. Diría que te ves hermosa esta noche, pero Esme me enseñó que las mentiras son malas.

Golpeó mi brazo con fuerza y yo casi suelto un quejido, casi.

—Idiota —susurró rodando los ojos—. ¿No me presentarás a tu acompañante? —preguntó mirando a Tanya, que observaba con envidia el vestido de Rosalie, pero lo disimuló. Aunque Tanya no sabía disimular.

— ¡Rose! —chilló la rubia hueca, como si fueran amigas muy unidas, y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Rosalie soltara un bufido para nada sutil—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Dejé mi regalo en la pila con los demás, espero que te guste, y tu vestido es hermoso. Esta noche estás más despampanante que de costumbre. —Tanya sonrió falsamente y Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Igualmente, Tanya. Tu vestido es precioso, el rojo es uno de mis colores favoritos y en ti luce fabuloso. —Casi me creí la respuesta de Rosalie, casi—. Y tu acompañante, realmente luce apuesto, aunque esa selva en su cabello, ningún gel se la quita.

Rosalie volteó hacia Emmett para ponerle atención a lo que decía. Mientras que Tanya, de la nada, me besada fuerte, tratando de meter su lengua en mi garganta y sacarme las amígdalas.

Emmett se nos unió, y empezamos a hablar, mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a Bella. Rosalie me miraba con sus ojos azules a través de su máscara dorada, parecía que me decía un 'Lo sé todo, eres demasiado obvio', pero no nombró a Bella.

—Muy bien creo que deberíamos sentarnos —sugirió Emmett llevándose a Rosalie, y esta nos hizo una seña para que los siguiéramos a la mesa principal. Me sorprendí, ya que, era solamente para los amigos cercanos de Rose, pero no me molestó.

Hasta que vi como el chucho le decía a Bella lo hermosa que se veía.

Jasper me miró y negó con la cabeza al ver a Tanya a mi lado, igual que Alice, sólo que ella casi me apuñala con la mirada.

Y maldito Jacob. Cuando decía que odiaba a una persona, no siempre era cierto, era una exageración estúpida, pero esta vez en verdad lo odiaba. Y no sólo porque él tenía a Bella, sino también porque él estaba al tanto de que yo la quería, así que el muy hijo de puta, sonreía victorioso y burlón, poniendo su brazo en el hombro desnudo de Bella, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

Nos sentamos y… oh, mierda ¿al lado quién estaba? ¡Bella! Y su puto olor a fresas me llegaba y tuve muchísimas ganas de enterrar mi nariz en su cabello y aspirar con fuerza, para que mis pulmones retuvieran su increíble aroma.

—Edward. —Ella me saludó con una sonrisa que me dejó apendejado por un segundo, y así era desde que la besé.

—Bella —dije sonriendo arrogante—. Tu acompañante realmente huele mal, ¿podrías sacarlo a pasear? Y lleva una bolsa, no querrás problemas con los guardias.

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero sabía que estaba luchando para no reír, al final se rindió y me sonrió negando con su cabeza.

—A mí también me molesta tu compañera, para ser sincera —respondió antes de tomar un poco de agua.

—Disculpa Bella, ¿estás hablando de mí? —preguntó, de la nada, Tanya, inclinándose sobre la mesa para ver a Bella, quien simplemente la miró sin darle importancia.

—Sí, se te cayó una pulga, perra —contestó Bella tranquilamente, rodando los ojos y mirándola por un segundo con desprecio.

Aguanté la risa, mientras Tanya la miró indignada y me miró a los ojos, como esperando que yo hiciera algo al respecto. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros sin poder contener la sonrisa.

Empecé a ignorar todo a mi alrededor, cuando Jacob y Bella empezaron a susurrarse mientras sonreían.

Escuché como la música empezaba a llenar el lugar, y cuando levanté la vista una banda de cinco integrantes estaba sobre el escenario, todos con un traje negro y máscaras.

Algunas parejas salieron a bailar, como Rosalie y Emmett, pero otras simplemente disfrutaron el espectáculo.

Vi a muchas personas en la pista, supongo que Rosalie invitó a la mitad del instituto a la fiesta del año, era de esperarse.

Y Tanya hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba… Y yo sólo quería callarla, y largarme cargando a Bella sobre mis hombros.

Escuché como Jacob invitaba a Bella a bailar y esta lo rechazaba, casi empiezo a reírme en la cara de Jacob pero me contuve.

Pasó como media hora, en la que Bella no me miraba, Tanya hablaba hasta por los codos y yo tomaba como condenado.

_Si existen mariposas en mi estómago las ahogo con alcohol,_ pensé estúpidamente.

—Eddie, bailemos, por favor —pidió entre lloriqueos Tanya, mientras tocaba mi brazo.

— ¡Qué no, mierda! —le grité no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que ella captara mi odio hacia todo.

— ¡Como quieras maldito deprimido! —me respondió molesta, levantándose de la silla, pero antes de irse se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído—. Por más que quieras, por más que bebas, no vas a poder cambiar lugares con Jacob Black esta noche.

Y se fue, así, sin más. Estuve a punto de agarrarla del cabello y exigirle que me repitiera lo que dijo, pero me contuve.

Un cabello rubio llegó a mi lado y sus ojos azules me miraron con la máscara blanca en su rostro.

—Edward tu mierda, envidia y odio lo pueden notar todos en la mesa —dijo con seriedad Jasper, pero siendo discreto.

Suspiré y me jalé el cabello con fuerza.

Puta fiesta. Puto Jacob. Putos celos. Puta Bella. Puto todo.

—Estoy enfermo Jasper, enfermo —dije sin mirarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo Bella al fin accedía a bailar con Jacob, una canción suave y romántica.

Me daba asco, envidia y celos verlos tan juntos.

—El amor es una enfermedad de las más jodidas y contagiosas. A los enfermos, cualquiera nos reconoce. Somos fácilmente manipulables y sentimos la irresistible necesidad de decir estupideces. —Jasper estaba siendo sincero conmigo, compartiendo su pena. Asentí aún sin mirarlo, pero luego negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, mirando sus ojos azules.

—No Jasper, cuidado ahí… yo no estoy enamorado, no lo estoy, ni lo voy a estar. Simplemente me gusta, es un pequeño capricho, se quitará con el tiempo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, brindándome una sonrisa burlona.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas Cullen. —Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia Alice, le besó el dorso de la mano y ambos se encaminaron hacia la pista de madera, para bailar la sueva música.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no ser masoquista y mirar a Jacob y Bella mientras tomaba otra copa.

Vi como Tanya estaba en la mesa donde antes se encontraban Jessica y Lauren. Estaba sola y miraba todos los rincones del salón, con nostalgia, viendo a todas esas parejas felices.

Y sentí que por un segundo éramos iguales.

Me paré a regañadientes y caminé hacia ella. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, pero no pude evitarlo.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Le tendí una mano y ella me miró sorprendida, pero luego se recompuso y me ignoró.

—No, gracias —respondió seca, sin mirarme.

Solté un suspiro un poco dramático.

—Mira, Tanya, no acostumbro a disculparme, y esta no será la primera vez, eres mi pareja y estás realmente hermosa esta noche, eres la única chica que no baila, así que no me jodas más y dame tu puta mano. —Ella también suspiró, rodó los ojos y me entregó su delicada y blanca mano.

La llevé a la pista entre toda la gente, era realmente grande, pero al cambiar la canción la mitad de las parejas se sentaron, incluidos Rosalie y Emmett que caminaron hacia los padres de Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos a un lugar de la pista, agarré su cintura y la obligué a poner sus manos sobre las mías, para luego movernos al ritmo de la música, que volvía a ser serena.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Edward? Sabes lo que siento por ti, y sigues dándome ilusiones que nunca cumplirás. —No me miró a los ojos, pero vi como los suyos se llenaban de lágrimas por un segundo, pero no lloró.

Me sentí como mierda. Era verdad, yo sólo jugaba con ella. Y me sentí aún más mal, porque yo no era el único. Realmente esto de ser buena persona y tener compasión por la gente a mi alrededor no era para mí.

—Yo… no sé Tanya, y sé que soy un puto maldito, y tienes derecho a patearme las bolas, pero… yo, realmente no soy bueno para tener relaciones largas o demostrar cariño, nunca he estado enamorado y nunca me ha gustado alguien lo suficiente como para querer algo más que sexo —mentí un poco—. Y, sonará muy cruel y muy insensible de mi parte, pero tú no podrás cambiar eso.

Ella por fin me miró y trató de mantener el orgullo, con sus ojos levemente aguados.

—Veo como la miras —respondió con firmeza.

— ¿A quién? —Fingí que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—A Bella. No eres muy bueno actuando Cullen, y ella no tardará en enterarse.

No respondí nada y seguimos bailando, por el rabillo del ojo divisé a Bella y a Jacob, quienes sonreían mientras bailaban, un poco más separados que nosotros.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y me volteé.

La máscara negra cubría la mitad de su rostro pero esos oscuros ojos no los podría olvidar. Bebió un poco de su copa de vino mirándome a los ojos, y yo le sonreí torcidamente.

Sofía observó a Tanya, quien miraba la escena con confusión.

— ¿En serio? ¿Una rubia? —me preguntó con burla—. Pensé que te gustaban las morenas, me decepcionas Cullen.

—Y tú a mí, Sofía. No veo a un perro faldero con un collar a tu lado —le respondí de la misma forma, ignorando a Tanya, y dejando mis estupideces emocionales para más tarde.

—Los perros se cagan en todas partes. —Sonrió, y cuando pasó un mesero con una bandeja con copas, ella dejó la suya. Luego me miró, y agarró mi brazo con firmeza en forma de gancho—. Vamos Cullen, te invito esta pieza.

—Disculpa pero Eddie es mi pareja —aseguró Tanya enfrentando a Sofía, lo que era un gran error.

—Interesante niña. Pondré tus palabras en la lista de cosas que me importan una mierda. —Sofía sonrió y caminó conmigo hacia otra parte de la pista, ignorando a Tanya, quien abrió su boca como un pez. La miré con una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Eddie? ¿En serio? Creo que así se llamaba mi perro, es el apodo más metrosexual y estúpido que he escuchado en mi puta vida, ¡supera incluso a la pendejada de Bella! —Sofía abrió sus enormes ojos y puso su mano en mi hombro, mientras yo las ponía en su cintura. Reí ante sus palabras—. Por favor Edward, dime que cuando dice Eddie se refiere a tu pene.

—Eddie no es nada pequeño.

—Uh… ya lo creo. Tú me debes una cogida ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, claro que lo recuerdo, tu vagina está desesperada, pero Eddie le hará compañía.

—Mi vagina no está desesperada, sólo está un poco emo, se corta las venas.

—Sofía, creo que las vaginas no tienen venas.

—Cariño, ¿realmente tenga cara de que me importe tu estúpida clase de ciencias? —Su rostro inexpresivo me lo dijo todo. Simplemente reí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas con el-segundo-apodo-más-pendejo-de-la-historia, o sea, Bella? —De forma inconsciente busqué su vestido negro por todo el salón, hasta que la encontré con Jacob, otra vez. Esa imagen iba a atormentarme toda mi vida.

—Creo que no existe una palabra para describir tanto excremento —respondí apartando la mirada, no me gustaba ser masoquista, además de sentir las abejas en el estómago.

—Oh, vamos… podrías gustarle a cualquier chica. Sí, eres estúpido, insensible, deprimido, idiota y aburrido cuando estás sobrio. ¡Pero vamos! Tienes un gran amigo ahí abajo, además de que eres lindo ¡Y no eres gay! Eso le basta a cualquier mujer. —Al ver que no respondía, añadió con un tono más 'consolador'—. En serio Ed, podrías gustarle a cualquier chica.

—Conozco una a la que no. —Y volví a mirar a Bella. Esta vez, Sofía siguió mi mirada y vi por el rabillo del ojo como torcía la boca.

—Uh… ese moreno… los morenos la tienen descomunal por naturaleza. —Sólo Sofía podía pensar en penes en esos momentos de sensibilidad.

Rodé los ojos, pero sonreí volviendo a apartar la mirada por centésima vez y mirando otra vez a Sofía.

— ¿Sabes qué es una mierda? —pregunté mientras nos mecíamos lentamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Todo.

—Y luego dices que no eres un puto corta venas —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Son los sentimientos. Puaj… son la cosa más estúpida y pendeja del mundo.

—Lo sé. Por eso siempre tengo los sentimientos apagados. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Amor? ¿Para qué sirve esa mierda? Para nada, absolutamente nada.

Ella tampoco me miraba, ambos teníamos la vista en algún lugar lejano, yo detrás de su hombro y ella hacía lo mismo.

—Edward —me llamó después de un momento de silencio.

— ¿Sí? —respondí mirándola.

—Tienes que decírselo —habló seria, como pocas veces la había visto.

—No.

— ¡Por Dios! No puedes vivir toda tu vida guardándotelo.

—Lo superaré. Es simplemente un encaprichamiento.

—Sabes que no es así. Mira, el truco está en darle besos prestados para que luego te los devuelva.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, pero no contesté nada.

—Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, porque sino todo explotará en tu cara, como un enrome grano.

—Eres realmente femenina —dije con sarcasmo.

—Ya lo sé. En fin, sentimientos… no puedes apagarlos de la nada y créeme que estás demasiado jodido, no puedes hacer nada.

—Nunca he sido bueno para expresar mis sentimientos —confesé casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Sabes? Me paso por la raja lo que tú pienses. Vas a declararte o te juro que te meto un consolador por el culo, y créeme que esa mierda duele como un demonio.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? '_Hey, creo que me gustas. ¿Quieres sexo?_' —pregunté con sarcasmo, mirando sus grandes ojos casi negros.

—No, sólo ten en cuenta esto… hazla reír, sé sincero, sé romántico pero no empalagoso. No le digas todo de una vez. Sorpréndela. A las mujeres les gusta eso.

—Ok… ya… listo.

—Muy bien campeón, ve por ella. —Sofía me empujó.

Si estuviéramos en una película, yo caminaría firme y valiente, la besaría y le diría lo que siento; ella me diría lo mismo, y Jacob lloraría, mientras Sofía bailaría la conga junto con Alice.

Pero mi vida no era una puñetera película.

—Sofía tengo cosa. —La miré con cara de cachorro y ella me golpeó el brazo.

—Tienes filofobia. —La miré sin entender—. Miedo a enamorarse, tonto. Tranquilo, yo tengo lo mismo. —Me sonrió y luego volvió a empujarme, animándome—. ¡Vamos! —Me empujó otra vez y yo caminé mirando el suelo, sentía que todos me miraba, o bueno, tal vez no, porque Sofía gritaba sin nada de disimulo—. _¡Tú puedes! ¡Yo aposté todo contigo, no hagas que me debas más que la cogida!_

_Tú puedes Cullen._

Pero entonces el sonido de un piano y unos violines llamaron mi atención, y todas las parejas se organizaban en filas. Caminé de vuelta hacia Sofía y rápidamente me puse a bailar al ritmo de una de mis canciones favoritas: _All the right moves._

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves in all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

Me acerqué bailando con Sofía hacia donde estaban Jacob y Bella, quien sorprendentemente no se había tropezado en toda la noche. Y en un rápido movimiento, mientras todos giraban con sus parejas, cambiamos de parejas, quedando Sofía con Jacob y yo con Bella.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido en confusión pero no paramos de movernos al ritmo de la música. Simplemente no podía dejar de perderme en el mar de sus pupilas, tenerla en mis brazos era realmente una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Seguimos bailando y yo miré disimuladamente hacia Jacob y Sofía, ellos se miraban retadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

_I know we've got it good  
But they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down,  
before anybody's knowing our name._

— ¿Edward? Se supone que esto no hace parte de la coreografía. —Bella me miró a los ojos después de darle una vuelta, y yo no pude evitar mirar como su vestido daba vueltas de manera perfecta.

—Ya lo sé, pero realmente no me importa.

_They got all the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces__  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

—Me gusta alguien —solté de la nada, sabía que mi tiempo se agotaba y tenía que decirlo, porque sino todo explotaría como dijo Sofía.

Bella me observó sorprendida, y abrió los ojos. La había pillado con la guardia baja.

Okey, Sofía dijo que a las mujeres les gustaban las sorpresas.

Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?

— ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó después de que la hice girar alrededor de mí, al mismo tiempo que todas las parejas.

— ¿Curiosa? —respondí mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad.

_It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
Over the world is death._

— ¿Y es bonita? —preguntó, mirándome a los ojos y creí ver una pequeña sombra en ellos, pero la mente me había jugado muy sucio estos días.

—Eres hermosa. —La miré a los ojos sabiendo que aquellas palabras cambiarían todo, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero sólo sabía que nunca había sentido tanto alivio en toda mi vida; aunque al mismo tiempo un nudo se formó en mi estómago ante su mirada impactada.

They got,  
They got,  
All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

—Bella, tú a mí no me gustas. —Ella me miró confundida y creo que casi me golpea el brazo, pero antes de que lo hiciera entrelacé mi mano con la suya y nunca pensé que encajaría mejor en toda mi vida—. Tú me encantas.

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

—Me encanta todo lo que no es mío. —Acaricié su mejilla sonrojada con mi mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, perdiéndome en los de ella. Habíamos parado de bailar, ya nada me importaba.

_Bésala pendejo de mierda. _Me gritó mi voz interior.

It don't matter what you see.  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say,  
I know I could never face  
someone that could sound like you.

—Este debió haber sido nuestro primer beso —susurré cerca de sus labios, demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y la corriente eléctrica, también podía escuchar el latido frenético de mi corazón, igual que el suyo.

Acuné su rostro en mis manos y me acerqué lentamente a ella. Miré sus labios rosados, eran tan apetecibles, y luego estrellé los míos contra los de ella.

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no violar su boca en ese mismo instante. Sabía que Bella, a pesar de todo, era un alma romántica, y quería que fuera especial para ella. Por eso la besé con ternura, con cariño, y lentamente pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Ella abrió la boca tímidamente, mientras yo me fundía en su dulce sabor, el más exquisito de todos.

El puto praiso.

All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down.

En ese momento deseé, más que nunca, que el beso fuera eterno.

La besaría la misma cantidad de veces que había respirado, que había parpadeado.

Me alejé lentamente de ella cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente, lentamente abrí los ojos.

Yeah, we're going down.  
Yeah, we're going down.  
(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down  
(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos. Y vi que, por un segundo, se sorprendía de lo que acababa de hacer, y sentí su inseguridad.

Ella no tenía razones para estar insegura.

—Realmente me gustas, y mucho. Y quiero que sepas que si yo tuviera la opción de salir con cualquiera en el mundo, o simplemente pasar una tarde en mi casa, sentarme en el sofá, comer una pizza y ver una película estúpida con alguien; yo te elegiría a ti todo el tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada pero no pudo esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sonreí por instinto y le levanté el mentón con un dedo.

—No quiero ser una más —dijo mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

—No lo eres. Sólo sé que vi algo en ti, que no veo en nadie más.

Ella me sonrió y mordió sus labios sonrojada como un tomate.

Entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba con fuerza. Me volteé y vi a Jacob, iracundo, mirándome con odio. Le sonreí burlonamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Te da miedo que Bella haya descubierto que yo beso mucho mejor que tú?

Él me iba a golpear pero, de la nada, llegó Alice interponiéndose, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Jacob, por favor… si no te vas a comportar, vete. No voy a dejar que arruines el cumpleaños de Rosalie —dijo con seriedad. Jacob se vio frustrado y miró a Bella en busca de ayuda, pero ella sólo agachó la mirada y él la miró impactado, para luego negar con la cabeza y salir del lugar derrotado.

A lo lejos pude distinguir a Sofía con un tipo, ella le dijo algo y corrió hacia mí.

Pero yo sólo podía ver como Bella salía corriendo por la puerta, en busca de Jacob Black.

* * *

**e.e Se que me odian por hacer sufrir a Eddie ¡Pero ya se confeso y se dieron un beso! De nada.**

**Ademas, Sofia. la tenia que volver a poner, a todo el mundo le gusto y tal vez la veremos despues... ¡Esa era al sorpresa!**

**¿merezo RR? dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	18. ¿salimos?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**  


* * *

Capítulo 18

**Edward POV**

— ¡Estúpidos tacones de mierda! —La voz de Sofía no demoró en llegar a mí, pero yo estaba petrificado, mirando la enorme puerta que llevaba a la fría noche, por donde Bella había salido.

¿Por qué pensé por un minuto que ella sentiría una cuarta parte de lo que yo siento?

_Porque eres estúpido, jamás en tu vida has sentido algo realmente, se llama karma. Ahora recuerda a Tanya, enamorada, siempre como el juguete sexual. Dime, ¿Qué se siente haber sido utilizado? Al final del día sólo serás el perdedor, el que no pudo retener a la chica._

Solté un suspiro y tuve unas enormes ganas de golpearme a mí mismo, mientras despeinaba aún más mi cabello, y más, y más; estaba seguro de que casi lo arranco, casi, pero entonces algo impactó sobre mi cabeza, un labial… Sofía.

—Mira tu cabello, es como un nido de aves en celo; es lindo y su color es demasiado extraño, como tú, pero no te lo arranques es muy sexy, y apuesto que Bella piensa lo mismo —dijo con voz seria al final, dedicándome una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba su máscara negra.

—No creo que Bella piense igual —contesté amargado, como un limón con sal.

Ella me rodó los ojos.

— ¡Edward! A mí no me jodas, sólo porque se fue a hablar con ese tipo no significa que van a volver, tal vez incluso le está rompiendo, una ruptura limpia.

—No, no lo creo. Bella lo quiere, mucho, son amigos desde la infancia.

—De eso me di cuenta, cuando bailé con él no hacía más que hacer preguntas, y preguntas, tuve que coger su pene en mis mano y apretarlo hasta el dolor para que no se moviera. Apropósito, me decepcionó, no la tiene tan grande. —Me guiñó un ojo divertida, y sonreí un poco, era imposible que ella no mejorara mi humor.

—Que bien por ti. ¿Me das esa copa? Gracias. —No le pedí permiso ni nada, solamente cogí la copa que acababa de coger, y la bebí de una, sintiendo el agradable ardor.

— ¡Hey! Te perdono, pero sólo por esta vez, además de que estas emo. – me sonrió picara – Hey, ese beso…fue como el típico de las películas de Disney, fue casi mágico. Con decirte que fue tan dulce que me dio un coma diabético con solo mirarlo.

-No estoy seguro. Tal vez.. no debí hacerlo, ese beso solo complico mas esta jodida cosa, tal vez perdí su amistad, para siempre, solo por el simple hecho de que me empezó a gustar más de lo debido. Todo el culpa de mi pene.

-En primer lugar, Yo amo tu pene, así que déjalo. Y en segundo lugar Un beso es solo un beso, ¿entiendes? Todo depende de la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puedo no significar nada… o puedo cambiarlo todo

Realmente odiaba cuando a Sofía y a Jasper les daban ataques de ser sabios y buenos consejeros.

Un pequeño cuerpo se interpuso entre Sofía y yo… Alice.

— ¡Edward! Bella está con Jacob en el jardín, vamos a ver. —Me agarró del brazo, y cuando volteó y vio a Sofía, ahí parada con la legua afuera, sonrió—. Tú también, idiota.

Mientras Alice nos arrastraba, Sofía alcanzó a tomar entre sus manos otra copa, pero antes de poder beberla Alice la hizo tropezar y la regó en el suelo.

— ¡Hey, duende! Tengo sed, no he bebido en más de cinco minutos, mi organismo no resiste tanto.

Alice y yo reímos, pero bajamos la voz cuando salimos del lugar y entramos a los jardines, que estaban oscuros, a pesar de las pequeñas luces y faroles que los adornaban.

Pude encontrar el vestido de Bella y el cuerpo alto y musculoso de Jacob no muy cerca, parecían discutir. Nos acercamos más para poder escuchar, ocultándonos tras un enorme árbol.

—Jacob, yo… lo siento, en serio —susurró Bella a punto de llorar, aunque estaba seguro de que no era así.

—Bella no me digas que lo sientes, ¿sabes que sentí cuando te vi con… él? —Hizo una mueca de asco y desprecio—. ¿Si sabes quién es, no? No confíes en él, es como Riley, sólo querrá un nuevo juguete, algo más difícil. Apuesto que te dijo que eras diferente ¿no? —Su voz era extremadamente fría y cruel, y vi como Bella lo miraba asombrada, con la boca abierta.

Jacob vio el cambio en las fracciones de Bella y suavizó su expresión.

—Mira, Bells, lo siento, realmente no quise… —Pero ella lo cortó levantando una mano, como si le fuera a dar una cachetada, pero la paró a mitad del camino.

— ¡No, Jacob! No va a pasar lo de Riley, esta vez no. Sé cuidarme sola, no soy idiota, sé quién es él, pero también sé que no soy como las demás. No, no seré su novia, pero eso tampoco significa que vaya a ser la tuya. Salí contigo porque te quiero Jake, y no quiero perder nuestra amistad. Lo siento, pero no metas a Riley. En primer lugar Edward no es él, y en segundo lugar he tratado por meses de borrarlo de mi memoria, y tú sólo lo traes, una y otra vez. —Al final trató de salir corriendo, pero Jacob la agarró del brazo, obligándola a darse vuelta.

—Lo siento, perdóname.

—Estoy harta de que todos sobrevaloren mi inocencia. Tú, papá, Edward… todos. No soy una niña pequeña y estúpida, te lo aseguro.

Y un sonido sordo de alguien cayendo al pasto los hizo voltearse hacia nosotros asombrados.

— ¡Los tacones son un dolor de culo, mejor voy descalza! —gritó-murmuró Sofía, mientras se levantaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Bella y Jacob nos miraban entre molestos y sorprendido, pero más que nada molestos.

Bella me miró a mí, y con sus ojos chocolates llenos de rabia, dolor y decepción. Quise abrazarla, como pocas veces, quise entregarle todo, acariciar su cabello, y observar su sonrisa rota.

—Ups, no estábamos escuchando su conversación, simplemente pasábamos por aquí y… —Sofía quiso explicarse mientras se reía como loca, se reía y se reía. Suponía que eso era nerviosismo, pero no creía—. A la madre puta… estábamos espiándolos, porque tú —apuntó a Bella, quien frunció el ceño sorprendida— eres tan pendeja… Lo besaste y te fuiste con el otro. ¿Qué mierda? Pero te entiendo, típico, ilusionar hombres, dejarlos embarazados y correr. —Volvió a reírse como loca hasta que cayó al pasto, sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Sofía, cállate! —gritó Alice un poco divertida, pero cuando vio a Jacob y Bella aún serios, quitó su sonrisa—. Eh... pues… sí es verdad, las mentiras son malas. Edward estaba depresivo, así que me arrastró hasta aquí para ver si hablaban mal de él o lo que sea, o si rompías con Jacob, lo cual sería lo más conveniente, porque Sofía me dijo que no la tenía tan grande como aparentaba, además de que a nadie le agrada.

Jacob rodó los ojos con desagrado, y entonces quería arrancarle las bolas.

—Que valiente Cullen, tu hermanita y putita tienen que venir a responder por ti, es realmente hombre de tu parte —dijo con voz burlona, acercándose a mí. Entonces Bella puso un brazo en su hombro y lo detuvo, pero él no obedeció y lo quitó con fuerza, mirándome con odio.

—Me vale mierda lo que pienses, sólo eres un sucio perro que tiene que arrastrarse para coger las migajas de los demás.

Jacob se acercó amenazadoramente hacia mí, con llamas en sus ojos y su puño casi lo siento sobre mi cara, pero no me iba a mover, estaba dispuesto a pelear.

Puse mis puños en forma de pelea, esperando recibir un golpe, y Jacob hizo lo mismo. Entonces empezamos a insultarnos mientras saltábamos alrededor del otro, mirándonos a los ojos.

— ¡Estúpido chucho!

— ¡Niñito de papi y mami!

—Oh vamos… mira como te arrastras para que ella te miré por lo menos, no le atraes, te tiene lástima… ¡lástima idiota! —Fui cruel, fui brutalmente sincero, pero me importaba una mierda. Él había hecho que sintiera la más fuerte rabia en mi puta vida, yo también podía hacerlo sufrir.

Alguien jaló mi brazo, volteé y vi a una Bella cabreada, y mucho. Pero antes de que ella abriera su boca o yo la mía, un puñetazo impactó contra mi mandíbula. Escuché el grito histérico, característico de Sofía y Alice, y casi me caigo, pero me sostuve de un banco.

Jacob me había golpeado, su mirada era más que violenta. Traté de devolverle el golpe pero él fue más rápido y golpeó mis costillas haciendo que cayera en el húmedo pasto, moribundo, idiota, jodidamente un perdedor.

— ¿Y tú qué dices, eh Cullen? Yo podría ser su amigo, lo que sea por ella, en cambio tú… admítelo, te la trataste de ligar, no tienes respeto por nadie, ni por ti mismo. Eres un desgraciado y jodido inmaduro que aún piensa que es el centro del universo.

No contesté, sabía que era verdad. Él tampoco volvió a golpearme; pero el grito de guerra sonó a mi lado, y sólo pude ver a Sofía, que miraba a Jacob retadoramente, sin decir nada, pero ella era experta en el arte de ser insensible, en ser cruelmente honesta, con todos. Pero no dijo nada y Jacob fruncía el ceño, más que confundido.

Ella luego volteó, me miró, sin ninguna expresión en esos enormes ojos marrones. Nada.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que me jodan! ¿Todo esto por esta estúpida chiquilla de mierda? —Apuntó a Bella, y ella puso los ojos en blanco y apretó su mandíbula—. ¿Qué tiene de especial? No es que me interese pero… ¡por favor! ¿Se pelean por ella? No entiendo. Vale… sí, es linda, no lo niego, pero aparte de eso, ¿qué tiene? ¿Es especial? ¿Destaca en alguna cosa? ¡No!, es sólo una chiquilla que quiere jugar a ser el ángel bueno que salva a todos, y si tú… —Señaló a Bella nuevamente— Vas a jugar con estos dos jodidos pendejos, mejor quédate sola, cariño. Conozco un bonito lugar donde venden mascotas para solteronas.

Bella la miró enfadada y ofendida, luego caminó hacia Sofía retadoramente, pero ella no se inmutó. Sofía era más alta que Bella, era de la misma estatura que Rosalie.

_En otro momento ver a dos chicas peleando hubiera sido excitante y, probablemente estaría pensando en un trio tipo película porno para mayores de 25 años. Pero Sofía me da miedo, y Bella también._

—Mira… tú a mí no me conoces, nunca hemos hablado de manera directa, no sabes nada de mí, y vienes a juzgarme… a juzgarlos a todos. ¿Por qué? ¿Te dan dinero por eso? No soy perfecta, y ellos tampoco, ¿cuál es tu necesidad de restregar nuestros defectos en cara? Vienes aquí y me ofendes sin ninguna razón, sin saber nada. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás enamorada de Edward y tienes algún tipo de celos? —Parecía una gata, no paraba de hablar y miró a Sofía a los ojos. Era una especie de concurso pendejo, ya no era una pelean entre Jacob y yo, ahora eran las dos leones rugiendo.

—Uh… No sé Sofía, pero yo que tú, le pego. —De la nada salió Emmett y alentó la pelea, echándole más leña al fuego.

Sofía se rió levemente, mirando a Bella de manera burlona.

—Veo que tienes actitud, cariño. Está bien, lo acepto… critico y juzgo, soy una perra estúpida y egoísta, ¿qué puedo hacer? Pero quiero que veas que estos dos tipos mueren por ti, y tú sólo te miras la suela de tus zapatos esperando que alguien más llegue. Pero vale… me he excedido, lo acepto, y diría que lo siento, pero no es así. Así que muévete de mi camino, perra.

—Uh… te dijo perra, Bells, yo de ti le ladro. —Esta vez fue Jasper el que gritó, y tampoco me había fijado que todos estaban ahí, mirando la pelea entre la castaña y la pelinegra, que al final empezaron a reír como maníacas.

Y yo, traté de reír, porque, mi risa era hermosa y mi sonrisa deslumbrante, pero… Oh, puta madre, mis costillas dolían como la madre. Como todos estaban ocupados pensando en pendejadas y riéndose a carcajadas, nadie escuchó mis gritos de dolor. Parecía un perro moribundo y abandonado. Pero ver a mis chicas riendo sin pelearse me daba un sentimiento especial.

Después de un millón de esfuerzos por parte de Emmett para levantarme, ya que estaba cagado, literalmente, de la risa al saber que Jacob me había dejado inmóvil con tan sólo dos golpes, además de mi nueva cortada en el labio en menos de un mes. ¡Era un nuevo record!

Jacob se fue, y suspiré de felicidad cuando Alice me lo dijo, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando descubrí que se había ido con Bella. Traté de salir de las manos de Emmett, Sofía, Alice y Jasper para ir tras ellos y sacar a Bella del puto coche, subirla al pico de un árbol, alimentándonos sólo de insectos y la mierda de ellos. Era tan romántico.

En fin… la noche pasó entre la borracha y cachonda Sofía, que me pedía que le diera contra la pared; la egocéntrica de Rosalie que me despreciaba en público cuando quería; las escapadas de Alice y Jasper; y los celos de Emmett al saber que todos miraban a su novia, incluso casi golpea a un camarero porque le dijo a Rosalie si necesitaba un abrigo, ya que la muy perra mostraba su escote a todo el mundo, apuesto que para picar a Emmett.

Lauren volvió a coquetear conmigo, y incluso se atrevió a restregar su trasero enrome contra mí; me dio un poco de asco y un poco de risa. Busqué a Sofía con la mirada, porque ella era la única en la fiesta que podía mejorar mi humor de pendejo triste; pero la muy perra estaba bailando descaradamente con un castaño alto en unas de las esquinas de la pista. Vi como lo besaba y sentí hasta envidia del estúpido tipo, prefería mil veces besar a la borracha de Sofía que a Lauren aliento-de-esperma Mallory.

—Lauren, no me jodas más el puto día, ¿vale? Estoy cansado y creo que me estoy volviendo alcohólico, vete a la mierda, o a mamar alguna verga que no sea la mía, me das asco, maldita imbécil. —La dejé y salí al jardín, otra vez. Fui al estacionamiento, y me largué de aquel lugar.

No soportaba más.

Todos eran jodidamente felices con su vida amorosa perfecta. Y yo, apendejado, mirando a Bella desde lejos, incluso la estúpida de Sofía iba a tener sexo esta noche, ¿y yo? Tal vez dormiría escuchando las canciones más tristes de los Stones, mientras tomaba del trago que Carlisle escondía detrás de la nevera.

_Oh, ¿ya dije que estás más jodido que la mierda, no? ¿Sólo puedes pensar en ojos marrones y vestidos negros? _

.

.

.

—No tengan sexo, si tienen sexo quedarán embarazadas, y morirán —dijo el entrenador severamente a nuestro grupo. Algunos rieron un poco y otros estaban demasiado ocupados enviando mensajes de texto como para prestar atención o si quiera hablar.

Yo rodé los ojos, si hubieran dado esta charla de sexo hace tres semanas me hubiera reído a carcajada abierta, me burlaría del entrenador y los otros profesores, y luego, tal vez, orinaría en público. Pero esta vez era diferente, Bella se encontraba a unos pocos metros de mí, junto con Alice, ambas ignorándome completamente.

El lunes de por sí era un día lleno de mierda, y los estudiantes siempre olían a desesperación, pero hoy era un día especialmente apestoso. Bella me ignoraba, y Alice, el domingo me había dicho que tenía que invitarla a salir de manera correcta, y como un buen caballero.

_Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que Sofía nunca me dijo algo sobre ser un caballero._

Emmett no paraba de escribir en su celular, ya que su novia se había ido a una playa privada, dejándolo con un caso de bolas azules. Estábamos en el lado izquierdo de la asamblea, con los otros chicos, en una charla sobre sexo. Las mujeres se encontraban en el otro lado, el derecho. Las pocas vírgenes, como Bella y Angela, se sonrojaban continuamente, aunque ella trató continuamente de ocultarlo; pero Lauren, Tanya y Jessica, se burlaban de la estúpida clase, felices y dichosas por no tener clase de filosofía.

Jasper me jodía todo el maldito día, mandaba indirectas y sonreía todo el tiempo mirando a las chicas. Además de picarme las costillas continuamente.

Todos me ignoraban, bueno… las personas importantes en este momento me ignoraban, como Alice y Bella. Tenía que invitarla a salir, o si no el maldito de Jacob se me adelantaría, como siempre.

Saqué mi celular con cuidado de que no me lo pillaran y le escribí un mensaje a Alice:

_Al, te amo, ¿lo sabes, no hermanita? Bueno, necesito tu ayuda… ¿cómo puedo invitar a Bella a salir? Realmente quiero, no sé… algo con ella, además de que esa perra homosexual de Jacob me las pagará._

Pulsé enviar y esperé impaciente, agitando mi pie, la respuesta.

_¿Recuerdas el plan que te di hace unas semanas? Bueno, tú me desobedeciste como el idiota que eres, así que sufre en silencio, invéntate algo, se creativo, yo que sé, pero no me jodas, Ed. Te ayudé y tú lo despreciaste, ahora jódete._

Guardé el celular con furia y desesperación. Si Alice no me ayudaba no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que pensar en algo, algo especial, como esa mierda de 'la primera cita es lo más importante'. Tenía que ser original, romántico, pero no empalagoso, especial, hermoso, algo que nadie ha hecho por ella antes, algo por lo menos una cuarta parte de lo genial que era ella para mí.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Quiero jugo.

Nada.

Nada. Nada venía a mi cabeza, nada. Tenía una imaginación de mierda, no tenía ni una sola idea, y eso me desesperaba, me molestaba, y quería golpear a Jasper en la nuca, algo que hice; el muy pendejo estaba tarareando una canción country… que horror.

Maldita sea. Ella merecía lo mejor, lo mejor del mundo, algo mejor que mi basura, pero no podía luchar contra mí mismo y mi deseo y sentimientos hacia Bella.

_¿Cena elegante?_ De ninguna jodida manera. Que cosa más trillada y cliché.

_¿Grabarle un CD?_ ¿Quién era yo? ¿Algún patético chico al que no podía ocurrírsele algo mejor?

_¿Hacer un banner con "¡De veras me gustas! Por favor sal conmigo o mato a toda tu familia…" y colgarlo en algún lugar, como la escuela._ Tal vez.

_¿Escribirle una carta?_ No, no soy bueno expresándome, sería algo así como '_las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules… ¡me tienes duro perra!''_

_¿Dedicarle una canción? _No, demasiado High School Musical.

_¿Tirarme por un acantilado? _Muy extremista.

Vale… era una mierda con las ideas, era una mierda en todo.

Pero por ella valía la pena el esfuerzo… claro que sí. Además que ahora estaba en mi etapa de dejar-de-ser-un-puto-cachondo, quería de alguna manera presentarla oficialmente como mi perra, digo, novia.

Un bombillo se encendió sobre mi cabeza, como en las caricaturas antiguas; pero no me agradaba mucho.

_¿Tocar para ella mi piano?__ Tal vez, pero no estaba seguro, esa era una faceta de mí que sólo Alice y Esme conocían, aún no estaba preparado, además que… ¿qué habría de especial en ello? Absolutamente nada, no tenía una canción escrita por mí, ni ninguna otra jodida cosa._

_Y así pasó la asamblea sobre sexualidad, entre codazos de Jasper, textos de Emmett e ideas jodidamente estúpidas para invitar a Bella a una cita._

No tenía muchas opciones, Alice no me iba a ayudar, Emmett era muy imbécil como para hacerlo, tal vez Jasper. Sí, Jasper… él me tiene que ayudar o si no, le diré a Esme y Carlisle que él pervertía a Alice, así nunca lo volverían a dejar acercarse a la duende.

Tenía matemáticas, con Jasper, y Bella, genial.

Me senté en mi puesto habitual, esperando a que Bella entrara al salón, para llamarla y burlarme de ella, o simplemente picarla. Tenía que admitir que no había cosa más graciosa en el mundo que ver a Bella Swan molesta o sonrojada.

Después de unos minutos, mientras el salón se llenaba, entraron Jasper y Bella, hablando animadamente, pero cuando me vieron, al final del salón, Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sentándose en su silla con Angela Weber, y Jasper se sentó a mi lado, con una sonrisa que pronto explotaría.

—Hey… ricitos de oro, necesito tu ayuda.

—Bueno… ¿y para qué necesitas de mis servicios Cullen? —preguntó mientras sacaba su cuaderno, para anotar los apuntes que el profesor garabateaba en el tablero.

Jasper era casi un nerd, estudiaba demasiado, se preocupaba mucho por el futuro, era un gran estudiante, se esforzaba para ello.

_Tú por otra parte…_

—Necesito que me ayudes a preparar una cita para Bella.

Jasper rió, tapándose la boca, lo golpeé en al nuca y el profesor fijó su atención en mí. Sus ojos miel me miraban por debajo de sus lentes de pasta, sostuve la mirada con valentía, y él finalmente la apartó siguiendo con su clase.

—Cullen… nunca, jamás, desde que te conocí, creí que ibas a tomar a una chica en serio. Por Dios, tu verga es muy sociable, eso me asusta un poco.

—Bueno… ¿me vas a ayudar pedazo de pendejo o no?

—Vale, ya, cálmate amigo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres para ella?

—Quiero algo especial, que nunca le hayan hecho. No quiero ir al cine o a cenar, quiero algo original, diferente, como Bella. Estaba pensando en una sorpresa.

— ¿Ya te dije que estás más que jodido, no? —Jasper sonrió sin despegar la mirada del tablero y su libreta, copiando hasta el más mínimo detalle—. En fin… las sorpresas son buenas y creo que ya tengo una buena idea. Pero… ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Alice? Ella es una chica, sabe más de eso que yo.

—Alice me odia, en fin… no voy a perder mi dignidad, prefiero arriesgarme contigo, algo tienes que hacer con mi hermana para que sonría todo el puto día cada vez que dicen tu nombre.

Jasper no escondió la sonrisa, ni el sonrojo.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. Te diré mi idea apenas terminé de copiar mis apuntes.

Me aburrí esperando a que Jasper continuara y miré a Bella, quien se mandaba papelitos con Angela y por un segundo quise que ella le contara a sus amigas sobre mí, que les contara lo genial que soy, que les contara de sus sentimientos hacia mí, si es que los tenía. Supongo que eso haría una adolescente normal y me sentiría más que honrado y dichoso de que mi nombre adorne los pensamientos de la chica Swan, en vez que Jacob… Jacob es un perro faldero.

Observé cada detalle en su cuerpo. Los vellos en su nuca, sus pestañas eran más largas y fueron exactamente cinco sonrisas que le dio a Angela, y dos medias sonrisas.

_Vale, cuentas las veces que sonríe, eso si que es raro._

Su sonrisa era tan preciosa, ella era preciosa.

Jasper me contó su idea, y sonreí complacido. Todo estaría listo para el jueves… todo. Incluso él dijo que me ayudaría, después de amenazarlo con dejarlo sin bolas y sin matrimonio con Alice.

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el cambio de clases, me levanté con mi mochila y corrí hacia Bella, que hacía lo mismo que todos, tratar de salir lo más rápido posible por la puerta. Pero la detuve y, por primera vez desde el domingo, hice verdadero contacto visual con ella.

Puta madre, no podía esperar para pararla cuando se me diera la gana y plantarle un beso frente a todos, marcando mi territorio, porque ella sería mía.

—Edward, tengo que ir a clase de inglés… ¿qué quieres?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no quiero hablar.

—Es sobre lo que pasó el sábado en la fiesta.

—Deberíamos… no sé, ¿olvidar?

—Yo no quiero olvidar. Porque no… no sé… ¿salimos?

— ¿Adónde?

—Eh... no sé, adonde quieras.

— ¿Qué clase de invitación es esa?

Y entonces salió del aula, dejándome solo y sentí una especie de _dejà vu_, como la primera vez que la vi, en el aula de ciencias, sólo que esta vez era ella la que me dejaba a mí y no yo a ella.

Y así iba a ser hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

**¡Hola! si ya salia a vacaciones, pero esta semana esta un poco ocupada, voy a salir, ademas de que tengo que terminarme dos libros. **

**Aw, diganme si el intento de Edward no es tierno, pero en fin, en el proximo habra mas contacto Edward-Bella. no se molesten :)**

**¿merezo RR? dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	19. La cita

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 19

**Bella POV**

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja, mientras agachaba mi cabeza.

El taxi parecía más pequeño y un frío se colaba por mis brazos, haciéndome temblar un poco, pero de pronto una chaqueta abrigó mis hombros descubiertos. Era la chaqueta de Jacob, quien miraba por la ventana sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Volví a repetir mi lamento, pero un poco más fuerte, para hacerme notar.

—No, Bella, no lo sientes, admítelo. Podrías contarme con lujos y detalles cómo caíste en las manos del sexoso Edward Cullen —respondió molesto, y me miró a los ojos. En los suyos sólo había decepción.

—Lo siento, realmente lo hago —contesté igual de triste. Realmente me arrepentía, pero él me ignoró, como todo el resto del viaje a mi casa.

En realidad, no sabía si estaba arrepentida o no. Estaba confundida, por un lado sentía que había traicionado a Jacob, aunque él y yo aún no tuviéramos nada serio, pero por otro lado, besar a Edward, conscientemente, fue algo… inexplicable. Y eso no me gustaba, no me gustaba sentir cosas por él, debía sólo ser mi amigo ninfómano que se tiraba todo lo que tuviera senos y vagina. Pero de una manera sentimental no, Edward no era ni sentimental, ni romántico, él no era material para novio, o compañero permanente.

Pero, oh… puta madre. Sus labios, sus manos, todo él, era tan… perfecto, físicamente hablando.

Llegué a casa, y Jacob se despidió de mí con un frío y seco 'adiós', y yo simplemente me sentí aún más mierda.

Charlie dormía feliz en el sofá, con queso en toda su cara y el televisor encendido. Lo apagué y le di un casto beso en su mejilla, junto a su bigote, que a veces me parecía gracioso cuando era niña. Luego subí a mi habitación con los tacones en la mano y el vestido en la cintura.

Rodé los ojos al pensar en Alice, y me dispuse a ponerme una camisa vieja y ancha con unos shorts para dormir cómodamente. Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada mis pensamientos se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme la vida con imágenes y pensamientos sobre Edward y su maldito cabello.

Pero no. Eso estaba mal.

_Pensé que habíamos quedado en que ibas a ser mala, y súper ruda,_ dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

No, no lo soy, y realmente no tengo muchas ganas de serlo, respondí.

_¿Ves? Por eso no tienes novio, eres amargada y aburrida, como una lechuga._

Jódete, contesté.

.

.

—Maldita Rose, se fue, así, sin más y ahora… ¿a quién le voy a copiar en química? Esa asignatura la tengo jodida, con J mayúscula —refunfuñó Alice quejándose en voz alta, mientras estábamos en la asamblea sobre sexualidad—. O sea, ¿yo para qué carajos necesito saber la tabla periódica? No es tan difícil pero… ¿qué hay del símbolo? ¿Por qué no pusieron las iniciales y ya? —Siguió y siguió, al ver que yo no respondía y hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla.

—Sí, vale. Pero… ¿qué harían con las que empiezan con la misma letra como el Calcio y el Cesio?

—Pues… —Lo pensó por un segundo—. ¡Podrían haber puesto la primera letra, y la que le sigue, y si ya está repetida pues con tres letras! Mi vida sería más fácil y sería un 10% más feliz.

—Supongo.

—Digo… apuesto que los científicos son como: "_ah_, _esto_ _no les va a servir para una mierda, pero bueno, la idea del instituto y su principal necesidad es hacerlos miserables, así que jodamos su vida un poco más"_.

—Como digas, Al, como digas —respondí distraídamente, moviendo mis manos hacia ella con gesto despreocupado, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

La clase de sexualidad, me… incomodaba. El hecho de que fuera parte del 2% de las personas que aún eran vírgenes no me agradaba mucho.

—Bella, no te avergüences por ser virgen —susurró a mi lado Alice, al ver mi sonrojo extremo cuando señalaron detalladamente las partes de un pene en la pizarra—. Hoy en día ser virgen es como ser un unicornio, casi no existen. —Al final sonrió y yo le correspondí.

Y así siguió por una hora más, la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo; y mi cerebro no tenía mejor cosa que pensar en Edward.

Él era un maldito, un mujeriego, un manipulador, un estúpido, un jodido en sí mismo, un ninfómano. Era sexward… Molesto, intenso, cabello sexy, idiota, insensible, sin corazón, egoísta, pendejo, depravado, sólo piensa en sexo, sus labios son demasiado suaves. Él era un idiota… egoísta, atractivo, mujeriego, manipulador.

Nada, no puedo sentir nada por él. Los sentimientos son malos, pero no podía evitarlo. O bueno, si podía evitarlo, evitarlo era lo mejor.

.

.

—Oh, vamos Jasper, es mucho más simple ser un hombre. No tienen ninguna preocupación, en cambio, las mujeres tienen que depilarse, arreglarse, maquillarse, peinarse, estar siempre decentes, y además de eso nos toca la regla. Es justo que el hombre llame primero.

—Bueno, pero… es verdad es mucho mejor ser un hombre —dijo rindiéndose y yo sonreí victoriosa, para luego irme hacia mi mesa, la que compartía con Angela.

—Hey, Angela. —Sonreí al verla y ella me devolvió la sonrisa tímida. Me senté y dejé mi bolso en el piso, cuando me dispuse a hablar con ella el profesor entró demandando orden y silencio. La mayoría obedecimos.

La clase se pasó lenta, pero trataba de tener todos mis apuntes porque la próxima semana habría examen, y no podía darme el lujo de reprobar una asignatura.

Faltaban sólo quince minutos, y todos los estudiantes contábamos los segundos impacientes, cuando un papal cayó en mi cuaderno. Volteé a ver, era de Angela, lo desdoblé y ahí tenía escrito con una letra pegada y con bolígrafo rojo.

_Bella, hay un rumor en todo el instituto. ¿Tú y Edward Cullen están saliendo?_

Sabía que era una pregunta inocente, y no tenía que alterarme, pero odiaba los chismes, los odiaban y tuve una especie de dejà vu.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aunque ya habían pasado casi seis meses. Me habían hecho la misma pregunta cientos de personas, y yo, en ese entonces, estaba un poco asustada por la atención; pero Lauren se plantó frente a mí y con falsa voz amigable dijo: _¿Tú y Riley están saliendo, no?_

Volví al presente y presté atención a Angela, escribí con un bolígrafo negro, con mi letra fea y desordenada.

"_Es complicado. Luego te digo"_

Genial… Además de los problemas con Edward, tenía que soportar los cotilleos de todo el instituto, y no era para menos, podía ver el titular en el periódico: _"Bella Swan otra vez es engañada, creando falsas ilusiones y estúpidos sueños desde el 2012_".

Copié todo lo que el profesor explicaba y garabateaba en el tablero, no sabía para qué, pero quería distraerme, mi mente no podía estar más lejos de lo que ya estaba.

De la nada sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases.

Cogí mi bolso para poder salir lo más rápido posible por la puerta, lo último que quería, y que me faltaba, era tener que encontrarme con Edward. Tenía que apurarme, pero una mano me jaló del brazo hacia atrás, y sin mirar supe a quién pertenecía.

Lo miré a los ojos profundamente, esperando, pero él no decía nada.

—Edward, tengo que ir a clase de inglés… ¿qué quieres? —pregunté bruscamente, soltándome de su agarre, pero sin apartar la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no quiero hablar.

—Es sobre lo que pasó el sábado en la fiesta.

—Deberíamos… no sé, ¿olvidar?

Vale… olvidar no, tal vez fingir que nada pasó y seguir con la vida normalmente, mediocre y aburrida, mientras él se tiraba a Lauren en una fiesta.

—Yo no quiero olvidar. Porque no… no sé… ¿salimos?

— ¿Adónde?

—Eh... no sé, adonde quieras.

— ¿Qué clase de invitación es esa?

Salí del aula molesta, estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo era capaz de venir aquí y decir que yo le gustaba para poder salir conmigo? No, no estaba bien, iba a ser todo diferente. No iba a dejar que me manipulara, al fin y al cabo, la vida me había enseñado que en la única persona en la que podía confiar era en mí misma.

Me dirigí a inglés, reflejando esa molestia, junto a Alice con la que compartía silla. Ella me sonrió, pero no dijo nada, igual que yo.

.

.

Miraba mi comida nerviosamente. En esos momentos el sándwich de pollo era lo más interesante, pasando por encima la conversación que mantenían Emmett y Alice sobre una banda inglesa.

No podía parar de pensar en el idiota de Edward. ¿Y si me volvía a invitar? En todo caso, lo volvía a rechazar, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil negarme ante sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Él estaba empezando a tener una especia de control sobre mí, pero yo no podía permitirlo, antes muerta, a que Edward Cullen dominara, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de mí.

Estaba tan perdida en mí misma que cuando sentí que alguien jugaba con mi cabello, me giré bruscamente.

La maldita, presumida y arrogante sonrisa de Edward Cullen era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Bueno… más el infierno.

Edward me miraba soñadoramente, como si estuviera viendo la aparición de sus más angelicales sueños.

— ¿Qué mierda Cullen? ¿Estás drogado? —dije bruscamente, quitando su mano de mi cabello, y observé como él sacudía su cabeza, como si tratara de salir de una alucinación.

— ¡Hey, Swanzana, tranquila! —respondió mientras cogía una papa frita de su bandeja y se la metía a la boca con rapidez, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente—. No pienso violarte, no sé por qué tienes un trauma con eso.

—Tal vez se deba a que apareces de la nada, con la mirada perdida, mirándome fijamente. Además, tu cabello me perturba.

— ¿Mi cabello? ¿Qué putas tienen todos con mi cabello? ¿No crees que es sexy? Todos piensan eso —dijo el muy cretino, mientras cogía otra papa frita y se la metía, nuevamente, a la boca, lentamente.

—No, siento que se esconde una bomba en él y muy pronto explotará. Además de que se que tus neuronas se pierden en él.

—Como digas, Swanzana, como digas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se volteó. Yo hice lo mismo y volví a mis perturbadores pensamientos.

Este comportamiento de Edward era demasiado extraño. Él, normalmente, llegaba de mal humor como siempre y empezaba a gritarle a todos, agitando una cuchara en forma de amenaza; pero, al parecer, a Edward se le había bajado el periodo. Por otro lado, el que no mencionara nada sobre invitarme a salir, lo hacía subir puntos.

Comí la mitad de mi sándwich con rapidez, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, así que el pedazo de pan y pollo desapareció en menos de cinco minutos.

Alguien tocó mi hombro.

¿Es que Edward no puede estar quieto por un segundo?

Cuando me volteé, dispuesta a gritarle que me dejara de joder, vi que él me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, esa sonrisa que me confundía. Bajó sus ojos hacia su bandeja y yo hice lo mismo, por instinto.

¿_Salimos_? La palabra estaba escrita con patatas, algunas mordisqueadas, pero se podía leer claramente.

Me quedé quieta, sin decir nada, sólo mirando la palabra formada en la bandeja. Hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

— ¿Entonces, Swan? ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí de forme instantánea. Estaba a punto de aceptar, a casi nada de dar el sí…

_¡Hey, idiota! ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Recuerdas quién es el chico que está frente a ti? Es Edward Cullen, mujeriego nato, especialista en su campo. ¿Recuerdas cuando salió del baño de hombres con una Lauren despeinada? ¿Quién te garantiza que va a ser diferente?_ Mi voz interior casi gritó todo eso en mi cabeza.

Pero algo me decía que lo era. ¿Acaso Edward se había molestado tanto por una chica? No sabía, no lo conocía antes, tal vez sólo trataba a las zorras como Lauren como basura porque ellas eran fáciles, pero yo… tal vez era recurrir a otro medio, a otra táctica.

Abrí mi boca ante su mirada expectante y ansiosa. Pero no salió nada, simplemente la volví a cerrar.

—Edward… no… no podemos… —dije entrecortadamente. Mierda, no podía impedirlo, sus ojos esmeralda me ponían nerviosa, aun cuando no quisiera, aun cuando trataba de aparentar.

— ¿Cómo que no, Swan? A mí no me jodas. ¿Qué? ¿Es que quieres a Jacob? ¿Aún sigues con él?

Hielo. Frío. Nada… era distante, sus ojos, antes cálidos y soñadores, ahora cambiaron por una ira y una molestia que no pude soportar. Aparté la mirada.

—No, no sigo con él... pero... —Otra vez, no podía hablar. Maldito Edward, odio que me ponga nerviosa.

— ¿Pero qué? —Estaba enfadado, mucho, podía sentirlo. Pero yo estallé como un enorme grano.

_Que comparación tan elegante, ya te pareces un poco a Sexward y Sofía._

— ¡Por favor, Cullen! Nunca en tu maldita vida te has tomado a ninguna chica en serio, ¿por qué sería yo la excepción?

Él se acercó a mí, con sus ojos verdes furiosos, y me miró directamente. Yo sostuve su mirada, no me iba a doblegar. Pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro y luché contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos y recordar el baile de máscaras.

—No sé —dijo, y dejó atrás su mirada matadora y furiosa, se rindió y pude ver sus ojos, por primera vez, sinceros. Edward Cullen era el tipo de chico que jugaba, bebía y mandaba a la mierda todo, pero, ahora sólo veía a un cobrizo de cabello extraño y ojos verdes que sentía algo más que placer—. Sólo sé que te odio Swan, te odio, y mucho. ¿Quién carajos crees que eres para venir aquí y joder todo en mi maldita cabeza?

Y nos miramos. Y ya no estábamos en la cafetería del instituto, donde la comida se movía y los estudiantes revoltosos e inmaduros creaban una guerra de comida, desaparecieron también los susurros, para nada disimulados, de Alice y los demás. Al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta que entre Sexward y yo había una especie de conexión, todos menos yo.

Pero el momento acabó cuando un grito, proveniente de alguna desafinada chica de primero, retumbó por toda la cafetería y entonces los murmullos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. El lugar no estaba solo y las descoloridas paredes eran muy poco románticas.

Edward se apartó de mí y la volví a ver… la maldita, presumida y arrogante sonrisa de Edward Cullen, esa que era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces Swanzana… mañana te vas conmigo después del instituto. —Él volvía a ser ese seguro y arrogante chico que se deprimía por todo.

—Pero… creo que tengo deberes… y no…

Recordé que tenía que terminar unos ejercicios de matemáticas, que eran como jeroglíficos, ya no entendía ni una mierda. Era imaginar que comía cereales y una piña; luego tomaba demasiado alcohol y vomitaba todo eso; entonces un perro sarnoso se cagaba encima del vómito… Esa cosa eran las matemáticas para mí.

—Mira, Swan… me vale mierda tus deberes, si quieres te hago el puto examen, pero vienes conmigo, porque vienes.

— ¿Y quién me va a obligar? —respondí retadoramente.

—Un chihuahua. Ahora come.

Rodé los ojos con diversión y le robé una papa frita en sus narices.

—Vuelves a robarme una papa o a ruedas los ojos y te corto la mano, perra.

—Que elegante y caballero eres Cullen.

—Soy el puto más grande en este lugar, Swanzana.

—No lo dudo.

.

.

—Señorita Swan, veo que sus notas han estado muy bajas este semestre, me preocupa que pueda suspender. —La profesora me miró a través de sus grandes gafas de pasta negra. Yo sólo me mordía el labio, nerviosa—. Tal vez pueda conseguir un tutor que la asesore con sus deberes y las preparaciones para los exámenes. —Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, ella miró su computadora fijamente y luego me volvió a mirar de manera fría y seca—. Edward Cullen —llamó sobre mi hombro y yo me volteé rápidamente, sólo para ver la, ya común, sonrisa torcida propia de él, mientras se acercaba con pasos firmes, sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Me necesita, maestra? —preguntó él, educadamente, pero no despegaba sus ojos de mí, y tampoco borraba esa petulante sonrisa.

—Así es señor Cullen. La señorita Swan ha tenido unos inconvenientes con la asignatura, así que me preguntaba si usted podía asesorarla como tutor.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mucho, demasiado, lo que me recordó a su hermana.

—No estoy muy seguro, Swan pude ser un poco testaruda y orgullosa… —Lo golpeé disimuladamente en el brazo, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro—. Pero algo hay que hacer, ¿no? Claro maestra, seré su tutor.

No pude hacer nada más que rodar los ojos, y la maestra nos mandó a nuestros asientos.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en mi silla, Edward se acercó a mi oído.

—Con que seré tu tutor, Swan… tal vez no tenga que invitarte a salir —susurró haciendo que me estremeciera—. Hoy, en el aparcamiento, no intentes escapar.

—Idiota.

Lo ignoré y me senté en mi silla habitual, esperando que la hora terminara rápidamente.

No volteé en ningún momento, pero sentí la mirada de Edward durante toda la clase. Sabía que era él, podía sentirlo.

.

.

—Sigo pensando que tu volvo huele a cigarros, alcohol y sexo.

—Tú siempre serás una maldita quisquillosa, y más cuando se trata de esta belleza.

— ¿Te refieres al auto o a ti mismo, señor ególatra? Realmente no sé como todo tu ego y amor propio caben por la puerta.

Edward sonrió, pero no contestó. Puso un CD y las canciones de Oasis sonaron por el resto del viaje, a donde sea que Edward me llevaba.

Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que la carretera se acababa y que se reducía a una ancha senda, que se perdía en el bosque verde de Forks.

—Edward… no me vas a llevar al bosque para luego matarme y esconder mis restos en algún río, ¿verdad? —pregunté con falso temor cuando nos detuvimos.

—Oh, carajo… Descubriste mi plan, ahora tendré que tirarte a los perros.

—Nunca podría imaginar una cita mejor. —Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa, pero el rostro de Edward fue serio, y eso me asustó.

— ¿Cita? —preguntó él con cierto pánico. Inmediatamente quise abofetearlo, pero pronto la mueca en su rostro fue remplazada por una sonrisa burlona, la que no se borró cuando lo golpeé en el brazo, como por quinceava vez hoy.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y cuando yo iba a hacer lo mismo, escuché un grito.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra mover esa puta mano! —Entonces vi como corría como desesperado, para luego parar frente a mi puerta, pasarse la mano por su despeinado cabello y, finalmente, abrir mi puerta con una especie de reverencia.

—Ya… déjate de payasadas, Cullen. ¿A dónde vamos? Te recuerdo que soy perezosa y no quiero subir una enorme montaña.

—No vas a subir ninguna enorme montaña, es sólo una caminata.

—Vale, pero si me canso es tu obligación como secuestrador cargarme.

— ¿Cómo cuando estabas borracha y vomitaste después de besarme?

—Primero no vomité, y segundo, si lo hubiera hecho, el vómito era totalmente justificable, tu aliento no es muy bueno, algunas veces.

—Apuñalas mi ego, Swan.

—Esa es la idea, Sexward.

Caminamos por el sendero en silencio, lo que era un milagro, ya que, Edward tenía que quejarse todo el tiempo, o en su mayoría. No estaba muy cansada, y de la nada alguien tapó mis ojos.

—Quieta… es una sorpresa Swan. Una sorpresa.

Impidió mi vista con una especie de trapo, y entonces empezó a llevarme a algún lado, pero yo tenía miedo de tropezar, y lo más probable era que Edward se riera en mi cara.

—No me dejes caer, o te juro que no vuelvo a salir contigo en mi vida, Cullen.

—Promesas, promesas, promesas. Sólo cállate y camina.

Me dejé llevar con un suspiro, y dejé que él me guiara para que no tropezara con las ramas de los árboles. Y entonces, paró.

—Cierra los ojos Swan y no hagas trampa. —Lo obedecí y, si hubiera podido, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco.

Sentí como quitaba lentamente la venda y, siendo fiel a mi promesa, no abrí los ojos, pero una sonrisa estaba pintada en mi rostro de forma permanente.

—Ábrelos —ordenó Edward y, a pesar de que no lo vi, casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

Y entonces vi una pradera, era un pequeño círculo lleno de flores silvestres, de colores… morado, amarillo y blanco. Sobre el lugar caía un rayo de sol que lo iluminaba de forma perfecta y cálida; y justo en el centro, había una gran manta roja sobre el pasto verde, casi amarillo. Sobre la manta se encontraba una cesta de picnic. Todo estaba preparado y tapé mi boca con asombro.

Nunca pensé que Edward, mujeriego y egocéntrico, Cullen me podría hacer algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan significativo, tan hermoso.

— ¿Es para mí? —No miré a Edward, estaba demasiado ocupaba observando todo el lugar, tratando de memorizarlo para siempre.

—No… la verdad, sólo espero tu aprobación para dárselo a Jasper —respondió en tono sarcástico—. ¡Claro que es para ti, tonta!

Me volteé para verlo, y entonces, a ambos, la sonrisa nos delató.

—Gracias —susurré suavemente bajando mi mirada, sonrojándome un poco, sólo un poco, ya que, con el paso del tiempo había hecho todo lo posible para que ni Edward ni nadie se pudiera burlar del rojo en mis mejillas—. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí.

—Me alegra ser el primero.

Nos miramos y sentí que el tiempo se detenía. Ya no estábamos en el instituto donde cada lugar y cada cosa me recordaba lo que era Edward y lo que hacía con las chicas en los baños

—Tengo hambre, vamos a comer.

Me agarró del brazo gentilmente, y nos dirigimos a la manta roja.

Y así pasó la tarde, Edward trató de preparar unos aperitivos, pero se rindió y sacó la caja de pizza. Comimos pizza mientras reíamos, hablábamos estupideces o simplemente nos mirábamos, o mirábamos el cielo. Me habló sobre el futuro, el pasado, pero yo no me atreví a decir nada, dejé que hablara, que se desahogara.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en el cine, cuando fuiste con Jacob y yo con Tanya? Bueno… la llevé solamente para causarte celos, y en el peor de los casos olvidarte, quitarme el capricho… quise gritarte que me gustabas, mucho, demasiado. Quise besarte, porque desde que te emborrachaste y me besaste de sorpresa ningún otro beso ha podido superar esa sensación. Y lo odio. Quise besarte en más de una ocasión, Bella Swan, pero no me atreví.

Su confesión me dejó quieta, no quería tocar el tema, era incómodo y aún no estaba segura de qué quería de Edward Cullen.

—Te voy a ser sincera, Cullen… Tú no me gustabas en ese entonces y realmente no me fijé mucho en ti antes de la fiesta de Rose, y no, realmente no quiero sentir algo por ti, porque sería como firmar un contrato para un corazón roto. Y no necesito otro, gracias.

— ¿Otro? —preguntó curioso, y me di cuenta de que la había cagado.

—Es… algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora.

— ¿Es sobre el tal Riley, verdad?

—Sí.

—Bella, mírame… —Me volteé y lo miré. El sol caía sobre sus cobrizos cabellos y lo hacía ver más angelical y sus ojos esmeraldas, brillaban con una intensidad agobiante—. No pienso romperte el corazón, sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

—Ese es el problema… confiar. La vida me ha enseñado que no debo confiar en nadie.

— ¿Cómo piensas vivir si no te arriesgas? —preguntó, y él tenía un punto. Aparté la mirada—. Mira… esta es la primera cita seria que tengo, la que, probablemente, no terminará en sexo, a menos de que tú quieras, claro. Nunca había hecho nada por cualquier otra chica, ¿vale? Me importas lo suficiente como para haber caminado solo con una manta y una canasta demasiado pesada.

—Pero… somos amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —Edward rió sin ganas—. Claro que somos amigos, pero cualquiera que nos observe se daría cuenta de que estoy loco por ti, Swanzana.

No quería hablar más, mis inseguridades y miedos me impedían dar el siguiente paso, así que sólo me recosté a su lado, y volví a mirar las nubes y el cielo.

El atardecer vino pronto, y el cielo dejó de ser azul para ponerse de color anaranjado, y Edward preparaba la canasta para que nos fuéramos. No habíamos hablado pero tampoco parecía molesto.

Las palabras salieron sin que yo pudiera intervenir, fue como vómito verbal.

—Tú también me gustas, Sexward, mucho, tanto que me asusta un poco.

Él me miró confundido al principio, pero luego una brillante sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al auto por el sendero, en silencio, él en su mente y yo en la mía. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la carretera, sentí que él me empujaba y caí al pasto verde.

Edward me había empujado y ahora estaba sobre mí, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Me vale mierda si te resistes o no, Swan, te voy a besar y no vas a poder impedirlo.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso tierno pero pasional. No sabía que Edward podía dar besos tiernos, pero en fin… respondí con entusiasmo, porque, por favor, la fama de que Edward era un buen besador y todo un dios en la cama no eran falsas, aunque sólo había comprobado la primera.

Cuando se separó de mí, a causa de la falta de oxígeno, tenía la respiración agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, igual que el mío.

Sonrió tiernamente, mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Como te has dado cuenta Swan, yo nunca tengo mal aliento.

Reí suavemente y lo empujé para luego salir corriendo al volvo y encerrarme en él, ya que, me perseguía como un maníaco.

Vale… tenía que admitir que, para ser su primera cita, no había estado nada mal.

* * *

**jeje, ¿que les parece? ¿felices? creo que ya habai hecho sufrir demasiado a Edward.. Nhe, exageraciones.**

**¡Sean felices! pero no todo sera miel sobre malvaviscos, Nop. todavia falta descubrir que paso con Bella**

**¿merezo RR? dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa en la parte de abajo.**


	20. ¿Enamorado?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 20:

**Edward POV**

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

—La vida es bonita, la fea eres tú.

Un cojín, muy morado y esponjado, impactó en mi cara y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Me tiré en la cama morada de Alice. Siempre odié su habitación, era demasiado morada y ordenada. Que miedo.

—Tengo que decirte algo —le dije mientras le quitaba el celular y los audífonos salvajemente y de forma maleducada—, es importante.

—Vale, ¿a qué se debe tu extraño buen humor? ¿La prueba de que tienes sífilis salió negativa? ¡Yay! —gritó lo último con falsa emoción, tratando de quitarme de las manos su celular, pero lo tiré lejos, al otro lado de la habitación.

—No, nada de eso, Aún no salen los resultados —bromeé un poco, desordenándole el cabello y aplastándola un poco contra mi cuerpo—. ¿Adivina qué?

—Pues no adivino. Todo este tiempo has estado triste, y deprimido. Me parece raro verte todo feliz y estúpido.

—Está bien, te diré. —Sonreí emocionado y de forma totalmente estúpida, no podía evitarlo—. Acabo de volver de mi cita con Bella.

Alice abrió sus ojos, grandes y verdes, con sorpresa. Luego parpadeó repetidas veces, y finalmente se sentó derecha y me miró con seriedad.

— ¿En qué jodido momento pasó eso? ¿Cuándo la invitaste? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se besaron? ¿De casualidad fue Sofía y lo arruinó todo? —lanzó las preguntas y le tapé la cara y la boca con mi mano, porque parecía que iba a estallar como una bomba, o como un grano.

—Bueno… ya que tú eres una perra como persona y como hermana, yo, por mis medios y contactos, le pedí que saliera conmigo y después de… pedirle varias veces, aceptó. Y la llevé a _El prado_.

— ¿El prado? —Su ceño se frunció en confusión, nunca había llevado a alguien antes a _El_ _Prado_.

—No, Alice, el prado no, _El_ _Prado_. Es un prado especial, que tú no conoces.

— ¿Y por qué no lo conozco?

—Porque la gente que llevo debe tener como mínimo 13 años. —Me reí suavemente y ella me golpeó en la cara con su mano pequeñita.

—Basta… Y dime absolutamente todos los detalles, hasta la medida de la erección que tuviste toda la tarde.

—Ok. Eh... Hice palabras con papas fritas, la obligué a que saliera conmigo, ella dijo que mi carro olía a sexo, la llevé al bosque, fuimos a _El_ _prado,_ comimos pizza, hablamos, la besé, luego ella salió corriendo, luego la dejé a unas cuadras de su casa porque no quería que el jefe, come-rosquillas, Swan me viera, porque el tipo me odia.

—Bonito… Todos los adultos te odian. Y espero que no la hayas cagado con algo como "_Hey_ _nena_, _que_ _te_ _parce_ _hacerlo_ _con_ _esta_ _bolsita y_ _detrás_ _del_ _basurero"._

— ¡Yo nunca diría eso Alice! Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo detrás de un basurero, ahí botan toda la mierda, ¿para algo tengo auto, no?

Ella rodó los ojos y rió, para luego levantarse un poco, ya que era toda bajita, y despeinarme mi ya despeinado cabello.

— ¡Edward Cullen baja en este mismo instante a la cocina! —El grito sádico de Carlisle se escuchó por toda la casa. Alice rodó los ojos nuevamente, se levantó para coger su celular y volvió a ignorarme con su música y audífonos.

Yo rodé los ojos y bajé, aburrido. Siempre era lo mismo, Carlisle se daba cuenta de que le robé alcohol de su, para nada, secreto escondite, me gritaba sobre la responsabilidad, amenazaba con castigarme, y luego yo me iba a un bar, a ahogarme en alcohol y acostarme con una tipa de grandes tetas.

Siempre era lo mismo, por lo menos una vez a la semana.

— ¿Para qué soy bueno, Carlisle? —Sus ojos azules eléctricos estaban fijos en mí, y estaba molesto, no mucho, tan molesto como Carlisle Cullen podía estar.

—Edward… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes coger mi alcohol sin mi permiso?

—Toda la vida hemos vivido en la misma casa, no puedo contar tanto.

Él bufó molesto, y luego me miró con seriedad.

—Eres un adolescente inmaduro, que no sabe nada de la vida. Hace unas semanas fuiste al hospital por meterte en una pelea que no era tuya. Te recomiendo que dejes de ser tan desobediente y rebelde si no quieres que te quite tu volvo. Tienes que aprender a ser responsable y a comportarte como un adulto, el próximo año te vas a la universidad y…

Casi rodé los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo, recomendaciones, recomendaciones, tienes que ser un adulto… _Blá, blá, blá._

—Claro Carlisle, lo que tú digas —dije aburrido, mientras salía de la cocina y caminaba rápidamente a mi habitación. Sino escapaba pronto, él sería capaz de hablar toda la maldita noche.

Escuché como me llamaba y yo sólo lo ignoré. Odiaba cuando Carlisle estaba en casa y parecía tener la regla, porque todo le molestaba y, por supuesto, que culparme de todo a mí era la mejor de las opciones.

Llegué al desastre que era mi habitación, caminé rápidamente esquivando los montones de ropa sucia y comida de la semana pasada. Debajo de mi cama saqué una caja, la abrí y las botellas de licor me saludaron con una sonrisa triunfal.

.

.

— ¿Adónde vas, jovencito?

—No sé, adonde sea. Llego tarde, no me esperen.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Carlisle con cólera desde la mesa del comedor. Rodé los ojos y tomé mis llaves.

— ¡Adiós! —Salí por la puerta trotando hacia mi auto, ignorando el griterío de Carlisle.

_Necesita urgente unas vacaciones. Y sexo. El sexo son las mejores vacaciones. Supongo que toda su frustración sexual la descarga contigo._ Mi voz interior comentó.

Era lo más probable…

Me subí a mi volvo y saqué la botella de Vodka que tenía debajo de la chaqueta de cuero. Bebí un trago directo de la boquilla, encendí el auto y me dirigí hacia mi destino: la casa Swan.

Dejé el auto unas casas atrás, porque… bueno… Bella valía la pena y todo, pero no quería un disparo en el cráneo o, peor aún, en las bolas.

Saqué la botella de Vodka, que ya estaba por la mitad, y caminé resuelto por la acera, silbando una canción y sonriendo como estúpido.

Vi la casa simple, hecha de madera. El cacharro casi inservible y ruidoso de Bella estaba estacionado en el garaje y la patrulla de policía también. Podía ver que en el segundo piso una luz encendida, y recé mentalmente para que fuera la de ella. Cuando vi la silueta de una mujer pasar y luego caer, supe que sí lo era. No pude evitar reír suavemente. Le di otro sorbo a mi botella y visualicé el árbol fijamente; o, bueno, había como tres árboles.

_Muy bien Cullen. Estás medio borracho, tiene que subirte al segundo árbol, el del medio._

Tomé un sorbo de la botella nuevamente para darme valor.

Corrí hacia el árbol de la mitad y subí a la primera rama. Esto no era tan difícil. Trepé más y, entonces miré hacia abajo, como el estúpido que era. Si me caía lo más probable era que me rompiera el culo. Pero, estaba borracho así que tal vez no me dolería tanto, o tal vez dolería el doble. En todo caso, que importaba, ya estaba arriba y no podía ver hacia abajo porque el piso se movía y me parecía que la ardilla de allá me miraba raro.

_Hasta los animales piensan que eres un idiota._

Tuve que meterme la puta botella, medio vacía, en los pantalones para que no se me cayera, ya que necesitaba ambas manos. No iba a desperdiciarla y, tal vez, si tenía suerte, Bella tomaría un poco y le daría por ponerse cachonda.

Cuando llegué a la ventana de Bella, el corazón me latía como si tuviera un puto infarto. No estaba muy seguro si era porque Bella tenía unos diminutos shorts y una camisa de tiras blanca, que hacía que sus piernas se vieran preciosas. O porque estaba muy alto y el piso me llamaba, no sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol

Golpeé suavemente su ventana. Ella volteó y pude ver su cabello mojado, seguramente se había bañando… Mejor alejaba eso de mi mente o me dolería lo que tenía en mis pantalones.

Sus ojos marrones me miraron sorprendidos y se quedó ahí, como idiota, mirándome. Estaba a punto de caerme por un puto árbol y ella se me quedada mirando.

— ¡Swan, no te quedes ahí mirando, abre la puta ventana! —susurré no muy fuerte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la ventana. La abrió y yo me subí, sin mucha maestría, ya que veía doble por culpa del maldito vodka. Y, finalmente, caí como idiota.

Entonces, Bella se quedó mirando mis pantalones y me avergoncé un poco, porque tal vez tenía una _enorme_ erección y ella me estaba mirando. Pero no era eso, me estaba mirando porque había un bulto en mis pantalones con la forma de una botella.

La saqué lentamente, y ella me miró entre divertida y enojada, mientras levantaba una ceja. Le sonreí torcidamente.

— ¿Trajiste alcohol? ¿Acaso quieres emborracharme _otra vez_ y aprovecharte de mí?

— ¡Ah! ¿Que yo te emborraché? ¡Fuiste tú solita, a mí no me jodas! Los Swan y todo el mundo tienen la fea costumbre de culparme por todo lo que pasa. Y no, solamente quería traer vodka, con vodka todo es más divertido.

Sonrió y rodó los ojos, caminando hacia su cama y echándose sobre esta. Parecía tranquila, la verdad no me sorprendería que me echara de su casa porque parecía un acosador, pero mi necesidad por verla, por lo menos por la ventana, era tanta que dolía.

—Edward, mañana tenemos escuela. Y tú llegas a las 11 de la noche con una botella de vodka, entrando por mi ventana.

—Ya te lo dije, con vodka todos somos más felices.

Caminé hacia ella y me eché a su lado en la cama. Le di otro sorbo a la botella.

—Deberías irte, vete.

Recordé el puto árbol que me quería tirar y la ardilla que rezaba para que me partiera el culo.

—Eh… no. Subí un maldito árbol para venir a verte Swan, a mí no me jodas. ¡Y traje vodka! Por Dios, deberías amarme, traje el cielo a tu habitación aburrida.

— ¿Por qué viniste? Si esperas que tenga sexo contigo gritaré como esquizofrénica y le diré a la policía que intentabas abusar de mí.

—Estaba aburrido y quería verte. Tenía vodka y no quería compartirlo con Alice. —Me acerqué seductoramente hacia ella y acaricié con mi pulgar su barbilla, acercándome lentamente hacia sus labios. Pero ella se apartó rápidamente de mí.

—Estás borracho.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

—Eres un idiota. Ojalá Charlie venga y te saque a disparos.

—Quedarías viuda, cariño. —Le sonreí arrogante y ella me tiró un libro. Lo atrapé y rodé los ojos cuando vi _Cumbres Borrascosas, _lo boté por algún lado de la habitación.

—Cállate. Tengo que dormir. —Volvió a meterse en la cama y me empujó para que saliera, pero yo era más fuerte, y en un rápido movimientos me quité los zapatos y los tiré por la habitación, acercándome a ella y empujándola para que saliera.

— ¿Qué haces? No vas a dormir conmigo, sólo llevamos una cita.

—Pero que malpensada eres, Swan. Hay otras cosas en el mundo aparte del sexo. ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a follar?

Rodó los ojos y se volteó, ignorándome. No pude evitar mirar su culito bonito, cubierto sólo por ese short azul marino.

—Me gusta tu pijama. Y tu cabello mojado, huele bien —dije mientras la abrazaba por detrás, y olía su cabello.

—Edward, suéltame, no seas un maldito acosador. Tienes que irte. Charlie puede venir y ver a Edward, el que se coge todo lo que se mueve, Cullen, en el cuarto de su dulce hija, no va a hacerlo feliz. Y a mí tampoco.

— ¿Me estás echando?

—Sí.

—Que odiosa… Gasté gasolina, una botella de Vodka y arriesgué mi vida y tú me tiras como un perro sarnoso. —Fingí estar dolido mientras ella me miraba acusadoramente. Le sonreí y me acerqué rápidamente a sus labios, dándole un casto beso.

—Vale, haz lo que se te de la puta gana, pero déjame dormir. Y no dormirás aquí, te puedes quedar un rato, pero no me voy a arriesgar a que Charlie te vea.

—Vale… si quieres que me acurruque un rato contigo, no me rugues Swan.

Rodó los ojos, sacó una cobija suave de no sé donde, y se arropó con ella. Trató de voltearse pero yo no la dejé. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, como si estuviera harta de mí.

—No ruedes los putos ojos.

— ¿Qué carajo tienes con mis ojos?

—No me gusta que los ruedes.

Apagué la luz con el interruptor que estaba arriba de la cama. Y la luz de la luna era lo único que me permitía ver el rostro de Bella, quien me miraba fijamente.

La verdad, había venido aquí porque estaba aburrido, quería verla, y pedirle una segunda cita, porque se me olvidó decirlo hoy en la tarde. Además, vine a ver si me daba mis besos de buenas noches.

Busqué la botella de vodka que estaba al lado de la cama, le di otro sorbo y le ofrecí, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos… no seas una perra frígida, sólo bebe. Eso no te va a emborrachar y prometo no decirle nada al Jefe Swan —bromeé suavemente, picándola, y como sabía que pasaría, tomó un sorbo directo de la botella. Por alguna razón, que haya tomado directo de la boquilla, donde mis labios habían estado, y mi baba todavía estaba y que ella lo supiera, me excitó.

Vale… era un puto precoz de mierda que se calentaba con nada, pero en lo que a Bella Swan se refería...

Le sonreí y ella también lo hizo. Volví a tomar un poco y le volví a ofrecer. Cuando la botella volvió a mis manos miré detenidamente como su rostro cremoso se veía tan bonito a la luz de la luna. Era un puto cursi gay de mierda, lo sabía.

—Estás preciosa —le dije sin pensar. Mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Y tú estás borracho.

—Sí, y tú también, un poco. En todo caso, yo mañana dejaré de estar borracho, pero tú seguirás siendo preciosa. —Me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

Amaba verla sonrojarse, era casi dulce. No pude evitar la tentación y me acerqué a sus labios para besarla. Primero suave, porque yo sabía que ella no era exactamente una experta, pero luego metí mi lengua y la enredé con la suya. El beso se volvió más pasional, lo cual me puso aun más cachondo. Con mi mano agarré su cintura y la acerqué a mí, gimiendo suavemente, ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello, lo que me puso más caliente. Entonces empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuello suave.

Ella jadeaba suavemente y no pude evitar que una sonrisa arrogante explotara en mi rostro. La besé un poco más, causando sus gemidos con satisfacción. Iba ir un poco más abajo, llegando al valle de sus senos y casi grito: _¡Victoria, Cullen, victoria!_

Pero, oh mierda… la vida me pateaba las bolas constantemente.

—Edward… No… Hey para. —Escuché como ella decía, tratando de alejar mi torso y empujando suavemente. Suspiré derrotado, pero no molesto, realmente no esperaba coger con ella hoy, quería tratarla como merecía. Ella estaba avergonzada cuando me tiré a su lado en la cama y me terminé la botella de un solo trago—. Yo… lo siento —susurró suavemente, sin mirarme.

—Hey. —Me acerqué a ella y la obligué a mirarme, acunando su cara en mis enormes manos de mono—. No te disculpes, discúlpame a mí por ser un puto púber que se calienta con nada. —Me acerqué a ella y la besé castamente. Ella sonrió y yo le golpee suavemente la nariz con un dedo.

—Ok —aceptó arropándose nuevamente con la cobija, pero volteándose a mi lado para mirarme. Le robé un poco de cobija y me acerqué aun más a ella.

Y nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos nuevamente, hasta que recordé algo y rompí el silencio.

—Oye… Salgamos el viernes, en una cita —le propuse esperando su reacción. Sonrió.

—Claro, pero sólo si prometes no manosearme. Promételo, Edward.

—Vale… te lo prometo, pero sin el pro.

—Eres un idiota promiscuo. —Rodó los ojos, se empezó a reír y me pegó en la cabeza.

Me sonrió y luego puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Pasé mi mano por sus hombros, estábamos en total paz. Cerré mis ojos suavemente, el momento era perfecto. Putamente celestial.

—Edward.

—Hmhmm. —Hice un sonido sin abrir los ojos.

—No… no me beses en el instituto —dijo nerviosa y abrí los ojos rápidamente, mirándola confundido.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté. Porque a mí no me importaba, todo lo contrario, así dejaría al estúpido culo pálido de Newton con la boca cerrada y a mis Exs-perras también. Fruncí el ceño.

—Pues… mira, apenas estamos saliendo, y yo… realmente no quiero que todo el mundo me esté mirando como la nueva y estúpida conquista de Edward Cullen. Porque todo el mundo sabe que te aburrirás de mí y luego me dejarás por una chica como Lauren que te la chupe bien y que tenga experiencia... y… yo no puedo pasar por eso otra vez, así que…

—A ver, Swan. Cállate —la corte con voz seria—. No seas idiota, no pienso dejarte, bueno… te juro que no ahora, ni en un mes, y lo más probable es que no me aburra nunca de ti, pero no pienso prometer nada. Soy el puto Edward Cullen, que se folla a cualquier cosa con vagina y tetas en el baño de hombres, pero no pienso hacer lo mismo contigo, ¿vale? Y no te atrevas a compararte con la zorra chupa pollas de Lauren. Tú eres mucho mejor que ella, en todos los sentidos. Y vale, si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, está bien.

_Wow, hasta yo estoy sorprendido por tu discurso._

Ella me miró asombrada y luego se mordió el labio nerviosamente, lo que me calentó. Maldita sea, a estas alturas iba a tener un caso de bolas azules.

— ¿Tú quieres que todo el instituto lo sepa? —preguntó tímida.

—Eh… sí.

—Ok —dijo simplemente. La miré frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces… ¿puedo pasar mi brazo por tu hombro en clase de biología para picar a Mike?

—Sí, sí puedes. Pero no me beses como el desquiciado que eres.

Sonreí, con eso me bastaba.

Por primera vez dormí con una chica en la misma cama sin tener sexo. Y nunca en mi puta vida había dormido mejor, a pesar de lo dura que era la cama de Bella y que cada tres segundos ella me quitaba la cobija y yo me cagaba de frío. Pero el resto todo fue bien, hasta que en mitad de la noche estaba mirando a Bella dormir y sonreía como idiota, pero de repente, aún con los ojos cerrados abrió la boca.

—No, no quiero ir —habló haciendo una leve mueca con su boca, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Que dices? —pregunté, pero ella no contestó y se removió un poco en la cama.

Bella hablaba dormida, eso me asustaba un poco.

—Edward sólo piensa en follar —volvió a hablar y casi me cago cuando dijo mi nombre, ¡estaba soñando conmigo! Oh bueno… aunque no dijo lo más halagador sobre mí, no podía evitar sentirme bien al escuchar cómo salía mi nombre de sus labios, aun dormida.

Sonreí arrogante.

.

.

Sentí que alguien me sacudía, y pensé que era una mosca o alguna mierda, así que tiré mi mano para matarla o pegarle para que me dejara de joder.

—Edward —dijo una voz, y reconocí el tono de Bella. Abrí los ojos lentamente, mirando como su cabello, ya seco, me hacía cosquillas en la cara, y sus ojos chocolates me daban los buenos días.

— ¿Qué pasa, Swan? —pregunté con voz de idiota medio adormilado.

—Edward, son las seis, tenemos clase, tienes que irte y cambiarte —respondió preocupada, levantándose de la cama, pero yo la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola.

— ¿Ahora? Pero si tu cuerpo ruega por mí.

—No seas estúpido y vete, Charlie bajará en cualquier segundo. Y creo que no le agradará mucho nuestra pijamada.

—Tu padre es un aguafiestas, yo me la pasé de lo más genial.

—Bueno, ya… salte de mi casa. Me voy a cambiar.

Pudo salir de mis garras dirigiéndose al baño, y yo, refunfuñando, salí de la cama buscando mis zapatos. ¿Dónde mierda estaban mis zapatos? Después de encontrarlos en lo más recóndito de la habitación, me los puse y miré la ventana para ver por dónde podía salir.

Las posibilidades de una caída de culo no eran muy alentadoras.

— ¿No vas a saltar? —Volteé para ver a Bella con unos jeans apretados, una camisa roja, que le quedaba de puta madre, y unos converse negros. La miré de arriba abajo descaradamente y solté un silbido coqueto, que hizo que se sonrojara levemente y sonriera tímida.

—Pues, no sé. Me da miedo… ayer estaba borracho y un borracho lo puede todo, pero esta mierda ahora se ve demasiado alta y estos pantalones son caros. No me los quiero ensuciar.

—Oh Edward, no seas una perrita llorona y salta. Y llévate esto, no quiero que Charlie sospeche algo. —Me dio la botella vacía de vodka y me la volví a meter en los pantalones, porque si la dejaba caer, se rompería, llamaría la atención de alguien, o el jefe Swan la vería. Todas esas cosas me garantizaban una castración, así que era mejor asegurarse.

—Está bien. Saltaré… ¿No puedo bajar por las escaleras? —Bella negó con la cabeza, divertida. Suspiré derrotado—. Ven aquí. —La acerqué a mí y le di un efusivo beso, que ella respondió. Cuando me di cuenta de que podía morir de un paro respiratorio, nos alejamos lentamente con la respiración agitada—. Paso a recogerte en 45 minutos.

Le di otro beso y salté por la ventana.

—Oh mierda… odio la naturaleza. —Gemí de dolor al caer de culo contra el piso. Traté de disimularlo comenzando a correr, pero estaba cojeando y Bella se reía disimuladamente de mí. No me volteé, y me sentí como un puto fugitivo, porque cuando estaba a medio camino vi como Charlie Swan salía de su casa con su uniforme de policía.

Vale… estaba cagado del miedo.

.

.

Llegué a casa, sano y salvo, con mis testículos en su lugar. Me bañé y me cambié de ropa por una limpia.

Finalmente, bajé a la cocina y me encontré con Esme y Alice desayunando. Carlisle había tenido una emergencia y se había ido, como supuse.

Alice estaba como loca preguntándome adónde había ido, pero la ignoré mientras le robaba parte de su desayuno. Esme me miró mal y yo, para tratar de que me perdonara, le di un beso en la mejilla, y saqué unas tostadas que estaban en un plato. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta a recoger a Bella pero…

— ¿Adónde vas tan rápido jovencito? —preguntó Esme con voz suave pero firme. La miré a los ojos de color esmeralda como los míos y los de Alice. A veces dudaba que Carlisle fuera mi padre, él tenía los ojos azules y ni Alice ni yo éramos rubios, en fin.

—Voy a recoger a una amiga —dije simplemente y Alice chilló como desquiciada.

— ¿Es Bella, no? ¿Pasaste la noche con ella? —preguntó ansiosa mirándome. La vi feo porque ahí estaba Esme y tenía que explicarle todo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella?

—Una amiga de la escuela, ma. Su auto está descompuesto y me pidió que la recogiera. —Alice rodó los ojos, sabía que mentía—. Y no Alice, no pasé la noche con ella —volví a mentir y antes de que dijeran algo más salí por la puerta hacia mi volvo.

Llegué a la casa de Bella a la hora exacta y la patrulla ya no estaba. Pité para que saliera de su casa y vi como se asomaba por la ventana, sonreía y se iba.

Salió de la casa con su bolso y una chaqueta marrón ya que estaba lloviendo en Forks. Puto Forks… era imposible no deprimirse con el clima de este aburrido pueblo.

Salí del coche rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, y ella rodó los ojos. Pero antes de que entrara al puesto del copiloto la jalé hacia mí, chocando mis labios con los suyos.

—Por lo menos merezco un beso, por ser un caballero —susurré sobre sus labios, aún sintiendo su aliento mezclado con el mío. Ella sonrió, me empujó y se metió al auto.

Arrancamos hacia el instituto y ella, como no podía contenerse, volvió a decir que mi auto olía a porquería, pidiendo que algún día lo lavara.

—Es mi esencia Swan, sin ella no soy nada —le respondí arrogante, mientras escuchábamos un disco cualquiera.

—Vale, ya sé que tu esencia es sexo y alcohol, no discutiré sobre eso.

Llegamos al instituto y mientras aparcaba el volvo saqué mis Ray Ban y me las puse.

— ¿Por qué carajo te pones gafas? No hace mucho sol.

—Ya lo sé, pero me veo sexy. Y tú también, así que no me jodas. —Vi como se sonrojaba, amaba hacerla sonrojar.

Salí del auto y le abrí la puerta. Cuando ya tenía su bolso en su mano, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y caminamos hacia el edificio.

Disfruté ver como la mayoría del instituto se nos quedaba mirando, nunca había llevado a una chica así, aparte de Alice, y Bella al recibir tanta atención, me miraba feo, pera sabía que le gustaba que la presentara a todos como algo serio, a las mujeres les gustaba eso.

Lauren, Jessica y Tanya me miraron asombradas, como todos, pero Lauren parecía que iba a matar a alguien y Tanya se veía triste.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando sus rostros sorprendidos que no me di cuenta cuando Emmett y Rosalie se pararon frente a mí, junto Alice y Jasper. Todos nos miraban con una ceja alzada, levemente asombrados.

Bella disimulada y lentamente quitó mi brazo de sus hombros y los miró a todos con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada.

—Hey, Rose, que lindo verte.

—Diría lo mismo si no estuvieras con Edward —dijo ella fría, mirándome mal, pero luego fue a abrazar a Bella—. La verdad pensé que Edward me haría caso y te dejaría en paz, lo siento mucho cariño.

La miré mal. Se suponía que estábamos en paz ¿no? Bueno, la muy perra con todo un fin de semana sin sexo suponía que se puso hormonal.

—Eh… —Bella estaba incómoda con mayúscula—. Tengo clase, debo irme. Adiós. —Y salió corriendo a no sé dónde.

—Puta. Te hubieras quedado en donde sea que estabas —le dije a Rosalie entes de salir corriendo tras ella.

Cuando la encontré, estaba a punto de entrar al baño de chicas, pero nuevamente la jalé hacia mí.

—No huyas de mí Swan. Lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos, estabas a punto de negarme. Hieres mi ego, que odiosa —le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se rindió y suspiró mirándome con disculpa.

—No me regañes, ¿vale? Es que… todos me miran como la estúpida nueva conquista de Cullen. Y nada me asegura que no será así... —susurró lo último, pero alcancé a escucharla.

—Yo te lo aseguro, y si no te alcanza te lo asegurarán Jasper y Alice, a la mierda Rosalie, ¿vale? Me gustas, mucho, te quiero sólo para mí. Y no esperes que diga algo más porque soy una mierda con lo romántico. Simplemente ignóralos a todos.

—Está bien. —Sonrió y miró a ambos lados, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie nos prestaba atención, me dio un casto beso para luego salir corriendo a su clase.

Sonreí como el idiota hijo de puta que era cuando estaba con ella.

.

.

Agité mi pie con impaciencia contra el piso. Esperaba a Bella para que fuéramos a almorzar, estaba en su clase de literatura con Jasper.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes salieron, vi como Lauren se acercaba a mí y me miraba coqueta a través de su excesivo maquillaje.

— ¿Así que con la chica Swan? Uh, Edward, pensé que tenías mejor gusto.

—Por esa razón dejé de follar contigo querida. Tengo mejor gusto.

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué podría ofrecerte esa mosca muerta? Es idiota y apesta a virginal idiota.

— ¿Qué podría ofrecerme? Mucho más que tú. Y prefiero que sea virgen a que tenga el coño tan abierto que podrían poner una cafetería en él, como tú. Zorra.

Me miró molesta y levantó su mano para pegarme una cachetada, pero fui más rápido y la sostuve frente a mí. Ella me miró furiosa, yo la miré burlonamente.

—Edward, ¿qué putas? —Escuché la voz de Jasper y me volteé para ver a ricitos de oro junto a Bella, que estaba un poco sorprendida al ver que tenía la mano de Lauren frente a mí. La solté de inmediato.

Cuando la solté, ella caminó hacia Bella y le dijo suavemente como si fueran a amigas.

—Ni te emociones, querida. Sólo juega a acostarse con una virgen. Él es igual a Riley, no esperes nada —le dijo cruelmente, mirándola despreciativamente, como si fuera una mosca o una cucaracha sin valor. No resistí más y traté de alejarla, pero Bella levantó su mano sin mirarme.

— ¿Y qué, Lauren? Vamos, la envidia duele. Ardes de envidia porque él por lo menos es capaz de decirle a alguien que soy su novia, a ti ni siquiera te ha besado en público. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque das asco cariño, tu boca tiene infecciones por todo el semen que has tragado. Apuesto que todo el mundo prefiere follarte el culo para no ver tu falsa y plástica cara. Rubia teñida.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Lauren la miró asombrada y luego salió del lugar sin mirar a nadie.

Recordé que hace más o menos un mes, Lauren había mirado a Bella despreciativamente y ella bajó la cabeza, triste y avergonzada. Pero ahora parecía un gatito peleando contra todos, y se veía hermosa cuando estaba molesta, por eso la picaba todo el tiempo. No pasé por alto que prácticamente dijo que ella era mi novia, que bonita palabra.

—Wow, no me esperaba eso, Swan —dijo Jasper saliendo de su asombro para darle un cariñoso empujón, ella le sonrió y luego me miró a mí.

—Puede defenderme sin ti, Cullen.

—Ya veo, pequeño gatito Swan.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros, porque me encantaba sentirla debajo de mí, y los tres nos encaminamos a la cafetería para almorzar.

Nuevamente, todos se nos quedaron mirando, pero ahora Bella no bajó la mirada, simplemente sonreía suavemente y yo tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

_Que miedo. Eres lo mas cursi que he visto en toda mi vida. _

Cogimos las bandejas y fuimos hacia los demás, que se reían. Me senté junto a Bella, y acerqué un poco mi silla para rozar su pierna con la mía. Ella rodó los ojos, porque no podía dejar mis manos quietas y acariciaba suavemente su pierna.

—Oigan, en serio voy a extrañar al Edward gruñón —dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

—No te preocupes, ¿lo has visto celoso? Por Dios, es como ver un volcán con cabello a punto de explotar. Cuando Jacob llegó un día en su motocicleta de chico malote, y casi se come a Bella, hubieras visto su cara —le respondió Emmett riéndose a mi costa y todos rieron, mientras Bella me miraba confundida. Puto Emmett.

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente y nadie desaprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse a mi costa, porque hoy era el puto día de joder a Edward. Jasper contó del arranque defensivo de Bella y ella contó, sin mi permiso, que yo había ido borracho a su ventana con una botella de vodka en los pantalones.

Emmett no dejó de hacer estúpidas bromas y todos se rieron de mí, por algo los odiaba. Miré a Bella mal y ella solamente sonrió dulcemente, y no pude hacer nada.

_¡Eh, te tiene agarrado de las pelotas!_

Las siguientes clases se pasaron rápido y en el estacionamiento, estaba junto a Jasper, hablando y esperando a Bella y a Alice. Le conté de Bella y él me contó de Alice, al parecer eran una especia de novios, porque él no se lo había pedido formalmente pero caminaban por la calle agarrados de las manos y esas pendejadas. Le dije que dejara de ser una perrita llorona y cobarde, que si no le pedía el formalismo yo mismo le arrancaba las bolas y le regalaba unos nuevos aretes a Bella.

Ok, no. Eso era demasiado asqueroso.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío, excepto por el auto de Alice y el mío. Emmett estaba en entrenamiento y Rosalie se había ido a joder a alguien más o algo así.

—No sé, me gusta mucho. Incluso puedo decir que la quiero.

—Edward, eres idiota, estás enamorado.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Sabes que sí.

—Estar enamorado es inútil, patético y está sobrevalorado.

—Lo que digas, lo que digas, imbécil.

Alice y Bella salieron, hablando animadamente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos… no eran azules, o verdes, ni siquiera claros, pero tenían un brillo que los hacía únicos… los hacía perfectos. Ella era perfecta.

_Jasper tiene razón, estás jodido hasta el fondo y mas allá._

* * *

**_¡EDWARD ESTA JODIDO! Pero Bella aun no. Jiji. Hagamos algo, no estoy muy segura sobre que escribir, y me sobra tiempo, asi que, mandenme propuestas en sus Reviews, me ayudan y ustedes son felices. _**

**__****Dejen sus RR con sus criticas y opiniones y comentarios, y amenazas de muerte, o cualquier cosa.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Música:**

**The Only Exception – Paramore.**

**Time Is running Out – Muse**

* * *

Capítulo 21

**Edward POV**

—Te noto callado.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí.

Vale, tal vez sí estaba callado. No había hablado en todo el viaje y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo molesta que podía ser la curiosidad de Bella.

—Es que… sólo estoy pensando —respondí levemente nervioso sin mirarla.

— ¿Tú pensando? Que gracioso… —Casi podía jurar que rodó los ojos aunque no la vi. Cuando vio que no contesté nada, escuché que bufo—. ¿Qué piensas? Comparte conmigo tus reflexiones, señor silencio y meditación.

—Pienso que debería dejarte botada a mitad del camino —respondí levemente molesto, aunque no mucho, no podría molestarme mucho con Bella, era imposible.

—Por mí, está bien, apuesto que con sólo una llamada Jacob llegará a mi rescate.

—Cállate. —La vi sonreír por lo bajo, pero luego se volteó y me miró seriamente.

—No, ya, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Descubriste que nunca seré buena en el sexo oral o qué?

—No, no es eso. Tú serás fantástica en el sexo oral, lo sé. Pero… —_Pero tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti_, seguí la frase en mi mente.

— ¿Pero qué? —demandó.

_Invéntate algo pendejo._

—Mi madre quiere conocerte —solté sin pensarlo y pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ella sabe que tú… y yo… somos… ¿Qué somos? —preguntó mirándome. Sonreí y la miré a los ojos.

—Somos más que amigos, pero menos que novios. Oh… bueno, no soy tu novio porque tú dices que sólo llevamos una cita y eres demasiado complicada y extraña.

Era exquisitamente complicada, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

_Por Dios, juro que me dará un puto derrame cerebral. _

Observé como sonreía complacida pero no decía nada. Llegamos a su casa y a pesar de que quería quedarme con ella sabía que tenía que estudiar, además ella me dijo que era suficiente con lo de la pijamada y que la dejara respirar.

Nos besamos un largo rato en el auto sin llegar a más, y aún no fue lo suficientemente largo. Tenía que llegar a casa y darme una ducha con agua helada.

.

.

La semana se pasó demasiado rápido para mi desgracia. Iba casi todas las noches a la habitación de Bella, aunque nunca volvimos a repetir lo de quedarme a dormir, siempre me sacaba a patadas diciendo que Charlie nos iba a pillar.

En el instituto se empezaron a circular nuevos rumores. Algunos juraban que me había acostado con Bella en la fiesta de Rosalie, que incluso nos habían visto en el jardín trasero. Otros aseguraban que éramos amigos con derecho. La gente era desocupada y estúpida. En todo caso, como en Forks la mayoría de las mujeres eran unas perras chismosas, el chisme de que me acostaba con Bella Swan fue llegando a los oídos de Charlie Swan, y este fue a preguntarle directamente a su hija. Bella le dijo que sólo éramos amigos, pero que me negara esa vez no me molestó porque si lo afirmaba tal vez Charlie correría a mi casa y me colgaría de las pelotas.

El viernes tenía casi todo preparado para llevar a Bella a un restaurante y cenar como una pareja normal. No era algo muy pensado, ni especial… pero bueno.

—Edward, te juro que si sigues manoseando mi pierna en todos los almuerzos y en todas las clases que nos toque juntos no me volverás a besar nunca y cerraré la ventana —me susurró Bella al oído mientras almorzábamos el jueves, pero nadie se percató de esto.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese día, al sol le dio por salir, así que Alice planeaba ir a la Push este fin de semana. Todos estaban enfrascados en sus conversaciones.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. No te pongas así de gruñona Swan —le dije de vuelta mientras le robaba unas papas fritas de su plato.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, conviviendo con nuestros amigos mientras resistía la tentación de manosear a Bella con esos jeans ajustados. Pero entonces llegó alguien que no pensaba ver en mil años.

Tanya caminó hacia nuestra mesa con una sonrisa tímida. Tenía esas camisas de escote profundo y unos jeans tan ajustados que por un segundo pensé si la circulación le llegaba a las piernas.

Rose y Alice la miraron mal, si Rosalie no tuviera la boca llena de comida de seguro le diría algo como _'Ve a buscar la etiqueta de tu precio, zorra'_, pero que no estuviera con Lauren era un punto extra. Tanya era estúpida y la marioneta de Lauren, así que no hacía ninguna maldad cuando no estaba ella.

—Hey chicos, mañana haré una fiesta en mi casa, si quieren pueden ir, es a las 7 —dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Sonrió—. Todos están invitados. —Sabía que hacía alusión a Bella, vi como por el rabillo del ojo ella rodaba los ojos.

—Hey Tanya, por mí ni te preocupes, puedes tirarte encima de él en cualquier segundo —dijo Bella mientras me señalaba con su dedo. Tanya se sonrojó y se fue murmurando un leve '_Adiós'_

—Hey, no tienes por qué estar celosa, Swan —le dije con una sonrisa mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros. Ella los quitó mientras bufaba.

—Oh… claro. Estoy muerta de celos porque unos senos de silicona te persiguen hasta el baño, Cullen, ni que estuvieras tan bueno —respondió mientras Emmett soltaba una profunda carcajada y todos reían.

La miré mal mientras ella se reía a carcajada abierta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Alice mientras tomaba un poco de su té helado.

—Tanya no es amenaza alguna además… ¡Alcohol gratis! —dijo Emmett antes de embutirse su tercera hamburguesa. No sabía cómo mierda le cabía tanta comida.

—Es verdad. Qué más da, vamos —apoyó Rosalie—, pero sólo si Edward promete no meterse en ventanas para acosar gente inocente.

Tenía que mover mi cena para otro día. Pero… ¡Alcohol gratis!

.

.

—Edward… mi casa queda dando la vuelta.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me secuestres con el estómago vacío.

—Creo que debajo del puesto hay una pizza o algo así. Traga.

—Prefiero morir de hambre. Pero en serio, ¿adónde vamos?

—Al prado… —respondí encogiéndome los hombros. Casi podía ver como se formaban pequeñas arruguitas en su frente como signo de confusión.

—Pero… no teníamos que… no recuerdo este camino.

—Es verdad, es que el otro camino es el camino largo, también podemos ir en auto.

— ¡Idiota! —chilló antes de tirarme algo en la cabeza para luego golpear mi pecho mientras yo me reía a carcajada abierta.

Llegamos al prado y antes de que yo pudiera salir para abrirle la puerta, Bella salió corriendo ignorando mi intento de caballerosidad.

Pasamos la tarde riendo, y hablando, quería tener tiempo a solas con ella ya que mañana íbamos a la fiesta de Tanya y suponía que Alice y Rose la iban a secuestrarla para arreglarla o algo así.

—Bella… —la llamé mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado, con su cabeza sobre mi regazo, disfrutando del cálido sol que acariciaba su piel.

La miré embobado.

—Dime —dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Por qué… nunca has hablado de tu madre? —pregunté un poco nervioso. Me había fijado en eso hace un tiempo y tenía la duda desde hace mucho. Esperaba no incomodarla pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, levantándose para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… —murmuró ella pero parecía quedarse sin palabras. No me miraba, solamente jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

Me acerqué a ella y levanté su cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos. Los suyos estaban tristes.

—Hey, si no quieres contestar, no lo hagas —afirmé acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

—No… no… es sólo que… hace mucho tiempo no pienso en eso —dijo y me miró. Sonrió levemente y se volvió a acostar en mi regazo—. Cuando tenía trece años yo vivía con Charlie y Renée, mi madre. En ese momento era feliz y estaba convencida de que mi familia era de las más unidas y felices. Renée salía mucho, me dejó sola en casa innumerables veces, así que aprendí a cocinar y a valerme por mí misma. Siempre llegaba a casa un poco más temprano que Charlie y me pedía que no dijera nada. Y así lo hice. Renée no era como una madre, era algo más bien como mi amiga. Incluso ella misma me pidió que la llamara Renée, decía que la hacía sentir más joven.

Respiró profundo antes de continuar.

—Nunca me di cuenta realmente de que ella y Charlie estaban teniendo problemas. Nunca escuché sus peleas porque ellos siempre las escondieron de mí. Pero entonces, un día Charlie llegó más temprano. Estaba serio, como pocas veces estaba y me pidió que fuera a mi habitación. Cuando estuve ahí, él empezó a gritarle a Renée, le dijo que lo sabía todo, sobre su amante y que pensaban escapar, y ella no lo negó, ni siquiera se disculpó. Simplemente gritó diciendo que casarse con él y venir al maldito pueblo basura de Forks fue el peor error de su vida. Estaban como dementes, ambos se gritaban mutuamente mientras yo me escondía en mi cuarto llorando. Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de la nada, y Renée, con maletas y todo, me agarró del brazo bruscamente, trataba de llevarme con ella a vivir con su amante, pero Charlie no la dejó. Ella se fue maldiciendo y jurando que iba a volver por mí. Entonces, un auto parqueó frente a la casa y ella se subió. Miré a Charlie y por primera vez lo vi llorar, y maldecir la vida. Él la amaba, mucho.

La vi sonreír con tristeza, yo sólo la veía como estúpido, aún sin procesar todo.

—Después de unas horas alguien llamó a la casa. Renée había muerto porque su amante estaba ebrio mientras conducía y se habían estrellado contra un árbol. Ella murió instantáneamente, pero el conductor no. Él quedó vivo, casi intacto.

—Bella yo… —La verdad no tenía palabras, aún estaba tratado de digerir todo.

—No, por lo que más quieras, Edward, no digas lo siento… Mejor sólo cállate y escucha.

—Vale.

—Charlie no lo sabe, pero durante casi dos meses, a veces, lo escuchaba llorar por las noches. No fue la perdida de Renée lo que más me dolió, fue la forma de tratar a Charlie, el hombre que la había dado una familia y había hecho todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Pero a ella le valió mierda y rompió su corazón, y yo vi como él, poco a poco, trató de volverlo a armar. No creía en el amor por esa y por otras razones. —No pude evitar alegrarme porque ella habló en pasado—. Yo vi como el amor destruyó a mi padre, un hombre tan bueno, tranquilo y sereno. Él no se lo merecía.

La abracé fuertemente, sin decir nada más. Ojalá yo pudiera tener una razón para mi comportamiento evasivo hacia las relaciones, pero no lo tenía. Mi vida era todo lo contrario, siempre estuve seguro de que Carlisle y Esme se amaban y de que el amor existía, y de que el amor nos controlaba a todos. Yo simplemente era un estúpido adolescente que aún no sabía quién era y adónde, o mejor, a quién pertenecía.

Y nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, escuchando la respiración del otro, mientras yo me deleitaba con el aleteo frenético de su corazón, el mío estaba igual. Quería quedarme así para siempre, sin ver a Lauren ni recordar que había sido un idiota todo este tiempo, sin ver a Carlisle y que él me recordara lo miserable que era, sin ver como todos en el instituto miraban a Bella como estúpida por meterse con el mujeriego Edward Cullen.

No dije nada cuando se levantó y me miró con una sonrisa un poco rota. Fuimos al volvo y le llevé a su casa en silencio, no era incómodo, era relajante. Mientras viajábamos sentí su mano tomar la mía, la que estaba en la palanca de cambios, la miré y sonreí, pero ella miraba la ventana con expresión perdida. Apreté su mano.

La dejé en su casa cuando el sol empezó a esconderse. Esa noche no fui a su ventana, sentía que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, su mirada perdida me lo dijo.

Pero no pude dormir bien por culpa del café de sus ojos.

.

.

—Muy bien, Bella hoy iremos Rose y yo a tu casa para que… —empezó a decir Alice mientras estábamos en clase de geometría los tres. Bella puso su mano en la boca de Alice callándola.

—No Alice, y tampoco voy a ir a tu casa. Me compraste un montón de cosas la otra vez, prácticamente me compraste de todo, así que voy a poner en práctica lo que me enseñaste y me arreglaré yo sola, ¿vale? —Le quitó la mano lentamente.

—Pero… pero… —empezó a balbucear mi hermana, respirando rápidamente—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Bella! —gritó como desquiciada llamando la atención del profesor, que levantó una ceja, y Alice se disculpó bajando la mirada.

"_¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?"_

Le pasé el papelito a su cuaderno, sacó su lapicero y escribió con su letra torcida, pegada y fea.

"_Quédate en mi casa y a las 7 nos vamos a la casa de Tanya."_

Me sorprendí un poco por su respuesta pero escribí rápidamente:

"_Si quieres que mi cuerpo vuelva a adornar tu cama no hace falta que disimules, Swan"_

Ella rodó los ojos y nos la pasamos mandándonos papelitos toda la clase, mientras el profesor explicaba mierdas.

Para el final del día, Alice trató por todos los medios de convencer a Bella, pero ella estaba firme en su decisión y ni el puchero extra grande _made_ _in_ Alice pudo convencerla.

Llegamos a su casa y me di cuenta de que por primera vez iba a entrar por la puerta. La sala era pequeña y acogedora, con un televisor enorme para ver partidos de fútbol, supuse. Me reí un poco porque lo primero que hizo Bella al llegar fue ir a la cocina para comer un chocolate que estaba en la nevera, del que le robé la mitad.

Subí a su habitación corriendo mientras ella me perseguía casi pisándome los talones.

— ¡Edward, no! ¡Es mi chocolate! Tú eres el rico, cómprate el tuyo —gritó mientras yo reía tirándome en la cama.

Ella cayó sobre mí e intentó quitarme el chocolate, pero entonces tomé su rostro en mis manos y la acerqué rápidamente hacia mí, besándola con fuerza, con pasión. En un movimiento rápido nos volteé, quedando ella debajo y yo encima.

Entonces el beso se hizo más y más apasionado, el aire me faltaba y sentía calor por todo el cuerpo. Abandoné sus labios para respirar, pero nunca su piel. Bajé por su cuello descubierto, besando cada centímetro, dejando besos húmedos, y escuchando como jadeaba mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, jalándolo.

Sus gemidos eran el mejor sonido que había escuchado en toda mi jodida vida.

Me atreví y bajé mi mano a su estómago, lo acaricié… Luego metí mi mano debajo de la blusa, sintiendo la suave textura, la tersa piel. Volví a subir y besé sus labios, mientras un suave gemido se escapaba de los míos al sentir como sus dientes tiraban de mi labio inferior. Ella sonrió con sus ojos brillantes y expectantes, con un sonrojo suave y los labios hinchados. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Besé su estómago, disfrutando de sus gemidos, de sus jadeos, de su respiración entrecortada. Besé suavemente su piel, como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares. Su ombligo pequeño y alargado recibió una atención especial, fui subiendo lentamente y contra todo lo que pensaba, ella levantó su torso y se quitó su camisa, quedando sólo en un sujetador negro de encaje.

No pude evitar morder mis labios mientras volvía a besar su vientre, mientras una mano subía y acariciaba suavemente su pecho, que tenía la medida exacta para mi mano. Ella gemía, mientras mi erección, enorme y dolorosa, parecía crecer más, si era que eso era posible.

Entonces la volví a mirar. Con su cabello despeinado, los labios entre abiertos, su boca en una perfecta y pequeña 'o'. Estaba vulnerable y aunque esto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que yo normalmente hacía, me alejé de ella con un dolor como el infierno en mi entre pierna.

No podía aprovecharme de ella. Quería hacer las cosas bien y si nos íbamos a acostar tenía que ser porque ella quería, porque ella estaba preparada y lo deseaba. Pero… estaba medio desnuda, y no podía dejar de ver sus pechos tapados por ese maldito y estúpido sujetador. Nunca había odiado más los sujetadores.

Ella me miró con su cara sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio y casi pierdo todo el autocontrol y me tiro sobre ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Persistencia, Cullen, persistencia.

Se puso su camisa en silencio y, aún sonrojada, fue hasta donde yo estaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Dulce, tan dulce como el rosa en toda su cara.

—Eres todo un marica Cullen, estaba prácticamente toda caliente y tú te alejas —dijo ella bromeando y soltando una enorme carcajada—. Espera a que se lo cuente a Emmett y Jasper, se van a mear en los pantalones de la risa.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido, mientras estábamos en su cama, hablando sobre cualquier estupidez, de vez en cuando ella me besaba o ella se mordía el labio y luego yo la besaba.

Cuando eran como las seis de la tarde, Bella se levantó y dijo que se iba a bañar para empezar a arreglarse. Mientras estaba ahí adentro cogí uno de sus libros románticos de literatura inglesa. Pero cuando el agua comenzó a caer al otro lado de la habitación, hizo que dejara el libro y me pusiera a imaginar a Bella debajo de esos chorros de agua, totalmente desnuda, sin ese estúpido sujetador.

_Cullen no te puedes masturbar en el cuarto de tu casi-novia. Recuerda que su padre puede hacer pruebas de ADN. _

Cuando salió de la ducha, envuelta sólo con una toalla, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Entonces ella señaló la puerta con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Me fui refunfuñando y arrastrando los pies.

Cuando volví a entrar la encontré vestida de manera simple pero provocativa, como toda ella. Tenía unos shorts de jean que le llegaban a medio muslo, una blusa negra transparente que me dejaba ver su sujetador negro, unos botines negros con tachas dorados y un tacón no muy alto, que hacía ver sus piernas más largas. No tenía maquillaje y su cabello aún estaba mojado. Cuando dejé de mirarla como un acosador le sonreí levantando las cejas, mientras entraba nuevamente a su habitación para volver a tirarme sobre la cama.

Ella se secó su cabello con una vieja y ruidosa secadora, mientras yo escuchaba música con mis audífonos, observando cada uno de sus actos, memorizando sus costumbres y sonriendo como idiota cada dos segundos.

Cuando terminó de hacer sus mierdas de mujer, se acostó a mi lado. Observé que se había secado bien el cabello y este caía naturalmente ondulado sobre sus hombros, tenía una ligera sombra negra y sus labios tenían un labial rosa brillante. Que yo por supuesto iba a arruinar.

—Estás preciosa —susurré sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba su pierna descubierta.

—Tú estás del asco. Pero bueno, ponte una chaqueta y ya —dijo ella alejándose de mí cuando estaba punto de besarla. Pendeja—. Edward ya son las siete, vámonos —ordenó antes de coger su bolso blanco y caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo que sus tacones sonaran en la madera del piso. Pero luego se volvió rápidamente y corrió a su mesita de noche, tomo un frasquito de perfume y lo aplicó sobre su cuello.

—Ponte perfume donde quieres que te besen —le dije en el oído tomándola de la cintura por detrás y acercándola a mí.

Pero entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió como el carajo y casi me mata. Abrió un poco sus shorts y se echó perfume en _esa_ zona; casi sufro un paro cardíaco en ese instante.

Escribió una nota para Charlie y la dejó junto a la comida que había preparado esta tarde.

— ¿Charlie no sabe cocinar verdad? —le pregunté mientras salíamos de la casa, caminando hacia el auto.

—Nope… Bueno, sí sabe. Se supone que el cereal y el pan con mantequilla son comidas ¿no?

Reímos mientras entrábamos al volvo y yo conducía a la casa de Tanya.

.

.

La casa de Tanya era un poco más grande que la mía, la familia Denali adoraba presumir. En el ante jardín había ya varias personas, bebiendo, riendo y hablando. Se podía escuchar la música electrónica a muy alto volumen que venía desde la casa.

Estacioné el auto y cuando iba a bajar para abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella salió antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado.

— ¡Hey! Yo trato de ser caballeroso abriéndote la puta puerta pero llegas tú e ignoras todo y sales sola —le reclamé mirando sus divertidos ojos. Sus espesas pestañas estaban recubiertas por un poco de pestañina y las movía coquetamente con un aire inocente.

—No seas gruñón, Cullen. Ven, vamos a buscar a Alice. —Me jaló del brazo para entrar a la casa. Algunas personas nos miraron y susurraron mientras nos señalaban _disimuladamente_. Y yo les mostré, para nada disimuladamente, mi dedo medio antes de atravesar el umbral de la casa grande.

Por dentro todos los muebles habían sido corridos y las mesas estaban llenas de botellas de alcohol. La música sonaba fuerte mientras algunos bailaban en la improvisada pista de baile. Pude ver como Alice y Jasper bailan junto a Rose y Emmett, caminamos hacia ellos empujando a la gente que nos impedía el paso.

Alice nos observó boquiabierta, bueno, observó a Bella boquiabierta. Alice siempre pensaba que Bella tenía mal gusto y siempre se vestía feo, pero no era eso, sólo tenía ropa fea.

—Y dime… ¿estoy aceptable? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

Alice rodó los ojos aceptando su derrota, para luego ir junto a Rosalie, abrazarla e irse las tres a no sabía dónde, dejándonos a Emmett, Jasper y a mí solos.

Hablamos de algunas estupideces mientras bebíamos. Entonces llegó Tanya, pero no estaba sola. Una rubia más alta que ella, de piel levemente bronceada, ojos avellana y un vestido tan corto y pequeño, que casi le veía el color de las bragas, estaba junto a ella.

La rubia me sonrió pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Sentí asco, parecía más puta que Lauren, y que Lauren era _muy_ puta.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado, Tanya me miraba con una sonrisa tímida y un poco nerviosa.

—Chicos, ella es Irina, mi hermana mayor. Viene a quedarse por un tiempo, de hecho esta es su fiesta de bienvenida.

Irina se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su maquillado rostro e intentó besarme demasiado cerca de los labios, pero corrí mi rostro para que besara mi mejilla.

—Hola, un gusto —dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

—Hey, soy Edward. —No sabía qué más decir, no pensaba decir algo como '_el_ _gusto_ _es_ _mío'_. Era muchas cosas, pero trataba de no mentir.

Tuvo que ir a saludar a los demás, mientras yo me escurría de sus uñas postizas. Busqué a Bella, ella hablada animadamente en un sofá junto con Alice y Rosalie. La jalé hacia mí con fuerza, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a bailar, Swan —le susurré en su oído y sonreí arrogante cuando la sentí estremecerse.

La llevé a una parte de la pista mientras los cuerpos sudorosos de los estudiantes se movían al ritmo de la música. Cuando una canción de Muse se escuchó vi como sus ojos brillaron y sonrió pícara.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo demente, devastador, sensual… Se volteó, quedando su espalda contra mi pecho. Puso mis manos sobre sus caderas para que yo siguiera sus movimientos. Me estaba provocando, ella lo sabía y me encantaba.

No pude resistir más y la volteé para que su rostro estuviera a centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y el latido frenético de nuestros corazones.

No había dejado de bailar mientras pasaba su mano detrás de mi cuello para agarrar mis cabellos y enredar sus finos dedos en el. Puse mis manos en su cintura y las fui subiendo y bajando, moviéndome a su lado, completando sus movimientos. Cuando el autocontrol se fue a la mierda, agarré su nuca y la jalé hacia mí para plantarle un beso. Ella gimió suavemente cuando mordí su labio inferior y aproveché la oportunidad para meter mi lengua y encontrar la suya.

Cuando me alejé de ella con la respiración agitada, pegamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos. Los suyos relucían con ese color chocolate que me recordó el que nos hacía Esme los domingos en la mañana.

—Me tienes loco, Swan, estoy hecho mierda —susurré antes de plantarle otro beso.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que, cuando alguien carraspeó a nuestro lado, nos sobresaltamos separándonos. Frente a mi estaba Irina, y a su lado había un chico. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, con unos ojos grises y una sonrisa socarrona. Estaba mirando a Bella descaradamente y sentí como ella se tensó a mi lado.

— ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mi, cariño? —dijo él destilando burla en su voz. Al ver que ella no le contestaba y sólo lo miraba petrificada, él se volvió hacia mí y me miró despreciativamente—. Tú debes ser Edward Cullen, _nuestra _Bella ha cambiado mucho sus gustos.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender, mientras apretaba las manos en puños. El tipo era un gilipollas.

—Por cierto, soy Riley, supongo que ya has oído hablar de mí. Dime, ¿qué se siente ser el premio de consolación para nuestra dulce Bella?

Cuando terminó de decir eso ya tenía mi puño preparado y sin ningún tipo de miramiento lo estrellé contra su quijada, haciendo que él volteara su rostro y me devolviera el golpe.

La música había sido interrumpida, sabía que había un círculo a nuestro alrededor, pero era lo que menos me importaba, sólo podía escuchar los gritos de Bella, los de Alice, mientras Riley y yo nos golpeábamos sin piedad.

En el fondo pude ver como Irina sonreía victoriosa.

* * *

**Yo no se ustedes pero que Bella le haya dicho marica me dio mucha risa. En fin, tranquilos, no estoy apresurada con el sexo. ¡Las quiero! ¡Escuchen las canciones! ah, y la historia de Bella que tal ¿eh? Se lo tenia muy guardadito**. **¡Ridley! se preguntaran sobre irina, se los explicare en el capitulo 21, tranquilos. Ah, y al idea de este regreso fue de una chica, que ella sabe muy bien quien es :3 Dejenme saber que creen que pasara o que quieren que pase.**

**¡Flor, gracias por todo! Seguramente moriria ahogada con las palabras sin ti.**

**¿merezo RR? por Edwardo el caballeroso y Bella la cachonda.**


	22. La fiesta de Tanya

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Musica: **

**Feel so close - Calvin Harris**

**The Doors - Hello, i love you**

* * *

Capítulo 22

**Bella POV**

—Edward, ¿necesitas algo? —dijo Tanya acercándose a él aun más, recostándose en su hombro. Rodé los ojos.

—Uh… Déjanos solos. —Ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de cortesía de Edward.

—Eh… pero Eddie…

—Hey tú, sal, necesito concentrarme y el sonido de tu voz me molesta —le dije explotando mientras Edward se reía y Tanya salía molesta de la habitación.

Volví a mi trabajo en silencio. Sentía la mirada de Edward por todo mi cuerpo y eso me perturbaba un poco.

—Ten más delicadeza, esa cosa arde como la mierda.

—No me interesa. —Apropósito hice un poco más de presión, no mucha, pero Edward era un maldito flojo y se quejó como niña.

—Vale… Yo te defiendo de tu ex novio hijo de puta y tú haces que me duelan más las heridas. —Se cruzó de brazos y me miró mal. El corte en su ceja tenía un destello de sangre y su labio inferior también, además de otro golpe que sangraba en su mejilla.

—Pero yo en ningún momento te dije que te lanzaras a golpearlo —le regañé poniendo otro poco de alcohol en el algodón y lo presioné en la herido de la ceja. Hizo una mueca—. No estoy diciendo que estuvo mal, incluso me halagó. Pero Riley era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, podría haberte matado si no fuera porque Emmett y Jasper los separaron. Hey, yo hubiera podido hablar con él o algo así, pero tú eres un maldito impulsivo.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Pero vamos, estoy seguro que estaba pensando en mil y un maneras de follarte salvajemente; y nadie, repito, nadie puede mirar así a _mi chica. _—Cuando terminé de desinfectar sus heridas sonrió juguetón ante mi mirada confundida.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza. Me gustaba mucho, me gustaba demasiado para mi propio bien.

— ¿Tu chica, Cullen? Estamos posesivos, pero perdona, se supone que debes tener mi consentimiento.

—Lo tengo —dijo seguro. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de invitados en la casa de Tanya. Edward había salido más herido que Riley, quien sólo consiguió uno que otro golpe. Yo estaba en cuclillas tratando de arreglar esas asquerosas heridas. Pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Edward _celoso_, por mí.

—No estés tan seguro. Riley te hizo papilla —traté de picarlo, pero él se puso serio y se acercó a mí, respirando fuertemente, mirándome con sus ojos verdes levemente más oscuros.

—Puede que me haya hecho papilla. Soy un idiota, pero no tanto como él, soy un gilipollas pero no tanto como él. Además, te aseguro que yo la tengo más grande.

—Según tú, siempre la tienes más grande.

—Es verdad, si no me crees pregúntale a Alice.

—Y a Tanya, Lauren, Jessica y a la mitad de la población femenina de Forks —respondí con un poco de enfado. No era exactamente fácil saber que se había tirado a todo lo que se movía y tenía vagina.

—Hey, celosilla… —Tocó mi nariz con su dedo y se levantó de la cama. Cuando abrí la puerta, una Tanya muy preocupada entró con rapidez

— ¿Eddie estás bien? Puedo echar a Riley de la casa si quieres. —Le regaló una enorme sonrisa acosándolo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco, le entregué el botiquín y bajé las escaleras buscando alguna bebida.

La verdad me valía vergas Tanya. Me valía Edward… bueno, no, estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco le iba a hacer una escena. Porque… ¿qué éramos? ¿Amigos que se besan? ¿Amigos con derecho? Esa mierda ya estaba muy gastada.

Encontré a Rosalie riendo con Jasper en una mesa. La música había vuelto a sonar y parecía que nada había pasado, no encontré a Riley por ninguna parte así que caminé hacia la mesa y tragué en seco.

— ¡Bella, ven aquí! —Rosalie me agarró del brazo y me dirigió a una esquina de la enorme sala. Ahí había varios chicos que apenas reconocí, una botella estaba en el centro y todos reían felices. Entre ellos estaba Alice tratando de discutir las reglas. Emmett llegó con unas botellas de vodka y un montón de vasitos.

— ¡Hey, Bellita! —gritó el grandulón cuando me vio—. ¿Dónde está el amargado novio tuyo?

—Y yo que sé —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Algunas personas me miraron maliciosas, entre ellas Lauren y Jessica—. Debe estar con Tanya mientras ella le hace una mamada. ¿A quién le importa?

—A mí me importa Bella. —Escuché su voz grave y me volteé rápidamente encarándolo, levantó su rubia ceja con un poco de burla—. Eres realmente suertuda en las relaciones. El pálido ese no duro nada —dijo con sarcasmo, escuché las risas—. Vamos cariño… ¿Tú, la niña buena de Forks, la hija del jefe Swan, tomando en una fiesta y jugando a verdad o reto?

Vi como Emmett y Jasper se levantaban, pero los detuve con la mirada. Lo miré con odio y luego me mordí el labio juguetonamente, estaba confundido.

—Así es, cariño. ¿Qué?, ¿realmente pensabas que esperaría o por lo menos me lamentaría por ti? Ni que fueras lindo o la tuvieras grande.

Escuché como él gruñía y todos se reían. Me senté en medio de Rosalie y Alice. Quedé enfrente de Mike, quien me sonrió como demente. Riley tomó asiento junto a Emmett, quien lo miraba muy mal, pero este no hacía nada ya que Emmett lo derrabaría en cuestión de segundos.

Alice explicó las reglas nuevamente mientras nos maldecía por llegar tarde. Al que le tocaba la base de la botella mandaba y la boquilla elegía entre verdad o reto. Si no se hacía el reto tenías que beber un shot. No se podían más de dos shots seguidos.

Alice giró la botella pero antes de que esta se detuviera una mano grande y pálida la tomó. Algunos protestaron, pero cuando vieron la cara molesta de Edward se callaron. Él me miró molesto y yo me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Chicos!, ¿cómo iban a empezar sin nosotros? —chilló Tanya. Edward caminó hacia Mike y le golpeó el hombro.

—Newton, gilipolllas, muévete —le ordenó con voz fuerte.

—No, este es mi puesto —dijo él como niño chiquito, pero temblando de miedo.

—Chúpame la verga y muévete hijo de puta. —Vale, estaba molesto, y mucho, Mike se movió rápidamente y Tanya se sentó entre Lauren y Rosalie.

Estaba frente a Edward y él no dejaba de mirarme molesto, levanté una ceja y él sonrió bajando la vista a mis labios. Lo ignoré. No estaba molesta pero no tenía ganas de ganarme más miradas.

Ahora sí, Alice giró la botella. Los primeros fueron Rosalie mandando y Riley a la boquilla. Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que dice '_estás_ _más_ _que_ _muerto,_ _hijo_ _de_ _perra'_. El reto era asqueroso y retorcido, Riley decidió tomar su shot.

Y así fueron pasando, Lauren y Mike compartieron un asqueroso y largo beso, Lauren sabía que Jessica estaba enamorada de él, pero como era más puta que la mierda le valió un carajo. Lauren me retó a besar a Riley, él sonrió con sus ojos grises y helados.

—Mira, ahora tienes una excusa para besarme. —Sonrió y pude ver como Edward se tensaba.

Me acerqué a él como si fuera a besarlo. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza, pero al final le planté un cachetada, no muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente.

—El infierno se congela, Lauren dejará de ser una puta y Jessica su perrita faldera, antes de que yo te vuelva a besar.

Rosalie giró. Edward eligió verdad porque Rosalie lo acusaba de gallina.

— ¿Qué sientes por Bella? —preguntó. Todos se callaron expectantes, Edward Cullen con sentimientos señoras y señores. Sabía que era una prueba de fuego, si estaba dispuesto a admitir lo que sentía por mí frente a todos. Él sonrió de forma torcida y me miró intensamente, recorrió mi cuerpo sin pudor y luego volvió a Rosalie.

—Definitivamente orgasmos, muchos orgasmos —respondió él volviéndome a mirar—. Pero ella es lo suficientemente buena, más que suficiente, como para dejar mi promiscuidad y poder darle una cuarta parte de lo que merece. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, como si aquello no fuera Su declaración. Hacia mi. No era directa, pero era como Edward, con sexo y extraña.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras los demás procesaban lo que había dicho. Sentía mi corazón latir demasiado rápido y de repente una mariposa muerta revoloteó en mi estómago.

Hubo más besos, confesiones y a Jasper le tocó lamer el piso.

Lauren giró. Tanya eligió reto.

—Besa a Edward y muérdele el labio. —Vi como Edward abría la boca, pero entonces Tanya se tiró, literalmente sobre él y ambos cayeron en la alfombra. Pude ver como ella mordía su boca y algo en mí se estremeció.

— ¡Esta mujer en cualquier segundo me va a violar, o me va a meter un consolador por el culo! —Edward la empujó, no muy delicadamente, pero ella tenía una sonrisa complacida. Edward me miró como tratando de explicarme pero me encogí de hombros. Yo vi lo que pasó.

— ¡Yo sabía que tenías un lado marica, Edward! —De la nada, así como desde el país de las maravillas, llegó Sofía con un vestido negro y corto. Se acercó a Edward y lo besó sonoramente, dejándole una marca. Él no se la quito. Nos observó a todos con los ojos pequeños—. Qué asco, hay demasiados rubios y rubias. ¿No tienes mejores compañías como yo? Excepto Rose, Rose es una perra pero de las buenas. En fin, esa —dijo y señaló a Lauren con su dedo como si fuera una figura de cera—, por lo menos es teñida.

Algunos rieron mientras Lauren miraba muy mal a Sofía, ella le mostró su dedo con elegancia y gracia. Era como un Edward versión mujer, o con vagina.

Saludamos a Sofía y ella se metió en el juego. No pidió permiso, pero igual si le decíamos que no la muy puta se iba a meter de todas maneras.

— ¡Hey, Sofía! —la llamó Rose—. Te perdiste la súper declaración del señor polla. —Sofía abrió su boca llena de labial y luego hizo un puchero.

—Maldito taxista que me veía las tetas, por su culpa no llegué más temprano.

Con Sofía las cosas fueron más graciosas y extravagantes. Obligó a Tanya a quitarse sus extensiones y tirarlas por el inodoro. Riley la obligó a besarlo y ella lo hizo. Mike la retó a quitarse el sujetador, pensé realmente que iba a tomar su shot, pero ella era una puta graciosa así que lo hizo, dejando a medio país en una crisis, en especial a los hombres. Jasper hizo un streptiase con una canción country de Taylor Swift. Emmett comió chile rancio de hace como 20 años. Y Alice besó a Tyler, Jasper vio todo rojo y casi tiene un colapso mental.

El tiempo pasó entre risas. Jasper me mandaba. Me obligó a besar a Mike, pero como ya me había negado a hacerle un baile erótico y quitarme las bragas y dárselas a Edward, se puso bravo por esto y tuve que hacerlo. Toqué sus labios un poco pero él prácticamente me comió la boca, la nariz y toda la cara. No iba a poder dormir esa noche.

— ¡Hey, pendejo de mierda! No te la vayas a comer aún, yo voy hacerlo —gritó Edward entre los gritos y risas, ya la mitad estábamos ebrios.

Rosalie a Tyler: verdad.

— ¿Cuándo te rascas los huevos te hueles la mano? —preguntó mientras soltaba una carcajada, había evitado muchas verdades y retos, ahora estaba toda deschavetada.

_Deschavetada_, _que_ _graciosa_ _palabra_.

— ¿Qué mierda? —dijo Tyler confundido, pero luego suspiró—. Sí, lo hice una vez por curiosidad.

Nos empezamos a reír aun más.

Emmett a Edward: reto.

Emmett se quitó un zapato, cogió la botella de vodka y vertió un poco dentro de esta. Parecía que él también estaba deschavetado. Esa cosa tóxica podría matarnos a todos con sólo olerla. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Rose?

—Bebe —ordenó y le entregó el zapato. Vi como Edward prácticamente se cagaba.

— ¿Qué putas? —dijo sorprendido y con una mueca de asco. Los hombres se reían mientras que las mujeres hacíamos muecas de asco. Emmett tenía problemas.

—Edward, si te tomas esa mierda, te juro que no me vuelves a besar en tu puta vida —afirmé mirándolo seriamente.

—Hey Swan, no tomes medidas extremas. —Edward le devolvió el zapato a Emmett como si fuera algo tóxico, y sí lo era—. Jódete Emmett, vete a la mierda muy profundo. —Cogió el shot y se lo bebió de una.

Tyler me retó a fumar un cigarrillo, nunca lo había hecho. Edward sacó uno de su bolsillo, lo encendió, le dio una calada y luego me lo pasó con una sonrisa. Absorbí lentamente, tratando de no ahogarme, pero fallé miserablemente y tosí un poco.

Mike a Edward: verdad.

— ¿Has tenido sueños húmedos o fantasías sexuales con Bella? —Pero entonces Alice soltó una enorme carcajada y Edward la miró mal, parecía que la podía matar.

—Hace como tres días… —empezó a decir pero Edward le tapó la cara con su mano.

—Sorda, la pregunta es para mí —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y Alice seguía riéndose en silencio. juro que escuche decir _Zorra _pero supongo que son los efectos del alcohol. Mientras yo estaba ahí, observada por todos con un poco de sonrojo. Edward luego se empezó a reír y asintió—. Obviamente he tenido sueños húmedos, fantasías y todo tipo de cosas sexuales con Swan. Bueno, sí, tiene pechos pequeños pero… —Abrí la boca indignada y lo miré mal, mientras todos reían. Me tapé sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Mis pechos no son pequeños! —chillé, aunque todos sabíamos que era verdad. Maldito Edward—. Eres un asqueroso odioso.

—Hey, tus pechos son pequeños pero en gustan, tranquila. —Me guiñó un ojo y todos rieron porque me sonrojé.

— ¡Aw! ¡Mira! Se puso roja. —Sofía se acercó a mí y pellizcó una de mis mejillas hasta que me dolió y le mordí un dedo. Me miró mal y se lo sobó con una mueca—. Deja eso para el pene de Edward.

Mike retó a Edward a que besara a Sofía, lo hizo, pero en vez de sentir celos, fue más bien como ver a Alice y a Edward, fue raro. Todos esperaban mi reacción, pero no hice nada, simplemente me dio risa porque Edward soltó un hipo y ella lo golpeó por dañar el momento.

— ¿Sabes? Haríamos una excelente pareja. Pero no, tú eres un estúpido asqueroso y te quedas con ella. —Me miró rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Vi como él sonreía. Todo era un juego gracioso entre amigos. Me prometí a mi misma no ser muy celosa.

Emmett tiró y retó a Lauren a quitarse la camisa. Ella no dudó un segundo y Mike y Tyler, y supongo que Riley, se pusieron todos calientes. Las calabazas falsamente bronceadas de Lauren eran demasiado grandes, sentía que me iban a explotar en la cara, o que me iba a ahogar en ellas.

— ¿Cómo carajos puedes respirar con esa mierda? ¡Parecen calabazas, son demasiado grandes! ¡Me perturban! —gritó Sofía tan sutil y honesta como siempre.

Lauren la miró irritada y se tiró sobre ella, pero no contaba con que Sofía era una fortachona y la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo, amenazándola con el dedo. Por alguna razón me dio mucha risa y al final todos nos empezamos a reír como locos.

Rosalie retó a Alice a que causara en Jasper una erección sin levantarse. Alice se arrastró hacia él y empezó a besarlo salvajemente. Normalmente ellos eran los dulces y tiernos, y verlos así era muy extraño. Pero entonces Alice subió su mano y la puso en el pecho de Jasper, y empezó a retorcer sus tetillas. ¿Qué putas? Vi como Jasper gemía como una vaca escandalosa. Nos reímos a carcajadas, y Alice apuntó el bulto en sus pantalones con una sonrisa triunfante. Jasper estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. ¡Era magnífico ver a alguien apenado aparte de mí!

Después de 15 minutos todos estábamos demasiado ebrios, las dos parejas se besaban insaciablemente y se toqueteaban "_disimuladamente"_. Riley giró y le cayó a Edward: reto. Pude ver su sonrisa cínica pero Edward seguía despreocupado, me asusté un poco pero no lo demostré.

—Besa a la chica más ardiente y con el atuendo más provocativo de este lugar —dijo lentamente como si tratara de enseñarle las vocales una por una. Edward lo miró y levantó una ceja.

Miré a mi alrededor sin poderlo evitar. Lauren sin camisa. Sofía y sus pezones erectos. Rosalie y su falda corta. Tanya y su escote pronunciado. La pelirroja que se drogaba en la esquina con un top verde. ¿Por qué me elegiría a mí si había tantas perras en celo detrás de él?

Me sentí mal, porque estaba siendo estúpida. Lo bueno nunca duraba, Edward nunca duraba.

—A la mierda. —Casi pude escuchar como dijo antes de lanzarse a mí y tirarme de espaldas al piso frío, causando escalofríos en mi espalda, mientras estampaba sus labios contra los míos pasionalmente, metiendo su lengua sin compasión. Su aliento olía a alcohol, supongo que el mío también. Casi pude escuchar el _'A la mierda el mundo Swan'_ pero no estaba muy segura. Le seguí la corriente, disfrutando, porque estábamos vivos, no había razón para amargarse y definitivamente el éxtasis de sentir sus labios con los míos, de bailar con mis amigas, de bromear con mis amigos, con él… De eso se trataba todo, disfrutar el momento, vivirlo al máximo.

Se separó de mí lentamente, su pelo despeinado por las veces que había pasado mis manos por él, sus ojos verdes un poco oscuros, expectantes, mirando el futuro, divertidos y soñadores, su sonrisa coqueta de comercial… Tenía las heridas de hace unas horas pero no lo hacían ver mal. Nos sonreímos como idiotas antes de que él tocara un mechón de mi cabello, el cual estaba esparcido por el piso como una cascada caoba.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Este es el fin de este juego marica, ahora vamos todos a bailar! —gritó Sofía y todos la siguieron tambaleándose, pero siguiéndola con copas de alcohol.

Como estábamos cansados observamos como todos bailaban con música electrónica en un círculo enorme. Edward acariciaba el pelo de mi nuca, jalándolo con suavidad. Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho y entre sus piernas mientras acariciaba mi muslo desnudo sin ningún tipo de intención, simplemente sintiendo su tacto gentil y, extraño en él, tierno.

Nos empezamos a reír cuando Emmett y Rose se fueron a hacer cosas de conejos o algo. Jasper estaba demasiado borracho, nunca lo había visto así, se reía como un estúpido maníaco, Alice se ofreció a llevarlo a la habitación de invitados hasta que se relajara.

Tenía que admitir que me perturbaba mucho que Sofía y Riley se coquetearan, era bastante extraño. Sofía prácticamente le rogaba que la follara contra una pared.

Una canción con un ritmo pegadizo empezó a sonar, sentí ganas de bailar. Me paré sin esperar a Edward y caminé hacia el tumulto de gente, era como si me llamara. Las luces de color azul y rojo no me dejaban reconocer los rostros, no estaba muy lleno pero había unas ocho personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

_Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento.__  
__Es una sensación de fuerza__.__  
__Me pongo mi corazón en mi manga, como una gran cosa__.__  
__Tu amor por los arcos, quiero decir que me rodean como una cascada__.__  
__Y nada en este momento nos detiene__.__  
__Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento._

Cerré los ojos y moví las caderas en sintonía con la música, era tan fácil como respirar, la canción me llevaba y me arrasara con ella. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un pecho en mi espalda, sonreí sin voltearme. Me pasó una copa y la bebí sin chistar, sintiéndome incluso más libre, más ligera.

Me sonrió y empezamos a bailar. Puse mis manos en su nuca balanceándome, pero cuando el ritmo cambió, agarró mis caderas y me acercó a él juntando nuestras frentes un poco sudadas y las respiraciones agitadas. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados concentrándome en ese momento, sus manos en mí, cálidas, grandes, fuertes… Su aliento en mi cuello, ¿qué importaba si Riley me humilló? El momento era ahora. Sonreí como idiota y me lancé hacia él con una carga de adrenalina, enredando mis piernas en su cintura después de saltar. Me devolvió el beso un poco sorprendido con sus manos en mis caderas, subiendo y bajando razonado mi trasero.

Se acercó y susurró en mi oído, con voz suave y palabras arrastradas, olía a mucho alcohol, pero no mostraba mucho cambio en su forma de actuar:

—Desde que te vi bailando esa maldita canción hace como un mes quise hacer esto. —Volvió a besarme pero todo fue interrumpido cuando un balde de agua muy fría impactó sobre nosotros. Edward me bajó lentamente y observé mal, muy mal, a Sofía que se retorcía de risa en el piso, obviamente ebria. Jasper tenía la cara verde y se tapó la boca abandonando la habitación. ¿Quién mierda sabía dónde estaban Emmett y Rose? Mike estaba casi dormido, Jessica más idiota de lo normal y Lauren estaba normal, sólo soltaba hipos de vez en cuando.

— ¡Malditos tortolos calientes de mierda! —gritó Sofía—. Ahora tienen una excusa para meterse en la ducha, gritar y follar como conejos. —Se volvió a reír pero esta vez tan fuerte que cayó, Riley la llevó cargada a un mueble en algún lugar, mientras ella trataba de quitarle los pantalones.

Observé mi ropa mojada y la de Edward, no pude evitar reír. Tanya hablaba con un chico pelirrojo que no había visto nunca, parecía agradable. En fin, fuimos al cuarto de invitados a secarnos, pero Edward me empujó sobre la cama y volvimos a besarnos como poseídos.

Besó mi nariz mientras yo reía, sin saber por qué. Estaba agotada y tenía ganas de dormir.

Me acurruqué a su lado, cerrando mis ojos, sabiendo que mi ropa estaba mojada y que lo más probables era que un montón de personas hayan tenido sexo aquí… Pero bueno.

Edward se levantó por toallas y nos secó a ambos, sólo escuchaba su voz tararear una tonada suave.

—Bella…

—Hum

—Son como las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Uh… No es por nada, por mí quédate aquí toda la maldita semana, con tu ropa mojada que se pega tu piel… pero, ¿y Charlie?

Abrí mis ojos como platos y de repente todo el sueño y cansancio se fueron a un lugar muy lejano.

— ¡Mierda! —grité levantándome, él me siguió escaleras abajo, en donde algunas personas estaban dormidas en el suelo o en algunos muebles, otros hablaban y cosas así.

—Ven, yo te llevo —se ofreció haciéndome girar hacia él. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás ebrio, no puedes conducir así.

—He conducido ebrio todo el tiempo, ni te molestes, Swan. —Guiñó un ojo pero yo aún estaba preocupada—. Pregúntale a Alice si no me crees, odiosa. —Sabía que decía la verdad, así que asentí. Él se quitó su chaqueta de cuero negro y me la dio.

El viaje fue corto y no muy rápido. Me sentía realmente mal, Charlie estaba preocupado y seguro se torturaba por no haberme comprado un celular en mi cumpleaños pasado.

Llegamos a mi casa, suspiré cuando vi la luz del televisor por una ventana. Miré a Edward y este me sonrió disculpándose. Me besó dulcemente para luego prometer que no estaría muy lejos, no pensaba volver a casa hoy, tal vez dormiría en el volvo o algo.

Asentí, lo volví a besar y salí del auto con mi bolso y los shorts mojados. Me quité las botas antes de entrar, abrí la puerta lentamente, pero como en las películas de terror chilló como la madre y pude ver la silueta de Charlie aproximarse.

Agaché la cabeza, esperando el sermón; pero este no llegó, no me atreví a mirarlo.

—Lo siento.

—No se trata sobre sentirlo.

—La verdad, es que… el tiempo se pasó volando y Alice tuvo unos problemas con su novio, así que me demoré un poco más.

— ¿El chico Hale?

—Sí, él se enfermó y duró vomitando casi toda la noche. —No era mentira total.

—Bella, mírame. —Levanté la vista nerviosa, él aspiró profundamente—. ¿Has bebido? —preguntó indignado como si contrajera una enfermedad sexual. Asentí arrepentida—. ¿Estabas con el chico Cullen, no? ¿El de cabello raro y desordenado? —Asentí sin mirarlo—. Bella te lo advertí, no te juntes con él. Primero porque mereces algo mejor; segundo él es problemático y no se toma en serio las relaciones; y tercero, realmente no quiero que salgas herida. —Sabía que tenía razón—. Otra cosa, aléjate de él, por favor.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—No Charlie, no puedo hacer eso.

— ¡Que no ves lo que te está haciendo! ¡Tú no eras así! —gruñó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero estar con él. Y lo voy a hacer, no puedes prohibírmelo —le contesté cortante y subí a mi habitación sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en mi estómago, nunca había peleado con Charlie. Ignoré sus advertencias y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Me recosté en la cama con un enorme suspiro y guardando las lágrimas como siempre. Me quité la chaqueta de cuero y la abracé sintiendo su esencia: vodka, sexo y un poco a cigarrillo. Él no era perfecto, era incluso todo lo contrario, pero igual lo quería y mucho.

_Pero yo no quiero quererlo. Yo no quiero amarlo, eso es malo. El amor es malo._

Estaba jodida, y mucho.

.

.

—Hoy vamos a playa con las chicas —dije como si nada, dándole otra cucharada a mis huevos revueltos, me recordó a Edward y sus huevos chamuscados.

— ¿A la reservación? —preguntó Charlie igual que yo, sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

—Sí, tal vez me encuentre con Jake. —Sabía que si decía el nombre de Jacob, Charlie me dejaría ir sin ninguna objeción.

—Genial. —Tampoco levantó la vista pero el entusiasmo en su voz se notó bastante—. ¿Y van a ir sólo ustedes? ¿O también van hombres?

Mordí mi labio con fuerza y nerviosismo. No tenía tiempo. _5… 4… _No quería mentirle a Charlie, pero si le decía la verdad no me dejaría ir. _3… 2… _Pero no podía mentirle se lo debía, mejor me guardaba todo, tal vez convencía a alguien de que pase el día conmigo. _1… ¡Se acabo el tiempo!_

—No, no van, creo que van a un partido o algo así. Es una tarde de chicas.

—Y Jacob.

— ¿Una tarde de chicas y Jacob? —pregunté divertida—. Yo sólo digo que tal vez lo encuentre, no lo afirmo.

—Apropósito, ¿qué pasó con él? Hace unas semanas pensé que eran novios.

Me sonrojé. Que Charlie diga la palabra con N o con S era muy extraño e incómodo. Por suerte Renée me dio la charla cuando tenía 13.

—Uh, no funcionó. Supongo que fue mi culpa, realmente sólo puedo verlo como un hermano.

—No, no creo que fuera tu culpa. —Se levantó y dejó el plato en la cocina. Se puso su gorra de policía y las llaves—. Es culpa del chico ninfómano, Cullen.

Reí un poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Charlie ya había salido de la casa.

Terminé de comer y empecé a lavar los platos sucios mientras escuchaba una canción en la radio. Odiaba lavar los platos, era horrible sentir las manos grasosas y con un olor a comida. Ew… era una perra asquerosa ¿y qué?

_Hello, i love you, won't you tell me your name?__  
__Hello, i love you, let me jump in your game__  
__Hello, i love you, won't you tell me your name?_

Moví mis caderas mientras aplicaba más jabón. Canté sin fijarme mucho en las cosas, con mi pijama vieja y una pollera enorme.

—Me matarás de un derrame cerebral. —Sentí a Edward susurrar en mi odio y como acto reflejo me volteé con un grito y lo golpeé rápidamente en la cabeza con una cuchara mojada, mientras él reía y trataba de detenerme.

— ¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Cullen? —le grité después de dejar de torturarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a visitar a _mi _chica? —Sonrió y trató de besarme, pero me volteé juguetonamente haciendo que besara mi mejilla. Gruñó molesto.

—Nope. Hace como dos minutos se fue Charlie. Tal vez regrese y no le agradará ver tu estúpido volvo —dije secando los últimos platos y guardándolos. Apagué la radio y caminé, ignorando su presencia, hacia el sillón, tirándome sobre él.

Se tiró sobre mí con un sándwich que no sabía de dónde salió. Traté de encender la televisión, pero él me arrebató el control y lo tiró a algún lado. Suspiré, estaba irritándome un poco.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo con la boca llena de comida, hice una mueca de asco y él sonrió.

—Primero mastica, cerdo. —Lo golpeé con una almohada y continuó riéndose.

—Está bien. Hoy a las 12, en mi casa, iremos todos a la playa. —Estaba realmente feliz por alguna razón, movió sus caderas como si bailara lo cual me hizo reír nuevamente—. Además, tengo hambre y pensaba en dos opciones. O que tú me alimentes con tu comida orgásmica o salimos a comer. —Volvió a darle otro mordisco gigante a su sándwich. Llevaba sólo dos mordiscos y ya se lo iba a acabar.

—No sé. Charlie está trabajando, pero luego dijo que irá a pescar o lo que sea que hacen sus amigos o él —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Perfecto. —Sonrió torcidamente con un tono coqueto—. ¿Nunca te has planteado la posibilidad de que tu padre…. no sé, ve porno o algo así?

Chillé como lunática y le tiré otro cojín con fuerza, riendo a carcajadas con él y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No voy a poder dormir esta noche —dije suspirando teatralmente.

— ¿Quién dijo que íbamos dormir? Te prometo que no hablaremos pero tampoco silencio. —Guiñó un ojo como el pervertido que era.

—Hace tiempo no veía a Sexward.

—Y yo a Swanzana. Oh, no, espera… ayer. —Se rió de su propia broma y yo rodé los ojos—. Deja de rodar tus ojos enormes ¿quieres? En fin, ¿qué hacemos? Estoy aburrido y se supone que en este momento debería estar teniendo sexo de mañana con alguna rubia, pero como tú arruinaste eso y como pienso en ti el 70% del tiempo, entretenme.

Nos miramos sin pestañear ni un segundo. Se había cambiado y tenía el pelo un poco húmedo. Había terminado su comida y me miraba entre coqueto y divertido. Esa era su mirada, sólo Edward Cullen podría mezclar ambos sentimientos perfectamente.

—Quedémonos aquí y pedimos comida —dije finalmente.

—Genial. ¿Pizza? ¿Comida china?

—Quiero comida china, pero después, acabo de desayunar. —Sobé mi panza y le di unos golpecitos, Edward me miró extraño y luego ambos subimos a mi habitación.

Hablamos bastante tiempo, yo me bañé y él trató de espiarme. Me puse un bikini que Alice me había comprado en la remodelación de mi armario, unos shorts de jean y una camisa de tiras verde claro. Edward entró mientras me echaba desodorante y le grité diciéndole que no podía entrar así como así.

_Maldita cerradura dañada._

Rió en mi cara y luego se volvió a tirar en mi cama, ya se creía el dueño de ella. Rodé los ojos ante su postura y sonrisa arrogante.

_Soy el mejor, perra. Tienes mucha suerte._

Caminé descalza hacia él y me senté poniéndome unas medias y unas converse negras. Pero entonces Edward empezó a acariciar mi cabello, lo cual me puso tensa e incómoda porque parecía olerlo y se suponía que eso hacían los psicópatas, asesinos y acosadores.

—Mierda, me siento cohibida, deja de olerme como a una hamburguesa, Cullen.

—Siempre, cada maldito día hueles a fresas. ¿Es tu shampoo? —me preguntó realmente intrigado y me reí un poco de su cara.

—Sí, cuando era pequeña realmente era de Renée porque a mí me compraban uno que olía a naranja, pero utilizaba el de Renée ya que me gustaba más el olor y el embase era más bonito.

Asintió como ido y se volvió a recostar con la mirada perdida.

—Hey, ¿conoces a la tal Irina, la hermana de Tanya?

Un estremecimiento me recorrió e hice un gesto.

—Sí, por desgracias de la vida. —Suspiré pesadamente y me acosté a su lado.

—Cuéntame más, Swan. —Puso su brazo en mi hombro y me acercó a él.

—Riley y yo empezamos a salir, él era el típico capitán de fútbol, el que todas las chicas querían. Era tímida y aún un poco marginada. Él me sedujo luego de golpearme con un balón por accidente. Fuimos novios y no había cosa más hermosa que me vieran como la novia de Riley, pero no sabía que todos se reían de mí a mis espaldas. Riley e Irina eran una año mayor que yo. Estaban a punto de graduarse, Riley trató de acostarse conmigo muchas veces, pero yo siempre me negaba, Irina fingió ser mi amiga con Lauren y me 'apoyaron'. Mucha mierda… En fin, al final trató de… uh… abusar de mí en su coche, pero ahí apareció Emmett y desde ahí nació nuestra amistad. A la semana Riley se rió en mi cara diciendo que no necesitaba vírgenes idiotas cuando tenía a chicas como Irina y Lauren para hacer un trío. Me humilló y ahí volvemos nuevamente a mis malas relaciones. —Levanté la vista y vi su ceño fruncido—. No me gusta confiar en la gente, y nunca me había encariñado tanto con alguien como en el caso de Alice o… —Me callé, no me gustaba lo que casi se escapa de mis labios.

—O yo —completó la frase con una sonrisa.

—Ni te creas tan importante, hablaba de Emmett, Jazz, Rose… —Ambos sabíamos que era mentira pero igual reímos. Decir lo que sentimos realmente no era lo nuestro.

_Lo nuestro ¿Qué mierda es?_

— ¿Y Jacob cara de culo?

—Oh, lo olvidé. Jacob era mi amigo de la infancia, él me dio mi primer beso y todo eso, pero era algo de niños, fue a los doce, antes de lo de Renée. —Sonreí tristemente recordando cuando la vida era ir a la Push y juntarme con Jake, Seth, Sam y los demás. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?—. Y siguió así, él me apoyó, fue el mejor amigo de todos. Pero cuando empecé a salir con Riley él me advirtió y yo lo defendí a él, mandé al carajo casi ocho años de amistad por ese maldito. En fin, Jacob se enteró de todo lo de Irina y Lauren, que yo sólo era algo así como 'el experimento virgen'. Pero Riley lo manipuló y él no fue capaz de decírmelo. Riley me lo dijo en la graduación después de decirme lo estúpida y patética que era.

Me encogí los hombros. En muchos sentidos lo había superado ya habían pasado unos ¿cinco meses?, qué importaba.

— ¿Es cosa mía o tu maldita vida parece una telenovela mexicana? —preguntó confundido.

—Supongo. —Me reí un poco—. Pero bueno, supongo que de ahora en adelante seré feliz, ¿no? La maldita madre naturaleza me lo debe.

Comimos comida china. Edward empezó a bromear con los palillos, hablamos de la vida, él me contó que siempre fue caprichoso y arrogante. Su vida, la mayoría, fue perfecta, pero cuando era nuevo en Chicago, a los 14, se encontró con el alcohol, el sexo y las fiestas desenfrenadas. Por eso empezaron las peleas con Carlisle y Esme, se alejó de Alice y empezó a follar con todas.

Estaba un poco apenado, aunque trató de disimularlo. Habló de lo mucho que odiaba a Jasper por coger con su hermana, de lo perra y buena que era Rose y de que Emmett le hacía reír aun cuando estaba en su peor momento. Estaba de acuerdo en todo eso.

Rara vez Edward se tomaba la molestia de hablar seriamente, de sus sentimientos, y era algo digno de grabar. Intenté hacerlo pero me quitó su celular y lo guardó entre sus pantalones, en su entrepierna.

_Era jodidamente elegante y educado._

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Salimos directo a su casa.

Cuando llegamos Alice gritaba corriendo por toda la casa persiguiendo a Emmett, Rose estaba tirada de la risa medio desnuda y vaya a saber Dios dónde estaba Jasper.

— ¡Hey! Llegaron los tórtolos que no son novios pero actúan como tal —dijo Emmett deteniendo a Alice con su enorme mano, tapándole casi toda la cara. Eso le pasaba a Alice por ser tan diminuta.

Rodé los ojos y me salí del abrazo de Edward con un poco de sonrojo.

— ¿Dónde está ricitos? —preguntó Edward sacando a Alice de las manos de Emmett como si nada.

Emmett volvió a reír con Rose. Alice gruñó.

— ¡Deberías estar feliz! Ahora puedes ver su pene sin ninguna excusa —dijo Rose golpeándola. Edward y yo nos miramos sin entender.

— ¿Qué carajos les pasa?

— ¡Maldita sea! —Se escuchó el grito sádico de Jasper por toda la casa. Acto seguido salió por las escaleras, medio desnudo con una toalla morada de Alice en sus caderas. Estaba furioso y de un rojo brillante, una vena estaba en su sien. Asustaba y daba miedo. Pero también risa.

Nunca había visto a Jasper así. Era extraño, siempre parecía hacer meditación o alguna mierda relajante. Siempre había pensado que todo el tiempo decía _Paz interior… paz interior, _como en Kun Fu Panda.

Agarró fuertemente de las manos de Emmett un pedazo de tela, unas bermudas con flores tropicales. Pero entonces Edward se acercó sigilosamente y le arrebató la toalla, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

No era una experta en penes ni nada de eso, pero Jasper parecía tener el suyo un poco torcido. No, no un poco, muy torcido. ¿Un hombre podía torcerse o fracturarse el pene?

* * *

**Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. ya tenga como medio capitulo listo, sean felices. ¿quein no extraño a La version femenina de Sexdward? ¿quien es Team Sofia? Ejeje, ya saben lo de Ridley. Odienlo, les doy permiso, pero les digo que es peor irina. Ah, lo que esta en cursiva es la letra de al cancion, en el orden en el que aparecen arriba. **

**¡Flor, gracias por todo! Seguramente moriria ahogada con las palabras sin ti.**

**¿merezo RR? por Jasper- pene-torcido y Edwina (sofia)?**


End file.
